Back to Me
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: The others started running away from the Cavanaugh's property and I was about to follow. But I heard screams from inside the garage, someone was in there. Before I could really think about what I was doing, I ran into the garage to try to save whoever was in there.
1. Chapter 1

Before we get to the story I would like to say Thank You. To all of you that are reading this story as well as my other stories. To **sarahschneider2012**, **arubagirl0926**, and **spencershastings** for helping me decide on one of many titles for this story. And to **choose joy xox**, whose stories are a huge source of inspiration. Now let's get to the story and I hope you enjoy. Oh and BTW sorry if certain aspects are inaccurate or unrealistic. I tried my best but I don't know a whole lot about the subject.

Diclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_"Let's get out of here." Alison told us and I heard a little bit of panic. "Run!"_

_And that's what we did. The five of us, Ali, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and I ran away from the Cavanaugh's garage. We were almost to the end of the driveway when I heard an explosion from behind me. All of us turned around and saw the garage in flames._

_"Ali, what did you do?" I shouted at her._

_"We need to get out of here." I heard Emily say with fear and panic evident in her voice._

_The others started running away from the Cavanaugh's property and I was about to follow. But I heard screams from inside the garage, someone was in there. Before I could really think about what I was doing, I ran into the garage to try to save whoever was in there._

* * *

"You ready, Spence?" Jason asked me as he took my hand and led me into the school.

"Does it matter?" I replied sarcastically.

"Come on, everything will be fine. The school hasn't changed that much, and since I'm a student counselor I'll be around all day if you need me." He assured me.

"Remember, Spence, I'm right here if you need." Jason said once we reached the doorway of my first class.

"Thanks, Jason; I really appreciate you being here for me." I told him with a small smile.

"Good luck, Spence." He said giving me a hug and then walked off.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself as I entered the classroom.

* * *

"Spencer?" I heard someone call out as I entered the cafeteria.

"Yes?" I replied unsure. The voice sounded female and familiar but I couldn't place it.

"It's me Hanna. Do you want to come and sit with us?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, but whose us?"

"It would just be me and Mona." She replied.

"Hello, Spencer." Mona said and she seemed a little too friendly.

"I know, you're Hastings' brain is going crazy trying to figure out how Mona and I became friends. And I'll explain everything that's happened in Rosewood since you've been gone. But first let's sit down because my tummy wants food, now." Hanna said quickly and then she linked her arm through mine and led me to a table.

As promised Hanna told me what I had missed since I went away. I even found myself enjoying some of Mona's input in the conversation. Who would have thought that Hanna and Mona would become friends as well as the 'It Girls' at Rosewood High? I never would have and I never thought that I would find myself liking Mona.

"Okay, enough about us. How have you been? I haven't heard anything from you since last September." Hanna said once she had given me every detail of what I had missed.

"I've been good. I'm obviously not the same, but it's gotten better since it first happened." I shrugged in reply.

"I still can't believe that happened to you, Spencer. I mean you were brave enough to try to help them and look what you got in return. Not only did you get injured trying to save them, when it was Toby's fault in the first place, but you also got robbed of your eyesight. If I were you, I'd want to give Toby Cavanaugh a piece of my mind and be glad that I couldn't see his face ever again." Mona ranted.

"It wasn't Toby's fault, Mona, it was an accident." I defended Toby even though it hurt to remember. "Anyways, that was over a year ago now and I've learned to adjust and move forward."

"I'm glad you're back, Spence. Things haven't been the same without you. I've really, really missed you." Hanna said as she gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"I've missed you too, Han."

"You know, maybe now that you're back we can do something with the others and kind of get back together. Like I already said, we've all kind of lost touch." Hanna suggested.

"That's sounds nice. If you can organize it I'll definitely be there." I told her just as the bell rang.

"What's your next class, Spencer?" Mona asked.

"Uh, AP French I think."

"Me too, I'll walk you." Mona offered much to my surprise.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I said as I stood up. "It was nice talking to you, Han."

"Same here, Spence." Hanna said as she gave me a quick hug before walking away.

"Shall we?" Mona asked and then we headed towards our next class.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Jason asked as we walked into his apartment.

He had moved into an apartment after finishing college because his parents had rented their old house. It was too painful for them to live there so Mr. and Mrs. St. Germain and their daughter moved in. I liked the apartment because it gave me a place for Jason and me to hang out, and also a place for me to escape to when my parents and Melissa bothered me.

"It was good. I talked to Aria and Emily a little bit and I sat with Hanna and Mona at lunch." I told him as I sat down on his couch.

"I'm glad your day went good, even though I already knew that it was going to be. And it's nice to know that you're getting back together with your old friends." He said as he sat down next to me.

"It was nice to talk to them, but being with them reminded me even more that he's gone. It's like I've gotten all the important people in my life back except for him." I sighed.

"I know you miss him, Spence. But he'll come back."

"You can't know that. And even if he did come back, what's to stop him from hating me? I was the one who gave Alison the stupid lighter that night. If I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't run in to save them, Jenna and Toby might not have made it." He interrupted.

"You're just saying that." I argued.

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I'm saying it because it's the truth. And Toby could never hate you, because I saw the way you two were together. You and Toby have something special and you're going to pick up right where you left off when he comes back."

_"Toby!" I called out as I arrived at the overlook._

_Toby had texted and asked me to meet him here. I guess I beat him even though he said it was urgent._

_"Toby?" I called out again when I heard a rustling noise in the trees._

_No answer. The noise continued, and whatever it was, was getting closer. Usually I don't get scared by noises, but when you're alone in a dark wooded area your fear starts to get the best of you. The noise was definitely getting closer and I was really worried when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and nearly screamed but calmed down when I heard familiar laughter behind me._

_"Toby Cavanaugh, what the hell wrong is wrong with you? Were you trying to scare me to death?" I yelled._

_"I'm sorry, Spence, I honestly wasn't trying to scare you." Toby said with his hands in the air like he was innocent and surrendering._

_"Yeah, sure you weren't." I said sarcastically and playfully smacked his shoulder._

_"I'm telling the truth, Spencer. I was not trying to scare you." He told me as we sat down on 'our rock.' "Am I forgiven?"_

_He held out a large cup of coffee and all the anger I had toward him for scaring me vanished. I took the coffee, and after I had tasted it to make sure it was just the way I liked, I nodded to let him know that all was forgiven._

_"So, what was so urgent that you wanted to talk to me about? And how come if it was so urgent, I beat you here?" I asked after taking another sip of coffee._

_"Nothing, I just really wanted to talk to you. I figured we hadn't come here in a while and I wanted to spend some time with you since you'll be with the girls all day tomorrow."_

_"Toby, we came here last week." I pointed out. "But I'm glad you asked me to come here because I wanted to talk to you too."_

_"What about?"_

_"There are two things, the good and the bad. What do you want to hear first?"_

_"Uh, let's get the bad news out the way. I don't want tonight to be negative." He decided._

_"I was talking to Ali earlier today and she didn't come out and say anything but she hinted around a lot. She doesn't think I should be hanging out with you. That if I know what's good for both of us I should get my priorities straight and forget about you. She said that she was just being a concerned friend and didn't want me to do something that might cause regrets by being with you."_

_"Don't worry about Alison. She's being saying stuff like that ever since she found out that you and I are friends." Toby said trying to comfort me._

_"I know, but before she left she said that she didn't want anything bad to happen to either of us because I chose to be friends with you. It almost sounded like a threat. I guess I just want you to watch your back in case she tries something."_

_"I will, but make sure you do the same." He told me and I nodded that I would. "Now, what's the good news?"_

_"The good news is…" I said and then paused dramatically. "Because I'm spending the whole day with the girls tomorrow, I've decided that the next day I'm going to spend entirely with you."_

_"Wow that is good news. I'm going to miss you tomorrow but spending all day with you the next day will definitely make up for it." He said smiling. "I can't wait."_

* * *

That was the first time that I ever made a promise to Toby that I couldn't keep. That was the night before The Jenna Thing, or what the others call The Spencer/Jenna Thing. That was the last time I saw Toby Cavanaugh before running into his burning garage. Instead of spending the day with him, I spent it in the hospitable trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was blind.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this. Once again I apologize if it was unrealistic or inaccurate since the only thing I know about blindness is what I see on TV/movies and info I've looked up online. Anyways if you noticed the chapters will be shorter compared to ATTWT which means three things. I can write faster, have more chapters ready in advance, and more frequent updates. That being said, I will always update on Mondays or Tuesdays but if I reach the number of reviews I ask for (in this case** 5**) I will post a "bonus chapter" on Friday. Let me know what you think and enjoy tonight's episode.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still at Jason's doing homework. We had been having a great time together; we usually do when we're together. Jason left to answer the phone and when he came back I could sense a change in his mood.

"Who was on the phone, Jason?" I asked curiously.

"That was Peter. He wants you home in half an hour because Melissa is bringing her fiancé home for dinner."

"Like I could have possibly forgotten." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You don't sound excited, Spence, why would that be?" He asked even though he knew the reason full well.

"Why do think, Jason? Melissa has to have all the attention, she can do no wrong, and I've never cared for her choice in guys. So in other words, this dinner is going to be awful and monotonous. And you're not invited so I'm going to have to go through it alone." I ranted in reply.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to sit through dinner with them alone. If I was invited I would definitely go just to keep you from dying of boredom." He assured me but I could tell he was lying so I called him out on it.

"Yeah right, Jason. You would rather get a tooth pulled without any medication than sit through dinner with my family and Melissa's fiancé. Even if you had been invited you would have faked a life threatening illness just to get out of it."

"As usual, you're probably right. You're my sister, Spence, and I love you, I really do, but…"

"But not enough spare me from the dreaded Hastings' family dinner?" I finished.

"Hey, nobody's perfect." He stated defensively and I couldn't help but laugh.

"In your case, Jason, I have to agree." I teased.

"Right back at you, Spence." He replied as he too started to laugh.

* * *

Surprisingly the dinner was actually tolerable. It wouldn't be my first choice on how to spend my evening but it was still tolerable. Wren turned out to be very charming and kept the conversation interesting. I was actually surprised that Melissa was with him because most guys she went out with were just like her. But Wren seemed to have a caring personality, something which Melissa definitely didn't have. Maybe he would rub off on her and she would become a more likable person. But I wouldn't set my hopes on it because my motto in life is 'Hope breeds eternal misery.'

After dinner I excused myself and sat on the bench on the back porch. I wanted to enjoy the last of the summer weather before the cool of fall and the bitter cold of winter. Usually one of my favorite things to do when I'm sitting outside is read but today I just wanted to sit and relax.

"There you are, Spencer. I was wondering where you ran off to." Wren said as he closed the door behind him.

"You're a medical student but you smoke?" I questioned when I got a whiff of smoke. "Does Melissa know?"

"Melissa doesn't have to know everything." He replied and I felt the bench move as he sat at the other end.

_I brought my books to the front desk to check them about just as the library was closing. Some were for pleasure and some were for school. I had been here ever since school let out because I was avoiding home. My parents were out of town as usual and Melissa and I had gotten in a fight this morning so home was the last place I wanted to be. I put the books in my messenger bag and was walking out the door when I realized that it was pouring rain and that I had to walk home. And of course I didn't have an umbrella or even a jacket since it was mid-April and the weather had been perfect earlier._

_Since the library was closing I decided to dash over to the Apple Rose Grille and wait it out. I usually didn't mind walking home from the library but not when it was raining buckets. Maybe the old poem you learn in kindergarten was true, 'April showers bring May flowers.'_

_Just as I walked through the doors of the Grille I literally bumped into someone._

_"Oh no, I am so sorry." I said quickly in embarrassment._

_"Hey, Spence, don't worry about it." Toby shrugged._

_"Hey, Toby, what brings you here?" I asked in pleasant surprise as we moved to the side so weren't blocking the door._

_"I was just picking up some take-out. My dad and stepmom are having a date night or something and I'm not that much of cook." He explained. "What about you?"_

_"I'm trying to stay dry. I was at the library until it closed and I don't feel like walking home in the rain."_

_"Do you want come over to my house? It's a lot closer than yours and I have an umbrella that's big enough to share." He offered._

_"I don't know, Toby. I appreciate the offer, but what about Jenna? She'd kill us if she knew I was hanging out with you at your place."_

_"Jenna doesn't have to know everything. Besides she's not even home, she's sleeping over at a friend's house. Now come on and say yes, Spencer, because who knows how long it's going to rain and you don't want to be stuck here all night."_

_"Okay fine, you win. I just hope you got enough take-out for two. Otherwise you might end up spending the evening with Low Blood Sugar Spencer." I teasingly warned him._

_"I can assure you that I will never make that mistake twice. I definitely learned a lesson last time. No offense, but you were worse than No Caffeine Spencer." He replied and I playfully punched him in the shoulder as we walked out the door together laughing._

* * *

"So, since everyone is still alive, I'm going to assume that the dinner went okay." Jason said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was tolerable. And Melissa's fiancé isn't like the other guys she's been with; he was actually nice to be around." I told Jason.

Jason had come over to bring me a couple of books that I had left at his place. And he conveniently timed his visit just after my parents had gone to bed and Melissa and Wren had gone to the barn for the night.

"And why is that? It couldn't be because of Wren's charm and British accent could it?" He teased.

There were times when I was glad that Jason and I didn't know we were related until a year ago. And this was one of them. Most of the time Jason acted like the mature adult that he was, but other times I'm convinced that he's still twelve. I've only had to deal with Jason acting like the typical annoying older brother for about a year. I have no idea, and I don't want to imagine, what he would be like if we had known the truth our whole lives and had grown up together.

"How do you know that he has an accent? You've never met him or spoken to him." I questioned trying to change the subject.

"Rosewood is a small town, Spencer. People know everything about you the second you step foot into it." He replied. "Now, I've answered your question so you have to answer mine. Do you like Wren because of his charm and accent?"

"I can't deny that he does have some charm and his accent definitely sounds nice, but that's not what made me like him."

"Well then, what did? Because you can't stand Melissa's choice in guys and you don't hesitate to let everyone know."

"I liked his personality. To be honest, I'm surprised Melissa is with him because he actually seems to care about other people and isn't obsessed with perfection and money."

"Wait a minute, he is going to be a doctor, which is one of the best paying careers, but he doesn't care about money? I find that hard to believe." Jason commented skeptically.

"If you find that hard to believe, wait until you hear this. He's a med student but he smokes."

"Whoa, does Melissa know?"

"Nope, and I don't think he cares or plans to tell her anytime soon."

"Man would I love to be a fly on the wall when she does find out." He said as he started laughing, probably imagining the scene in his head.

"Yeah, me too." I laughed.

"So, is there anything else that makes you like Wren? Or do you just like the fact that he's different from what you expected and he's hiding something from Melissa?"

"There is one other thing." I said slowly since I wasn't ready to admit it. "He said something after dinner and the way he said made me think of Toby."

"So you only like Wren and find him tolerable because he's like Toby?" Jason tried to clarify.

"No, no way, Wren is nothing like Toby. Wren has a caring and charming personality and he knows how to attract women, but Toby…"

"But Toby is meant for you. I know you're going to say that you were just friends, but you care about him more than you admit anyone. And I'd bet that he likes you more than a friend too."

"Jason DiLaurentis, you are not seriously giving me your opinion on my relationship with Toby. And do I have to remind you that our relationship doesn't even exist anymore." I ridiculed in disbelief.

"Hey, make fun of me all you want, Spence, but when Toby comes back…"

"If, Jason, you mean _if_ he comes back." I interrupted sharply.

"_When_ Toby comes back I say that the two of you will be a couple within two weeks." He insisted and I could imagine the smug look on his face.

"Jason!"

"Okay, I'll give you guys three weeks. But if you aren't together by then, I will consider you the two dumbest people that ever lived."

I probably would have thrown something at him, but I knew that I would most likely miss and end up giving Jason more to tease me about. So instead I just ignored him and walked into the kitchen. Even though I was annoyed with Jason and didn't believe that Toby was coming back, I still found myself thinking about the possibility of me being with Toby.

I had always thought of Toby as a friend, but I thought the same of Alison and the others. I had lost both around the same time. And I knew that Toby and Alison were never coming back and that my friendship with the girls would never be quite the same. Yet, I still thought about and missed Toby every day, but the girls and I drifted apart, and I didn't want anything to do with Alison.

Alison had been gone for a long time and I didn't really mind anymore since I realized she was never a friend worth having. But my friendship with the girls and Toby was. Maybe absence really does make the heart grow fonder. The girls and I seemed to be getting back together and things between us felt better than they did when Alison was around. So maybe if Toby did come back we could get back together again too. And maybe Jason would turn out to be right about us, even though I would never tell him that.

* * *

Wow I can't believe I got the 5 reviews in one day. Thanks you guys so much! So next chapter will discuss the possibility of Spencer having feelings for Toby some more. But they were only friends before and you'll see that next chapter too. So let me know what you think and see you Monday or Tuesday (Depending on how excited I am to update) and have a nice weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thank you **sarahschneider2012** and **Pllrevenge** for reviewing. Speaking of reviews, just like last time, if I get **5** reviews I'll update on Friday. So this chapter has on of my **favorite** flashbacks so far. It ended up being longer than I expected but I don't think I'll be getting any complaints about that. So I hope you enjoy the chapter including the flashback and enjoy tonight's episode.

* * *

The next day at school I entered the cafeteria and was immediately approached by Hanna.

"Hey, Spencer, I'm glad I found you. I already got Aria and Emily to sit with Mona and me so please say that you'll sit with all of us. We've been apart for too long and my goal for junior year is to reunite all of us." Hanna said very quickly and excitedly.

"I'd love to, Han." I smiled and I could imagine that she was smiling too.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I promise you won't regret this. It's going to be so much fun and there won't be any Alison to ruin things." She said sounding even more excited than before as she lead me over to the table where the others were seated.

"Hey, Spence," Emily greeted me as I sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it's so good to see you." Aria said.

"Okay, Spencer, so Emily is to your right and Aria is on Emily's right. I'm across from you and Mona is to my right but your left." Hanna stated, it was a change to hear her take the lead.

"Hi, Spencer, and Hanna meant to that I'm next to her on her left and your right." Mona clarified.

"Left right, this that, whatever." Hanna mumbled. "Who cares anyway? We're both sitting across from her."

"So, Spencer, how was dinner with your sister's fiancé last night?" Emily asked trying to start some conversation.

"It was good. But how did you know about that?"

"Because your parents have been calling everyone in town and gushing about how lucky Melissa is and how happy they are." Emily replied bluntly.

"Yeah, and Melissa is definitely making sure that everyone knows. I saw her walking around town this morning on my way to school and it's impossible to miss her gigantic rock of an engagement ring." Aria added.

"Sadly, none of that is surprising." I mumbled sarcastically. "Melissa says that she loves Wren but part of me thinks it's just because he's going to be a doctor which means maintaining her rich and luxurious lifestyle."

"I met him in the Grille this morning and he didn't seem like one of Melissa's typical boyfriends." Hanna commented.

"I know what you mean, Hanna. And that's exactly one of the reasons that I think she's just with him for his money."

"Hey, speaking of being with people, is it true that you're dating Jason DiLaurentis?" Mona asked speaking for the first time since clarifying Hanna's mistake.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked raising my voice.

"There's a rumor going around that you two are dating." Mona told me.

"I don't know how that rumor got started but like most rumors, it's not true. Jason and I are just friends." I clarified.

I would have told them that Jason is my brother, because Jason and I don't care about who knows. But his parents and my parents act like the world would end if anybody knew.

"And some of the best ships are set sailing by the winds of being friends first." Aria stated poetically.

"Yeah, what she just said." Hanna agreed. "Just look at me and Sean. For years I had that huge crush on him. Then one day we just started hanging as friends and now we're together and things are great."

"And don't forget that the two of you are going to be Homecoming King and Queen." Mona added.

"Really, Mona, it's the second day of school and you're already thinking about Homecoming?" Emily teased.

"Homecoming and prom are the only exciting things that happen in this small town. So forgive me for being a little over excited." Mona defended herself.

"So you're really dating Sean? Congratulations, Han." I said truly happy for her.

"Thanks, but don't you dare use that as a way to change the subject. Now tell us what's really going on between you and Ali's weird older brother." Hanna stated with determination.

"And don't say that it's nothing, Spence, because several people saw him bring you to school today and yesterday and walk you to some of your classes." Emily told me.

"Yeah, and I heard from Noel that he saw you two leave school together yesterday." Aria added.

"You actually believe something that you heard from Noel Kahn?" I questioned in surprise.

"I didn't believe him when I heard it, but since the others heard that Jason also brought you to school, I'm starting to." Aria admitted.

"Well, those things are true. But we're not dating. Like Hanna said, he's Ali's weird older brother, and that would be very strange. He's a great friend but I wouldn't date him if you dared me to."

And that was true. Except it wasn't about Jason being Ali's older brother, it's because he's my older brother.

"I wish you were. I feel like Hanna, Mona, and I, are leaving you and Aria out because we have boyfriends and you two don't." Emily said.

"Don't worry, Em. I'm perfectly happy with my single status for now." I assured her.

"And I am too, so you don't have to worry about me either." Aria added.

"Is that code for you're waiting patiently for the perfect guy to walk into your life?" Hanna teased.

"I can believe that Aria is a hopeless romantic, but I have a hard time believing that about Spencer." Mona commented.

"I'm not really, but I like the idea of finding the perfect guy." I shrugged.

"Or maybe you've already found the perfect guy and either he doesn't like you back or you're afraid to tell him you like him." Mona suggested.

It surprised me how perceptive Mona was. I once thought that Toby and I could be together but I never said anything and thought things would be better if we stayed friends.

_"That was a close call." Toby sighed as he leaned against the bookshelf._

_"Yeah, a little too close if you ask me." I agreed as I also leaned against the shelf. "I wish Alison would just leave you alone."_

_"I do too, but I know she's never going to change. And I guess I've just gotten used to it."_

_"That's the saddest and most horrible thing I think I've ever heard. Nobody should have to get used to Alison and the way she treats you, Mona, and all the others."_

_"And I thought you were the smart one." He teased._

_"I am the smart one." I declared as I playfully smacked him._

_"Yeah, then how come you contradict yourself?"_

_"What do you mean? I do not."_

_"Yes, you do, Spencer. You just said that nobody should have to get used to Alison and the way she treats people, but haven't you?"_

_"That's different." I whisper shouted defensively since we were hiding in an empty classroom._

_"How?" He continued to question without the slightest hint of letting up until he got an answer._

_"It just is, Toby." I told him, hoping that he would let it go even though I knew he wouldn't._

_"Spencer, I've seen the way she treats you, Emily, Hanna, and Aria. Personally I think Alison treats the four of you worse than she does people like me. You want to know how I've gotten used to Alison; well I want to know why you put up with her."_

_"Because she's my friend, Toby, even though it might not always seem like it. And despite how much I want to sometimes, I don't turn my back on my friends. Kind of like I'll never turn my back on you, even though we have to hide our friendship because things will get ugly fast if Alison or Jenna ever find out."_

_"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Spencer. Not everyone is willing to stick with their friends when things get tough the way you do. You've given Alison and I more chances then most people would and definitely more than we deserve." He stated with an admiring smile._

_It was when Toby said things like that that made me wonder. Wonder what it would be like to have a relationship as more than friends. Toby understood me better than anyone else in my life ever had. And he wasn't afraid to challenge me, just like he had moments before. We both had similar issues in our lives, we had similar personalities and opinions, and both of us were more stubborn than mules. Toby was even brave enough to drink my coffee every once in a while. He brought out the best in me and I liked to think that I made his life a little happier._

_"Stop comparing yourself with Alison. You two are nothing alike." I told him changing the subject._

_As much as I liked to think about it, I knew Toby and I couldn't be more than friends. First, because it was hard enough trying to hide what we had now. Second, nobody, not even sweet, amazing, and underappreciated Toby Cavanaugh, wanted to date someone like me. I had gone on two dates in my whole life and neither of them turned out pretty. Guys thought I was weird and nothing but a bookworm. And even though Toby was a great friend there was no way that he could ever think of me as more than a friend._

_"I'm not I promise. I just want you to know that I'm glad that you're willing to give undeserving people a lot of chances."_

_"You're not undeserving, Toby. You just got dealt a bunch of really crappy hands."_

_"You can say that again."_

_"You just got dealt a bunch of really crappy hands." I said jokingly but then turned serious. "But don't let that discourage you. Everyone's luck has to change for the better some time. At some point you have to get dealt at least one good hand, it's a statistical fact."_

_"Well, I guess I have to believe you since you're Spencer Hastings and you know every statistical fact there is, especially when it comes to winning things." He teased._

_"I am the smart one." I said repeating what I had told him earlier, only I was far less serious this time._

_"I guess lunch is over. We should head to class." Toby said a little disappointedly and I felt the same._

_"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. We wouldn't want Alison looking for me or getting suspicious after she almost caught us talking in the hallway earlier." I agreed as I grabbed my books._

_Toby nodded as he grabbed his stuff and then we walked out of the empty classroom together. We said a quick goodbye then headed our separate ways._

I could never be sure but I thought that I heard him whisper something after saying bye to me that day. It sounded a lot like, "I got dealt my good hand the day I met you."


	4. Chapter 4

So this is chapter 4 and it is sort of a continuation of last chapter. And I want to thank everyone that reviewed, especially the guest reviews I've been surprised at home many of those I've gotten. And since I couldn't reply to those I'll tell you now that the end of this chapter should tell you about Toby. Sorry in advance for no flashbacks this chapter but I still hope everybody enjoys it.

* * *

"So, I saw you sitting with the girls today at lunch. How was that?" Jason asked me from his kitchen where he was attempting to cook some dinner.

"It felt good. It's still strange to have Mona in our group but it's a nice sort of strange."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting back with your friends. Maybe it will make you get a life instead of spending all your time with me listening to really bad music." He teased. "Dinner is served."

"Would you be insulted if I said that I was slightly afraid to eat?" I asked cautiously as I pushed the plate away.

"Yes, Spencer, I would be. In fact I'm considering throwing you out the door for even thinking such a thing." He said with a raised voice. He was trying to sound threatening but I could hear the barely contained laughter.

"Go ahead, Jason, throw me out. I would actually appreciate it because you might be saving my life by not allowing me to eat whatever you tried to cook."

"I probably would be saving your life because I'm not even sure if I can eat that without it coming back up later." He said finally laughing.

"Wait, you're telling me that you wouldn't even eat it but you still offered it to me?"

"Yeah, you see I thought that since you can't see how burned it is that maybe, just maybe, you might actually eat and like it. Then if it didn't kill you I would consider trying it myself."

"Jason DiLaurentis! What kind of horrible person are you?" I shouted.

"Relax, Spence, I was joking. Like I would really do that? I might be an idiot and be a mean older brother but I'm not that bad. I know you don't willing eat anything I cook so I was already planning on asking if you wanted to go to the Grille." Jason explained to defend himself.

"The Grille? Jason, we can't go there, everyone from school hangs out there." I said desperately.

"Why, are you scared people are going to think you're a dork for hanging out with a teacher outside of school?" Jason laughed as he handed me my sweater.

"Yeah, it's something like that. Jason, there's a rumor going around that you and I are dating." I told him hoping that he would realize that this was serious. But it only made him laugh harder. "Jason, this isn't funny!"

"Oh yes it is." He said still laughing like a mad man.

"Jason, this is serious! You're on the school staff as a counselor and I'm a student and also a minor. You could get in major trouble and I don't even want to think about what Daddy Dearest would do if people found out the truth."

"Alright, Spencer, calm down. We won't eat at the Grille; we'll just get take out." Jason said casually.

"It's more than that, Jason. The whole reason the rumors started was because Noel Kahn and a bunch of others saw us arrive and leave school together today and yesterday. And since you walk me to most of my classes, people think it's more than you just helping a poor blind girl."

"So what do you want me to do, Spence? Drop you off a block away from school so it looks like you walked? And make you get a ride home with one of the girls while I completely ignore you all day?" He asked sarcastically. "Look, Spence, I hate to say it but there's nothing we can do except ignore them."

"But what if people really believe it and you lose your job?"

"If any of the staff believe the rumor then I'll tell them the truth and make sure that they don't say anything. And it doesn't matter what a bunch of kids think because something else will happen and they'll forget about us." He assured me. "So, where should we order some take out from?"

* * *

"Hey, do you mind if we stop by my place?" I asked once Jason got in the car.

We had just gotten take out from the Grille but I stayed in the car so people would think Jason and I were on a date.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I left my charger there this morning."

This morning my parents had left for New York for one of their cases. In the mean time I was going to stay with Jason rather than be home alone with Melissa and Wren staying in the barn.

"What the hell?" Jason mumbled a few minutes later as he slowed down and pulled over.

"Jason, what is it? There's no way you're getting pulled over for speeding." I said in confusion as to what was happening. It was times like these when I wished I had my sight.

"I didn't get pulled over. But there are a bunch of cop cars in front of our houses. There's also an ambulance or something." He replied as I heard him open his door.

A few seconds later I heard my door open and Jason helped me out. Together we walked towards what I assumed was his house.

"Spencer!" I heard one of the girls call out, but I couldn't tell which one because of all the surrounding noise.

"Go with Aria, Spence, I'll find out what's going on." Jason said as he placed my hand in Aria's.

"Aria, would you please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked as we walked back across the street. "Jason sounds scared and worried and I'm feel the same because I can't see what's going on."

"The St. Germain's are having the gazebo in the backyard taken down. Some workers found a body buried beneath it." Aria said quietly.

"You don't think…" I trailed off unable to say the words out loud.

Since Aria didn't answer I took her silence as a yes.

"Spencer, I'm glad you're here. I need someone who can think logically to tell me that this isn't happening." Hanna sighed and she sounded on the verge of tears.

"I wish I could, Han. But this seems very real." I told her sadly.

"Hey, guys, they…" Emily said as I heard her walk over to us.

"We know." Aria whispered.

For a while we just stood on the sidewalk together in silence. None of us knew what to say or how to react. I could hear Hanna and Aria crying softly and Emily sounded like she was trying not to. But all I did was stand there and try to listen to what was going on around me. I waited for a rush of emotions to overcome me but tears never came and I just felt numb.

After a while Mrs. Marin, Mrs. Fields, and Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery arrived. They tried to comfort us but nothing they said made us feel any better. Eventually they went home and I was left standing alone. But I didn't mind, I wanted to be alone to think about what was going on.

Just like Hanna, I couldn't believe that this was really happening. Alison just couldn't be dead. There were times when I didn't like her, and times when I thought we were better off with her gone, but never did I wish that she was dead.

"Hey, I'm sorry you've been out here by yourself." Jason mumbled as he came up to me.

"Don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

"I don't know, everything just feels so surreal right now. I know this is happening but I still can't believe it." He said soundly upset and bewildered.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around tonight." I said quietly. "Do you want to go home? Or do the police need you here?"

"My parents are on their way so I can go. But I don't think it would be a good idea for me to drive right now."

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms at my house." I offered.

"That's probably best." Jason sighed and then he put his arm around me as we headed towards my house.

I showed him into the room across from mine and told him to let me know if he needed anything. I was about to walk out and go to bed when Jason started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked him completely confused.

"You were supposed to be staying at my place so I could take care of you. But you end up taking care of me."

"I don't mind, Jason. You would do the same for me." I said as I sat down beside him on the bed.

"I would, for you. But if it were Alison I would have told her to suck it up. I would have said 'Deal with it on your own and to leave me out of it.' That's pretty much what I said to her when she was eight and our grandfather passed away." He said and it sounded like he was holding back tears. "She's gone, Spence, she's gone. And do you know what the last thing I remember saying to her was? I was yelling at her to stay the hell out of my room."

And with that the dam broke and Jason was no longer able to hold back his tears of sadness over the loss of his sister.

* * *

"Poor Ali." Emily whispered as she slid into the church pew. The sadness in her voice was overwhelming.

Today was Ali's funeral and everything felt just as unreal as it had a few nights ago when we she was found. Mrs. DiLaurentis asked the girls and me to sit with her husband and Jason in the front row. The others and I agreed and I was glad that we were here together. And I was lucky enough to be sitting beside Jason; he could use all the support he could get these days.

"Can you believe what a scene this is? Or even that we're here at all." Hanna commented as she started going through her purse.

"Alison would have loved it." Aria mumbled.

"Popular in life and death." I said quietly.

Since I couldn't see I could only imagine how packed the small church was. According to the girls the entire town had showed up. I couldn't help but wondered how many people were here just to see if this was real or another one of Ali's brilliant schemes. Or how many people were here to celebrate. As awful as it sounded it was probably true. The police ruled Alison's death as murder and there was an innumerable amount of people in town who had wanted her dead at some point.

"No, thanks, Hanna, I don't drink." Emily politely declined.

Had the circumstances been different I probably would have laughed. Of course Hanna would smuggle some sort of alcohol into a church. But I couldn't blame her for wanting to take the edge off of all this. Jason had told me more than once that he wanted to get wasted hopefully wake up to find things back to normal.

"Today, I think you do." Hanna insisted and I heard Emily gulp loudly as she took Hanna's drink.

"My turn." Aria mumbled and I assumed that she too decided to drink a little.

"How about you, Spence?" Hanna asked as she placed a metal flask in my hands.

The flask was pretty light and I guessed that it was less than half full. Usually I didn't drink because I had a low alcohol tolerance and even though it was hard being blind it was worse to be drunk and blind. But I knew I could handle a small sip and I couldn't deny that it might help a little. Nothing concerning Alison was ever easy to experience.

I handed the flask back to Hanna and suddenly I heard several gasps and everyone started whispering about something.

"It's nice to know I can still be right about something." Jason mumbled as he sat down beside me.

Before I could ask what he meant I heard Hanna gasp and then she whispered, "This definitely isn't real."

"Oh my…" Aria started.

"It's Jenna." Emily said sounding scared.

I didn't blame her. Jenna hated Alison and The Jenna Thing probably only fueled her hatred. If Jenna was back she probably wanted some sort of revenge and would most likely take it out on us now that Alison was dead.

"Who's she with?" Aria asked.

"It's Toby." Emily answered and I couldn't help but gasp.

When I heard Emily say his name I could've sworn that my heart skipped a beat. So that's why Jason said he was right about something. Toby was back in Rosewood and despite that fact that I was at my best friend's funeral I couldn't stop the small smile that spread across my face.

* * *

Okay so once again I hope you enjoyed this even without a flashback. But I will make it up to you next chapter by having two. And parT Of it will B from somebodY elses POV. Speaking of next chapter, it is one of my favorites and I am super excited about it. And I want you guys to be excited too so I will PM a sneak peek to anyone that reviews. But since I can't PM guest reviews I've left a hint in this AN especially for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Ali's funeral but it felt like yesterday. The girls and I had been excused from school for a few days and Jason was given some time off. Today was my first day back and I got a ride with Emily since Jason wasn't returning to work for another week.

All morning I barely focused on my classes. Usually I was a very attentive student and got the highest grades but today my mind kept wandering. Actually it wasn't just today; my mind had been somewhere else ever since I found out that Toby was back in Rosewood. I wanted to talk to him so bad but I hadn't gotten a chance. And part of me hoped that if we did get a chance to talk that it would be like the last time he came back to Rosewood.

_It was the last day of spring break and I was anxiously pacing around my bedroom. Toby's family had decided to go on vacation and today was the day that they were supposed to return. Finally I couldn't just stay in my room any longer so I decided to go to Emily's. That way I would know the second Toby got home since she lived closet to him and being with Emily would help me keep my sanity until then._

_When I got there I felt a little guilty for not telling Emily my real reason for coming but I was too afraid that she wouldn't understand. So I told her it was because I missed her too much since she had been spending a lot of time swimming._

_Half an hour later, I noticed a car pull into Toby's driveway. I stayed for a few more minutes, because I knew Toby needed a few minutes before he could get away, and then politely excused myself saying that I had to be home for dinner._

_Once again I hated lying, because my parents were working late and told me to order something, but it was necessary. Mrs. Fields definitely wouldn't approve of me hanging out with Toby because she thought of him as a black sheep just like the rest of the town. And Emily believed everything Ali told her about Toby being a dangerous freak._

_I walked about a block away from Emily's house and then texted Toby to meet me at the library. I got there about ten minutes later and Toby arrived right behind me. We casually walked over to our section of the library, before we acknowledged each other for the first time in a week. It was far enough in the back that no one would bother us but it wasn't as far back as the area where teens went to make out._

_"Hi," I said quietly with a huge smile._

_"Hey," He said with a smile as well._

_"I think you should probably hold me right now or I'm going to explode and you'll have to explain that to the cranky library that's working today." I said teasingly._

_"Well, we certainly can't have that happen." Toby laughed quietly as he embraced me in his strong arms._

_"You can't leave for that long again." I told him with sad puppy dog eyes._

_"It was only a week, Spencer."_

_"Yeah, but it felt like two. I've been so lonely since you left. Ali and I got in a fight, Emily's been busy swimming, Aria's family went on vacation, and Hanna has cut off contact with the world because she's upset about her dad."_

_"I'm sorry you've been lonely and I promise that I won't leave for that long again if I can help it. Will you give me a chance to try and make up for it?"_

_"What did you have in mind?" I asked with curiosity._

_"If your parents aren't home, I was thinking we could have a movie marathon all night." He suggested._

_"It just so happens that my parents are out of town, which means we're really lucky because that's such a rarity." I informed him sarcastically. "So I think a movie night sounds great. Any type of movie in mind?"_

_"It's up to you, but believe it or not I really want to watch To Have and Have Not."_

_"Yes! I told you those old classics and film noirs would grow on you." I said happily._

_"And as usual, you are right." He laughed quietly. "So, do you want to check out a book or do you want to head straight for your place?"_

_"Actually there is this one book that I want to check out. I'll just be a minute but if you need me just whistle. You know how to whistle don't you?" I said imitating the character of Slim from To Have and Have Not on the last part._

_"Oh, I know how to whistle." He assured me. "I'll wait outside while for you."_

* * *

When the bell rang meaning that it was time for lunch I felt anything but hungry. And I also didn't want the girls to ask why I was so distracted. So I decided to skip lunch and study for my next class. Without even realizing it I ended up in an empty classroom and I was pretty sure it was the same one Toby and I used to hang out in. Part of me wanted to leave since I was already distracted with thoughts and memories but part of me wanted to stay in hopes that Toby would wander in here too.

"Wow, some things really do never change." I heard a male voice laugh as someone entered the classroom.

I slightly recognized the voice but I couldn't place it. It was like the first day of school when I barely recognized the girls' voices since it had been almost a year since I had seen them last. A few seconds later I realized who it was and gasped in surprise even though I had been hoping for this moment for a long time.

* * *

It had been a few days since Ali's funeral, which was also my first day back in Rosewood. And now today was my first day back in Rosewood High. I would be lying if I said I was excited because I never really cared about school. And I definitely wasn't happy that I had to help Jenna around. But the one good thing about coming back to Rosewood was that I got to see Spencer. Ever since I saw her and her friends at the funeral I haven't been able to take my mind off her. Not that I wanted to though.

I've never been known for paying attention to classes but it was even worse today because I kept hoping that Spencer would be in one of my classes. It had been over a year since I had last seen her on the hill before the fire and it was killing me. But I wasn't exactly surprised to find out that we had none of the same classes because even though Spencer had lost her sight she was still the smartest person in school. Maybe if I was lucky I could get a chance to finally talk to her at lunch. But until then I let my mind wander and remember all the times we spent together.

_"I hate coming back to school after Christmas break." Spencer mumbled as we walked into the empty classroom we often hung out in during lunch._

_"Did Spencer Hastings just admit to hating school?" I laughed in disbelief._

_"I don't hate school; I just don't like coming back after the holidays. It's like you have all the excitement about what you're getting for Christmas and being with family, then the excitement of staying up late on New Year's Eve. And then wham! You get tossed back into school before you can really enjoy everything because the holidays go by so fast."_

_"You know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun."_

_"I wouldn't exactly say I had fun over the holidays. But it was nice to have a break from school and Christmas is the one time when my family can come somewhat close to being normal." She sighed as she sat down on one of the desks._

_"Wow, in the time that I've known you I have never heard you refer to your family as anywhere near normal." I commented as I sat next to her._

_"That's because my family sucks." She said with a little irritation in her voice. "But around Christmas time we all pretend to be one big happy family. Melissa and I decorate the tree, my mom bakes cookies with us, and my dad hires someone to decorate the house."_

_"Well, even if it is all for appearance, at least they try." I told her trying to make her feel better about things._

_"Oh my goodness, I am such a horrible person." Spencer whispered as she hid her face in her hands._

_"What are you talking about, Spencer? Why would you say that?" I asked her as I took her hands away from her face._

_"It's because I'm complaining about my family, but you had to spend Christmas with your dad, your stepmom, and Jenna. And if that's not bad enough this was your second Christmas without your mom and I got to spend time with mine and didn't even care."_

_I wanted to tell her she was wrong and that everything was okay but that would've just been a lie. But what she said was true and part of me wanted to sit around feeling sorry for myself because of it._

_"And I just made a huge idiot out of myself for bringing that up. I'm sorry, Toby, I shouldn't have…"_

_"You don't have to apologize, Spencer, you're right. The holidays were pretty hard this year. And having Jenna and her mom around didn't help." I admitted quietly. "But don't hate yourself because you didn't appreciate the time you had with your family. To be honest I don't blame you for getting mad at them for not really caring and just doing things for appearance sake. I'd rather be on my own than spend time with people like that."_

_"Well, you don't have to be alone. You've always got me." She told me with a smile that she rarely showed._

_"It's not saying much, but you've got me too, Spencer. I don't know if I've ever said this, but I'm really glad we bumped into each other in the library that day."_

_"I'm really glad too, Toby, really, really glad." She nodded in agreement and her smile grew even bigger._

* * *

Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I was glad for the short break in between classes but I wasn't that hungry and I definitely didn't want to sit with Jenna. So I decided to skip lunch and just sit in the car reading until it was time for my next class. As I headed towards exit I passed the classroom that Spencer and I used to hang out in and I couldn't help but look to see if she was there.

I peeked in and to my surprise she actually was there. She was seated at one of the desks with her back to me, but even though I couldn't see her face I just knew it was her. Nobody else in the world had hair as beautiful as her long brown waves. For over a year I had imagined what it would be like to see and talk to her again. And now that I had the chance I couldn't believe it, especially that it was here in the empty classroom we used to hang out it.

"Wow, some things really do never change." I laughed in disbelief as I walked into the classroom.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I know you guys probably think I'm mean since you've been waiting for their reunion. But I didn't do this on purpose it just worked out that way. I've been wanting to post this chapter since I wrote it and hopefully you guys loved it as much as I do. And I promise next chapter is what you've all been waiting for and there is a lot of sweet fluff. So if you want to read next chapter on Friday how about **6** reviews for chapter 6? I know that shouldn't be a problem for you guys, especially since next chapter finally has some present time Spoby. Happy PLL watching tonight!


	6. Chapter 6

"Toby?" I asked as I carefully stood up from my seat.

I was ninety percent positive that it was him, but with the other ten percent I thought that this was all just a dream. A wonderful dream and I would wake up from when the bell rang or if one of the girls found me here.

"It's me, Spence, it's me." I heard him reply and immediately any doubts that I had about him really being here vanished.

Carefully, I took a few steps toward the direction I had heard his voice come from. Toby must have realized what I wanted and met me half way. And for the first time in over a year I felt the comfort and safety that I only felt when I was with him. His arms wrapped around me gently but tight enough to give me a sense of security.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered and I could feel tears running down my face as I smiled like an idiot.

"Me too, more than you know." He said as he wiped my tears.

For a few minutes we just stood together in silence, enjoying the sweet moment of finally being together. To be honest, even though I knew this was real it still hadn't sunk in that Toby was really here.

"You know, it's been over a year and I still haven't thanked you." He stated breaking the silence.

"For what, helping Ali set your garage on fire by being naïve and giving her the lighter?" I asked sarcastically not being able to help it.

"Really, Spencer, we've been together ten minutes and you're already being sarcastic?" He laughed and I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry." I sighed.

"You don't have to apologize. To be honest I really don't care because I've missed you so much, sarcasm and coffee addiction included."

"I'm not addicted to coffee; it's just my preferred beverage. I could drink something else just as much if I wanted to." I pointed out. "But seriously, what did you want to thank me for?"

"First let me say that you're not responsible for what happened no matter what you think." He stated leaving no room for argument. "But you are responsible for saving my life that night. I could have gotten out but I couldn't leave Jenna. If you hadn't come running in, Jenna and I probably would have been stuck in there. I know it's long overdue, but thank you, Spencer. And I'm so sorry about what happened to you because of it."

"I'm only going to say this because I know that it's pointless to argue. You're welcome, Toby. And I'm going to tell you the same thing you told me, you're not responsible for what happened to me not matter what you think. I'd do it again if it meant that you would be okay."

"And I would do the same for you, Spencer. You're the most important person in my life and I'll always do whatever I can to help you."

"Is that why you took the blame? Because Ali would frame me for it if you didn't?" I asked.

"H…how did you know about that?" He questioned and the shock in his voice was highly obvious.

"Jason told me. Ali planned it all and she told him what was going to happen and that I was responsible." I explained. "So, is that why did it?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't let her do that to you." He admitted in a whisper. "I didn't want to leave you, especially after I found out that you might not see again. But I want you to know that I didn't leave by choice."

"I guess I've always known that, but it's nice to hear. For the last year I was so worried that you wouldn't come back, and that if you did, you would hate me." I told him quietly, knowing that he wouldn't like me thinking that.

"Spencer, I could never hate you. In fact, what you did only made me appreciate you so much more. This past year showed me that I sort of started taking you granted as a friend, and I feel like the luckiest person in the world to have you back."

"You're the second luckiest person in world. I'm the first." I teased him.

"Of course you are, you're Spencer Hastings." He laughed. "But regardless of who's luckier, I know that I'm glad to have you back. And this time nothing is going to keep you away from me."

"I'm glad to have you back too, Tobes. I really, really am." I told him with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for picking me up." I said as I buckled my seat. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Spencer!" Jason raised his voice and then sighed with exaggeration. "You are my sister, you are never an inconvenience and you don't cause trouble. You might be a bit of a pain in the neck sometimes but that's just because you play the part of the annoying little sister so well sometimes."

"Shut up, Jason. You know you could have just said that I'm not a bother and left it at that." I told him.

I was trying to sound mad at him but he clearly saw through it.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood. What did I miss?"

"Nothing really, everyone was just gossiping about Jenna and Toby being back." I shrugged.

"See, I told you that something would happen and people would forget all about us." He teased and shook my shoulder playfully. "But how come you're so happy if that's all that happened?"

"Remember how I told you that Toby and I used to hide out in the old chemistry lab? You know the one that is used as storage since they added onto the school three years ago? Well, I don't know why but I skipped lunch today and sat in there and apparently Toby had the same idea. For the first time in a year I got to talk to him, in fact I hadn't realized how much I really missed him until he came in and hugged me."

"I take it that things went well."

"Yeah, things went great. We talked and it felt like old times and we agreed that we wouldn't feel responsible for anything the night of the fire."

"Finally, I don't have to hear you whine about how guilty you feel anymore." He sighed in fake annoyance. "And didn't I tell you that things would pick up right where you guys left off?"

"Yes, you did, Jason." I nodded and then mumbled the next part hoping he wouldn't hear. "You were right."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked and I knew what was coming.

"You were right." I mumbled a little louder.

"You know what; I think I must have water in my ears or something from my shower. Could you repeat that?"

"Don't push it, Jason." I warned and I could almost picture the smug and triumphant grin on his face.

"Alright, alright, I'll be glad that you said it twice. But seriously, aren't you glad I was right about this? You and I both know that you haven't been this happy in a long time."

"I am glad that you were right about this." I admitted and couldn't help but smile. "And I am happy, really happy."

_"Hey, the birthday girl made it." Toby smiled as I came into his view._

_"Toby, my birthday isn't until next Saturday." I laughed as I stepped into his open arms and hugged him._

_"I know, but you said that you were doing something special with the girls all weekend. So I figured I'd surprise you and celebrate early. After all, the early bird gets the worm."_

_"Did you just call me a worm, Toby Cavanaugh?" I demanded trying to sound angry but I ended up smiling like an idiot._

_"Uh, I guess I did. But you're not a long ugly worm that little kids tease each other with. You're a very pretty bookworm." He clarified trying to save himself._

_"Well, I'll take that as a compliment then because I love to read. Reading comes as a close second to coffee." I laughed._

_"I don't think you'll ever like anything better than coffee. Though, I'll never get why because I drank your coffee once and it's strong enough to kill most people." He said shaking his head as he sat down on the rock._

_"Since when am I ever like most people?" I questioned as I sat down beside him_

_"I will agree that you definitely aren't like most people, but that's okay because neither am I." He assured me. "So, do want to open your present?"_

_"Toby, you didn't have to get me a present. Having you as a friend is all I want from you." I told him._

_"Well, then don't think of it as a birthday present. Consider it payback because you got me a present on my birthday even though I told you not to." He stated firmly._

_"First, you loved the present I got you. Second, you never said anything about not getting you a present. In fact you never even told me when your birthday was. And I wouldn't have found out if I hadn't overheard Jenna talking about how excited she was that you could drive her around." I argued._

_"Alright, I did love your present, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you when my birthday was. I just figured that it didn't matter and that you wouldn't really care." He apologized with a shrug._

_"Of course your birthday matters, Toby. And once again, since when am I, ever, like most people?"_

_"I know you're different from other people, Spence, and I'm glad you are. Now, open your present because I know you're going to love it."_

_I reluctantly took the small gift bag and pulled out the tissue paper. I reached in and grabbed a velvet box and opened it up. Inside was a gold necklace with a gold, square pendant. It looked a lot like a Scrabble tile and was engraved with the letter 'S.'_

_"Toby, thank you so much, it's beautiful." I thanked him and gave him a hug._

_"I'm glad you like it, Spence." He smiled as he pulled away from the short hug._

_Even though it was short I was still happy because at least it wasn't awkward like it used to be and I was amazed at how far Toby and I had come in only a few months._

_"Sorry, for not getting you a card by the way. I didn't know what to write and the ones at the store seemed too lame." He said as he held my hair back so I could clasp the necklace._

_"That's alright, I understand. And the necklace as well as celebrating my birthday with you is all I need." I assured him._

_"So, are you excited about turning fifteen on Saturday?"_

_"Yeah I guess. But fifteen seems insignificant compared to turning thirteen or sixteen. Although, I get to have you around for my birthday this year so that makes it pretty significant."_

_"Why does having me around make things significant?" Toby asked confused._

_"Because you're one of my best friends, Toby, and I always enjoy being with my friends. But you understand me better than anyone else does, and when you're around Alison isn't, so being around you is especially enjoyable. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when I'm with you I'm relaxed and happy, really happy." I told him with a loving smile._

* * *

So they're finally back together! I hope this chapter makes up for how I left things on the last one. Also I hope I did their reunion justice and that it lived up to your expectations. Next chapter is pretty much all Spoby except for a small part. And Spencer tells someone the truth about Jason. Anybody want to take a guess as to who finds out? Let me know what you think and I'll see you soon with the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you been up here since you got back?" I asked as we hiked up the hill.

"No, I haven't gotten a chance since I'm forced to help Jenna around. Plus, this place isn't the same if you're not here." Toby replied as he grabbed my hand. "Be careful where you place your feet, the tree roots are pretty big."

"Thanks for the warning." I said gripping his hand tighter. "I haven't been up here since the night before. You know, I'm glad we're coming here together so that you can't scare me like last time."

"I didn't want to scare you on purpose, it was an accident. You heard me trip over something, which is what I'm trying to help prevent you from doing." He defended himself.

"Well, it was over a year ago and you are helping me now, so I guess I can forgive and forget."

"You guess?" He asked and I could hear the fake astonishment in his voice.

"Hey, you know full well that I'm stubborn so be glad that you got what you did." I laughed as he pulled me down so that I was sitting beside him on 'our' rock.

"I do know that you're stubborn and I'm glad that you've finally forgiven me for accidently scaring you." He said laughing as well, a sound that I had missed a lot.

"Is the view still the same?" I asked quietly once we stopped laughing.

"Yeah, it's still the same, nothing in Rosewood ever changes. It's really dark out so all the lights are on. The street light by the mechanic still flickers, the letter 'R' on the movie theater sign and it looks like the 'O' is starting to go too, and of course the 'open' sign in the coffee shop window goes on and off every couple of minutes."

"When is someone going to fix that place up? The place is an eyesore and the coffee tastes like mud. I know I drink really strong coffee, but even people who drink normal coffee wouldn't drink that stuff on a dare."

"Now that is one place in Rosewood that has changed. It's gotten worse, and if I were you, I'd be glad that I couldn't see it. Hopefully enough people get tired of the place and force the owner to fix it up or sell."

"It would be nice for the place to be fixed up because the only other place to get coffee is at a restaurant."

"I agree it would be nice to have a place that served good coffee." He said and then comfortable silence fell between us.

"Hey, Spence, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but what happened? You sounded upset on the phone when you asked if we could hang out because you needed to get away from your family." Toby asked a few minutes later.

"Tonight my parents, Melissa, her fiancé, and I had dinner at the club. When we got home I excused myself saying that I had homework and I went upstairs." I started to answer.

"Spencer, you always have homework."

"I know, I like to be ahead in school and it makes a really good and believable excuse. Anyway, about twenty minutes later Wren, Melissa's fiancé, knocked on my door and came in. He started to flirt but I just thought that it was his personality and that he didn't realize he was doing it. He even said 'up yours' to me in Latin. Then he sat down next to me on my bed. Before I realized what his intentions were, he lifted my chin with his right hand and I could tell that he was leaning in to kiss me."

"He was going to what? I thought you said he was Melissa's fiancé."

"He is. And both fortunately and unfortunately, Melissa saw us before he could actually kiss me. But she thought that I was the one initiating it but I wasn't. She started yelling at me and then I heard my parents come in. Of course they took her side and she ended up looking like a victim while I was the offender."

"So Wren just got off the hook while you took the blame?"

"No, Wren didn't get blamed but Melissa is still upset with him. I'm pretty sure I heard her throw her engagement ring at him before stomping out of the room. My parents told Wren to get out and then told me that they were disappointed with what I had done to my sister. After that I was left alone in my room and I just couldn't stand to be in the same house as them so I called you."

"Don't get me wrong, Spence, I'm glad you called me and I like spending time with you since we can only be with each other at lunch thanks to Jenna. But why didn't you call Jason? I know it's just an old rumor but I've heard that the two of you are…close."

"Usually I would have called Jason, but having him come to the house would have just added fuel to the fire. Plus, I like spending time with you too."

"Why would having Jason coming to your house make things worse? Do your parents not approve of you hanging out with a teacher?" He asked mostly curious but I could hear something else in his voice, jealousy maybe.

"I want to punch Noel Kahn and everybody else that started those rumors." I sighed. "Toby, I'm not dating Jason and I don't want to either. The reason having him around would have made things worse is because he's my half-brother."

"You're telling me that Jason DiLaurentis, as in Alison's older brother, is your brother?"

"Yes, my dad and Jessica DiLaurentis had an affair which resulted in her getting pregnant with Jason. Nobody knew about it because my dad told her to keep quiet since my mom was already pregnant was with Melissa. But after Alison disappear…after she died both our families found out." I explained since I could never keep anything from him. "Toby, you can't tell anyone what I just told you. My parents want nothing to do with Jason and they don't want anyone to know about the jumbo skeleton in the closet of the Perfect Hastings Family."

"I won't tell anybody, Spencer, but I'm glad you told me." He promised and he gave my hand a squeeze. "I wasn't sure how things would be between when I came back. You were worried about me hating you for giving Alison the lighter, but I was worried that you would resent me because you wouldn't be blind if you hadn't run in to help me. But things almost feel as if I never left and I like that."

"Toby, I couldn't let you, or even Jenna, get hurt because of Ali. And it was my decision so if I ever regret it, which I absolutely won't, the only person I could resent would be myself." I assured him.

"Well, look it at it this way. If things were reversed, and you went blind helping me, would you resent me or regret it?" I questioned already knowing his answer after a minute or two of silence.

"I'd help you no matter in a second, Spencer, without any regrets or second thoughts. And I already told you the other day that I could never hate or resent you." He stated and I could tell how much he meant it.

"I know, Toby, and it's the same for me so you don't have to worry. It's kind of funny how we're so different yet so similar. And I'm glad things are the same as they were. But I don't want everything to be the same as it was before."

"What do you want to be different?"

"Toby, I just got you back and I don't want to hide things from you. That's why I told you about Jason even though my parents would blow a fuse if they knew. And I'm getting back together with the girls too so I don't want to hide anything from them either. I want to tell them that you and I are friends because Ali is gone for good and we don't have to worry about people knowing now."

"I don't want to hide either, Spence, and if you want to tell your friends that's fine. But if Jenna finds out she'll be worse than Alison." He pointed out.

"If she doesn't find out that's great. If she does, I say who cares. There's nothing she can do about who you choose to be friends with and she can't hurt you anymore." I told him confidently.

"Okay," He stated sounding just as sure and confident about it as he gave my hand a squeeze. "So when should we tell them?"

"How would you feel about sitting with us at lunch?"

"Being the only guy at a table with five girls, I'll pass. How about I stop by your table, say hi, and then make up an excuse about talking to one of my teachers."

"That sounds good." I nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, Spencer!" I heard Hanna call.

"Hey everyone." I smiled as I sat down in my usual seat next to Emily and across form Hanna.

"Where have you been? We've missed you." Emily asked in concern.

"Yeah, you haven't sat with us at lunch all week." Aria added.

"Believe it or not I've actually missed having you around a little bit." Mona admitted but since I couldn't see her face I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"I've missed you guys too and I'm sorry if I seemed like I was ignoring you. But I wanted to hang out with a friend that hasn't been around in a long time." I replied glad that the girls were providing a good way to tell them about Toby.

"You have friends other than us? How is that possible when the only people you talk to are us, your family, teachers, and really, really smart people that are more like frenemies?" Hanna asked in disbelief.

"Just one friend and I've known him for almost two years now." I clarified.

"Spencer Hastings, has a guy friend? Why are we just finding out about this?" Aria questioned.

"Because my guy friend, as you put it, is Toby." I answered before taking a sip of water.

"Toby as in Toby Cavanaugh, the guy whose life you saved, and the guy that Ali bullied?" Emily stated curiously.

"Yes, of course it's him. How many other Tobies do we know?" I said rolling my eyes even though they couldn't see behind the glasses. "I'm sorry I never told you guys, but Ali would have been worse to him if she knew so I just didn't tell anybody. But he's back now and things are just like they used to be but neither of us want to hide anymore."

As I expected the girls fired questions at me left and right for at least fifteen minutes.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, Spence." Aria sighed.

"Okay, I know that Ali was capable of a lot of bad stuff, but…" Emily trailed off probably trying to wrap her head around what I had just said.

"I'm not surprised." Mona stated frankly. "Alison liked control and Spencer didn't listen. She was also over dramatic so she probably thought setting a fire and making Toby take the blame would be the perfect way to get Spencer back under her thumb and Toby out of the picture."

"Toby is a great guy and an even better friend; I really like him a lot." I told them and a small smile spread across my face. "He didn't deserve to be treated that way by Ali, or the reputation he got because he was blamed for the fire."

"Alison gave a lot of people reputations that they didn't deserve. I know that from first-hand experience. But I actually can picture you being friends with Cavanaugh. You're both bookworms and he's smarter than people think. I wouldn't have passed that stupid woodshop class I was forced to take that year if he hadn't helped."

"I've never really known him that well other than waving to him sometimes because we live on the same street. But he must not be as bad as Ali said if Spencer of all people hangs out with him." Emily commented.

"Since when did Ali ever say anything that was true?" Hanna sarcastically asked. "But if Spencer likes him, I'm willing to give it a shot and get to know him."

"Me too," Aria added.

"Me three, although I kind of already know him, but you can always get to know a person better." Mona commented and once again I was surprised by Mona.

I never would have pictured me and her as friends but that because I believed what Ali wanted me too. Exactly how the others believed what Ali wanted them too about Toby. And just like the girls wanted to get to know Toby better, I found myself wanting to know Mona better.

* * *

Hey readers! What did you think? Sorry if the chapter seemed like a filler but I figured I owed you all some present-time Spoby. Plus I wanted to show the girls' reaction to finding out about Spoby. Let me just say that Wren did** NOT** kiss Spencer because I want her first kiss to be with Toby. And that is coming I promise! And in case you're wondering, the old coffee shop Toby mentioned will become The Brew later on. So review and let me know what you thought and again **6** reviews for the Friday update.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later.

I sighed with contentment as I placed the book I had just finished back on my bookshelf. I plopped down on my bed and started to laugh when I felt Sandy's cold wet nose rub against my leg.

"Sandy, you silly girl!" I told my seeing-eye dog sternly even though I was still laughing.

Jason had surprised me last week by giving me Sandy, a black and white collie. He told me he was planning on getting me a dog as a welcome home present but between starting his job at Rosewood High and finding Alison it sort of took the back burner. But I'm glad it got put off because even though I loved Sandy, I needed time to grieve for Shadow.

Shadow had been my guide dog for about seven months when Jason and I took him to the lake house for a Hastings family summer get together. One afternoon Jason took Shadow out for a walk while I sat inside talking to one of my cousins. A few minutes later Melissa came over and said that Shadow had been bit by a raccoon and Jason was taking him to the vet in case the raccoon had rabies. Four days later Shadow had to be put down.

"Hey, Spence, it's me Jason so open up." I heard Jason call out as he obnoxiously knocked on my bedroom door.

"Quit it, Jason, you're going break the door!" I yelled at him. "And it's not locked so just come in."

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What's up with you?" Jason commented as I heard him open up the door and walk over to my desk.

"Nothing, I was perfectly fine and happy until I heard you. I'm blind not deaf, Jason, so you don't have to knock on my bedroom door like a mad person. You're lucky my parents aren't home."

"Of course your parents aren't home. I'm not a genius like the rest of the family but I'm smart enough not to come by when they're around. And I know you're not deaf but I wouldn't be your annoying older brother if I didn't bang on your door now would I?"

"Jason, believe it or not, I'm glad that I found out you're my brother. But don't you think you're overdoing this big brother thing just a bit?"

"I'm glad you're my sister too, and yes, I might be overdoing it. But I have to since I missed out on fifteen years of being your big brother. And you'll probably hate me for admitting this, but it's really, really fun to annoy you sometimes. You make this face that's the perfect combination of cute, funny, and angry. And I can literally see the smoke coming out your ears like those old cartoons and…"

"Shut up, Jason!" I shouted at him and threw a large pillow in his direction.

"What was that for? And how did you do it?" He asked as he threw the pillow back at me but it fell short and hit my leg which was hanging off the bed.

A small smile came across my face knowing that I had hit him but he had missed me.

"I know that you're sitting at my desk chair because of the way it squeaked when you sat down. And I can almost perfectly throw anything into the wastebasket, a foot to the right of the chair you're sitting in, from my bed. So I grabbed a large pillow and threw it a little to the left." I explained with a smug look.

"Why do you have to be such know-it-all whenever you explain something?"

"Why do you have to be such an annoying person whenever you're around me?" I shot back at him. "Now, did you come over just to get under my skin or do you have a real reason?"

"As much fun as it is to annoy you, I actually do have a real reason for being here." Jason sighed suddenly sounding serious. "One that I know you're not going to like."

"What, are my parents shipping me off to boarding school because they still blame me for ruining Melissa's engagement?" I asked sarcastically.

It had been two weeks since Wren tried to kiss me and a lot had happened. Toby had sat with the girls and me at lunch three times, but only because Hanna's boyfriend Sean was there as well. And Emily's boyfriend Ben had sat with us once before Em broke up with him. It was a little sad since they had been together so long, but I don't blame Emily after what he tried to do. In two weeks the girls had gotten to know Toby and started to like him a lot, and in that same my parents had gotten to hear my side of the story countless times but still didn't believe me.

"No, this isn't about that. I was over at the police station trying to find out if they had anything new to tell me about Ali's case. Mona was there and they were questioning her and they're planning on questioning Toby next." He said slowly like he didn't want to be the one telling me this.

"What? Why are the police questioning them?"

"Right now, Toby and Mona are the main suspects. The police think that they kil…that they were the ones." He stated and I could hear how hard it was for him to talk about this.

"But they're wrong!" I shouted not wanting to believe what I was hearing. "I don't know Mona well enough to defend her but I do know Toby. He might not have liked Alison, to be honest I don't think anybody did, but he didn't kill her. How could he have done it when he wasn't even in Rosewood? He was in reform school because he took the blame for us."

"I don't know what the police are thinking, just that for some reason they're suspecting Toby and Mona. I'm sorry, Spence, I really am."

_"Hey, I'm glad you're here. I was sort of getting worried." I greeted him with relief and went to give him a hug which he quickly pulled away from. "Toby, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine." He replied. I could tell he was lying but decided not to push it. "And I'm sorry for being late and not answering my phone. I was just…"_

_"No, it's okay. You don't have to explain or anything, I'm just glad you made it." I told him as I lead him into kitchen. "Do you want a snack or anything before we work on the project? Or if you want, we could go straight upstairs."_

_"Um, do you mind if we study down here?"_

_"No, not at all, just let me bring my stuff down." I shrugged and then went upstairs._

_I gathered all my stuff together and headed back downstairs. I stopped on the last step before turning the corner just to make sure I had everything when I heard Toby talking to himself._

_"Come on, Cavanaugh; don't screw this up by worrying about Jenna. You're with Spencer and you're going to forget what happened earlier."_

_I was curious about what had happened earlier but I didn't want to ask. I stood there debating whether it would look like I was eavesdropping if I walked around the corner too soon. But my textbook made the decision for me when it fell to the ground making it obvious I was standing there._

_"I wasn't purposely listening, Toby; I swear. I was just making I had everything before I came down." I said quickly as I picked up the book._

_"How long were you making sure that you had everything?" He asked cautiously and he looked scared almost._

_"Long enough." I replied quietly as I sat on the sofa. "Look, Toby, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. It's probably none of my business anyway. But I promise I won't judge or tell anybody if you want to talk about it."_

_"Spencer, I know won't judge or tell anyone. But this is something that I'm not ready to talk to anyone about." He said looking down at the floor._

_Toby and I spent the next hour working on our project. By the time we were done I was positive that we were going to get the highest grade in the class. And Toby seemed to be in a better mood than before._

_"Spencer, about earlier, I'm sorry for being late and I'm sorry for shutting you out when you asked if I was okay." Toby said as he bravely tried to drink my coffee._

_"You don't have to apologize, Toby. I have a habit of doing that myself sometimes." I shrugged as I sat down next to him. "But as lame as it sounds, it does help to tell somebody what's bothering you no matter what it is. And you already know that I won't judge or tell anyone."_

_Toby sighed in took a deep breath before speaking. "It's Jenna. I guess you could say that she and I don't exactly get along."_

_"Oh well, if sibling relationships are your problem you've come to the right person. Melissa and I are more like extra competitive rivals than sisters."_

_"No, Spencer, it's not like that. Jenna she…she likes me as more than a stepbrother." He said and it was barely audible._

_"You think that Jenna has some sort of crush on you?"_

_"It started out that way, but it's more than that now."_

_"Toby, you don't have to tell me anything else if don't want to."_

_"I have to tell someone, Spencer; if I don't I'm going to lose my mind. And you're the only person I trust enough to tell." He stated and paused before continuing. "It was a couple of days after she and her mom moved in. I was making something for breakfast and Jenna asked me to grab a granola bar for her. So I did and she told me thank you and that I was so sweet or something. Next thing I knew, she was kissing me."_

_"She does realize that she's your stepsister, right? Which means that her kissing you is…"_

_"Creepy, twisted, and wrong." Toby finished for me. "And it didn't end there. I tried ignoring her but that only made it worse. A week later my dad went out of town for two days for work and Jenna's mom went with him which left Jenna and I alone. While they were gone we…Jenna wanted something. I knew it was wrong, but I still upset about my dad remarrying and I clearly wasn't thinking straight, and Jenna saw an opportunity and took it."_

_"Toby, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." I said trying to hide the shock from showing on my face. How come I hadn't realized that something so bad was happening to Toby?_

_"Don't apologize, Spencer, it's not your fault. It's all mine, I should have put a stopped her before it started. But it's too late now."_

_"Toby, this is not your fault. You said it yourself, you weren't thinking clearly. If Jenna really cared about you, and I can tell she doesn't, she wouldn't have done what she did at all, let alone when she knew how upset you were with your dad."_

_"Yeah, Jenna shouldn't have but I shouldn't have either. Both of us are equally at fault. Yes, I was upset but I still knew it was wrong."_

_"Toby Cavanaugh, look at me." I demanded. "Toby, you told me that I'm the only one that you trusted enough to tell. And I trust you enough to know that you would stop this if Jenna wasn't threatening you or something. That means she should be the one at fault more than you. So stop thinking that this is your fault when it isn't. Someone should tell Jenna that she can't treat you or anyone like this, and that it needs to stop."_

_"I want to, Spencer." He said with desperation and then he let out a defeated sigh. "But I can't. If I do she'll tell everyone I was the one that..."_

_"Yes, you can, Toby. I know you can, you just need have more confidence in yourself. You didn't do anything wrong no matter what other people think. All that matters is that the ones close to you believe you. And I'll always believe you, Toby."_

* * *

"Come in, the door's not locked." I called out a few hours later when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey, Spence, it's me." Someone said as they walked in and immediately I knew it was Toby.

"Hi, Tobes, what brings you here?" I asked and I felt the bed sink down as he sat next to me.

"The police think that I might have something to do with Alison's death. But I swear I didn't do it, Spencer, honest. I guess I just wanted to tell you in person before rumors started going around school. And I'd understand if you don't want to be seen around with the guy that might've killed your best friend."

"I already know about that, Toby. Jason was at the police station earlier and found out. And I don't care what other people say or think; I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own. You told me that you didn't do it, and I'm going to tell you something I told you a long time ago. I'll always believe you, Toby."

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know this wasn't the happiest chapter, but I think the end is pretty sweet if I do say so myself. Next chapter is just Spencer and the girls hanging out and a big event is discussed. Speaking of the girls, do you think Mona had anything to do with Ali's death? Let me know your thoughts. And I would love to see some more guests reviews even though I can't reply to all of them. See you all on Tuesday!


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for coming over you guys. I know I told you to go away when you first got here, but I really appreciate all this." Aria said as she initiated a group hug.

Aria had skipped school today because her mom found out about her dad's affair last year and the whole family was a mess. So to cheer her up Hanna, Emily, Mona, and I came over after school with enough of Aria's favorite junk foods to feed an army. At first she told us to go away and that she wanted to be alone, but Hanna wouldn't leave and within fifteen minutes I could tell Aria was feeling a little better.

"Of course we came, that's what friends are for right." Emily said sweetly as we separated.

"Yeah, but if you're sorry about earlier and want to make up for it you can agree to go to homecoming." Hanna stated without bothering to beat around the bush.

"No way, I am not going to homecoming. You guys have made me feel better but not that much better. And it's in four days and I don't even have a date or a dress." Aria argued.

"You don't have to have a date, Aria, none of us do except for Hanna. We're doing this as a group thing not as a couple-thing." I told her trying to persuade her to go with us.

Even though I didn't want to go myself, I wanted Aria to be there because things were better when all of us were together.

"What do you mean I'm the only one with a date? That's a lie, Spencer, and you know it. Jason is going to be there as a chaperone and that's practically the same thing in your case." Hanna pointed out.

"Ugh, for the last time, Jason means a lot to me but not like that." I sighed in aggravation. "And he's not the person I would want to go with. In fact, I don't really want to go that much but I'm smart enough not to argue with the rest of you."

"You don't want to go but you're teaming up with them to try and convince me?" Aria asked in disbelief and I could imagine that she was giving me a look that said, 'Really?'

"You don't want to go? But you seemed pretty excited about it last week." Mona asked curiously.

"I was but it was because I was hoping that Toby would ask me to go with him as friends. But hope breeds eternal misery because his dad is making him take Jenna." I replied with a little jealousy.

I knew that Toby didn't care about Jenna. But she still cared about him more than she should, and made up excuses so their parents would make him help her.

"Well, at least he'll be there, maybe you two could sneak in a dance or something when Jenna needs to use the bathroom." Mona suggested.

"Spencer, don't get me wrong, Toby seems like a nice guy. But don't you feel weird hanging out with the guy who's a suspect in Ali's…you know." Aria commented.

"I thought we decided to drop that. The rest of you can believe whatever you want but Toby didn't do it. And unless you can prove to me that he did don't accuse or suspect him of anything in front of me." I stated doing my best to defend Toby.

A few days ago the girls and I got into a small argument at lunch about Mona and Toby being suspects. I wasn't really mad at any of them because they just want Ali's killer to get what they deserve and so do I. But Toby didn't do it and I would do whatever I could to make sure he didn't take the blame a second time for something involving Alison.

"Spence, we're not accusing him of anything, we just don't want you to end up getting hurt." Emily told me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Toby would never hurt me. Besides we're just friends, it's not like we're dating. And no offense, but how come you guys are subtly avoiding Toby but Mona is sitting right here."

"That's different, Spence, we know for sure that Mona didn't do it. She wasn't even in Rosewood; she was in Pittsburg or somewhere visiting relatives." Hanna argued in Mona's defense.

"Well, I know for sure that Toby didn't and he wasn't in Rosewood that night either." I snapped back.

"Alright, stop it you two. There's enough yelling and fighting in this house without your help. I'm sorry for even bringing this up in the first place." Aria budded in. "Now, since you guys are forcing me to go to homecoming the least you could do is help me get a dress on such short notice."

"And I could probably use some help getting a dress too. I used to have stuff like that but not anymore since I don't go out much." I added.

"Oh, Spencer, I have the perfect dress for you. I got it in the mail two days ago but it doesn't fit and I don't have time to get it altered." Mona offered.

"You're dress doesn't fit? Then what are you going to wear?" Hanna asked in a panic.

"Well, my aunt got married back in august so I was planning on wearing the dress I wore to that. And don't worry; it won't clash with your dress, Hanna." Mona replied.

"Are you sure, Mona?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm positive, Spencer. I accidently ordered it in tall, and you may or may not know this, but I tie with Aria when it comes to being the 'fun sized' member of the group. It's supposed to come to the knee but its right above my ankle. I felt like a little girl wearing her mommy's wedding dress when I tried it on." Mona explained. "But it would fit you perfect and it's a silver shimmer strapless dress with a sweetheart neck."

"Oh, I remember looking at that dress with you online." Hanna said. "Spencer, trust me, that dress will look awesome on you, especially if you have your hair up. And if you want I'll do your hair and makeup for you."

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?" I asked rhetorically. "Well then, thank you for letting me wear your dress, Mona, I appreciate it. And I would love it if you did my hair and makeup, Han."

"Thanks, Spence, and I promise you'll look amazing." Hanna stated proudly as she gave me a huge hug.

"So, I guess that settles everything then, except for Aria's dress. And sorry but I don't think I have anything else that could be worn to homecoming." Mona stated.

"That's okay, Mona, I'll find something." Aria said.

"I have to stop at the dry cleaners for my mom tomorrow and there's a great dress place right next door. You could come with me if you want." Hanna offered her.

"Sure, thanks, Hanna." Aria replied and I could tell that she would rather keep hiding in her room.

"Sweet, now everything's settled and we can all have a great time at homecoming." Hanna said happily.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Hanna sang as she opened my bedroom door.

"Wow, I love your room." Mona commented.

"Thanks." I replied as I closed the book I had been reading.

"Who cares about the room?" Hanna asked sarcastically. "All that matters is the awesome closet. Speaking of the closet, where's the dress Mona gave you and does it fit?"

"The dress is in the closet and it fits perfect." I told her as I went to sit in front of my vanity so Hanna and Mona could do my hair and makeup. "Thanks again for letting me wear it Mona."

"It was no problem, Spencer. I'm actually glad you're wearing it because it would have been a shame to waste such a stunning dress." Mona told me as I felt her start to brush my hair.

"Stunning doesn't even begin to do it justice. Jason and Toby's jaws are going to drop when they see you tonight. With Mona doing your hair and me doing you makeup you could easily give me a run for my money." Hanna assured me.

"What makes you think that anybody will care how I look, especially Toby?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I secretly hoped he would like the way I looked.

"I know that I've been cautious about Toby lately, but he knows a good thing when he sees it." Hanna commented and then I heard her walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

_"Wow, you look…wow." Toby said with a look of admiration on his face._

_"I take it that you like the dress." I laughed at his reaction._

_"Well, I'm a typical guy that doesn't know anything about style or fashion so I'm not sure if my opinion actually counts. But yes, I think that dress looks great on you."_

_"You're opinion always counts in my book, and I'm glad somebody thinks so. Melissa hates it, my mom says it's too casual and that I should wear something more sophisticated so her clients will be more impressed, and Ali said it looks like something her grandmother wore."_

_"Spencer, I've told you this a thousand times. It doesn't matter what other people think, especially when it's Melissa and Alison that we're talking about." He stated. "Now, give me your most honest answer. Do you like the dress?"_

_"Yeah, I think it's really nice and I like the way it looks." I nodded as I looked at my reflection in the mirror._

_"Then that's all that matters. Melissa and Alison are probably just jealous. And your mom's clients aren't going to care about what you're wearing. It's dinner at a fancy restaurant not a reception for a royal wedding."_

_"Thanks, Toby, you're the best. I needed that and I know that you'll give me an honest opinion whether I like it or not."_

_"That's because I know from experience that you hate it when people sugarcoat things. And also because I know that you'd do the same for me." Toby shrugged._

_"Of course, I'd do the same for you. That's what friends are for, right?"_

_"Yeah, and it's definitely nice to have a friend. But isn't it kind of crazy that up until a few months ago we had never spoken a word to each other and now we act like we've been friends since kindergarten." He commented._

_"We are pretty crazy and that's probably why we get along. And we have more in common than I originally thought. I mean we started talking because we wanted to check out the same book from the library at the same time and there was only one copy. And you had already read it three times when I had only read it twice."_

_"Who on earth would have guessed that I've read a book more times than Spencer Hastings?" He laughed at how unlikely it was._

_"I never would have. You definitely achieved the impossible on that one." I shook my head laughing too. "But from the get-go you've always managed to be different than I expected."_

_"And I could say the same about you. But I'm glad that gave us the chance to get to know each other."_

_"Me too," I replied smiling._

* * *

"Okay, Spence, we're finally finished." Hanna stated as I heard her zip up her makeup bag. "Now, let's get that dress on."

Mona and Hanna helped me into the dress as well as the pair of heels that Hanna had picked out. I knew that by the end of the night my feet would probably be killing me but at least Hanna chose something I could walk in.

"I think it was meant to be that I ordered this dress in the wrong size. It looks like it was made for you, Spencer." Mona complimented me.

"Oh, it totally does. So many girls are going to be jealous of you, Spence." Hanna agreed.

"Well, I have you two to thank for that. I really appreciate it and I'm sure I look amazing." I replied.

"No problem, I had fun doing your hair." Mona told me.

"She's right. Now, let's go show off our amazing work. I can't wait to see the looks on Jason and Toby's faces." Hanna said as she handed me my purse and she and Mona looped their arms with mine.

* * *

So next chapter will be homecoming! Who's excited for that? Will Spencer and Toby get a chance to dance or will Jenna be in the way? Only one to find out and if you want a Friday update I'll need **6** reviews on this chapter. Speaking of this chapter, what did you guys think of Spencer, Hanna, and Mona getting ready together? Let me know if you want more of that and I'll definitely add some. And also, shout-out to **spencershasting** for all the sweet reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Twenty minutes later Hanna, Mona, and I arrived at the school gym, and by the amount of music and noise I could tell people were enjoying themselves.

"Hey, you guys made it." I heard Aria say in relief. "I thought you guys had talked me into coming and then decided to skip."

"Aria, why would I do that to you?" Hanna asked her. "I would be here even if I was grounded because I am going to be crowned homecoming queen if it's the last thing I do."

"Where's Emily?" Mona asked.

"She's not here yet, that's why I was getting worried." Aria answered.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be here soon. You know how Mrs. Fields is; she's probably giving Emily last minute lectures on not getting too drunk." Mona assured her. "Now, I hate to leave as soon as I've gotten here, but I should go find my boyfriend. See you girls around."

"Hi, sorry I'm late. My car was at the mechanic and it took longer to fix than expected." Emily said as she came up to Hanna and me.

"That's okay, Em, we're just glad you're here." Hanna told her. "Oh, there's Sean, do you mind if I go dance with him?"

"Of course not, you go have a good time while us single girls stand here hoping for some cute guy to ask us for a dance." Aria sighed dramatically and all four of us started laughing.

"Well, it looks like one of you will be dancing with a handsome guy tonight. After all Spencer's 'friend' who happens to be a very good looking counselor and chaperone is here." Hanna teased before I heard her high heels walk away.

"When is she going to believe that Jason is just a really good friend?" I asked rhetorically.

"When pigs fly." Emily answered.

"I'm doomed." I sighed as I laughed and shook my head.

"I wouldn't say you're doomed but you're definitely not getting off the hook anytime soon." Aria commented.

"Would anybody like to get a drink with me? It's a little warm in here." I asked.

"Sure, I'm pretty thirsty myself." Emily replied.

"I'll come too, but I need to use the restroom first." Aria added.

The three of us walked together and then Aria went off to the bathroom so it was just Emily and I standing beside the punch table.

"Hey, Spence, do you mind if I go talk to somebody real quick?" Emily asked hesitantly. "I can stay if you want because Aria should be back any minute."

"No, you go ahead, Em, I'll be fine." I assured her.

"Thanks, Spence; I'll only be a few minutes." She said giving me a quick hug and then walked off.

Emily ended up being more than a few minutes and I got cornered by Melissa. She had been invited to announce this year's homecoming king and queen. And of course she took the opportunity to rub it in my face that she had been homecoming queen when she was here.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" I heard Toby ask from behind me a few minutes after Melissa left.

"Hey, Toby!" I greeted him and a smile immediately spread across my face. "Um, do you really want me to answer that question?"

"No, I know that you've never been a big party type, and I just saw Melissa talking to you. So since Jenna is talking to her friends I decided see how you were doing."

"Well, I appreciate your concern. Other than Melissa being typical Melissa, I guess I'm having a good time." I told him.

"How about we make sure that you're having a good time? Since this is a school dance, would you care to dance with me, Miss Hastings?" He asked sounding extra charming and comical at the same time.

"I would love to, Mr. Cavanaugh, but I can't dance, and I'm not saying that because I'm blind. I was born with two left feet." I shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, I can't dance either so that's an invalid excuse. Come on, we'll go dance where hopefully people won't notice us." He said as he looped his arm with mine.

I heard a door squeak and by the slight temperature change I knew that we were outside, but we could still hear the music inside. Toby placed my left hand on his shoulder and then placed his own hand at my waist before intertwining our free hands and slowly started leading me to the music. We stepped on each other's feet multiple times, and twice I got tripped up and would've fallen if Toby wasn't holding me up. But we were having a great time, and I figured it would be the highlight of my night, and that's all that mattered.

"I'm glad we're dancing outside. If Jason saw us dancing I would never hear the end of it. And I'm pretty sure we could win a comedy award or have a hit clown routine in a circus."

"I actually don't think we're doing that bad. Maybe we've always just had bad partners before." He commented.

"You're just saying that. And when I get home Jason is going to find it hilarious that the two worst dancers ever tried to slow dance together at homecoming."

"Does Jason think we're crazy because we're not together?" Toby laughed referencing Jason's prediction that Toby and I would be together in three weeks one Toby came back.

"No, he graciously extended it to five weeks since you came back right in the middle of everything with Alison and Melissa's fiancé." I replied sarcastically. "But don't worry about Jason; I'm just glad to have you as a friend for now."

"Me too, we still need to catch up on the year we missed before we think of anything else." He agreed and then added. "Not that I'm opposed to the idea though."

"Well, if we want to meet Jason's prediction, you and I would have to been together by Monday." I teased. "But for the record, I'm not opposed to the idea either in the future."

Taking the hand that was on his shoulder I moved it up until it was resting on his cheek. Then I leaned up and quickly kissed his other cheek and smiled.

* * *

After dancing with Toby we headed inside and he had to go back to Jenna. Instead of just standing around I found my way to the bathroom and a minute or two later I heard three girls come in whispering. I realized it was Hanna, Aria, and Emily so I was about to come out of the stall when I heard that they were talking about me and Toby.

"Did you see them leave out the side door together?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, and I was about to have a panic attack if they didn't come back in when they did." Aria replied.

"You guys, do either of you really see Toby hurting Spencer? Because he seems like a nice guy and Spencer did save his life that night." Hanna said with hesitancy and worry.

"A lot of criminals probably seem like nice people, Hanna. And yes, Spencer did save his life, but the whole reason Toby killed Ali was probably because she made him take the blame." Aria stated.

"We don't know that for sure, that's just a rumor." Emily added in Toby's defense.

"Well, the police have evidence against him, and rumor or not, that counts as motive." Aria argued.

"Whoa what do you know that we don't?" Hanna questioned.

"I was with my mom at the police station this afternoon. I was walking around and I overheard Wilden and Garrett talking. They're getting a warrant to search Toby's house so that they can find enough evidence to arrest him. By Monday Toby will be behind bars instead of behind a desk." Aria explained.

"I thought I'd be glad when Ali's killer was behind bars, but we've all gotten to know Toby and I started to like him. And if Spencer could see, she probably wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of him." Hanna sighed.

"Man I really don't want to be the one that tells Spencer." Emily commented not realizing the irony in it.

"Wait a minute; they've been friends since her freshman year. So why would he do that to Ali if he was so close to Spencer all that time?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he was using that as a way to plan it." Aria suggested.

"Toby doesn't seem like the type to do that. I might not now him like I know you, but the way he looks at Spencer. Anyone can tell that she means a lot to him." Emily stated.

"Look, I don't know the fine details like why he did it, let the police do that. But I do know that on Monday us, and the DiLaurentis' can have the closure we need to move on and Ali can finally be at rest." Aria stated firmly. "Now, let's go and enjoy the rest of homecoming."

"Yeah, I don't want to miss my name being called for homecoming queen." Hanna said and then I heard the three walk out and the bathroom door slam shut.

I waited another minute before leaving the bathroom myself. I needed to find Toby and warn him. He took the fall for the garage fire and I certainly wasn't letting him take the fall for Alison again. I decided to find Jason first and headed towards the table by the stage where the teachers usually hung around. But luckily Jason found me first which made my plan easier.

"Hey, Spence, I've been looking for you. How was your dance with Toby under the stars?" Jason said teasingly.

"How do you know about that?" I asked defensively. "Actually never mind, I don't care. I need you to help me find Toby. I have to tell him something privately that's really, really important. He could be in trouble and I'm not letting him get taken away again."

"Toby's in trouble? What kind of trouble, what's going on?" He asked and his playful and teasing attitude went out the window.

"I can't tell you here, but I'll explain later. Now, can you help me?"

"Okay, um, do you know how to get to the old chemistry lab that you two hang out in if I walk you to the double doors?"

"Yeah, I go out the double doors and walk straight until the hallway dead ends. I make a right and then it's the third door on the left." I nodded.

"Great, I'll walk you to the doors." He said sounding a little relieved. "You head to the classroom and I'll find Toby and tell him that you need to talk to him."

* * *

"Spencer?" I heard Toby ask as the door creaked open.

"Toby, shut the door and please don't interrupt." I instructed deciding to get straight to the point.

"Okay, the door's closed and I won't interrupt I promise." Toby said and I felt him sit down next to me.

"They didn't know I was listening, but I heard Aria talking to Emily and Hanna. She was telling them what she overheard at the police station this afternoon. They're getting a warrant to search your house so that they can get enough evidence to arrest you. Toby, someone is obviously framing you, and if things go the way that person is planning, you'll be in jail on Monday morning." I told him quickly. "You can talk now."

"Spencer, nothing's going to happen." He said placing his arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "They won't find enough evidence to arrest me because I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't, Toby. But someone's framing you so the police will find something." I stated as I started digging through my small purse. "Toby, I can't lose you again. If you get arrested you're not going to reform school this time. I want you to take these and I want you to leave Rosewood tonight before that happens."

"Why do you have a set of car keys if you can't drive?" He asked as I handed him the spare set to Jason's car.

"It's in case Jason ever loses his set, he's an airhead and misplaces stuff all the time. Now take the keys and get out of here before you get arrested. The car's silver and it's parked in the teacher's lot." I answered quickly.

"How are you and Jason going to get home?"

"Jason can walk or bum a ride off of someone. And I came with Hanna and Mona, so don't worry about me. Just please go, Toby." I told him trying to blink back tears.

"Spencer, I can't leave. That will just make me look guiltier." He argued.

"I know it will, but they'll eventually figure out that you're innocent and weren't even in town that night. But until they do, would you rather sit in jail or leave Rosewood for a little while."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" He asked rhetorically and I shook my head.

"I'll go, but only because you want me too." He said slowly as he hugged me as tight as he could. "But I'll come back, Spencer, just like I did last time."

He pulled away from the hug to give me a quick kiss on the cheek and then fled the room. I heard the door slam behind him and I burst into tears. I thought that losing him because of The Jenna Thing was bad but this was worse. Maybe because last time it was sudden and there was nothing I could do and this time I had forced him to go. But at least we got the chance to say goodbye and I knew for sure that he would come back to me this time.

* * *

I know I know, I'm so mean! I was so mad at myself for the way I ended it that I couldn't write again for a few days. At least I had them dance like you all were hoping for. But the sadder the ending the happier the reunion right? And Toby will come back no matter what happens in the next couple of chapters. The story is called Back to Me for a reason. But fair warning, like everything, it gets worse before it gets better. And sorry for making Aria the main one against Toby for all you Aria fans out there. But it had to be someone and it didn't feel right having Emily or Hanna be that way. So review if you're not too mad and enjoy the weekend. BTW you guys are awesome for getting this story to over 50 reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three days since homecoming but it felt like forever. The police searched Toby's house the next day and there was now a warrant out for his arrest. On Monday the girls were all mad that Toby had fled town and I defended him which led to another argument. So today things were tense and awkward between us to say the least. I didn't feel right sitting with them at lunch and the old chemistry lab was the last place I wanted to be. So I decided to spend lunch in Jason's office and that's where I was headed when I heard my name.

"Spencer!" A girl's voice called out and I recognized it almost immediately.

"Jenna." I replied as politely as I could.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Wow, you really don't like small talk, do you." I stated sarcastically.

"Not when I need answers. Now, where is he, Spencer?"

"How can I answer the question if I don't who you're asking about?"

"Cut the crap, Spencer, you know exactly who I'm talking about. And you know exactly where he is too because you were the one that helped him get out of town."

"What makes you think I'm the one that helped him? And even if it was me, what makes you think I know where he is?" I asked her continuing to play dumb.

"Toby drove my mom's car to homecoming on Saturday night. After the dance the car was still in the lot but Toby was gone and so was Jason's car. But Jason never left the dance so he must have given Toby his car." She stated. "And don't ask another stupid question. Jason helped because I know how close the two of you are. Now, where is Toby?"

"Now, you're the one asking stupid questions. You seem to be forgetting that Jason's car was found abandoned two blocks from your house and Toby's motorcycle is missing."

"You helped him, Spencer. You gave him Jason's car so that he could go home and get his motorcycle. That way he could get out of town faster and have a head start before the police started looking. But you made things worse because running away makes him look guilty. And that is not what Toby needs right now."

"How do you know what Toby needs? And why do you even care?" I questioned.

"I've always cared about Toby." She answered defensively.

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel about Toby." I said and then started walking away but then I turned around. "Oh and, Jenna, all I did on Saturday night was drop my purse. I guess Jason's spare set fell out and somebody found them."

* * *

"Hey, Spencer," Mona greeted me as I took my seat in French which was beside hers.

"Hi, Mona," I replied.

Usually Mona and I made small talk until the class started but today I came in at the last second. The first thing the teacher addressed was our newest project and also who our partners would be. Mona and I had been paired together and after that we were told to spend the rest of class working on our project.

"So, you did help him didn't you?" Mona asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, for someone so smart, you've been playing dumb a lot today." She quipped. "I heard you and Jenna in the hallway during lunch. And no, I wasn't eavesdropping; you two were standing a few feet away from my locker, not exactly the most private place to be talking."

"I wasn't playing dumb. I really don't know where he is." I told her.

"But you did help him. Why?"

"Because he's my friend and I wasn't letting take the fall again for something that he didn't do." I answered.

"What about Alison? I don't know why but you were friends with her but you were. Don't you want the person who did this to be punished?"

"I do, but it wasn't him."

"I don't think it was him either, he's too sweet. And I believe that you don't know where he is. But why would you help him leave when you were so happy to have him back?"

"I'd rather him be far away but know for sure that he's safe than have him close by but in trouble. I know it sounds strange but…"

"No, I get it. You really are something, Spencer. You're always more concerned about others than yourself." She commented. "But when Toby comes back, do something for yourself for a change and tell him."

"Tell him what? And I assure you that I am not playing dumb."

"How you really feel about him." She replied and then changed the conversation to our project.

* * *

"Hi, Emily, Hanna." I greeted the two girls as I heard them walk into my room.

"Hey, Spence, thanks for letting us come over." Emily replied.

"Yeah we weren't sure if you were talking to us since you didn't sit with us at lunch." Hanna added and I felt her sit at the other end of the bed.

"I just didn't want to fight with you guys again." I sighed.

"That's why we're here, Spencer, to apologize for Monday." Emily stated as she sat beside me.

"It's okay, Em, I think we all said things that we shouldn't have." I shrugged.

"Well, either way we're all sorry. We know how much you care about Toby and if you believe him than so do I." Emily said and then gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks, Em, I appreciate that." I told her with a smile.

"And I'm sorry too, Spence. I never should have doubted that there was a good reason for you defending him. And I'm sorry for calling him the devil." Hanna mumbled.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, but I forgive you anyway." I told her and opened up my arms for a hug.

"Thanks a million, Spencer; I hate it when you're mad at me." Hanna sighed in relief.

"I wasn't exactly mad but I was a little hurt. Toby means a lot to me, and so do all of you, but I don't want to be torn between two sets of friends." I admitted.

"Well, that won't be a problem anymore, because if you say that Toby didn't do it then we believe you." Hanna stated.

"And if he comes back we'll do a better job of being friends with him. That way you don't have to feel split between two sets of friends because we'll all be in one big group." Emily added.

"What about Aria? And Mona is part of the group too, right?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about Mona. She can relate to Toby because of Alison and she knows he would never do anything like that." Hanna assured me.

"And don't worry about Aria either, she'll come around eventually." Emily assured me as well.

"I'm not so sure about that. Out of everybody, she seemed the angriest at me for defending Toby."

"Well, she'll come around eventually. She's never been able to hold a grudge for more than a week." Emily said.

"Yeah, like the time she swore she'd never speak to me again when she found out I kissed Mike two years ago. A few days later we were laughing at some dumb story while shopping for necklaces." Hanna agreed.

"I remember that." I nodded. "So, since you guys came to apologize, and you've already done that, do you two want to do something together? And you could stay for dinner if you wanted."

"That sounds great; I'll just text my mom to let her know I'm staying." Hanna replied.

"Actually, there is another reason we're here, Spence." Emily admitted slowly. "Hanna, would you like to tell her?"

"No, no way, I am not telling!" Hanna yelled.

"Tell me what?" I asked them.

"Last week I left my jacket at Emily's, so I drove with her after school to get it. And when we got there we saw something." Hanna replied.

"What did you see?"

"Emily can tell you the rest." Hanna told me nervously.

"Hanna!" Emily yelled. "Fine, we saw two police officers talking to Mr. Cavanaugh and we sort of listened without them knowing. They were talking about Toby."

"Well?" I questioned when she didn't say anything after that.

"He…he's still missing, but the police found his motorcycle." Hanna answered.

"It was wrecked on the side of the highway." Emily whispered. "And we saw the wrecked motorcycle lying in the driveway."

"What? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he…" I asked quickly in panic.

"The police don't know how he is. All they found was the motorcycle, so he must have been okay enough to walk away. Apparently they're checking all the hospitals in the area because judging by the wreck he probably needs one. I'm really sorry, Spencer." Emily told me.

"This isn't happening, he can't be hurt or…he promised. He promised he'd stay safe. He promised he'd come back." I cried in disbelief into Hanna's shoulder.

_"Okay, it's my turn." I stated excitedly. "If you could drive any car you wanted what would it be?"_

_"I have no idea." He laughed and shook his head._

_"But you're a guy. Aren't you supposed to spend all your time playing video games and dreaming about owning some crazy expensive sports car?" I teased._

_"Oh, I've definitely thought about cars, but it's too hard to choose just one. That's like asking a girl if she could own one designer dress what it would be." He replied. "But actually I think it would be cool to own a motorcycle."_

_"A motorcycle? Toby, do you know how dangerous those things can be? Or how many people die in motorcycle accidents each year?" I asked in concern._

_"It's not dangerous if you know what you're doing and you follow traffic laws. And I promise that I'd be careful if I ever got one." He assured me._

_"I know you'd be careful but what if somebody else wasn't? What if there was a reckless or drunk driver on the road?"_

_"Spencer, there's a chance of that even when I'm driving a normal car."_

_"Yeah, but in a car there's bumpers, seat belts, air bags. A motorcycle it's just a person sitting on two wheels." I argued. "Look, Toby, if that's what you want then go for it. But you mean a lot to me, so I want you to stay safe."_

_"Spencer, I'm not getting a motorcycle tomorrow, it's just a wild thought. But if I ever do get a motorcycle, I promise I'll stay safe. And I want you to promise to stay safe because you mean a lot to me too. Okay?"_

_"Okay, I promise to stay safe. And when I get my permit next year I assure you that I'll be the safest and most cautious driver in Pennsylvania." I nodded._

_"I don't doubt that for a second." He told me. "Now, I believe it is my turn. If you could only drink one beverage for the rest of your life what would it be?"_

_"Really, Toby?" I asked rolling my eyes at him. "Do you not know me at all? Coffee is my favorite thing in the world."_

_"I know who you are, Spence. But you were so serious and I wanted to make you laugh." He replied. "Did it work?"_

_"Yeah, it worked." I told him and both of us ended up laughing._

* * *

I'm really sorry everyone. I know part of this chapter was really sad (sad might be an understatement) But Toby is FINE! And at least there was some Spoby fluff in the flashback. And Spencer made up with Hanna and Emily. How many of you liked the way Spencer handled Jenna? And will Spencer listen to Mona and tell Toby how she feels? Let me know your thoughts and **6** reviews for the Friday update. Next chapter has a sweet flashback and Spencer does something special for Toby.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at school I stopped to say 'hi' to Jason before going to lunch. He offered to walk me to the cafeteria and on the way he stopped suddenly.

"Detective Wilden, what's all this?" Jason asked him.

"We have a warrant to search Toby Cavanaugh's locker." I heard Wilden reply. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Why?" Jason prodded not letting go so easily. "Didn't you get enough evidence when you searched his house?"

"Just, being thorough, Jason." Wilden told him and it sounded like he was irritated.

"What makes you think it was him in the first place?" I spoke up.

"Spencer, stay out of this." Jason mumbled.

"That's alright, I'll answer the question. Evidence shows that Toby Cavanaugh called Alison on the night she died." Wilden answered.

"How does a single phone call lead to searching through his house and locker and a warrant for his arrest?" Jason questioned.

"The phone call gave us enough to get a warrant to search the house. And what we found there gave us enough evidence to make him the lead suspect as well as arrest him." Wilden stated.

"What did you find in his house?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that." Wilden told me and I could imagine the smug look on his face. "Now again, if you'll excuse me I need to be heading back to the station."

"This is getting serious." I mumbled in worry.

"Everything is going to be okay, Spence. I can't say when but it will." Jason comforted me. "Now, put on a convincing smile and go have a nice time at lunch with the girls."

"I'll try. But who am I trying to convince, myself or the girls?" I asked sarcastically.

"For now, just convince the girls." He told him then gave me a quick hug before walking off.

I took Jason's advice and tried to smile as I approached the table I usually sat at with the girls.

"Hey, Spence," I heard them call out as I took my seat.

"We're glad to see you sitting with us again. Yesterday was a little boring." Hanna commented.

"Sorry about that, I just wasn't sure if you wanted me here yesterday. But that's resolved and I love sitting with all of you." I replied. "Hey, where's Emily?"

I asked because I noticed that the seat beside me where Emily always sat was empty. And I noticed her voice was absent when the others greeted me.

"I don't know. She said something about wanting to tell us something so she should be here." Aria replied.

"Hey, everybody." I heard Emily say cheerfully a few seconds later.

"Hey, Em, who's your friend?" Hanna asked curiously.

"This is Maya." Emily stated and I could hear a little nervousness in her voice. "And, Maya, these are my friends Hanna, Mona, Spencer, and Aria."

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Maya said and she sounded both friendly and nervous too. "Emily has told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Aria told her. "So how did you and Emily become friends?"

"Well, my mom had me bring them a fruit basket when they first moved here. We sort of hit it off and I figured it's about time that Maya meet my other friends." Emily stated and I felt her sit down beside.

"Do you want to sit with us, Maya? I can move so you can sit next to Emily?" Aria offered.

"Oh no, that's okay. I want to get in some extra practice, I'm in jazz band." Maya replied.

"Wow that sounds cool. Well, have fun." Hana told her.

"Thanks, I'll see you girls around." Maya said and then I heard her walk away.

"So, what did you guys think of Maya?" Emily asked a minute or two later.

"She seemed friendly and nice. I can see why you like her." Aria answered.

"Yeah, she seems like someone who's cool to be around." Hanna added.

"I'm glad you think so, I really like Maya." Emily sighed in relief.

"Maya was nice, but not everyone I've talked to today is. I might not be a suspect like Toby is but Wilden was still staring at me like he thinks I was in on it." Mona stated.

"I know what you mean. I walked past him on my way in here and the way he glared at me gave me the creeps. Talk about if looks could kill." Aria commented.

"Why was he here anyway?" Hanna asked.

"He was searching Toby's locker for more evidence." I told them.

"Why didn't they find enough planted evidence in his house?" Emily asked dryly.

"He gave Jason and me the lame excuse that he was just being thorough." I replied.

"He probably just wants to make it look like he's doing something since Toby ran off and they can't find him." Hanna commented.

"I know that they got the arrest warrant after searching his house, but what did they have that made them want to search his house in the first place?" Emily questioned.

"Phone records show that Toby called Alison the night she died shortly before she disappeared." I stated quietly still not believing it.

"What? I thought you told us he wasn't in town that night because he was already at reform school." Hanna asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Spencer probably did think that. But she probably didn't think that Toby lied to her. And is it really that surprising that he's both a killer and a liar?" Aria suggested angrily.

"Hey, I am sitting right here, Aria. So please do not talk about me like I'm not here, and don't call Toby a killer." I demanded. "And for the record, no, it never occurred to me that Toby was lying. Because when Toby tells you something you believe him."

"She has a point. He never said he wasn't in Rosewood that night, but he never said he was either." Hanna commented.

_"Hey, you're here. I thought you wouldn't come since you never answered my text." I told Toby when he arrived at the hill._

_"Oh, um sorry about that, I thought I did. My mind's somewhere else today." He mumbled as he sat down next to me._

_"Are you okay? You usually don't forget stuff like that and you forgot to meet me at the library after school." I asked a little concerned._

_"That was today? I'm really sorry I thought that was tomorrow." He apologized looking guilty and I could tell he felt bad about it._

_"It's not your fault, Toby. I suggested today but you didn't seem like today was a good day. And I asked if tomorrow was better but you never said it wasn't better or that it was better either. So, I assumed that we were still on for today, making it a neither of our faults and just a simple miscommunication."_

_"Well, I can't argue with that can I?" He laughed quietly._

_"You could but it wouldn't do any good." I shrugged._

_"So, is there any way I could make it up to you for mixing up or study session?"_

_"Yes, there is. You owe me a cup of coffee." I teased. "And you could tell me what's on your mind. But only if you want to."_

_"Today is my…today was my mom's birthday." He replied quietly after a pause._

_"I'm really sorry, Toby. I know you still miss her a lot." I told him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"I wish you could've known her. She would have loved you, Spencer."_

_"I did know her a little. When I was six I tried climbing a tree in my backyard. Melissa and her friends were and I wanted to prove that I could do anything they could. So being the stubborn and competitive person that I am, I climbed pretty high and ignored Melissa's warnings."_

_"Something tells me this isn't going to end well for you." Toby commented shaking his head and hiding a knowing smirk._

_"It didn't. The wind picked up and the branches started swaying. I thought the branch I was on to was going to snap so I jumped down. I was too shocked to move or cry, but Melissa ran into the house screaming. My dad came and carefully picked me up and drove me to the hospital. Your mom was my nurse and she was so sweet. My left wrist was put in a cast and she signed it and gave me a little pink teddy bear that I still have in my room somewhere."_

_"That sounds like my mom alright. She loved her job and kids always loved her. She could always make someone smile no matter what. The whole room just seemed to get brighter when she walked in." Toby said with a reminiscent look in his eyes._

_Toby and I spent the rest of our time on the hill sharing stories. He told me about his mom and what a wonderful person she was and I told him about things I did as a kid. By the time we parted ways Toby had gone from quiet and mournful to happy and smiling. And I was glad because Toby deserved to be happy and have some things in his life that made him smile._

* * *

"We're here, Spence." Jason told me a few days later as he stopped the car.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Jason." I said quietly as he helped me out of the car.

"It's no problem, Spencer. I think it's a sweet idea what you're doing, and Toby would really appreciate it." He replied.

With arms linked together, Jason and I walked through Rosewood's cemetery and into the mausoleum. Once we were inside Jason found Marion's grave and he placed my hand on the cold marble.

"Do you have the flowers?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got them. They look beautiful." He told me and I heard him shove them into the holder.

Three years ago today, Marion Cavanaugh had passed away. Toby had once told me that his mom's favorite flowers were blue hydrangeas so Jason and I had bought some to place by her grave. I knew that Toby probably wouldn't be able to see his mom today but I wanted to make sure she wasn't forgotten about.

"Hi, Mrs. Cavanaugh, this is Spencer Hastings." I started nervously, I had never done anything like this before but I wanted to, for Toby. "I never knew you well and I wish I had. But I do know your son Toby, and he's the reason I'm here. I know that he would want to be here himself, but I don't think that's possible. He loves you a lot and he still misses you."

"I know you loved him so much, and I want to thank you for bringing him into this world. You did a wonderful job of raising him and I'm sure you would be so proud. He's the perfect gentlemen and the best friend anybody could wish for. He's caring, responsible, strong, and sweet. He means the world to me and I'm sure he means the world to you too. And I want you to know that you may be gone, but you'll never be forgotten.

* * *

So, I'm not really sure where the idea for the end of this chapter came from. But I know Marion died sometime in October and I thought it would be sweet to mention her. Plus I wanted to give you some sweet Spoby to tide you over until he comes back. Next chapter has a ton of Spanna and who doesn't love that? Hanna can make any hard time better. And there's also a short flashback which includes Jason. BTW if you are a fan of Emaya they will be together in this story. And if you have any I could always use flashback suggestions for future chapters. Enjoy the weekend, hope the warmer weather stays, and see you Tuesday.


	13. Chapter 13

One Week Later

I woke up and quietly got dressed before going downstairs. Hanna had slept over last night and I knew better than to wake her up unless I wanted to start a fight.

"Good morning, Spencer." I heard my mom say cheerfully as I reached the last step.

"Good morning, Mom. What are you doing here? I thought you would've been at work already?" I asked her as I sat down on one of the stools.

"I've decided to take the morning off. It's a Sunday and I don't have much to do. And also Melissa will be here in half an hour. I'm having brunch with a client at the club and they have a daughter that's Melissa's age." She replied as she placed a cup of coffee in my hands.

"Oh, that's nice. I hope you two have a good time. And thanks for the coffee." I told her trying to be polite.

I was doing my best to stay on my parents' good side. They finally seemed to be forgetting about the almost kiss with Wren. But it certainly wasn't an easy task.

"Oh, your sister's early." She commented when a car horn beeped twice. "Well, I've got to run. Tell Hanna I hope she enjoyed herself."

My mom gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head. A few seconds later I heard the door slam behind her.

"Hey, girl," I said smiling when I felt Sandy brush against my leg.

I petted the top of her head as I drank my coffee and helped myself to the fruit bowl sitting on the counter.

"Who on Earth blasts their horn multiple times on a Sunday morning? Don't they know that people are trying to sleep?" I heard Hanna rant as she came down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too, Hanna." I said trying not to laugh.

"Don't good morning me. This is anything but a good morning." She snapped. "Is there any regular coffee in this house or is it all bitter awfulness?"

"My mom made the coffee so it's not as strong as the stuff I make. But it's not weak like the stuff you drink. And sorry, that was Melissa who was blasting the horn. She was picking my mom up for brunch with a client."

"The coffee I drink isn't weak, it's normal and delicious." She argued. "And why am I not surprised that it was your heartless sister that woke me up."

"So, did you hear from Mona last night?" I asked her.

Last night was Mona's birthday party. It was camping in the woods but Mona called it 'glamping' instead. Hanna had really been looking forward to it, and it was the first things she had been happy about since Sean broke up with her, but she was disinvited. There was a rumor going around school about how Hanna had lost weight. Mona believed it and the two of them haven't talked in a few days.

"No, and I don't think we'll be talking anytime soon." She sighed and I decided to drop the subject.

"Hey, Spencer, have you listened to the news this morning?" She asked cautiously a few minutes later.

"No, not since yesterday evening." I answered shaking my head. "Why?"

"Oh, hey, Jason." Hanna called out and I heard someone walk in through the side door.

"Jason?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm going to get right to the point here, Spencer." Jason sighed. "Have you heard this morning's news?"

"No, I haven't." I told him "And actually, Hanna just asked me the same question. What's in the news that's so important?"

"Did you already tell her?" Jason asked Hanna.

"No, and to be honest, I don't want to." Hanna told him.

"Neither do I." Jason mumbled.

"Hello! I am sitting right here. Tell me what?" I demanded getting really annoyed.

"I'll tell her. She should hear from me. Can you give us a minute, Hanna?" Jason said to her.

"Sure, I'll go upstairs and change out of these pajamas." Hanna stated and I heard the stool creak as she got up.

"Ah, Hanna, it might take more than a few minutes for you to decide what to wear." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, ha that's very funny, Spencer. Just be glad I have a lot of sympathy for you right now." She shot back and then I heard her stomp upstairs.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" I asked when Jason didn't start the conversation.

"Toby was arrested last night outside of the church."

"What? How?

"Someone anonymously tipped off the police that Toby was meeting somebody there at midnight."

"Who would know that? And what was Toby doing in Rosewood? I told him to get out so that he wouldn't get arrested. This wasn't supposed to happen." I said not wanting to believe it.

"He didn't get very far when his motorcycle crashed. He was probably meeting someone to give him a ride out of town. And I don't know who would turn him into the police, but someone did and that's probably who framed him. Maybe the police will realize that and let him go." Jason explained trying to reassure me.

"Jason, we both know that the police in this town suck. They'll say that Toby's guilty so they can wrap this case up nice and easy without any real work. It'll be front page news and the police department will look like heroes while Toby's sitting in jail for who knows how long." I rambled as my eyes were brimmed with tears.

"That won't happen, Spencer. I won't let it." Jason stated and I really wanted to believe him.

_School had just ended a few days ago and Toby and I were sitting outside in my backyard. Alison had found out about the two of us hanging out a few weeks ago. She really gave us a hard time about, mostly me and I preferred it that way. But now that school was out things were as bad. Or so I thought._

_"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?" Alison demanded as she made her way across our yards._

_"Sitting and enjoying the summer weather, Alison. You should try it sometime." I snapped._

_"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Spencer. I'm just trying to help you see that you're making a mistake." Alison stated._

_"And I don't appreciate you telling me what to do all the time. And you may call it helping but I don't need your help because hanging out with Toby is not a mistake." I argued back._

_"Yes, it is, Spencer! You don't know him like I do."_

_"Do you even know him at all, Ali?" Jason yelled as he came up behind her. "Leave these two alone and go inside."_

_"Stay out of this, Jason!" She yelled at him._

_"You don't tell me what to do, Ali. And you can't tell them what to do either." He yelled back with a threatening tone. "Now go inside the house."_

_"I can't tell you what to do, but you can tell me? That doesn't quite seem far." Alison challenged._

_"Life isn't far, get used to it. And I'm not the one that wants you inside. Mom does. She said something about going to lunch. Now, leave these two alone and don't bother them again. There's nothing wrong with them hanging out."_

_"Oh, I'm so scared of you, Jason." Alison mocked and then turned back to me and Toby. "Fine, I'll leave you two alone, for now. But next time, you will listen to me."_

_"Thank you, Jason." I sighed in relief after Alison had walked away._

_"No problem. Ali needs to learn that she can't control people." He shrugged. "I don't know why she's chosen to give you guys a hard time. I can't guarantee that she'll stop but if I'm around I'll make sure it doesn't happen. And a word of advice, next time don't hang out in your backyard."_

_"Thanks, and duly noted." Toby said shaking Jason's hand._

_"Good, see you two around." Jason nodded and then walked back over to his house._

* * *

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Hanna asked me a few hours later.

Jason had brought me upstairs and Hanna let my cry on her shoulder. When there were no more tears to cry I was still upset. Hanna suggested listening to some music with ice cream to make me feel better. Usually I would never do anything like that but under the circumstances I complied with Hanna's suggestion.

"No, not really, Hanna." I shook my head.

"That's okay, Spence, you don't have to." She assured me. "But can I ask you just one question? And don't say that that is one question."

"Sure, Hanna, you can ask me something." And I couldn't help but laugh a little at the last part.

"How come Jason said he should be the one to tell you about Toby? I know you're going to say that you don't have feelings for Jason and that you're just friends. But there is definitely something going on and I want to know what it is." She asked persistently and I knew that I had to tell her the truth.

"I'll tell you what's really going on. But you have to promise not to overreact. And you can't tell anybody." I stressed.

"What about Emily and Aria?" She asked.

"You can tell them, and when you start talking to Mona again you can tell her too." I told her figuring that if Hanna knew the truth the ones might as well know too.

"Thanks, Spence, I'm great at keeping secrets but suck at lying." She said and she sounded relieved.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled before telling her. "My dad and Jessica DiLaurentis had an affair over twenty-something years ago. She got pregnant, it was a boy, and my dad was the father. When the police were investigating Alison's disappearance I found out that Jason is my half-brother."

"What!?" Hanna yelled.

"Hanna! I told you not to overreact!" I shouted at her.

"I am not overreacting. My best friend just told me that she has a long-lost brother. And for two months I've been saying that you two should get together. Why didn't you tell me or stop me?" She ranted.

"I tried to stop you, Hanna, but you never listened." I stated defensively.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you." I said more calmly after a pause. "But my dad doesn't want anyone knowing. You know how he is. That's also why you can only tell the girls. I really am sorry, Han, I never wanted to keep it from any of you."

"I forgive you, Spence. I do know how your dad can be so I guess I understand. But I'm glad I finally know the truth, and I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about dating Jason."

"That's okay, Hanna, Jason actually got a kick out of it. And I'm glad you understand." I told her and we shared a hug.

"So, who's up for more ice cream and boy bands?" Hanna asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

So Toby did get arrested, but at least you know he's okay. Next chapter probably ties with chapter 5 as my favorite.** Toby comes back which equals Spoby!** The chapter is packed with Spoby moments from Season 1. Some things I tweaked so it would fit the story and the pace of things would speed up but it will still be awesome. Trust me. So how about **7 reviews i**f you guys want to read chapter 14 on Friday? I'm so excited for the next update and I'm sure you are too so leave some reviews. (BTW I can't believe this already has 70!) Enjoy tonight's episode. And be cautiously optimistic that it's what us Spoby fans have been hoping for!


	14. Chapter 14

Jason had picked me up after school and I was planning on staying at his place over the weekend. After Melissa had brunch with Mom she announced that she had eloped with Ian Thomas. When Ian and Melissa were together a few years ago he tried to flirt with me so I wasn't exactly thrilled for the new couple. Now my parents weren't happy with me again because I wasn't supportive of Melissa. So I was hiding out at Jason's for the weekend with hopefully no problems.

"Hey, Spence, could you come here a minute?" Jason called out.

"What is it, Jason?" I asked slightly annoyed since I had just settled down on the couch.

"Jason?" I asked feeling a little paranoid when I didn't get an answer.

"Hey, Spence." I heard someone say quietly and it wasn't the voice I was expecting.

"Toby?" I gasped in surprise and I felt his arms embrace me. "Toby, what…you're not supposed to be here."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked and I could tell he was joking.

"No, no, I just don't get it. I thought they police let you out on house arrest?"

"They did, but this morning I was told the charges were dropped. I was released because there wasn't enough evidence, and then they found out that what they did have was corrupted. So, Jason came over and took me to get the ball and chain off my leg."

"Jason did?"

"Yeah, I took a sick day and told the girls to keep you busy so you wouldn't notice." Jason explained suddenly make his presence known.

Now that he mentioned it, the girls did seem extra happy and talkative at lunch and in between classes. But I had just thought it was because Hanna and Mona had finally made up. And also because Hanna had found a new guy to be around although none of us knew anything about him yet.

"And I also told the girls not to bother you tonight." Jason informed me.

"Why can't they bother me tonight?" I asked him.

"Because you and me are going to spend some time together." Toby answered.

"Really, just you and me?"

"Yeah, I figure we could both use it." He told me.

"And don't worry about Peter and Veronica. I'll cover for you guys." Jason said to me and then I heard him pass something to Toby. "Here you go, Toby, it's got a full tank of gas so go to town."

"Thanks, man, I really appreciate it. We'll see you later." Toby told me and then he led us outside.

* * *

"So, where are we going next?" Spencer asked as I started up the car.

"I'm not going to tell you, Spencer. But I promise that you'll like it." I stated as I shook my head knowing that she wouldn't settle for that.

"That's all I'm going to get isn't it?" She asked rhetorically. "Well, can you at least tell me how far away it is?"

"It's not far, about five minutes, maybe ten. It's right outside Rosewood and since we're leaving from the hill we should be there in no time." I told her.

After we left Jason's we got ice cream and then went to the hill. We sat and talked for a while just like we always do. But when it got cold out we decided it was time to go. And Spencer thought I would take her back to Jason's, but I had other plans in mind. We both could use an escape from reality for a little while and after everything that had happened lately I wanted all the time with Spencer I could get.

"Okay, we're here." I told her as I parked the car.

"Where exactly is here?" She asked skeptically.

"We are at The Edgewood Motor Court. Jason told me that you were staying with him because things were rough at home. So I figured you and I could spend the weekend together since we haven't done that in a long time."

"Spending the weekend with you and away from Jason, that sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" She asked as I opened her door.

"There's no catch, Spence. Just relax for once in your life and enjoy the weekend." I told her as we made our over to the room Jason had booked for us.

"Why does everybody think I don't know how to relax and that I never take time to have fun?"

"Because you're always doing something, Spencer, and you never slow down. But that's not a bad thing you just need to take a break every once in a while."

"So, what do you have in mind for the rest of the night?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that, because I've decided that it's about time for a rematch." I said excitedly. "Are you ready for me to finally beat you at Scrabble?"

"A rematch, Toby, I'm sorry but no one will ever beat me at Scrabble and that includes you." She stated a little too confidently. "And how are we supposed to play? We can't exactly use a regular board and tiles."

"I know and I came prepared." I told her. "While I was stuck at home for a few days I did some research online. I made a braille Scrabble board and tiles especially for you."

"You actually made a Scrabble board for me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did. So what do you say, are you ready to play against me, Hastings?" I challenged her.

* * *

"Glyceraldehyde?" I asked thinking that only Spencer would come up with that word.

"With the 'C' on the double letter it is 32 points, plus the triple word score, gets me 96 points." Spencer stated and she handed me the pencil to write down her score.

"Goofball and I get 104 points." I told her as I placed my tiles on the bored.

"What?" She asked as her confident grin fell.

"Thanks for the 'G' I've been waiting for it. That's 18 points, times a triple word score, plus the 50 point bingo bonus." I explained knowing that she would go crazy trying to figure out how I had gotten ahead.

"Wow, 104 points, good for you." She stated and I could tell that it was hard for her to say.

"I like this game." I commented.

"I bet you do right now." She mumbled.

The game didn't last much longer after that and I ended up being the winner by a longshot.

"Good game, Toby, congratulations. But for the record, I let you win." She stated as we put everything back in the box.

"Of course you did." I said just to humor her. "Hey, do you know what day tomorrow is?"

"Yeah, it's Saturday. Remember you planned all this as a weekend getaway?"

"No, I know its Saturday. I meant to ask you for the date." I clarified.

"Oh, tomorrow is November 6th." She told me.

"Does anything about that day ring a bell?" I asked pretending not to know.

"Yes, one thing in particular does." She answered. "But my question is do you remember what happened?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget. That was one of best days ever for both of us." I replied.

_School was out for the day but I didn't want to go home right away. My dad was working late and my stepmom was visiting her sister so I didn't want to be home alone with Jenna. So I decided to go to the library and escape reality for a little while in a good book. I knew what book I wanted to read, The Catcher in the Rye, and went straight for that section._

_"Oh no, I am so sorry." A girl apologized after bumping into me._

_"Don't worry about it." I shrugged as I picked up the books she dropped._

_"Thanks." She mumbled and it was then I realized that the girl was Spencer Hastings._

_"No problem." I told her suddenly feeling awkward around her._

_To avoid any more awkwardness or embarrassment I decided to just grab the book and slip away. But I bumped into Spencer again when we went for the same book at the same time._

_"Uh, sorry, you can have that." I mumbled._

_"Wait you want to read The Catcher in the Rye?" She asked a little surprised._

_"Yeah, it's my favorite. I've read it three times already. I can wait to read it again if you want it."_

_"You've read it three times? I've only read it twice. And I don't think anybody else in Rosewood has read a book more times than me."_

_"Well then, go ahead and check it out so you can catch up. I'll find something else." I offered and the awkwardness somehow disappeared._

_"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly._

_"I'm sure, although you do have a lot of books already." I pointed out. I didn't know why but I started to enjoy the conversation._

_"Yep, and all of them are for school." She laughed quietly. "But I can always find a little time to read for pleasure."_

_"I'm sure you can." I nodded and quietly laughed as well handing her the book. "Let me know you return it because I still want to read it."_

_"I'll do that." She agreed and then looked down. "Hey, I'm sorry about what Alison said to you at school today."_

_"You don't have to apologize for Alison. She says stuff like to everyone."_

_"Yeah, I know." She nodded sadly. "I still feel bad about it though."_

_"Spencer, don't because you didn't do anything wrong." I assured her._

_"Well, could I make it up to you?" She asked quietly. "Maybe we could hang out sometime. If we have the same taste in books maybe we have more stuff in common."_

_"Sure, that sounds nice." I nodded and for once I was looking forward to something which surprised me._

_"Okay then, I'll see you around, Toby." She smiled and then walked away._

_For a little while after Spencer left I just stood around thinking. She had been different than I expected. I thought she was just a smarter and quieter version of Alison which made her a little more intimidating. But the Spencer I had just talked to seemed the exact opposite. She was happy, friendly, caring, sweet, and beautiful. Where the last thought came from I had no idea, the only person I had ever considered beautiful was my mother. But it was still true about Spencer._

_When I did leave the library my thoughts were still on Spencer. She had suggested hanging out and I thought it would be fun. But I figured it probably wouldn't happen, after all I was Toby Cavanaugh the town black sheep. But I still looked forward to it and hoped that it would work out. Because I knew Spencer was someone special and I wanted to get to know her better._

* * *

"Top or bottom?" I asked her holding a blue, long-sleeved shirt in one hand and a pair of blue plaid pajama pants in the other.

When I told Jason about my idea for tonight I asked him to pack some clothes for Spencer. But unfortunately he only packed her clothes for tomorrow and nothing for tonight to sleep in.

"I'm just kidding." I said laughing at the priceless look on her face as I placed the shirt in her hands.

I entered the small bathroom and changed into the pants.

"It's all yours." I told her when I came out.

"I still can't believe you beat me. Nobody's been able to do that since I was six." She sighed in frustration.

"Wow, I didn't realize you lost a ten year winning streak tonight, c'est dommage." I teased.

"C'est la guerre." She told me in a threatening tone as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Okay so last chapter didn't get 7 reviews, but I don't care I was too excited to update to wait a week. And I know you guys didn't want to wait either. Plus I think it's amazing that this story has 75 reviews. So we got to see Toby's POV again, I hope you enjoyed that. And shout-out to **prettylittlespoby13**. About a month ago you asked if we would see when Spoby first met so I hope you especially enjoyed that. And guess what everyone, next chapter will be a continuation of both this chapter and the show. Which means Spoby kiss finally! So for all if you that have been waiting for them to get together don't miss next chapter! Have a great weekend and see you on Tuesday for the finale!


	15. Chapter 15

Just like every morning I was awakened by my internal clock. But something was different this morning. I was lying on my side and curled up against something warm and muscular. I realized that at some point in the night I had curled up against Toby. I tried to sit up and move away but my arm was caught between his arm and his side. I carefully slid my arm out and hoped that I wouldn't wake him up. Last night had been perfect even if he did beat me and I didn't want to start this morning off with any awkwardness.

I quickly slid off the bed found my way to a chair in the corner, and not a second too soon. I heard Toby yawn and the bed creaked and I knew he was sitting up and awake. I tried to act like nothing was up and sit casually but I think he saw through it.

"Were you up all night?" He asked and I could tell he wasn't fully awake yet.

"Ugh-uh, no, I slept pretty well last night." I replied shaking my head. "How about you?"

"I slept pretty good too I guess." He answered and then I heard him get off the bed. "Here's your bag if you want to get dressed. You can have the bathroom first."

"Thanks, I'll try not to take too long." I told him as I headed to the bathroom. "Hey, do you think they have decent coffee in the main office?"

"At a place like this I'd say probably not. And I wouldn't drink the stuff in the room either." He commented.

"Ew no, I never drink the stuff they provide in the room." I shuddered in disgust and then went into the bathroom.

Jason had forgotten to pack a few other things besides pajamas for last night. So I followed my usual morning routine as best as I could. But I was sort of glad Jason had left the pajamas because I got to sleep in Toby's shirt. Which I decided to keep on even though Jason did remember to pack me a shirt.

"It's all yours." I told Toby as I came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, I'll only be a few minutes." He said and a few seconds later I heard the bathroom door close. If Toby noticed that I was still wearing his shirt he didn't say anything and thankfully didn't seem to mind.

"So do you still want some coffee?" I heard Toby ask as he came back into the room.

"I always want coffee." I said stating the obviously. "But we already agreed that this place probably doesn't have anything worth drinking."

"Well, the checkout time is ten and it's almost nine now. We could leave now and go find somewhere to have breakfast." He suggested and I felt him sit down beside me on the bed.

"Sure, that sounds good." I nodded in agreement. "Wait, but Jason's covering for me. I'm supposed to be at his place until tomorrow morning."

"We could invite him to have breakfast with us." He pointed out and I could tell he was joking.

"No!" I demanded, that was the last thing.

"How did I know that's what your answer would be?" Toby asked laughing.

"It's because you're one of the few people that knows me better than I know myself sometimes." I told him without really thinking about it.

"And you're the only person that knows me better than I know myself sometimes." He added I knew he was smiling by the way he said it. This was one of those times when I really missed seeing his smile.

"Hey, I've got another idea." He said a minute later after a shared moment of comfortable silence. "What if we get takeout from The Grille and then go back up to the hill?"

"Are you suggesting a picnic breakfast? I think anybody that says no to that is crazy. Let's do it."

* * *

"Thanks, for today and yesterday, Tobes. I had a great time, and you were right, I needed that." I told him as he walked me up the stairs to Jason's apartment.

"I had a great time too, and I'm really glad you did. You deserve a break from life every once in a while." He told me.

"I'm sorry we had to end things because of my parents though." I sighed.

Jason had called and said I needed to come back to his place. My parents had suddenly decided to have a family lunch at some restaurant in Philly. And the fact that Jason was invited meant that this was pretty serious.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. And I'm here if you want to talk about it afterwards."

"I love knowing that." I said with a smile.

"Here we are." He mumbled.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime." I suggested not ready to say 'goodbye.'

"Yeah, we should. It was fun to kick your ass at Scrabble." He commented quietly.

I opened my mouth to argue, but no words came from my lips. Instead I felt something gently press against them as Toby's arms wrapped around my waist. I was surprised but quickly returned the kiss and my hands somehow found their way around his neck.

"I was not expecting that." I told him and a smile spread across my face.

"Me neither." He said as he leaned closer so our foreheads were against each other.

We stood there together in the moment for what seemed like forever. Then Jason happened.

"Well look at what we got here." Jason stated.

I could usually tell when Jason was and wasn't playing around. But right now I couldn't. He had obviously seen us kiss. So he could be annoying and tease me about it or he could be mad and try to hit Toby or something.

"It's about time!" He yelled at us.

"Jason, don't you have something that you need to be doing?" I asked making it obvious that I wanted him to get lost.

"Nope, I'm dressed and ready as I'll ever be for the spur of the moment family lunch." He said ignoring my hint. "You're the one that needs to get in here and get ready. Because Peter and Veronica already don't like me so I don't need to give them more reason to by us being late."

"I'll get out the way and let you get ready then." Toby said joking slightly.

"You're never in the way." I told him. "Bye, Tobes."

"Bye, Spence." He said and then kissed my cheek.

It was sweet that he kissed my cheek goodbye, but after the kiss we had just shared it was a little disappointing. Thinking about our first kiss together, and my first kiss ever, I remembered what Toby said right before hand.

"Hey, Toby!"

"Yeah, Spence?" He asked.

"It was not a complete ass kicking by the way!" I yelled at him.

Toby didn't reply, instead I heard him laugh and walk away.

* * *

Jason and I got back from lunch it was late in the afternoon. The lunch and been eventful to say the least. It was me, Jason, Dad, Mom, Melissa, and Ian. It was still strange to think of Ian as a member of the family. When the meal was served Ian said he had an announcement to make. They wanted to start a family.

It would have been one thing to announce that she was pregnant, but all that to say that they were trying was a little too much information. But of course everything in Melissa's life has to be celebrated. Even if my parents weren't happy that they had eloped, and I didn't ever want to think about Ian and Melissa trying to have a baby.

The first thing Jason did when we got back was go straight to his room and change. I laughed because I knew we hated wearing anything other than t-shirts, polo's, and jeans.

I made my way over to the couch and sat down. I wanted to call Toby but I also wanted to think a little more before I did. It didn't take long for my thoughts on family matters to shift to Toby and our kiss. It was two years ago today that we had spoken to each other for the first time. And just like I wasn't expecting the kiss, I never expected to make friends with Toby that day, but I'm really glad it happened.

_When school got out I went straight to the library to get some books that I needed for my paper. I also wanted to get a book for personal enjoyment. Usually I studied on the weekends but this coming weekend I wanted to take a break and relax. I had a lot of favorite books that I would love to read and sometimes it was hard to choose. But today I knew exactly what book I was going to check out, The Catcher in the Rye. In my determination to get in and out of the library quickly I walked right into someone and dropped the stack of books I was carrying._

_"Oh no, I am so sorry." I apologized after bumping into the person._

_"Don't worry about it." The boy shrugged as he picked up the books I dropped._

_"Thanks." I mumbled feeling stupid and awkward for making a fool out of myself in front of him._

_"No problem." He told me and I realized the boy was Toby Cavanaugh._

_I had already done something embarrassing and I didn't want to say something that would make things worse. So I grabbed the book I came to get. But Toby bumped into me when we went for the same book at the same time._

_"Uh, sorry, you can have that." He mumbled._

_"Wait you want to read The Catcher in the Rye?" I asked him surprised a little that we had gone for the same book._

_"Yeah, it's my favorite. I've read it three times already. I can wait to read it again if you want it."_

_"You've read it three times? I've only read it twice. And I don't think anybody else in Rosewood has read a book more times than me."_

_Now I was really surprised. First, because he had read the book more times than I had. And second, because out of nowhere I didn't feel awkward. I felt like I could be myself around him and not Spencer 'Perfect' Hastings and I enjoyed talking to him because of that._

_"Well then, go ahead and check it out so you can catch up. I'll find something else." He offered and I thought that he was a lot nicer than most guys I knew._

_"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly._

_As much as I wanted to read it and catch up to him I didn't want to be rude after he was being so nice to me._

_"I'm sure, although you do have a lot of books already." He pointed out._

_"Yep, and all of them are for school." I laughed quietly because I was used to people teasing me about how much I studied. "But I can always find a little time to read for pleasure."_

_"I'm sure you can." He nodded and quietly laughed as well handing me the book. "Let me know you return it because I still want to read it."_

_"I'll do that." I told him and then looked down. "Hey, I'm sorry about what Alison said to you at school today."_

_"You don't have to apologize for Alison. She says stuff like to everyone."_

_"Yeah, I know." I nodded sadly as I thought about what Alison did. "I still feel bad about it though."_

_"Spencer, don't because you didn't do anything wrong." He assured me._

_And I appreciated that he did, but I was confused as to why. People were either nice to me because I was friends with Alison or hated me because they thought I was just like her. But I wasn't used to people being nice to me just because._

_"Well, could I make it up to you?" I asked him since I still felt bad. "Maybe we could hang out sometime. If we have the same taste in books maybe we have more stuff in common."_

_"Sure, that sounds nice." He nodded and I was glad because I would get to see him again._

_"Okay then, I'll see you around, Toby." I smiled and then walked away even though I didn't really want to._

_On my way home I took my time instead of rushing. It's funny how my short conversation with Toby had changed a lot of my ideas. Toby was different than I expected. And there was just something about him that made me like him immediately. But I didn't know what. But I did know that the girls would find it interesting that for once I didn't have an answer to something._

_I really hoped that he meant it when he said that hanging out sounded nice. I thought it would be fun, but it probably wouldn't happen. He was most likely just being polite and didn't really want to hang out with one of Alison's friends. But I still looked forward to it and hoped that it would work out. Because I knew Toby was someone special and I wanted to get to know him better._

* * *

They Kissed! Finally, right? And of course Jason was around to see it. I hope you enjoyed seeing Spencer's side of how they met. Next chapter has the girls hanging out and guess what. The whole thing will be from Hanna's POV. I figured I would try something different so I hope you guys are excited about it. And tonight is the finale of season 5. Nice timing, big Spoby kiss in my story and supposedly the reveal of Big A in the finale. So we have a lot to look forward to and be excited about today. BTW **6 reviews** for the Friday update and feel free to give flashback ideas. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Hanna POV

Finally school ended on Monday and I couldn't wait to get home. Monday's always sucked in general but it was worse since I had waited all day to tell the girls my big news. I was giving Spencer a ride to my place and I almost wanted to tell her everything on the car ride.

We got to my house and I showed Spencer around my room so she could get familiar with it. A few minutes later the others arrived and I was relieved that I could finally tell them after waiting all weekend.

"So what's the big news, Hanna?" Emily asked after we were all seated in my room.

Emily and Aria were sitting on my couch, Spencer and Mona were on my bed, and I was actually standing because I was too anxious and excited to sit.

"You know that guy that I like? And how you told me that I shouldn't be afraid of my feelings?" I asked and they all nodded their heads. "Well, I'm finally ready to tell you guys about him. His name is Caleb Rivers and I told him how I felt about him. Then he kissed me."

"Details please!" Mona demanded.

I spent the next twenty minutes telling them how we met, how I let him live in my basement, that I jumped in the shower while he was in it, how he was about to leave, how I told him how I felt, then how he kissed me.

"Wow, that's pretty crazy but it totally works for you." Spencer commented.

"How come you didn't tell about him sooner?" Aria asked me.

"Well, at first he was just some annoying guy. Then he helped me out so I let him stay in the basement. When I started getting feelings I ignored them since I was scared to be with someone else after breaking up with Sean. But of course you guys picked up on it so I followed your advice and told him how I felt." I told them. "Are you guys mad that I didn't?"

"No!" They all shouted at the same time.

"We're not mad at you, Han. I totally get it. It's scary to be with someone new after you've broken up. And especially when you and Sean were together as long as you were." Emily comforted me.

I appreciated her words because she had recently experienced the same thing as me, only it wasn't the same. She had dated Ben for a long time before breaking up, and now she had just started a new relationship. Last week she came out to us and her parents. She told us that she was dating Maya, the girl she had introduced us to a few days before. All of us were happy and supportive of her, but her parents were taking longer to come around. Kind of like my mom was coming around to the idea of me being with Caleb.

"You seem happy with him." Spencer observed.

"Yeah, I am." I said and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "But I haven't even told you guys the first part yet!"

"There's more?" Aria asked.

"On Friday my mom found his stuff in the basement and kicked him out. I got mad at my mom and followed him when he left. That night we went camping and we talked about a lot of personal stuff. Anyways we started making out, and later that night I had my first time."

"Really!?" They all asked in excitement.

"Yeah, and it was awesome." I told them.

Of course the girls had questions about me and Caleb. And I gladly answered. I loved being able to talk about stuff like this with them. We never really talked about me and Sean because it never really went anywhere, but with Caleb things were moving fast and I was enjoying the ride.

"How was your weekend, Spence?" I asked after the girls had stopped asking questions about me and Caleb.

I really wanted to know why Jason had told us that we couldn't bother her.

"It was good, Hanna, thanks for asking." She replied as if nothing really happened but I knew something had.

"Did you do anything special?" I persisted.

"Yeah, sort of." She shrugged with her vague/annoying response.

"So, how come Jason told us not to bother you on Friday night and Saturday?" I came right out and asked.

"The charges against Toby were dropped on Friday. So with Jason's help Toby and I were able to spend the evening together. And then Saturday morning he got takeout from The Apple Rose Grille and we had a picnic breakfast at our spot." She finally answered.

"And where exactly is your spot?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah right, I'm not telling all of you." She stated shaking her head.

"Why not?" Mona asked mischievously.

"Because you'd find out when we were going and spy on us." She said, she knew us too well.

"Why do you have to be right about everything?" I sighed in frustration.

"So how was the weekend for the rest of you?" Spencer asked ignoring my comment.

"My weekend was great; I finally broke up with Noel." Mona told us as if it was an everyday thing.

"You did, why?" Aria asked her curiously.

"We've been heading in different directions for a while. He's so concerned with sports, parties, and his football buddies. He only got together with me because both of us were popular. And that's why I stuck with him for so long, but I finally had enough."

"I'm really sorry, Mona." Emily said sweetly.

"Thanks, Em, but I'm fine, really. I'm the one that broke up with him." Mona assured her. "And there's this other guy that I've thought about dating. But I haven't said anything yet and he's just a friend."

"Can you tell us who this other guy is?" Spencer questioned.

"No, I'll tell you when I'm good and ready, and only if something happens. If it's meant to be it'll happen without help from you guys." Mona stated firmly.

"Who said anything about helping?" I asked innocently, even though she was just like Spencer and right on the money.

"Oh, I know all of you well enough that if I said one word you'd be giving him hints nonstop." She laughed. "Besides, you, Emily, and Spencer were friends with someone and became a couple before you told us."

"That is true." Spencer agreed with her. "But I never said Toby and I were dating. We just celebrated him being free and then had breakfast together."

"Oh please, it was a date and you know it, an unofficial one maybe but still a date. And it's only a matter of time before you tell us that he kissed you and you become the perfect happy couple." Mona told her with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Spencer didn't reply. But just sat there shaking head and there was a slightest hint of a blush. I knew there was something she wasn't telling us, but for once I didn't push.

"Well, since we're all here talking about relationships, I guess it's my turn." Aria said hesitantly and suddenly we all focused our attentions on her.

"But you're not dating anyone, Aria." Emily pointed out.

"Actually I am." She admitted. "I met this guy at a pub the day before school started. We talked and then we started making out. And on the first day of school I walked in and there he was. Standing behind the desk getting ready to start our English class."

"You're dating Mr. Fitz!" I shouted at her and the other looked too shocked to respond.

"Is that why you called him Ezra that day during rehearsal for the school play?" Mona asked her.

"You caught that?" Aria cringed.

"Yeah, and I think everyone else in the room did too." Emily told her sympathetically.

"So what's it like to call a teacher by his first name?" Spencer asked her.

"Forget about calling him by his first name. What's it like to kiss Mr. Fitz?" I budded in.

"Oh please do not answer that!" Emily begged. "I don't need to be picturing you and Mr. Fitz making out during English class."

"Calling him Ezra isn't weird, since that's what I called him before I knew he was my teacher. And you guys can call him that too, outside school of course. But it is weird when I have to call him Mr. Fitz at school." Aria answered.

And just like they had when I told them about Caleb, the girls and I started questioning her about Mr. Fitz, I mean Ezra.

* * *

"So what do you think of Aria dating a teacher?" I asked Spencer as I drove her home.

"A part of me thinks it's destructive and will ultimately end badly. But a part of me also thinks it's really hot." Spencer gave her opinion.

"I know, I probably wouldn't something like that, but it is cool to think about." I agreed.

"So all of us are in some form of relationship." She commented. "Aria is dating our English teacher, you're dating a cute, computer hacker, Emily is dating Maya, Mona has a friend she might be interest in, and I'm with Toby."

"What exactly is going on between you two, because I know there's more to the story than what you told me and the others."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you tried to hide the blush on your face. And don't try to deny because I saw it. Mona said it wouldn't be long until Toby kissed you and you were a happy couple and you blushed as red as a rose." I stated to let her know she wasn't getting out of this.

"That's because he already did kiss me." She admitted quietly and the blush returned.

"Really?" I asked excited and she nodded. "I am so happy for you, Spence! That's so great I was hoping something would happen between you two. But why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I don't know; it's hard to put into words. I guess I didn't want to answer a million questions. Like are we a couple, is he a good kisser, are we dating now? Plus I was a little afraid that it would lose meaning if I talked about it too much. Like keeping it between just me and Toby made it a special secret and was something we shared together. Am I making any sense?" She said shyly.

"Oh, I totally get it. That's why I didn't say anything about Caleb at first. And it's also why I didn't give too many details on our first time. Keeping things between you and the person you're with does give special meaning to something. But it's okay to tell your friends some things too even if you do wait a while." I assured her and hoped I was helping.

"I'm just glad you don't think that I didn't want to tell you. I did, I just wasn't sure how. Toby is the first guy I've ever kissed and the first guy I've ever been with. Except for those two awful dates that Ali set me up on during freshman year. So I'm sort of nervous about everything."

"Don't be nervous, Spence. You're always great at everything and you're a fast learner. You're new to this now but you'll get used to it and feel more comfortable." I told her and then decided to lighten the mood a bit. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"Hanna!" She tried to scold but ended up laughing. "Yeah, he is. But please don't ask if we're officially dating because I don't know what we are. He kissed me and then a few minutes later Jason came out and started teasing us. After that Toby left and even though I called him later we didn't really confirm anything. We just know that we both enjoyed the kiss and that we want to wait and see what happens."

"Jason caught you guys? Wow, I bet you were just full of brotherly love for him." I laughed.

"Oh at that moment I couldn't have been happier to have a big brother." She replied totally sarcastic.

"Do you want to kiss Toby again?" I asked her.

"Yes, definitely."

"Well then, you don't need to know what you guys are. Sometimes there isn't a word for what two people are. You just need to know and remember that Toby is a great guy and that whatever comes out of this is going to be amazing. You two are meant for each other."

"Thanks, Han, you're the best and I'll remember. And I think that you and Caleb are meant for each other and will have an amazing relationship too." Spencer said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile at her words too.

* * *

Hey everyone! So I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get six reviews but oh well it happens. I've decided to update on Tuesdays and Fridays no matter what. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of having it from Hanna's POV? I'm thinking of trying out some other POV's so let me know if there's anyone's side you want to see. And next chapter is the second longest yet. It has a good Spoby flashback (btw sorry about not having one this chapter and I could still use ideas) and a Spoby &amp; Haleb double date! Who's excited for that? A lot of stuff happens and I know you'll love it. Enjoy your weekend and see you for the double date on Tuesday!


	17. Chapter 17

On Friday my parents once again were out of town. And Jason was visiting his parents so I was home alone. Melissa and Ian were in the barn and they were supposed to check on me but I doubted they would. Toby knew I was by myself and came over with dinner for the two of us. We used to do this a lot before Alison found out about us and it was nice to have him around again.

_"So where are your parents this time?" Toby asked as we put away the dishes we had just washed._

_"Um, Boston, I think. Maybe Pittsburg, I'm not sure." I shrugged._

_"Your parents leave town for a week and they don't tell you where they are? Why am I not surprised?" He questioned._

_"But I do know where they are." I stated and then explained further. "They were going to Boston on business and if they had time they were going to visit my nana in Pittsburg."_

_"So you know but you don't know." He quipped as we sat down in front of the fireplace._

_"Yeah, it's something like that." I nodded._

_"Do your parents ever take you on trips with them?" He asked. "I mean wouldn't they take you with them if they were visiting your nana?"_

_"They used to take Melissa and me on trips with them. But we argued too much so they started taking us separately. We were supposed to have turns but then trips with me stopped altogether. My parents said that I needed to study harder and concentrate more on school." I admitted to him sadly._

_"I'm sorry, Spencer. That must be pretty rough."_

_"Don't be, I've gotten used to it. You know, once when I was seven, I got into a fight with Melissa. My parents took her side so I decided that I was going to run away."_

_"You ran away from home?" Toby asked skeptically. It was probably hard to imagine Miss Perfect doing such a thing. "Where did you go?"_

_"To the movies, it was something animated." I sighed a little at remembering. "Afterwards I got lonely so I decided to go back home. But when I got back I almost wished I hadn't. They never noticed I was gone."_

_"How about another game of Scrabble?" He asked trying to cheer me up._

_One of the things that made Toby and I such good friends was that he got me. I didn't have to speak a word but he knew. He knew how I felt about my family. He knew how I felt about school and my friends. He knew how I didn't like talking about certain things. He just knew me._

_"Why do you play with me even though you know I'm going to win?" I asked as I stood up to get the game._

_"Hey, one of these times I am going to win." He stated playfully._

_"Oh yeah, that will be the day the sky falls, pigs fly, and it snows on the 4th of July." I mocked._

_The game was in my room and I knew that Toby still wasn't comfortable going in there. Things had finally stopped with Jenna and her threats turned out to be empty, but Toby was still apprehensive about certain things. But I was okay with that, I was just glad that he felt comfortable around me._

_"You know in some places it actually does snow on the 4th of July. Now, those places might be in countries that don't celebrate like we do, but it does snow." He commented and I glared. "What? You're the only one that's allowed to state random facts?"_

_"Being a wise guy really doesn't fit your personality."_

_"And weren't you the one that told me that everyone's luck has to change for the better some time. At some point you have to get dealt at least one good hand, it's a statistical fact." He quoted me perfectly with a smug grin and completely ignoring my comment._

_I just rolled my eyes at him and then proceeded upstairs to get the game. But any irritation I felt for him disappeared when I heard him mumble to himself once I was out of sight._

_"I will beat you one day, but that's not the only reason. It's because it makes you happy; that means more than who wins the game."_

* * *

"So, you asked me about my day, but I didn't ask about yours." I commented as Toby led me to sit by the fireplace.

"It was okay. I met up with a friend of mine this afternoon." Toby replied as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh was it anybody I know?"

"No, he's new in town. But I met him a few times last year. His name is Caleb Rivers." He told me and I immediately started laughing.

"You're friends with Caleb Rivers?" I questioned in disbelief while still laughing. "I've not met him but I do know him. He's dating Hanna."

"Really? That's funny because he asked if I was going to the festival tomorrow. He wants me to meet his girlfriend." He said and started laughing as well.

"I guess it really is a small world."

"Speaking of the festival, do you want to go? I could take you and we could hang out with Hanna and Caleb." He offered.

"That sounds fun." I nodded in agreement. "It's a date."

"It's a date." Toby repeated quietly and I knew he was smiling even if I couldn't see it.

I felt his hand softly press against my cheek. I tilted my head to the side and leaned into his hand. Just like the first, Toby gently pressed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss and enjoyed the familiar feeling and pleasure.

* * *

"Spencer! I'm so glad you're here! I want you to meet Caleb." Hanna said excitedly when Toby and I met up with them. "And hey, Toby, you apparently already know Caleb."

"And apparently you already know my girlfriend too." I heard Caleb state. "And it looks like you've got one yourself."

"Nice to see you again, Caleb. And yes, this is Spencer, my girlfriend." Toby told him and I couldn't help but smile when he called me his girlfriend.

"Well, congratulations to you, Cavanaugh, about time something good happened to you." Caleb said to him. "It's nice to meet you, Spencer."

"Likewise, Caleb." I said politely. "Hanna's told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, Hanna's told me a lot about you and the others too." Caleb commented. "So, we're all here together, what do we want to do?"

"I need food before I can enjoy anything, and preferably food with a lot of sugar." Hanna stated and I shook my head.

"Food it is then." Toby said looping his arm with mine.

"Cool, let's go." Caleb said excitedly, he seemed like a typical guy that would never turn down food.

"Actually, there's something I need to do with Spencer real quick. You guys grab something for us. We'll meet up with you in a few minutes." Hanna suggested a sudden change of plans.

"Um, okay." Caleb agreed sounding a little unsure; I could tell he was still getting used to Hanna's personality and way of thinking.

"Great," Hanna said and I heard her clap her hands together before gently grabbing my arm.

Hanna led me away from the guys and to some quiet spot.

"Soooo, can you believe that you and I are on a double date!?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"No, because I never thought I would ever have a boyfriend." I shook my head.

"Oh, I knew that you would end up with someone. I never thought it would be Toby, but seeing you as a couple, I totally love you two together." Hanna stated. "Now, me on the other hand, I thought if things ended with Sean, I'd die single."

"Well, Caleb cares about you and he seems like a good guy. As far as guys wanting you, Caleb must get jealous every time a guy stares at you." I assured her.

"I know he does." She laughed. "And Toby must get jealous too. Speaking of boyfriends, when did things become official?"

"I don't really know." I shrugged. "Yesterday Toby talked to me about meeting up with Caleb and asked if I wanted to come here with him tonight. I said it's a date and then kissed me. Then just now he tells Caleb that I'm his girlfriend."

"Well, that's just how it is sometimes. You and Toby seem like the type that just knows without having to say anything." She commented hitting the nail on the head.

"That's exactly how things are with us." I nodded and laughed at her accurate observation.

"It's like that between me and Caleb sometimes, but never between me and Sean. I guess that's proof that Caleb and I are meant for each other. I mean who else out there is going to put up with my wackiness?" She said and we both laughed at the last part. "Now let's get back to those guys that are meant for us."

"So has Hanna dragged you around on shopping trips yet?" I asked Caleb.

"Not yet, but I've heard stories." Caleb replied and I could tell he dreaded what he knew was eventually coming.

"I haven't forced him into coming shopping with me yet. That's not an experience for the faint of heart. I want to make sure he's ready for it so I know he won't be scared off and leave me." Hanna added, slightly joking and slightly serious.

"Hanna, I have no intentions of leaving you just because you're…very passionate about shopping. I might not like it, but it won't scare me off." Caleb told her trying to be tactful and find the right words.

"You better not leave me, Rivers. I have friends that are really protective." Hanna told him with warning in her voice.

"And as one of her friends, I can back that up. But a word of warning, do not underestimate me. I may be blind but if you hurt Hanna, I will find a way to hurt you." I added with a slight sinister grin.

"I'll remember that." Caleb said a little uneasily and I heard Hanna and Toby laughing quietly.

"Don't worry; Spencer and the others won't do anything unless I ask them to." Hanna assured him. "And actually I have something similar to say to you, Toby. Spencer is my best friend, so you better take care of her. If you aren't there when she needs you, or you ever hurt her, I will make you pay."

"I assure you, Hanna, I know better than to cross you, Spencer, or the other girls. I promise I have absolutely no intentions of hurting Spencer. I'll do whatever I can to take care of her and be there for her." Toby stated sincerely as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I've heard that before. And sometimes you hurt someone whether you have the intentions to or not." Hanna told him.

"I completely agree with you, Hanna, you can hurt someone without intending to. And I know how that feels on both ends, so I would never want that to happen. If you ever find me hurting Spencer, you call me out on it because that's the last thing I want." Toby told her and I didn't doubt that he meant every word.

"Good answer and I will more than call you out for hurting Spencer. I'll kick your butt." Hanna threatened but I knew she was just having fun now. "I'm glad Spencer has you."

"I'm glad I have him too." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh and, Toby, there's one more thing." Hanna added and her voice and mood changed. "I'm sorry for thinking that you hurt Ali. I know now that you didn't, but I still shouldn't have thought it in the first place. And I'm sorry for calling you the devil after you ran away from homecoming."

"It's okay, I understand. I was framed and someone did a really good and convincing job of doing it. As for the name calling, I've been called worse, believe it or not. There's no hard feelings, so don't beat yourself up about it." He said and I felt him shrug his shoulders.

"Thanks, Toby, I appreciate that." Hanna sighed in relief.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment, but I need to use the lady's room." I stated as I stood up. "Could you come with me, Han?"

"Sure, I could use a trip to the restrooms."

We made our way to the restrooms together and left the guys to watch our stuff. Hanna finished before I did then went to wait outside since she hated public restrooms.

I finished in the stall and went out to wash my hands. It was a similar set up to the school bathrooms so I found my way easily. I went to head out but something blocked my path. The door, which was always held open by a few bricks, was now closed. I should have been able to push it back open but something was keeping it shut.

"Is anybody in here?" I called out only to realize I was trapped in here by myself.

"Hanna!" I shouted hoping she would hear me outside.

Why did I leave my phone and purse on the bench with Toby and Caleb? Did some kids think it would be funny to jam the door or was this done on purpose? I tried my best to stay calm, but my fear got the best of me. I pounded on the door, hoping that someone would hear me.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I wasn't kidding when I told you that a lot happened in this chapter. How many of you liked the double date? So do you think someone locked Spencer in or was it just an accident? Who do you think will find her? And what did you think of the conversation between Hanna and Toby? Next chapter will be from Toby's POV and there will be some Taleb in it. So I hope you are looking forward to it and see you Friday.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, not to ruin the moment, but I need to use the lady's room." Spencer stated as she stood up. "Could you come with me, Han?"

"Sure, I could use a trip to the restrooms."

Together the two of them walked off towards the restrooms and left Caleb and I to watch their stuff.

"So, how long have you and Spencer been together?" Caleb asked me.

"We've been friends for a long time, but it wasn't anything more than that until recently."

"Is she the one you missed so much and always talked about?"

"Yeah, there isn't much I missed in Rosewood, but I did miss her. And then once I finally got back I had to wait a few days before I could finally talk to her." I told him and laughed remembering how Caleb would complain about how love sick I was for Spencer.

"That's a tough break, man." He laughed shaking his head. "I can understand you a little more though, now that I have Hanna. We haven't been together long but I don't think I could handle a year without her."

"It sure as hell wasn't easy, and I wouldn't have left if I had more of a choice." I sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You know better than anyone that there are things in the past I don't like bringing up. But what exactly did happen?"

"Spencer and Hanna were friends with a girl named Alison, she was the queen bee and a total you know what. She didn't like me because I was the one guy that didn't give the time of day. When she found out that Spencer and I were hanging out she tried to get us to stop. But we never listened."

"So what, did the control freak decide to make you pay for going against her?" He asked sarcastically and I laughed despite myself at his description of Alison.

"It was the 4th of July back in '09. I was cleaning out the garage and Jenna came in…to talk." I told him and vaguely hinted at what Caleb already knew. "I was trying to make her leave when the door slightly opened. At first I thought it was wind but then I saw somebody throw something in. A few seconds later a firecracker went off and the shed caught on fire. I was standing closer to the door so I could've gotten out. But Jenna was stuck and I decided to help her."

"You're a lot nicer than I am." Caleb mumbled.

"The fire spread really fast since there were a lot of cardboard boxes. I was trying to figure out the best way to get out when Spencer came running in. She helped both of get out, but the worst part came after we got out of the garage. The glass in the windows shattered and flew everywhere. I got a couple of cuts on my arm but Spencer and Jenna…"

"Is that how they ended up…?" He asked quietly with a sympathetic look and I merely nodded.

"Someone saw the fire and called the fire department. All three of us were taken to the hospital. I was treated for the cuts from the glass and I also had a burn on my leg. The nurse stepped out for a minute and Alison came in. Told me that I was going to take the blame because someone had to and it wasn't going to be her."

"Of course she was going to shift the blame to someone else and get off clean." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I told her to leave me alone and that I wouldn't do it. Then she said if I didn't Spencer would get hurt more than she already was. I made the mistake of asking about Spencer and Alison threw it in my face that she probably wouldn't be able to see again. She said it was my fault, that if I hadn't been friends with Spencer, she wouldn't have run in and would still be okay."

"That's a load of bull! I've known Spencer for an hour, but I already known that she's stubborn but she cares. I'd bet anything that she would've run in whether she knew you or not. Something tells me that Spencer never put up with Alison's crap so she was glad to get you both out of her way."

"Regardless, she still got hurt helping me." I said staring at the ground.

"No, she got hurt because of Alison." He insisted, he reminded me a lot of Spencer when it came to the stubbornness department. "You got to stop blaming yourself for stuff, man."

"I know, but that's easy said than done." I nodded. "Thanks for listening though. Spencer has said the same thing a lot but when you say it, I believe it a little more."

"Well then, you should listen to Spencer because she's right. And you're welcome, not that I had a choice really, you always get stuff off your chest whether I want to hear it or not." He said sarcastically but I knew he really meant what he said.

"Hey, you've done your fair share of talking stuff out too. And you were the one that brought it up." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," He mumbled.

"Caleb! Toby!" Hanna shouted as she ran over to us. How she did in those heels I'll never know.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked her.

"Where's Spencer?" I asked at the same time immediately noticing her absence.

"I was hoping she found her way back here." She said sounding really worried.

"We haven't seen her since you two left for the bathrooms." Caleb told her.

"No, no, no, no, no! I was afraid of this." Hanna said and she was really starting to freak out and so was I.

"Why, what happened?" Caleb asked, he seemed a bit panicked but he was handling this better than me and Hanna.

If something happened to Spencer, I don't know what I'd do.

"I told Spencer I was waiting outside since I hate public restrooms. I walked a few feet away to throw my gum in the trash. Then Melissa came out of nowhere and wanted to know where Spencer was. I told her she was in the bathroom then she left with Ian." She explained quickly then paused to catch her breath. "I went back to the bathroom and the door was closed. But not just closed its jammed shut. I think Spencer might be stuck inside."

"Calm down, Hanna, maybe she left when you were talking to Melissa." Caleb said to relax Hanna but I didn't believe it and I'm sure he didn't believe it himself either.

"No, she wouldn't do that. She's really independent and thinks she doesn't need help, but she wouldn't go off on her own like that." Hanna insisted.

"Hanna's right, Spencer wouldn't do that." I spoke up. "Come on; let's go get that door open."

I headed towards the restrooms at a fast pace. Caleb was right beside me and somehow Hanna was keeping up with us. Caleb and I tried without success to open the door. And it wasn't a weak door that you could bust open like you see in the movies.

"Need help?" Someone asked and I turned around to see Garrett Reynolds.

"Yeah, you didn't happen to bring a crow bar did you?" Caleb told him as we moved out of the way.

Garrett laughed at some private joke and then stared at the door for a bit.

"I didn't bring a crow bar, but ironically enough that's what's keeping the door shut." He commented as he pulled on the piece of metal wedged between the door and the frame.

"How did we not see that?" Caleb mumbled as he face palmed.

"Out of my way!" Hanna demanded and I had forgotten she was there. "Spencer! Spencer, are you okay?"

I couldn't see inside the bathroom from where I was standing but I could hear Spencer's reply. "Where's Toby?"

"I'm right here." I told her as I pushed past Garrett.

Hanna wrapped her arm around a trembling Spencer and brought her out of the bathroom. Hanna walked Spencer over to a bench and sat her down.

"I was so worried, Spence. Are you alright?" I asked as I sat down beside her and hugged her close.

"I am now." She said quietly.

"Spencer, you are not alright! You were trapped in a bathroom!" Melissa stated and she did not look happy.

"Yeah, Melissa, I know. I was there." Spencer told her with heavy sarcasm.

I struggled to hold back a laugh because I knew that would make Melissa worse. Melissa ignored Spencer comment and started shouting at Garrett.

"Garrett! How did this happen? I thought you were in charge of security to make sure things didn't get out of hand? You're lucky she's not hurt!"

"Calm down, Honey." Ian said coming to stand beside her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Melissa shouted him and moved away.

"I really am sorry, Melissa, but this was accident. And Spencer is fine so there's no need to be so upset." Garrett tried to smooth things over but Melissa didn't look like she was letting this go.

"No, it wasn't." Melissa said quietly but you could still hear a threat. "Come on, Spencer, let's go home. You've been through enough tonight."

Melissa was right, Spencer had been through a lot, but I didn't want to let her out of my sight after what just happened.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Mel, but I want to stay with my friends." Spencer told her.

"No, you're not; you're coming home with me and Ian. I don't want you hanging out with him, and I'm sure Mom and Dad would agree." Melissa demanded and I knew she meant me when she said him.

"Of course they would agree with you, Melissa, they always do." Spencer stated and then smiled as if she knew something that Melissa didn't. "But I'm not hanging out with Toby, I'm on date."

I was surprised by Spencer's words and didn't see what came next coming. Spencer's lips found mine and in front of Caleb, Hanna, Melissa, Ian, and Garrett, we kissed like nobody else was around. Eventually I heard Caleb coughing and Hanna pretending to gag. Spencer and I pulled away laughing.

"About time, I was getting ready to follow Melissa, Ian, and Garrett and leave you two." Hanna stated trying to sound mad but I knew she wasn't.

"Not that they would have noticed." Caleb mumbled.

"Give us a break; I've heard that the two of you are not shy on PDA." Spencer called them out.

"Spencer Hastings the girl who is always absolutely right about everything." Hanna sighed dramatically and then all four of us burst out laughing.

I never thought I would think this. But I couldn't wait to have another double date with Hanna and Caleb. I had fun tonight and I was happy. To quote Spencer, I was cautiously optimistic that everything would be alright.

* * *

So I want to begin with a shout-out to **caitycaites** this chapter was for you. I hope it gave you what you wanted to know about the Spencer/Jenna Thing. And I hope the rest of you enjoyed as well. I was originally going to do it as a flashback but it didn't work out so sorry for not having one this time. But I'll make it up next chapter with one from Toby's POV. That's right, two Toby chapters in a row. It will mostly be Jason, Spencer, and Toby hanging out together. But back to this one, who do you think trapped Spencer? Did Melissa distract Hanna on purpose? And what inside joke was Garrett laughing at?


	19. Chapter 19

I sat in my room and constantly glanced at the clock. I was going over to Jason's to hang out with him and Spencer and time was ticking by slowly. I was concentrating on some school work when a knock at the door nearly made me jump out of my skin. I went downstairs and saw one of the last people I expected when I opened the door.

"Hello, Toby."

"Hello, Mona, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Is Jenna home yet?"

"No, not yet, she has a flute lesson right after school." I told her and she seemed relieved.

"Good, I need to talk to you, but she can't be around." She stated as I moved away from the door so she could come in.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked as we sat down in the living room.

"You and I have a lot in common. We were both Ali's targets and we were both suspects in her murder. But you became more than just a suspect. Whoever framed you obviously killed Ali, and I think there's a reason they framed you over me. I think I know who did it, but I need your help to prove it."

"Why do you need me?" I asked completely not following.

"Because I think Jenna is involved somehow or knows who is."

"Jenna!"

"Yes, and that's why I need you to help me." She confirmed and let the information sink in.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You were lucky that you got off the hook, but the next person might not be. I know you don't want that for Spencer. And despite that I hate Alison and that they were her friends first, I care about Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria. I don't want them getting framed too. And I want her real killer to be found so that I never have to hear the name Alison again. But the police in this town suck and nothing will be solved if we leave it up to them. So will you help me?"

* * *

"Hey, Toby, good to see you." Jason greeted me as he opened the door.

"You too, Jason." I said as I walked in. "What's burning?"

"That would be dinner. Or what would have been dinner." He sighed as he placed a smoking pan in the sink.

"How did you not starve when you went off to college?"

"Easy, I lived on coffee and take-out."

"You know, I'm surprised that nobody figured out about you and Spencer by themselves. You both drink enough coffee for a small army, and it's so strong, normal people can't even drink it." I told him as I sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Do not make fun of my coffee. And I am normal. But people like you that are too scared to drink it, aren't normal." He said defensively. "But you are right; the Hastings style coffee should be a giveaway."

"Hey, I'm not scared. I actually have had Spencer's coffee and more than once. But I still don't know how you two do it on a regular basis."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You must really like Spencer if you willing drank her coffee."

"And she must really like you if she lets you cook dinner for her." I shot back to avoid him teasing me about my relationship with Spencer.

"I wasn't cooking for her. She tries to eat before coming over or makes me get takeout. I think she's experienced one too many of my cooking failures."

"I don't blame her." I mumbled. "Hey, where is Spencer anyway?"

"She's on the phone with Hanna. And do you think you can do better?" He challenged.

"I'm not a gourmet chef, but I can cook without burning the apartment down." I shrugged.

"Why don't we make things interesting while we're waiting for Spencer to get off the phone?" He suggested. "You prove to me that you're a better cook by making something that Spencer will eat."

"What's the catch?" I asked knowing that Jason had something up his sleep.

"If Spencer likes it, I'll let up on my teasing for a week. But if she doesn't, it's going to get worse."

"Make it two weeks without giving me and her a hard time."

"Alright fine, I'll do two weeks." He gave in.

"You're on." I told him and we shook hands.

* * *

"It's about time you got off the phone. Toby's been waiting an hour for you. That's really bad manners, Spence." Jason stated sarcastically as Spencer came into the kitchen.

"Toby, I'm so sorry. You weren't really waiting that long were you?" Spencer asked and she looked really worried.

"No, I've only been here half an hour. But Jason found a way to keep me busy." I told her and I heard her sigh in relief.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't bored." She said. "Wait, what exactly did you do to keep busy?"

"Let me just say that you picked a guy with a lot of nerve. First, he comes in here and says that something smells burnt. Then he goes and says that he could cook better than me so I made him prove it."

"Toby could cook the best thing you ever tasted and you would still say it wasn't any good, Jason." Spencer told him shaking her head.

"That's why you're going to be the taste tester." Jason told her. "Have a seat."

"Why do I have to be the guinea pig for your cooking contest?" Spencer demanded as she sat down.

"What you don't trust my cooking skills?" I teased her.

"No, I trust you, Toby. It's Jason that I don't trust as far as I can throw him."

"But, Spencer, if you can't trust family, who can you trust?" Jason asked her.

"My instincts and female intuition, and they both say not to trust you." Spencer shot at him.

I tried my best to hold back the laugh that wanted to come out as I placed the plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of Spencer. Things were never boring when Spencer and Jason got under each other's skin.

"Quit stalling, Spencer." Jason said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not stalling, I'm just not hungry. I ate right before I called Hanna." She argued.

"Yeah, so this is the perfect time for a light snack." Jason tried to convince her, but I knew a better way.

"Here, Spence." I said as I placed a fork in her right hand. "This is a fork. You can use it to eat the meal your boyfriend just cooked for you."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" She rhetorically asked.

"Nope," Jason and I both told her but in two different tones.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed and then took a bite. "Okay, you are way better than Jason. This is really good, Toby."

"You're just saying that because he's your boyfriend. Take another bite and tell me what you really think." Jason demanded.

"That is what I really think." Spencer insisted but she ate more anyway. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet, I want to decide for myself." He said and then grabbed another fork. "Oh come on!"

"What's wrong, Jason?" I asked and couldn't help the smug grin that came across my face.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Cavanaugh." He said pretty irritated.

"Does that mean I won?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Jason didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and rolled his eyes. Usually I didn't care about winning or losing, and I rarely rubbed it in to someone that they lost. But I must be spending too much time around Spencer and Jason and their competitiveness must be rubbing off. I leaned in and kissed Spencer right in front of Jason and I made sure there was heat.

"Toby, not that I didn't enjoy that kiss, but Jason is standing right there." Spencer pointed out trying to sound annoyed but I saw through it.

"Exactly, since I beat Jason, he can't bother us for a whole two weeks."

"He can't tease us about anything? For two weeks? No matter what we do?" She clarified carefully before getting her hopes up.

"That's right."

As soon as I said those two words Spencer's lips were on mine.

"By the way, I love the way that sounds. You calling yourself my boyfriend." She told me as she pulled away but still kept her face close to mine.

"Alright, alright, I'm out of here. Have fun enjoying your two weeks of freedom. But time flies when you're having fun and I'll be back before you know it." Jason warned and then went into his room.

Spencer and I both cracked up when we heard his door slam louder than necessary. The next two weeks were going to be great.

_I sighed in relief as I closed the front door. Jenna and her mother had just left and they would be gone for two weeks! My dad couldn't get off of work so he stayed behind but we didn't talk much so I practically had the house to myself. Twenty minutes later Spencer came over and we had a great time._

_"So, two weeks to yourself, what are you going to do?" Spencer asked as she looked through my movie collection._

_"I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet." I told her with excitement. "And also take advantage of the opportunity to hang out with you without the complicated sneaking around."_

_"Well, we still have to avoid Alison, but things will definitely be easier without worrying about Jenna too." She agreed._

_"I don't know about you, but I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie."_

_"Okay, what do you want to do?"_

_"If it wasn't raining I'd suggest going outside. Today doesn't feel like a day that should be spent cooped up inside. You know what I mean?"_

_"I know exactly what you mean." She said laughing. "But why should the rain stop us? Today is about enjoying your freedom. So why not do something wild and spontaneous?"_

_"Okay, you've convinced me, let's go." I laughed as I grabbed a jacket out of the closet for Spencer and one for myself._

_We ran out into the backyard and tossed around an old Frisbee. Time flew by, literally. The clasp on Spencer's watch broke and it when flying through the air with the Frisbee. Eventually we had to go inside, but I didn't want to. I felt like a little kid that didn't want to leave the park. I always enjoyed time with Spencer, but I hadn't done anything like this since before my mom got sick. And it felt good._

_It still hurt sometimes to think of my mom, but it was getting easier to remember the good times. And I had feeling Spencer played a big part in that. A lot of things in life are uncertain, but I do know one thing for sure. I got dealt a good hand the day I met Spencer. And if that was the only good hand I ever got, I was okay with that. Because Spencer, her laugh, her smile, her intelligence, her coffee fixation, that was all that mattered to me._

* * *

So do you think Toby decided to help Mona? And will Jason stick to his side of the deal? I had a lot of fun writing Jason and Toby in this chapter so I hope you all liked it. And thank you to everyone so so much for getting this story to over **100 reviews**! You are so awesome and I am beyond excited by how much you're enjoying this story! See you on Friday for chapter 20 which goes back to Spencer's POV and is filled with Spoby!


	20. Chapter 20

It was time for lunch but I didn't go to the cafeteria with the girls. Instead, I went to the old chemistry lab and found Toby waiting. I enjoyed my time with him just like I always did, but I could still feel the cloud overhead.

"What's wrong, Spence?" Toby asked me when I let out a sigh and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm just going to miss this." I shrugged.

Toby had been doing home school since he got out of jail. But with recent events, he was feeling more and more like an outsider in his own house. So he was working on getting his G.E.D. so that he could get a job and a place of his own. Jason had offered him his place, but it only had one room and the mattress on his futon really sucked. Usually I took Jason's bed and he opted for a sleeping bag on the floor with lots of pillows when I stayed over.

"I will too, Spence. But I can always stop by during lunch if the girls let me steal you away." He said trying to cheer me up.

"That might be easier said than done." I teased.

"I'll find a way to make it work." He laughed. "And I know it might not be the same but it's for the best."

"I know it is, and I'm happy for you, really. I know you put a lot of thought into your decision, and that a G.E.D. takes a lot of work to get. But I'm proud of you, and I know you can do it." I told him as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"If I pass, it will only be because I had you as a tutor." He told me as he removed my hand only to place it on his lap intertwined with his.

"Oh, you'll pass alright. Like you said, I'm tutoring you." I told him very confidently. "And once you've passed, you'll get a job doing what you love."

"And once I've saved up enough money, I'll get my own place. I know Jason is your escape from your parents and Melissa, but I think you need an escape from Jason sometimes too. And we'll both need an escape from him once the two weeks is up."

"Don't remind me." I said shaking my head. "But it will definitely be nice for you to have a place of your own. I guess I'm just in a sentimental mood today. And it's kind of bittersweet to think this might be the last time we hang out in here."

"This won't be the last time, Spence. Like you said, it won't be the same. But it won't be the last, I promise." He assured me and placed a kiss on my lips.

* * *

_"Toby, I'm so sorry!" I cried as soon as he opened door._

_I knew it was risky coming to his place after what happened today, but I just had to see him._

_"Spencer, what are you doing here?" He demanded. "Jenna will be back any minute. You being here will only make things worse."_

_"I know, Toby, but please just give me a minute. I understand that you're mad, but I didn't mean for this to happen. I had no idea, Toby, honest. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want, but please tell me that you believe me."_

_"Of course I believe you, Spencer. And I'm not mad you, but Jenna is. I don't want you two crossing paths anytime soon." He sighed and as he let me into the house._

_"I can handle Jenna." I told him and couldn't help rolling my eyes. "But will you be okay?"_

_It was then that I noticed his face. A bruise was starting to form on his left cheek. And I knew it was most likely caused by Jenna._

_Today at school Alison looked through my texts and read all the messages that Toby and I had sent each other. By the time lunch rolled around the damage had already been done. Ali never said a word but I knew that she knew about me Toby. With every jab and snide comment I knew she was planning on making me and Toby miserable._

_But that wasn't the worst of it. She saw a few texts where Toby and I briefly mentioned Jenna. So Ali used that as a way to finally get back at Jenna. Jenna blamed Toby and I saw her yelling at Toby in the hallway. I budded in and that only made things worse instead of better. Now, Ali was shutting me out and I knew consequences would come. And Jenna was angry at both me and Toby, but she would take it out on him._

_"I'll be fine, Spence. I'm more worried about you. I know that you don't want to hear that but it's true. So do me a favor, and please stay away from Jenna." He told me and pleaded with his eyes._

_"Well, I won't go picking a fight with her, but I'm not going to stand aside if there's a repeat of this afternoon." I stated. "And speaking of keeping away, maybe we should stay away from the library, my house, and the hill. I don't know what texts Ali read and I don't want her telling my parents her version of things."_

_"When can I see you then, Spencer? I understand that we need to be really careful but I'm not letting Alison come between."_

_"She won't, we just need to lay low for a little while."_

_"Spencer, we've been laying low since the get go. That's not going to make things better. This won't be the last time you and I see each other just because she stole your phone. The best thing we can do is go on hanging out like nothing happened. It won't exactly be the same because now she and Jenna know. But we have to show Alison that she can't control us and Jenna just…"_

_"I just what?" Someone asked and both Toby and I turned to see Jenna standing in the doorway._

_"Need a taste of your own medicine!" I said quietly but the threat was clear as day._

_Toby tried to stop me but he wasn't fast enough. I swung my right arm and my hand connected with her cheek, hard. Jenna gasped and I couldn't help a smug grin when she stood there in shock. I had wanted to do that ever since I found out what she did to Toby._

_Jenna's shock didn't last long and immediately she went to take a swing at me. But this time Toby was fast enough and he stopped her before her hand came anywhere close to me._

_"What the hell, Toby?" Jenna shouted at him. "She slapped me but you're defending her?"_

_"That's enough, Jenna." He shouted back when she tried to get at me again. "Spencer hasn't done anything to you that you didn't deserve. Now, leave us both alone."_

_"Tell Ali she won't get away with this." Jenna warned and then stomped into her room. "And the two of you won't either."_

_"I should probably get going." I sighed._

_"Yeah, that might be a good idea." He nodded. "So, will I see you tomorrow?"_

_"This won't be the last time we see each other." I assured him. "But I do hope that this is the last time we have to deal with Jenna."_

_"Me too, although I think you might have enjoyed slapping her. Remind me to never get on your bad side." He teased._

_"You could never be on my bad side." I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

* * *

Toby POV &amp; Time Jump

"Hey, Toby, I need a break from studying. Want to go for walk outside?" Spencer asked as she closed her braille text book.

"Spencer, it's freezing outside. Why do you want to go for a walk?" I asked skeptically.

"The cold air will clear my head and it will only be for a few minutes." She tried to convince me.

"Alright, but it will only be for a few minutes. I don't want Jason or your parents holding me responsible for getting you sick." I gave in and grabbed our jackets.

I held her hand as we walked out the back door together and around to the front. I was opening up the gate when Spencer stopped me.

"Toby, wait!"

"What is it, Spence?" I asked feeling really confused; seconds ago she was begging to go for a walk.

"Well, this is going to sound weird, but you have to do exactly what I tell you to." She stated.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"I want you to unlock the gate, but don't open it. You can't open the gate unless you have your eyes closed. And believe me when I say this, I will know if you're peeking, Cavanaugh." She instructed.

"My eyes are closed, Spencer, I promise. And the gate is open. But isn't this taking the phrase, blind leading the blind a little too literally?"

"We're not actually going anywhere. We're just going to stand here and you can open your eyes as soon as you hear it." She explained vaguely.

"As soon as I hear what?" I asked just as I heard a car horn beep twice.

Spencer nudged me and I took that as the cue to open my eyes.

"Spencer!?" I gasped when I opened them.

In front of me was a tan pickup truck. The exact one I showed Caleb a few days ago. How did she know about it? Jason stepped out of the truck with a satisfied smile and passed me the keys.

"Take it, it's yours." Spencer told me with the wide smile. "Congratulations on getting your G.E.D. I'm so proud of you."

"Spencer, are you crazy? Do you know how long it will take me to pay you back?" I questioned her.

"Well, Caleb mentioned something about you wanting the truck so you could get a job." She shrugged.

I let out a small laugh and shook my head. She knew me so well. And I knew her. She didn't care if I never paid her back, it wasn't about money. But I still wanted to and she didn't fight me on it. That's how well we knew each other. And I loved having someone in my life that knew me better than I knew myself. Spencer was my other half and I right now I couldn't wait any longer to tell her.

"I love you, so much." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and stared at her in awe.

"I wanted to say that first." She fake whined and her smile widen even more, if that was possible.

I tightened my arms around her and leaned in to kiss her. She quickly returned the kiss with equal passion. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered that Jason was still around and the thought made me deepen the kiss. I was glad Spencer hadn't waited until tomorrow to do this because today was the last day Jason couldn't tease us and I was taking full advantage. No doubt tomorrow would be a long day but right now I didn't care. All I cared about was Spencer. How lucky I was to have her, how amazing she was, and how much I loved her.

* * *

I thought 100 reviews felt good but 110 and counting feels even better. Keep them coming! All if you are amazing and to quote Toby "I love you so much!" Speaking of that how many of you loved that he finally said it. Only took 20 chapters. And how many of you loved that Spencer slapped Jenna? Shout-out to prettylittlespoby13, I totally had you in mind when I wrote the flashback. Next chapter is pretty crazy and will include a new POV I've never done before. Anyone want to guess who's it will be? Well you'll find out on Tuesday!


	21. Chapter 21

Mona POV

I placed my French book on the counter and turned so I was facing Spencer. There was a big test in our French class so we were studying together at her place. Not that either of us needed to study, but Spencer would study up until the last second regardless. I enjoyed study sessions with her; she was the only person in school that I considered a worthy rival. And the fact that it was at her house was an added bonus. It made it so easy to spy on Ian Thomas.

"I need some caffeine. Is your coffee really as bad as everyone says it is?" I asked her.

"It depends on who you ask." Spencer shrugged. "But it's certainly not for the weak. Are you brave enough to give it try?"

"Of course I'm brave enough. Give me a cup." I told her confidently.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said as she got up and made her way over to the coffee maker.

"Spencer? Spencer, where are you?" Melissa shouted from another room in the large house.

"In the kitchen!" Spencer yelled back and seconds later Melissa came running in.

"Spencer, Mona, have either of you seen or heard from Ian?" She asked in panic like she had seen a ghost. "He never came home from the football game last night."

"Melissa, I'm sure he's fine. It was an away game; maybe they had car problems and stopped at a hotel." Spencer tried to comfort her but it looked like her heart wasn't in it.

"No, that's what I thought too. But I called the school and they got back last night and Ian was with them. Something happened to him, Spencer, I know it!" Melissa argued started to get a little hysterical.

"Have you checked the news for something that could have happened last night?" Spencer asked her.

"Or called the hospital and police station?" I added.

"Yes, yes, and no. Nothing's in the news and he hasn't been checked into any of the hospitals in this county. And I have to wait twenty-four hours before the police can do anything." She replied.

"He'll show up, Melissa." Spencer told her and then she turned to me. "Here's your coffee, Mona. I hope you can handle it, it'd be nice to have a friend that isn't afraid of it."

"Hmm, it's not as bad as I expected. I wouldn't drink it on a regular basis like you do, but it serves its purpose when you need a caffeine boost." I told her after taking a sip. "I'll be right back; I need to use your bathroom."

I didn't really, but I did need an excuse to get out of the room. Melissa had every right to be worried because something told me that Ian was more than missing. I had a feeling as to who was behind it, and this confirmed some of our theories.

**Ian is missing Keep an eye on her and her boyfriend –M**

The text was short and to the point, and a reply came within seconds.

**If they're behind it I'll know Keep me posted –T**

I flushed the toilet and rain the faucet for a minute before returning to the kitchen. When I got there Melissa and Spencer weren't the only ones there. Darren Wilden and another officer where standing in the kitchen talking to Melissa.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Spencer who was standing on the other side of the room.

"They found Ian." She whispered back and then took a shaky deep breath. "He's dead, someone killed him."

Usually I loved it when I was right, but that wasn't the case this time. Ian Thomas was a creep and mostly died because of the part he played in the night Alison died. I still didn't know exactly what happened but it was clear someone was tying up loose ends. Either they were afraid of Ian talking or he messed something up. But that means someone was scared, and when people are scared they make mistakes. Mistakes that could get them caught.

* * *

Spencer POV

"Melissa?" I asked quietly as I opened the barn door later that night.

"What do you want, Spencer?" She snapped, or at least attempted to.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't happy to have Ian as a brother-in-law. But believe it or not, I am happy to have you as a sister. I should have been happier for you when you got back together." I confessed as I sat down on one of the couches.

"No, you had every right not to like him. I knew he flirted with a lot of other girls when we were dating. I just didn't want to admit it so I took my anger out on you. Just like I tore into Wilden because I didn't want to believe that Ian was…that he was…Why him?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, because I know nobody wants to hear this, but things will get better. They'll find out who did this and one day we can move on."

"You're right; I don't want to hear that." She said with a cross between a laugh and a sob. "And anything people say, you don't know what a person means to you until they're gone."

"Yeah, I learned that one first hand." I sighed, thinking of Toby.

"I'd say it's because sisters know everything about each other, but we've never really been sisters. But something tells me that you're not talking about losing Alison."

"No, I'll always think of Ali as a friend, but we didn't have a real friendship. We only tolerated each other, and I mostly stayed around for the other girls."

"You didn't happen to be thinking of a boy would you?" Melissa asked slyly.

"What makes you think that?" I asked nervously.

"I saw you and Toby together at the festival. And something like that doesn't happen overnight. You really like him don't you?"

"I love him." I nodded, still afraid of her reaction.

"I don't know what Mom and Dad will think, but I'm happy for you. I know I said I didn't want you with him but things have changed. In the past I would have worried what it would look like, you hanging out with someone like him whether he was innocent or not. But after losing…life's too short for that."

"Thanks, Mel. It means a lot to hear you say that." I said as I gave her a hug. It was nice to a real sister-to-sister conversation.

"I should have said it before. There are a lot of things I should have said before. I don't know when we stopped being sisters and became over-competitive rivals, but I want fix that. I've done a lot of thinking today and it's just not worth it. The trophies, the awards, the grades, who's better than who, I don't want to be like that anymore."

"Me neither," I agreed. "So let's start with a clean slate? And forget about kisses and stolen essays? Leave the past in the past?"

"That sounds about right." She said and this time there was a little bit of a real laugh. "You know, sisters are supposed to tell each other everything. And there's something I want to tell you. I'm pregnant, Spencer."

"You are!?" I asked, both shocked and a little excited.

"Yeah, I took a home pregnancy test Friday morning and have an appointment scheduled for Monday."

"Congratulations, Melissa, I'm happy for you." I smiled. "I know I wasn't thrilled when you announced at the club that you wanted to start a family, but I'm thrilled for you now."

"Thanks, Spence, I'm glad you are. I want my baby to have a lot family since he or she won't have a daddy."

"Did he know?" I asked quietly, not wanted to set her crying.

"He did. I told him right before he left for the game. I wanted to wait until today to tell him so I could plan something big and fancy. But I just couldn't wait and now I'm really glad I told him. Don't wait, Spencer. Don't wait to tell someone something. The big plans and fancy gestures are nice, but that's not as important as the thing you need to say."

"I'll remember that, Mel." I promised and I heard the clock beep ten times. "It's getting late, you're probably tired."

"I am tired, but I don't think I'll be getting much sleep." She sighed and I could hear the exhaustion.

"I can stay up with you. Isn't that what sisters are supposed to do? Camp out on the living room floor and sleep in front of the fireplace?" I offered.

"That's sounds nice. Thanks, Spence."

"You don't have to thank me, Mel. But you could do me a favor and help me get some blankets."

"I think I can manage that." She agreed with another short laugh.

* * *

Mona POV

"It was a nice service." Aria commented.

Today was Ian's funeral. And Aria was right, the service was nice. I only came because the girls and I wanted to support Spencer and also because I was hoping for answers.

"How is Melissa doing?" Emily asked.

"She's not good." Spencer shook her head. "She's going back to her apartment in Philly tomorrow to get away. And she had Ian's things boxed up and taken out of the barn the day after Wilden came and broke the news."

"Speaking of Wilden, look who's late to party." Hanna said and nodded her head in his direction.

Wilden hadn't come to the funeral, but he suddenly showed up now. Something wasn't right. I thought he would be heading straight for us or the Hastings, but he went over to Garrett and Jenna. Now something was definitely going on, and I don't think they were here to pay respects to an old friend.

"Hey, Toby!" Emily and Hanna said rather cheerfully as he approached our group, specifically Spencer.

"Hi, everyone." He nodded and then wrapped his arms around Spencer. "Are you okay?"

I turned around to give them some privacy but I could still here them.

"As good as I can be I guess." She told him.

"Well, hopefully things will start getting back to normal soon. But for now, I think your parents are going to be stuck socializing for a while. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Tobes. Let me just say goodbye to Melissa."

When I knew she was gone I turned back around and spoke to Toby.

"Hey, Toby, isn't that your step-sister over there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder what she's doing here." He confirmed.

"I was wondering the same thing." I stated and made sure the others weren't paying attention to us. "Showing up to their victim's funeral, classy."

"Ian didn't deserve to be killed, nobody does, but I feel weird calling him a victim."

"Well, we still don't know for sure what his part was in all this. And we need to find that out soon, which is why I need you to do something while you're at Spencer's. There are boxes of Ian's things in the house, so look through them and let me know if you find anything." I instructed.

"Doing stuff behind Spencer's back isn't as easy as some people might think." He told me and I knew he wasn't happy with me making him do this.

"You don't have to do it behind her back. You can just volunteer to help move it or something. I know you might not like it, but you're the only one that can look through that stuff and find answers that could help us."

"It was nice talking to you, Mona." Toby said and I realized Spencer was coming back. "Are you ready, Spence?"

"Yeah, let's go." She nodded. "Bye, girls!"

We all said goodbye and a minute or two after they left Wilden came over to us.

"Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, I have some questions I need to ask you." He stated and I knew all too well where this was headed.

* * *

Sorry about any mistakes, I was really tired when I wrote this. So what did you think of Mona's POV? As well as the sister bonding between Spencer and Melissa? Melissa being on Spencer's side will come in handy next chapter. Which has Spoby since their wasn't any in this chapter and it has a little bit of Jason and Toby. See you on Friday!


	22. Chapter 22

Spencer and I left the cemetery and I parked the truck two blocks away from Spencer's house so that her parents wouldn't see it. Melissa knew about us and was happy for us. But Spencer was still scared of how her parents would react, especially if they found out now in the middle of all this.

We got to her house and I held the back door open for her. When she didn't walk through I thought she was going to give me some speech about how she was capable of opening the door herself. And I was almost right.

"You know, I could give you a whole lecture about always opening the door for me." She stated as she leaned against the doorframe.

"And I would listen to every word." I told her as I leaned down to kiss her. "But then I would tell you that I was just being a gentleman. I know it's sort of rare nowadays, but I can't help it, just like you can't help that you're addicted to extra, extra strong coffee."

"I said I could give you a lecture not that I was." She clarified. "There's something else I want to tell you."

"What's that?"

"You sure know how to walk a girl home." She smiled and then started kissing me again.

"We better get inside, it's pretty cold." I told her.

"Well, then I'll have to make coffee to warm us up." She said slightly joking and slightly serious.

"Whoa, what's all this?" I asked when I saw all the boxes scattered in front of the fireplace.

"If you're asking about the boxes, it's all Ian's stuff. My dad is supposed to take it to a storage place tomorrow I think." She told me.

"Hey, here's his yearbook. I wonder what he was voted most likely to be."

"My guess is, most likely to play professional sports or most likely to be a creep." She replied sarcastically.

"Both of those are true, but I doubt they'd put the second one in the yearbook." I laughed as I flipped through the pages. "Hey, Spence, what's the N.A.T Club?"

"The what club? I have no clue, I've never heard of it. Why do you ask?"

"In the yearbook, it has Ian's picture and underneath it lists all the sports and clubs he was involved in." I told her.

"Is it listed in the back index? And is there anyone else that was part of it?" She asked as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"No, it's not in the index. But I do see two other people that were in it, Garrett and Jason."

"Well, it kind of makes sense. The three of them were friends up until Alison went missing and they drifted apart I guess."

"Why would that cause them to drift apart?" Now I was the one asking the questions.

"After Ali went missing, Jason sobered up and so did Garrett. But Jason didn't just sober up, he also really cleaned up his act and finished college with flying colors. Garrett on the other hand, is a police officer but I think he's only doing that to look out for himself. And Ian, he might have eventually gotten his life together but he still seemed stuck in his college party years."

"Do you really think that Garrett is only a police officer to protect himself?"

"I don't know about protecting himself. But it makes sense that he's a cop for reasons other than keeping the people in this town safe. I don't think it's a coincidence that he was on duty when they found Alison, arrested you, and found Ian."

"I still don't know how Jenna knew about Caleb picking me up at the church that night." I sighed as I started digging through Ian's things again. "But a lot of things would make sense if the person framing everyone is working for the police."

"It would make sense, but I don't think Garrett is smart enough to do this on his own."

"Yeah, I agree." I told her just as I found something helpful in one of the boxes. "Hey, I think I just found out what N.A.T. means. There's a t-shirt with three words on it that look like Latin or something."

"Spell it to me and maybe I can figure it out." She suggested. "I took it for a semester last year and passed at the top of the class."

"Of course you did." I mumbled before spelling out the words to her.

"That's definitely Latin, and it means, we see all." She told me and I could tell she was trying to figure out how this fit into the scheme of things.

"Well, we can figure out what it means later. Your parents should be home in a little while so let's enjoy some time together before they get here. And I would prefer to spend that time not trying to solve the mysteries of Rosewood."

"I completely agree with you." She nodded and took a sip of your coffee. "What do you want to do?"

I had an idea or two but I didn't have a chance to reply.

"Spencer, what is he doing here!? What on Earth is going on here?" Mrs. Hastings questioned in shock as she, Mr. Hastings, and Melissa entered the room.

"Mom, nothing is going on. He just gave me a ride home from the cemetery." Spencer told her defensively.

"If he was just giving you a ride home then why is he still here?" This time it was Mr. Hastings that was questioning her.

"I offered him coffee to polite. Isn't that what a Hastings is supposed to do, be the perfect host?" She challenged them and I fought back a laugh.

"Not when it's a murderer like him." Mr. Hastings told her and then he turned to me. "I don't ever want to see you with my daughter again. I want you to leave my property immediately."

"Dad, he's harmless! And don't talk about him like that! He didn't hurt Alison and he would never hurt me." Spencer yelled at him.

"Spencer, stay out of this, he's clouding your judgment." Her mother told her.

"Mom, Dad, she's right." Melissa stepped in and defended Spencer and I.

"What!?" Both Mr. and Mrs. Hastings turned and stared at Melissa in shock.

"I said she's right." Melissa repeated. "Today was my husband's funeral, so I really don't feel like standing around and listening to a pointless argument. Toby would never hurt Spencer."

"Oh Honey, nobody's arguing." Mrs. Hastings immediately comforted her eldest daughter.

"Of course we're not arguing." Mr. Hastings added. "Spencer is just being stubborn and Mr. Cavanaugh was just leaving."

"Toby, don't!" Spencer begged as she latched onto my arm.

"Spencer, it's better this way. I don't want to cause any more trouble." I told her even though I hated to say it.

"Spencer, let him go." Melissa said quietly as she removed Spencer's hand from my arm.

"I thought you were on my side?" Spencer flinched away from her.

"This isn't about sides, Spencer. It's about keeping you safe." Mr. Hastings told her then once again he turned to me. "This is the last time I'm going to say it. Get off my property and leave my daughter alone."

"Yes sir, Mr. Hastings." I nodded.

I squeezed Spencer's hand as I walked past her. And if it wasn't for the look that Melissa gave me, that said she would take care of Spencer, I wouldn't have been able to leave. Once I was out of sight I ran to my truck and drove over to Mona's. Part of me just wanted to go home and feel guilty about causing trouble for Spencer but the other part knew I had to tell Mona what I had found out.

* * *

"Hey, Toby, what brings you here? I thought you would be with Spencer?" Jason asked as he opened his door.

I had gone to Mona's and told her what I found out about Ian. I also told her Spencer's theories about Garrett and the police. And I found out that I wasn't the only one helping Mona anymore.

Mike Montgomery had come over to study one night and accidently found out what Mona was doing. She convinced him to forget about it and then he asked her to go with him to a party the following night where they kissed. But when Garrett took Hanna and Aria away for questioning, after Spencer and I left, Mike panicked. He came to Mona and she agreed to let him help us since he wanted to help his sister.

"I was, but Mr. and Mrs. Hastings came home early." I sighed.

"You got caught, didn't you." He stated and gave me a sympathetic nod.

"Yup, and I've been asked to stay off their property and away from Spencer."

"You're not going to listen to them are you?"

"Well, I'm not going to her house anymore, but I'm not going to stop seeing her." I told him. "And you'll never guess who defended us."

"Who?"

"Melissa,"

"You're a really bad liar, Cavanaugh. You can come up with something better than that." He scoffed.

"I'm not lying. Spencer and Melissa had some sort of heart to heart talk in the barn the day they found Ian. I don't know all the details but apparently they're trying to be normal sisters."

"Something tells me that that won't last long. But I hope for Spencer's sake that it does." He sighed and then turned on the TV. "Now, after today her parents are probably going to watch her like a hawk, but maybe I can sneak Spencer over here. That way you have a way to see her without going to her place."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." I nodded.

"But for now, how about some video games?" Jason asked with a wicked grin.

"You're on." I accepted the challenge.

This time two years ago I only had one friend, and that was Spencer. Having her as a friend meant everything back then and it meant even more when I was gone. And this time one year ago I had no one, except for Caleb who I saw every now and then. But now I had a wide range of people that I could call friends, and Jason and Caleb were almost like brothers. All in all, I was grateful for the people I had in my life when I knew what it was like to have no one.

* * *

_Six months. I had nearly gone the first sixteen years of my life without Spencer, but now I was ready to go crazy for spending six months without her. And I dreaded the months to come. I kept hoping it would get better, but it didn't. And I found myself quoting Spencer._

_"Hope breeds eternal misery." I mumbled._

_"What was that?" Caleb asked._

_Caleb Rivers was the one person I could confide in in this place. He would show up for a short time every once in a while after hacking into something. But he was learning to cover his tracks better. Having him around made things a little easier but I still couldn't wait to get out. But knowing that Spencer wasn't the one in here kept me going._

_"Uh, nothing, just thinking out loud." I shrugged but I knew he wouldn't buy it._

_"Are you thinking about your friend?" He teased._

_"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" I asked already knowing his answer._

_"Not a chance." He laughed. "So, what were you thinking about this time?"_

_"That I'm glad she's not in here."_

_"Have you heard from her at all?"_

_"No," I shook my head. "I went back around Labor Day to see if she was okay. But instead of seeing her, I talked to one of her friends. She's doing okay and learning to adapt."_

_I was both grateful and hurt by my conversation with Alison that night. I was glad to know that Spencer was okay, not that I thought otherwise because Spencer could handle anything that life threw at her. But it hurt to know that Spencer blamed me for what happened. I didn't believe Alison for two reasons. One, I think Alison lied more than she breathed. And two, I knew Spencer would never think that._

_But when you had a lot of time on your hands you thought about things. And most of my thoughts were about Spencer. Usually I remembered the fun I had with her, but every once in a while my thoughts got the best of me. I would be convinced that Spencer resented me for what happened to her. But then I would think she would be mad at me, for me blaming myself. I was both excited and scared to go back to Rosewood when this was all over._

_"Don't sweat it, man. I'm sure she's just busy if she's as crazy about studying as you say she is." Caleb assured me and I nodded._

_Since this was Spencer we were talking about, it was a good possibility. But a letter or something wouldn't be the same as actually being with her. And whether hope bred eternal misery or not, I counted the days and hoped that things would be okay between us when I saw her again_.

* * *

So I want to begin with a shout-out to **reneexoxtyler15.** I hope this flashback is what you wanted when you said you wanted to see Toby in juvie. So to the rest of you out there, I hope you liked this too. And I would love to hear about any flashback suggestions that you have as well. Did you like the suprise of having this from Toby's POV? And who was surprised to see Melissa defending Toby? Don't worry though, Mr and Mrs Hastings won't be able to keep Spoby apart for long. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

I waved to my parents as I got into the car, knowing they'd be watching. It had been a week since Ian's funeral and I was barely allowed to leave the house. I hadn't even been allowed to go to Jason's. So how Mona managed to have them agree to a study session at her house was beyond me.

"Trust me; I'm glad for the excuse to get out of the house, but how come you insist on studying at your place?" I came right out and asked her.

"That's what I told your parents, but that's not what we're going to do." She stated and immediately my curiosity peaked.

"What are we going to do?"

"Someone has obviously been framing people for Ali's death, and I'm trying to figure out who it is. And since you're the smartest person I know, I figure you can help me."

"I guess it makes sense to study at your place then. Have you figured out anything yet?"

"We have theories, but we can't exactly prove anything." She informed me and she sounded frustrated by that fact.

"We?"

"I have a few others that are helping me, you'll find out who when we get to my place." She answered and I found her vague reply a little annoying.

"So what are your theories?" I asked.

For the rest of the drive to her place, Mona filled me in on her various theories. Some I had already figured out, and others I wanted to kick myself for not figuring out.

"You have quite a set up." I told Mona after she showed me around her guestroom.

"Thank you, I wish I had more room though. It might get cramped if all four of us are in here together."

"So there are two others? Will they be here today?"

"Yes, to both of your questions." She answered. "And actually one of them is here now."

"Hey, Mona, hi, Spencer." I heard a male voice greet us and enter the room.

"Mike?" I asked in surprise. "I'm surprised that you're here."

Mona had told the girls and me that she was dating Mike but I didn't expect him to be in on this.

"Yeah, and I'm here to help Aria." He replied.

"I believe you, but I also think the time with Mona is also a factor." I teased.

"Oh, you're one to talk, considering that…"

"Mike!" Mona cut him off. "She doesn't know yet."

"I don't know what yet?" I asked them.

"You'll find out when our other partner gets here." Mona informed me.

"Well, is there anything that I can know now?" I demanded.

"We think that Garrett is helping Jenna frame everyone." She told me.

"Jenna? Why do you think Garrett is helping her?"

"One, they're dating. Two, the police didn't come up with their theory on their own. Jenna probably told it to Garrett and he told his colleagues." Mike answered me.

"He's right; the story is pretty absurd and sounds like something Jenna would come up with." Mona agreed.

"What is the story?"

"The cops think that Aria and Hanna helped bury Alison." Mike answered me again.

"Okay, forget absurd that's ludicrous!" I shook my head in disbelief. Were the police in this town really that dumb?

"That's the tip of the iceberg. Wait until you hear why the police think that." Mona continued. "Hanna did it because so she could replace Alison and be the popular one."

"Hanna would never do that to Ali. Sure, all of us wanted to be like Alison in some way, but we wouldn't want to replace her." I defended my friend. "Do I want to hear Aria's part in this?"

"Aria helped whoever did this because they knew she had a crush on Noel. If she helped them get rid of Alison, they would fix her up with Noel." Mike told me.

"Again, Aria wanted to be Noel, but she wouldn't take it that far. She wouldn't trade Alison for a shot at dating Noel Kahn." I stated. "Wait a minute, they promised to fix Aria up with Noel. Who could promise something like that?"

"Well, if it really happened, which it didn't, the person was probably bluffing." Mike shrugged.

"I think you're on to something, Mike." I told him. "None of this really happened, Jenna and Garrett made it up. And when they made it up they must have had someone in mind that could have made that promise to Aria. I think Ian was involved."

"Weren't he and Garrett friends? Why would Garrett want to pin the blame on him?" Mike asked.

"Think about it. This theory came up right after Ian died. I think he came back to Rosewood to help Jenna and Garrett with their plan to frame everyone. Maybe he didn't do something he was supposed to and they punished him for it. Since he's dead they can accuse him of whatever they want and he can't say otherwise." I explained.

"I thought something along those lines when I find out he was dead." Mona agreed. "But the questions is, are Garrett and Jenna the only ones behind this?"

"And don't forget another important question. How are going to find any proof of this?" Mike pointed out.

"That would be where are other partner would come in. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Mona stated.

"Does this other partner even exist?" I asked since I had been here over half an hour and it was only me, Mike, and Mona.

"Yes, he does and he's coming right now." Mona replied and I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey," Someone said quietly as the door opened and I knew the voice immediately.

"Toby!" I said as I headed towards the sound of his voice.

His arms wrapped around me and I felt whole again for the first time in a week.

"I've missed you so much." I told him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know; I've missed you too, Spence." He said and placed a kiss on top of my head.

"And that would be my cue to get out of here." Mike mumbled.

"No, that would be their cue." Mona corrected him. "You see, there's not much we can do today. So why don't you go and hang out somewhere since you've been separated all week."

"You planned this didn't you, Mona?" I asked suspiciously.

"I didn't plan anything. You're both here to help me because you're smart and Toby's smart and can keep an eye on Jenna. But right now I don't need your help so there's no point in you staying here." Mona replied and she sounded too innocent. "Oh, but I promised your parents that I would have you home by nine o'clock. So watch the time."

"Thank you, Mona." I told her to show her that I really appreciated it even though she didn't want credit for it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I guess you're welcome. Now, get out of here. I don't want to see you again until I have to drive you home." She instructed with fake annoyance.

"Come on, Spence; let's go before The Mona Monster changes her mind." Toby laughed.

* * *

"Are you okay, Spence? You've been quiet." Toby commented and pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Have I?" I asked still a little distracted.

"Yeah, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just some of the things Mona said." I shrugged.

I had a lot of mixed feelings about helping Mona. I wanted to find out who was doing this to us, but I was worried about who we were dealing with. Mona thought that Toby living in the same house as Jenna was an advantage, but I saw it as a disaster waiting to blow up. But I knew Toby wouldn't stop looking because of that. He didn't care what happened to him; he just wanted to make sure the police didn't suspect me.

I was both grateful and a little annoyed by how much he wanted to protect me. But I wanted the same for him, and because of that, sometimes our good intentions backfired. And a fight or argument with Toby was the last thing I wanted. He was my best friend and now the best boyfriend; I didn't want anything to happen to our relationship.

"We'll find proof of who's doing this, Spence. Sooner or later this will all be over, and with you helping us it will be a lot sooner." He assured me as his arm circled around my waist.

"I'm worried, Toby." I told him quietly. "Look, I'm glad both of us are helping Mona, it gives us an excuse to be with each other. But if Jenna really is behind this and she find out that you're helping…"

"Jenna will never know." He promised.

"Yes, she will, Toby. She found out about Caleb giving a ride the night you were arrested and she'll find out about this. We were lucky when she and Alison found out about us being friends. She could have tried to break us up but she chose to ignore us. But she's not going to ignore this, not when protecting me is the reason you're doing it. So please, I don't care if you help Mona but don't go digging for dirt Jenna. I don't want to give her a fresh reason to break us up."

"It's never gonna happen." He stated confidently.

"Toby you say that now but we both know what she can do. What if she…"

"Spencer!" He interrupted me. "It's never gonna happen."

Toby distracted me from my worries by kissing me and we ended up making out in his truck. We only stopped when his phone beeped with a new text from Mona.

"I have to get you back to Mona's." He said and I knew he was just as disappointed as I was.

The drive back was short and it was over before I was ready.

"Hey, Toby," I called out as I heard him open his door and get out.

"Yeah, Spence?"

"Look, I know you can't help living in the same house as Jenna, but please stay away from her if you can. I've never had a safe place to land before two years ago, but now I feel like I do. So I want you to stay safe. I don't do it well, but I can handle it if you're away. But I can't handle something happening to you."

"Nothing's going to happen, Spencer, not to me, not to you, and not to any of your friends. And don't worry about me; I'll do the best that I can to stay safe." He said kissing my forehead. "But you have to do the same, because you're my safe place to land. I can't handle something happening to you either."

"I will, and I love you."

"I love you too, Spence, I love you too." He replied kissing me again, this time on the mouth, before opening my door for me.

* * *

_"Hey, are you okay?" Toby asked as he sat down beside me in the library._

_"No, not really." I sighed._

_If anyone else had asked, I would have told them I was fine and given them a fake smile. With other people I felt the need to hide my feelings and appear perfect and strong all the time. But with Toby I let down my guard and the walls around me disappeared._

_"Want to talk about it?"_

_I nodded and started to tell him about the fight I had with Melissa and my parents. It was the same old story and same old ending, just different circumstances._

_Again, if it wasn't Toby, I would have told them no and changed the subject. But with Toby I didn't have to hide the imperfections in my life. With him I didn't have to appear strong, I could fall apart in front of him and he would help me pick up the pieces._

_"They're wrong; you shouldn't try so hard to be Melissa. There's a reason that people are different. It might say that Melissa is smarter than you on paper, but in life, you're the smarter one. You go out and you show people who you really are, but Melissa just hides behind the perfect appearance and does exactly what your parents tell her to."_

_Toby and I had known each other for a month now, and he already knew everything there was to know about me. He had seen me at my worst and still chose to be friends with me. At first I didn't know what made me want to be friends with him. But I did now. Everyone is different, and there was definitely something different about Toby. He made me feel safe._

* * *

See I told you Spoby wouldn't be separated for long. Who was surprised that Mona was the one to help them out? Next chapter has another new POV, this time it will be Jason's. I'm really excited about it. And Jason has a flashback as well. One that you don't want to miss if you want to know what happened after the two week deal ended. See you on Friday.


	24. Chapter 24

Jason POV

I pulled up into the Hastings' driveway to pick Spencer up for school. Unfortunately I was early and Melissa not only spotted me but invited me in for coffee. And to add to the bad luck Peter and Veronica were there.

"Peter, if you have the time could you contact your friend and ask him about doing some work in the yard?" I heard Veronica ask him as we walked in.

"Oh, he's out of town working on another project I believe." Peter told her while reading the paper.

"Well, I want it done over the weekend. Is there anyone else you know?" Veronica insisted.

"Toby could do it." Spencer and Melissa said at the same time as Spencer came down the stairs.

Both Peter and Veronica turned to look at their daughters in shock. And they finally noticed that I was there as well since I was standing next to Melissa. Peter looked annoyed by my presence and Veronica looked like she didn't really care.

"Good morning, Jason, you're early." Veronica commented as she poured coffee for both Spencer and I.

"Good morning, Veronica." I replied taking the coffee.

"I do not feel comfortable having Toby Cavanaugh in our backyard, especially if we're not around." Peter stated to Spencer, completely ignoring me.

"He was falsely accused of murder not theft or vandalism, Dad. But if it makes you feel better have Jason keep an eye on him. He could use the work out." Spencer told him sarcastically as she took the cup of coffee from Veronica.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Yeah, you were supposed to, Jason." Spencer said with an annoyingly innocent look.

"Having someone keep an eye on him will not make me feel any better Spencer. I don't trust him and neither should you." Peter told her and I finally tired of listening to this.

"You don't trust him because you don't know him." I called him out. "Well, Spencer and I do, and I know that that doesn't mean a whole to you, but he's never given us a reason not to trust him. I say if you care about your daughter at all you'll give him chance. And this is the perfect opportunity."

"I believe it's time for you to leave. I wouldn't want you to be late." Peter said coldly before leaving the room.

"Are you ready, Spencer?" I asked wanting to get out of there as quick as we could.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She nodded.

"Jason, wait," Veronica called out before I could walk out the door.

"Yes?" I asked feeling pretty skeptical.

Veronica barely spoke to me and under the circumstances I didn't really blame her.

"Do you think Toby could handle the job?"

"Yes, he's a hard worker and I know he'd appreciate the work." I told her hoping that she would give Toby a shot.

"Yeah, you and Dad aren't the only ones that don't trust him. And that makes finding work pretty hard." Spencer added in.

"And you're sure he trustworthy?" She questioned.

"Like I said, he's never given me a reason not to trust him. You can see that for yourself if you give him the chance." I confirmed.

"What about you, Melissa? You seem to have a new opinion about Toby lately. How do you feel about him working in the backyard around the barn?" Veronica turned and started questioning Melissa as if moving on to a new witness in a case.

"I'm fine with that. Toby is a good kid with a bad reputation that he didn't earn. Let him earn a new one." Melissa told her.

If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it. I knew Toby told me that they were trying to be like real sisters. I guess Melissa got a bit of a reality check when Ian died. But I still didn't expect her to stand up for Toby like that.

"I'll think about it." Veronica nodded thoughtfully. "Jason, you and Spencer better get to school."

I nodded and a minute later we were out the door, for real this time.

"What?" I asked when Spencer started laughing while settling in her seat.

"When my mom said that we better get to school. It sounded like she was referring to you as a student too."

"Yeah, I kind of felt that way too." I laughed. "But I'm so glad I'm not."

* * *

**A few days later...**

"You want a break?" I asked Toby as I opened a can of soda.

"No thanks, I'm good." Toby replied and continued to pull out some weeds.

"Toby, it doesn't have to be done today. Sure Veronica said us to start over the weekend she doesn't expect it to be finished by sundown. Besides, I thought you'd take your time so you could see more of Spencer."

"Yeah well, these days when somebody gives me a job I don't give them a chance to change their minds." He sighed. "As for seeing Spencer, she's staying with Hanna I think. Her parents still don't want me around her."

"Is that so?" I asked as I nodded towards driveway. "That doesn't seem to be stopping her. Are you sure you don't want to take that break?"

Hanna's car had just pulled in and the two girls were rushing over to where we were working.

"Hey, Toby, Jason," Hanna greeted us and immediately helped herself to a can of soda.

"Hey, Hanna," Toby nodded towards her and then focused his attention on Spencer.

"Have a seat." I offered sarcastically since she clearly didn't need an invitation.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not staying. I'm meeting my boyfriend for dinner. Plus I don't want to hang around and watch those two." She declined and shook her head at Spencer and Toby. "I'm leaving, Spencer!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow at lunch, Han." Spencer nodded.

The girls gave each other a quick hug and then Hanna left. Spencer and Toby were in there own little world and I didn't blame Hanna for leaving so quickly.

"I hope you two haven't been working too hard. Rome wasn't built in a day you know." Spencer told Toby and her concern was sweet but also sickening.

"I know and thanks for the concern." He smiled at her while placing his hands to rest on either side of her waist.

"I love you." I barely heard her whisper.

I turned to look away but out of the corner of my eye I caught something I wish I hadn't. Spencer placed her hands on Toby's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him.

"Um, I'm kind of sweaty." Toby told her and I thought I had dodged the bullet.

"I can handle it." She laughed.

I tried not to think about what the two of them were doing. Usually by know I would have been teasing them or something but I was trying to control myself a little bit after the fight I had with Spencer.

"Didn't think you two were ever going to come up for air." I commented sarcastically, but really I was just relieved.

"Shut up, Jason!" Spencer yelled at me.

"Hey, I don't know about you two love birds. But Hanna mentioned food so now I'm hungry." I told them.

"Since you said it, I am too." Toby agreed.

"I'm not surprised with how hard you've been working today. How about we all go over to my place?" I offered.

"Sounds good to me, as long as you're not the one cooking." Spencer agreed.

"I promise I won't cook." I said raising my right hand. "We can grab takeout."

"You know, I just realized I haven't been to your place since the fight you started." Spencer commented as we all got into my car.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you started that fight, Spencer." I corrected her and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "You were the one doing all the yelling."

* * *

_It was two days after Spencer and I had given Toby the truck. And I was taking every opportunity I could to give the two of them a hard time. Toby was dropping Spencer off to stay with me and right now they were sitting in the truck playing tonsil hockey. So I decided to have a little fun._

_"Get a room!" I yelled while tapping on the passenger window._

_"Jason DiLaurentis!" Spencer turned towards the window and screamed at me. The look on her face was priceless._

_I went back up to my apartment and I knew Spencer and Toby were following close behind. They said a quick goodbye to each other and I was left alone to face Spencer. She had tolerated me yesterday since she knew I was making up for lost time. But today was a different story._

_"What was that, Jason? You couldn't have waited until now to tease me?" She questioned me and slammed her purse on the table for emphasis._

_"I could have, but banging on the window was more fun. And I couldn't tease you up here because you two never would've stopped if I hadn't done something."_

_"Yes, we would have! But couldn't you have just called my phone or found some other way to get your message across? One that didn't involve scaring me to death?" She yelled and folded her arms across my chest._

_"Whoa! Did my independent little sister just admit to being scared? That's a first."_

_"What did I ever do to deserve you as a brother?" She asked rhetorically, throwing her hands in the air._

_"Oh you think you have it bad? I lived most of my life with one sister and now I have two more. One that hardly gives me the time of day, and another that makes out with her boyfriend right in front of me." I challenged._

_"Hey, if you have a problem with Toby and I then go find something else to do. And what happened to the Jason that was teasing me about not being with Toby? Well, Toby and I are together now and kissing kind of comes with the territory. You were the one that wanted us together so if we bother you, deal with it!"_

_"I do want you guys together. But you two overdo the kissing thing, just like I overdo the big brother thing." I told her in all honesty._

_"You can't even compare those two things!"_

_"Okay, maybe you're right. But what I'm trying to say is, if you and Toby cut down on the PDA, I won't have to give you such a hard time. What do you say? Can we agree to a compromise?"_

_"How about we agree to disagree?" She asked sarcastically but without yelling for the first time._

_"Fine with me." I shrugged._

_"Good, now do me a favor. Don't talk to me!" She snapped and then went into the bedroom and locked the door._

* * *

So what did you think of Jason's POV? Shout-out to **reneexoxtyler15** who gave me the idea. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I don't know when but there will be more chapters from his POV. And another member of the Hastings family is starting to trust Toby. Another thing I like writing is Spencer having a good relationship with Veronica. And BTW 125+ Reviews? You guys are so awesome! Thanks a million, I can't believe it! See you on Tuesday, leave a review, and have a great weekend.


	25. Chapter 25

One Month Later

A waiter came over to our table and gave us our drinks. He took our order and then left again.

"Cheers, to this finally being over." Caleb toasted.

"Well said Caleb." Toby agreed.

All four of us, me, Hanna, Toby, and Caleb raised our glasses to clink them together.

It had been about a month and a half since Ian's funeral. Today, he had been charged with Alison's murder and Aria and Hanna cleared were since there was no real evidence that they were a part of it. But the police still didn't know who killed Ian and I had a feeling it would be a while before they solved that case. At least Toby and the girls wouldn't have to worry about being framed anymore.

"It's a shame the others couldn't make it." Hanna sighed.

"What we're not enough fun to be around?" I teased her.

"No, I love being on a double date with you!" She insisted. "But tonight is meant for celebrating and it just feels like Emily, Mona, and Aria should be here too."

"Well, you can do something together when they get back." Caleb suggested.

"I know Emily and her Mom left a few hours ago to visit her dad. But where did Aria and Mona go?" Toby asked.

"Mona went with the Montgomery's to a theatre in Philly." I told him.

I was happy and relieved that Mona was with the Montgomery's tonight. I was happy because she really liked Mike and it was good for her to get to know his family. And I was relieved because I needed a break from searching for answers. I hoped that Jenna and Garrett would leave things alone now that everyone thought Ian did it. I was worried for Toby all the time since Jenna was involved and just wanted things to be over. But hope breeds eternal misery so we had to find a way to connect them to things before it came back to bite us.

"Hey, that's what we should do. The five of us can go to Philly this weekend. What's a better way to celebrate than a girl's day in the city?" Hanna suggested.

"Will Emily and her mom be back by then?" I asked as the waiter came back with the food.

"Emily will but her mom won't. She's staying in Texas with Mr. Fields and Emily is staying with me." Hanna told me.

"I thought Emily wasn't going to be moving in for a couple more weeks?" Caleb asked.

"Don't worry, Caleb, Emily will give us privacy when we need it." Hanna assured him.

"Um, that's a little more than we needed to know, Hanna." I laughed. "But I'm all in for going to Philly this weekend. I heard about this great coffee shop from Melissa that I want to check out."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hanna mumbled. "You know, when most girls talk about a weekend in Philly they think about shopping and restaurants. But the first thing that comes to your mind is coffee."

"Hanna, this is Spencer we're talking about and you've known her your whole life. Is there anything she likes better than coffee?" Caleb pointed out.

"I like Toby better than coffee." I admitted.

Toby wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss. It only lasted two seconds but Hanna still made a comment about it.

"Ugh, I'm going to lose my appetite if you two keep that up." Hanna stated trying to sound annoyed but I knew she wasn't.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Hanna." Caleb teased us.

"Now why do I have a hard time believing that?" I asked sarcastically. "You don't seem like someone that turns down food, especially when it's right in front of you."

"Oh he never turns down food. Our food bill went way up when he was crashing at my place." Hanna laughed in agreement.

"Okay, so maybe I won't lose my appetite. But I will lose my chance to eat if we keep talking so much." Caleb stated.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Caleb." Toby told us.

That caused all four of us to burst out laughing. To say that things were never dull with Hanna and Caleb around was a complete understatement. We had had a lot of double dates together and each one was more fun than the last. And I was pretty sure that there would be way more to come.

* * *

"Are you okay, Spence?" Jason asked me as he wrapped his hoodie around my shoulders.

"Yeah, we're fine." I nodded. "Thanks for coming, Jason."

"No problem, I'm glad you called me instead of being too stubborn to ask for help." He told me and I playfully smacked his arm. "Come on; let's get you in the car so you don't freeze to death while I help Toby."

Toby and I were leaving The Grille and we drove a couple blocks away before discovering that the brakes didn't work. Thankfully there wasn't a lot of traffic and Toby was able to get the truck into the shoulder. And we were lucky we weren't on a major highway or something.

"Hey, were you able to fix the brakes?" I asked when I heard the door open.

"No, Jason is calling a tow truck and then he'll drive us back to his place to spend the night." Toby answered sliding in next to me in the backseat.

"We're going to spend the night at Jason's?" I asked skeptically. "That's practically begging for embarrassing comments and teasing."

"It was actually Jason's idea and under the circumstances I don't think he'll be too bad."

"Well, you know how I feel about hope, so let's be cautiously optimistic that you're right." I said which got a laugh from Toby. "So how long do you think it will take a mechanic to fix the truck?"

"Jason and I think it's a broken brake line which shouldn't take long to fix. I could have the truck back by tomorrow afternoon."

"How would something like that happen? You treat that truck like it's your baby."

"I probably just drove over something." He shrugged like it was no big deal but I had a bad feeling about it. "If we had a real baby, what would it look like?"

"Um, I'm picturing a newborn with…a six-pack." I said smiling at the thought of Toby and I having a baby one day.

Both of us laughed at my description of our baby. We were still laughing when I sensed Toby lean in to kiss me. But then Jason got in the car and we both knew the moment was lost.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked as he started up the car.

"Oh I was just telling Toby that I feel bad for Hanna. She got her car washed this morning before school and now it's pouring rain." lied, sort of.

Hanna did get her car washed this morning. But that's not what Toby and I were laughing about. And no way was I about to tell Jason what we were really laughing about.

"I hate it when that happens. But I'd rather have rain than snow." Jason commented and that caused Toby and I to start laughing all over again.

* * *

_"I can't believe you talked me into coming up here." I mumbled as Toby and I hiked up to the top of the hill._

_School was canceled today because of snow. And while most people loved that, I couldn't stand it. School was my escape from home and it was where I felt like I was good at something. But at least a day off gave me the opportunity to study more and get ahead. Or at least that's what I planned to do before Toby called._

_"Spencer, snow days are meant to give you a break from school. And most people spend the day playing in the snow, not studying and working on a project that isn't due until the end of the year." He sighed and shook his head._

_"So instead of studying in a warm house, we're hiking up a hill to get a great view of Rosewood covered in snow." I summarized sarcastically._

_"Wow, hold back on the enthusiasm, Spencer." He rolled his eyes. "Come on, this is going to be fun, you need to relax. And we're not just here to see the view."_

_We finally made it to the top and Toby was right, the view was better than normal. It looked like something out of a Christmas movie or book. Who would have thought that the monstrous town of Rosewood could actually look beautiful when covered in snow._

_"Okay, maybe the view was worth the hike." I admitted. "But what do we do now? You told me this was going to be fun."_

_"First we can warm up a bit with coffee, the way you like it, then we can build a fort to have a snowball fight." He said as he brushed the snow off the rock._

_"Are you seriously challenging me to a snowball fight?"_

_"Why not, unless you're too scared of getting snow in your hair."_

_"Oh, just you wait, Toby Cavanaugh." I said in a threatening low voice, but seconds later we were cracking up._

_xxxxx_

_"That's not fair!" I shouted at Toby about an hour later._

_We had finished drinking our coffee, leaving some for later, and started preparing for our snowball fight. Actually it would be more accurate to call it a snowball war._

_"You do not hustle a Hastings!" I continued to shout as I threw another snowball that hit Toby right in the shoulder._

_"It's called a bluff, Spencer, and a really good one." Toby laughed which caused him to be completely off with his aim._

_Usually I enjoyed the sound of Toby's laugh but right now it was just getting on my nerves. Some might say I'm a bit of a sore loser._

_"What was that? You know maybe you didn't hustle me and you just had beginners luck." I taunted as I made the biggest snowball yet._

_We continued to fire snowballs at each other and I waited until he bent down to make more. When he did I ran behind him and surprised him with the big one. The shock on his snow covered face filled me with satisfaction. But it didn't last long. Next thing I knew my legs came out from under me and I fell face first into Toby's pile of snowballs._

_"Toby!" I whined as I rolled over and brushed the snow off my face._

_"Spencer!" He mimicked. "What? Never heard of the expression, revenge is a dish best served cold?"_

_"Fine, truce?" I offered realizing my defeat, plus I really just wanted to drink my coffee and get warm again._

_I tried to sit up so I didn't freeze by lying in the snow too long. But as I tried to do so I must have leaned against Toby's fort and the whole thing collapsed on top of us. Once again the two of us were covered in snow._

_"Well, I guess I have to agree to a truce now." He laughed._

_At first I failed to see how he could find this so funny. But then his laughter became contagious and I joined him. We stayed lying in the snow and made snow angels before going back and getting coffee. Yes, Toby won the snowball war, and yes, I was freezing from head to toe. But I was glad I listened to Toby instead of studying in my room all day._

* * *

A lot happened in this chapter. I wrote the flashback back in late February when there was a ton of snow. What did you think of the double date? I know it was shorter than the other one but there will be more to come. Next chapter Spencer finds out some big news and gets a warning from someone.


	26. Chapter 26

I got off the couch and walked over to the closet where we kept extra paper towels, toilet paper, and tissues. Mona, Hanna, and I had just finished a really sad movie. I liked it the best when Mona and Hanna described a movie to me because they were good at giving all the details that I couldn't see myself. And while Hanna claimed she was crying because of the ending of the movie, Mona and I knew it was really because she missed Caleb.

"Here you go, Han." I said passing the new box of tissues I had just grabbed.

"Thanks, Spence." Hanna said before loudly blowing her nose. "Do you have more ice cream?"

"Sorry, I think we finished it all." I told her cautiously, not knowing how she would react.

"But we can go get more." Mona added quickly.

Hanna could have a mood swing over anything, and Mona and I knew that the chances increased when she was really emotional.

"No way, I can't go out like this!" Hanna yelled.

Hanna had only been wearing sweat pants and loose tops since Caleb left. She claimed that she was too depressed to work zippers. This was something I had never experienced before; no matter what Hanna always tried to look her best. She even asked Mona to do her makeup when she was in the hospital once.

"You and Spencer could stay here while I go grab some." Mona suggested to her.

"No, you guys have to stay with me. I don't want anyone else to leave me." Hanna immediately protested.

"No one's leaving you, Hanna, I promise. And Caleb will come back to you soon." I assured her.

The day after our girl's day in Philly, Hanna asked all of us to come over. When we got there she told us that Caleb had left for California to meet is biological mother. His departure was rushed and neither of them had time to let it sink in. But once Hanna realized he was really gone she had a major breakdown.

"I want him to know his mom, but what if he doesn't want to come back. California is sunny and wild but Rosewood is a small town filled with mysteries and danger." Hanna voiced her conflicted feelings.

"Hanna, Caleb loves you. I'm sure that he's enjoying his time in California but I'm sure he's missing you too. He'll come back to Rosewood no matter how great California is because he wants to be with you." Mona stated gently.

"But what if he wants his stepfamily more than he wants me? He's been searching for his mom for years and I'm just some girl he met a few months ago. He wouldn't be the first one to choose a new family over me." She said and it sounded like she was close to tears.

"What's going on, Han? Something tells me that this is about more than just Caleb leaving." I asked as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Before I came over here I checked the mail. I wanted to see if Caleb sent me a postcard or something. He didn't. But my dad did." Hanna started to explain before she was crying too hard.

"Hanna, it's okay. Maybe this means that your dad wants to fix things." Mona suggested in a comforting tone.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't want anything to do with me. The postcard was a save-the-date. He's getting remarried and he's replacing me with Kate!" Hanna yelled and I heard her throw a pillow at the wall.

"Hanna, he is not replacing you. Nobody could ever do that, not your dad, not Caleb, not us, not anybody." I told her, firm enough that she would understand, but soft enough that I didn't sound mean.

"But he is. Kate is the perfect daughter and she's everything I'm not. She's smart, she's never been overweight, she's never been a suspect in a murder, and she rides horses instead of joyriding her ex-boyfriend's car into a tree." She ranted.

"Nobody's perfect, Hanna. And you've got it backwards; you're everything she's not. I met her remember. She's boring and definitely not fun to hang out with. She has no sense of humor and she probably can't tell Gucci from Coach. And she might not be overweight, but I saw her trying on what looked like a bridesmaid dress and it totally gave her back fat." Mona told her.

"Mona's right, Hanna, a perfect person just doesn't exist. And it's not your fault that you were a suspect, you did nothing wrong." I assured her. "As for crashing Sean's car, I say he got what he deserved after what he said to you."

"Yeah, if you didn't do that to his car, I would have done it for you. And if he said that same thing to me, I would have done worse than crash his car." Mona agreed.

"But my dad doesn't care about any of that stuff. He just sees me as a popular, dumb, airheaded girl that just wants to spend all her money clothes and shoes." Hanna argued and sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Well then, you're dad cares about the wrong things. And you know the saying, takes one to know one. Well, I'm smart and I know that you're smart too. Other people might not see it because all they see is a popular blonde that likes to shop. But the Hanna I know is a lot smarter than she gets credit for. And she's an amazing person and best friend that any man should feel lucky to have as a daughter." I said in all honesty and sincerity.

"I can account for that. You are smart, Hanna, and you're the first best friend I ever had." Mona told her.

"You really think that?" Hanna asked both of us.

"Yeah, we do." I confirmed. "And if other people can't see that, it's their loss not yours."

I don't know who initiated it, but we ended up in a group hug. And even though Hanna was still crying I could tell she was feeling a little better.

* * *

A few hours later, Mona and Hanna had left because Hanna was exhausted. I was studying in my room when my mom came in and told me there was someone downstairs for me. I figured it might be Jason or Toby but it never crossed my mind that it would be Jenna Marshall.

"Hello, Spencer," Jenna greeted me.

I could tell immediately that she had an ulterior motive for her visit.

"Well, I leave you two girls to talk." My mom stated and then I listened to her walk away and close her office door.

"Why are you here, Jenna? Something tells me this isn't a social call." I questioned her.

"I know what you and Toby are doing." She told me. "And I want you to stop, now."

"First, you can't tell me what to do, and you certainly can't tell Toby what to do. And second, why do you want us to stop? Are you afraid of what we'll find? Well, you're too late; we already know everything." I challenged her while bluffing a little about knowing everything.

"You don't know anything!" She yelled defensively. "I'm not the one you should be worried about. This is none of your business and someone will get hurt if you keep this up. And I don't want Toby getting hurt."

"Is that a threat, Jenna? Just so you know; I'm not afraid of you or worried about you. And who are you really protecting, Jenna? Because I know you're not protecting Toby."

"It's not a threat; it's a warning, Spencer." She stated. "And I am trying to protect Toby; he doesn't deserve to get caught up in…"

"Caught up in what?" I asked trying to get her to continue.

"It's none of your business!" She insisted defensively and it confirmed that she was hiding something. "Leave well enough alone and stay…"

"Stay out or somebody gets and you don't want Toby getting hurt. You already said that. But if you really care about Toby, and I know you don't, you could save us a lot of trouble and tell us who we should be worried about."

"I don't need to tell you that since you said that you already everything. Unless you're just bluffing and you really don't know anything." She said with a smug tone and I could imagine that she had a grin to match it.

"Is that all you came here to say, Jenna?"

"Yes, it is. And you should listen to me." She said and I heard the tapping of her cane as she headed towards the door.

"Jenna, wait!" I called out. "Do you remember the day Alison found out what you did to Toby?"

"Yes," She answered and I could hear the rage.

"Well, if anything happens to Toby, it will be your fault not ours. And I'll do a lot worse than slap you." I told her with a little rage in my voice too.

"Is that a threat, Spencer?" She demanded.

"It's not a threat; it's a warning, Jenna." I stated, mimicking the way she had said the same thing to me.

Jenna left without another word and I heard the front door slam shut. And now it was my turn to have a smug grin.

"Spencer, did Jenna leave already?" My mom asked as she came out of her office.

"Yes, she just left. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to her." She answered and she sounded disappointed.

"What about?" I asked getting more and more curious and weary.

"Why don't you come and sit in my office? This concerns you too." She replied and I followed her.

"Okay, I'm sitting in your office. What do you want to talk about?" I asked growing impatient when my mom didn't speak.

"I just got off the phone with your eye doctor." She started and she sounded nervous which was rare for her. "She wanted to remind me that you have an appointment tomorrow."

"Mom, stop beating around the bush." I sighed in irritation.

"She wanted to tell me about an operation that's still slightly experimental. She can't be sure until she checks your eyes tomorrow, but there's a good possibility that you could be a candidate for the operation."

I didn't say anything at first, I wanted to let what my mom had just said sink in. I wanted to get excited at the thought of being able to see again. To see my friends, Jason, Melissa and eventually her baby, the flowers on the front lawn, and most of all Toby. But I was not getting my hopes up. Of everything my mom said, one word stuck in my head more than the others.

"Experimental? As in I'm going to be a guinea pig? What are the success rates?" I asked quickly.

"You're not going to be a guinea pig." She assured me. "I don't know all the details but so far it has high rates of success. Of course there is a chance of it not working with any type of operation. But your doctor is fairly sure this could work."

"So this is why you wanted to talk to Jenna?"

"Yes, I want to make sure she knows about this as well. She deserves to see just as much as you do." She answered. "In fact, it's too late to call the Cavanaugh's tonight, but I'll mention it to Toby when he comes over tomorrow."

My mom was impressed by the work Toby did on the backyard. A few times since then she had him do a few other things and my dad didn't require Jason to keep an eye on him. And both my parents had come around and trusted him enough to let him be around me. But they still didn't know how close we were or that we had Jason help us sneak off to the hill.

"Mom, try not to tell him about me. I don't want him to get his hopes up in case we found out at my appointment that it won't work for me. Plus, I want to tell him myself." I said a little nervous about what his reaction would be.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was pointless to worry about that. That he would love me no matter what. But of course I still worried anyway. Who wouldn't be just a little when something this big and important suddenly popped up?

"I'll try. But you don't need to worry about him getting his hopes up. Something tells me that he still be supportive whether it works out or not. Don't tell your father I said this, but I hope you keep him around."

* * *

So Mrs. Hastings is definitely for Spoby. I hope you enjoyed Mona, Spencer, and Hanna part. I know it wasn't the happiest thing, but I figured it had been a while since there was some of that. But Caleb will be back so don't worry! And I know some of you might have been disappointed that Spencer didn't slap Jenna but another one is coming sooner or later ;) See you on Tuesday for some Spason, Spoby, Haleb and a LOT of drama.


	27. Chapter 27

About a week later I was sitting in the cafeteria with the girls. Things were much happier since Caleb had come back yesterday. That meant Hanna was over the moon and her excitement and happiness was always contagious.

"So both you and Jenna are going to see again?" Aria asked.

"It's just a possibility, Aria." I corrected her. "And besides it'll be a few months before either of us have the eye surgery."

"You don't sound too excited. Jenna hasn't shut up about it. She was talking about it before and after the two classes I have with her." Hanna commented.

"I am excited. But I don't want to get my hopes up in case it doesn't work out. And you guys shouldn't either. Yes, it has a high success rate, but nothing's perfect." I told them.

"You are so stubborn, Spencer." Mona laughed.

"Yeah, if you want to be cautiously optimistic, that's fine. But don't spoil it for us. Let us be happy and hopeful for you." Hanna added.

"But remember that we'll love you no matter what, Spence. If it works, then good for you and if it doesn't that's still okay." Emily said sweetly.

"Thank, Em, I know. And thanks to the rest of you too." I nodded in appreciation.

"So, how come Jenna is having in April but you're not getting it done until the summer?" Aria asked curiously.

"Jenna is going to a different doctor than I am. And early June, right after school gets out, was the earliest appointment my parents could get. You know nothing but the best for the Hastings'."

"Well, this summer we're going to celebrate whether or works or not. We'll take a road trip to Florida or something." Hanna decided and she sounded really excited.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls." Jason budded in out of nowhere. "But I need Spencer to come with me right now."

"Jason, what's going on?" I asked feeling a little panicky.

Jason was talking fast and sounded really worried. Usually in bad situations Jason kept a level head so I knew this was bad.

"I'll tell you on the way. But we need to leave now. And don't worry; I already had you excused for the rest of the day." Jason stated and helped me gather my things.

Jason was speed walking and several steps ahead of me as we exited the school and went out to his car.

"Jason, what's wrong? Where are going?" I questioned him once he was driving.

"I got a call from Veronica and she wants us to come to the hospital." Jason stated and I could tell from his voice that he didn't want to be the one to tell me.

Since Jason and I were so close, other people often made him the bearer of bad news. If someone was afraid to tell me something or just didn't know how I'd react, Jason drew the short straw. Sometimes I couldn't grasp the concept of, don't shoot the messenger, and I sort of felt bad for Jason.

"Is she okay? What…what happened?"

As far as I knew, the only times my mom was ever in the hospital was when she was pregnant. I couldn't remember her ever getting sick, having allergies, or getting hurt.

"Your mom's fine. It's…its Toby." He answered and whispered the last part barely loud enough to hear.

But you could definitely hear my gasp when he said Toby. Tears immediately came to my eyes and I didn't dare ask if he was okay. I didn't want to know in case Jason gave an answer I didn't want to hear. The rest of the short ride to the hospital was silent except for the occasional sob that I couldn't hold back. Why did the bad stuff always happen to Toby? Why was he always the one getting hurt?

When we finally got there my mom was waiting for us and led us to a waiting room.

"How is he?" I heard Jason ask her and I was both grateful and scared that he did.

"He's lucky, I'll tell you that, but he'll be fine." My mom replied and I felt relieved.

"What do you mean by he's lucky?" Jason asked her.

"I didn't see what happened but I heard it. The scaffolding on the barn fell while Toby was on…"

"No!" I whispered and tears came to my eyes again.

"Spencer, he's fine. He just has some scratches, a bump to the head, and a broken arm. He'll probably be out of here tomorrow or the next day." My mom assured me.

Moments like this with my mom were rare. And as much as I loved them I was too worried about Toby right now.

"Can I see him?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but his doctor needs to finish first. You'll be able to see him soon." She told me while rubbing my back.

I laid my head on her shoulder and we just sat together while we waited. Jason stayed with us and got us coffee as well as tissues for me. This was one of those times when I was glad to have my mom be a real mom and to have Jason be a caring older brother instead of a teasing immature one.

* * *

Toby POV

"Spencer, hey!" I said, happy to finally see her, as she, Jason, and Mrs. Hastings came in.

"What am I? The invisible man?" Jason asked in mock offense as he plopped down in one of the chairs.

"Good to see you, Jason." I laughed.

"Toby, how are you?" Mrs. Hastings asked as she led Spencer to the edge of my hospital bed.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Hastings. Thank you for getting me here." I answered her as I reached for Spencer's hand and held it.

"Toby Cavanaugh, you are not fine! You're lying in a hospital bed!" Spencer yelled and I could tell she had been crying a lot.

"Okay, so I'm not fine now, but I will be. Scratches heal and my arm will be good as new in a couple of weeks. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be home by the time you get out of school tomorrow." I assured her.

"Yeah, I'll drive you over to Toby's as soon as school gets out." Jason added. "But only if it's okay with you, Veronica."

I almost wanted to laugh at the way Jason said that last part. It was clear that he do it whether it was okay or not. But he must have been trying to be nice for Spencer's sake.

"That's fine with me." She shrugged. "I'm glad you're alright, Toby. And if you'll excuse me, I must get going."

"Of course, and thank you again." I nodded.

"You're welcome, though it wasn't a problem at all." She told me and then turned to Jason. "You'll take Spencer home with you right, Jason? I have a lot of things I need to get done at the office."

"Yeah sure, I'll take her back to my place when she's ready to leave. And she can spend the night too." Jason offered.

"I'm never going to be ready." Spencer mumbled so I was the only one that could hear.

"Good, I guess I'll get going then." Mrs. Hastings stated.

She gave Spencer's shoulder a gentle squeeze and then left the room quickly.

"I need another coffee." Jason said standing up. "How about you, Spencer?"

"Are you really asking me that, Jason." Spencer said sarcastically.

"I'll be back with your coffee in a few." Jason chuckled as he left the room.

I had a suspicion that getting coffee was just an excuse to give me and Spencer some time alone.

"Are you alright, Spence?"

"Of course I am. I'm not the one that fell with the scaffolding." She tried to joke but I could tell she was still upset. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't secure the anchors as well as I thought I did." I shrugged. "And the reason I asked if you were alright is because you look like you haven't relaxed since you found out about the accident."

"Toby, you don't do stuff like that." She argued. "You double and you triple check everything. And I don't think this was an accident."

"Whether it was an accident or not, it happened. Do I wish that it hadn't and that I wasn't lying here with a broken arm? Yeah. But it did and at least I'm here."

"I don't even want to think about the possibility of you not being here." She whispered as she shook her head.

"It'll never be a possibility." I assured her as I kissed her forehead. "Now, relax and let's enjoy the time we have before Jason comes back in here."

"Okay," She nodded and I got her to not only smile but laugh.

I leaned towards her to give her a real kiss and Spencer met me halfway. It was only a chaste kiss since I was in a hospital bed. But one kiss turned into two, and in the middle of the second one…

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Hanna asked and I looked up to see her and Caleb standing in the doorway.

"Hanna, I told you we should have knocked." Caleb scolded and he seemed a little embarrassed.

And he wasn't the only one. I was a little embarrassed too. And Spencer was blushing and hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Oh please, they've walked in on us before." Hanna shrugged as if it was nothing. "And we've walked in on them before too and seen worse. Remember three weeks ago?"

"Hanna, I don't think any of us will be forgetting that anytime soon." Spencer laughed and joined her because I certainly wouldn't forget it.

* * *

_"Here you go, Spence." I said as I handed her a cup of tea._

_"Why can't I drink coffee?" She argued, speaking as loudly as she could._

_"Because coffee won't help you get your voice back." I told her._

_Today we were supposed to go on a double date with Hanna and Caleb. But Spencer woke up with a sore throat and throughout the day it got worse so we canceled with them._

_"But this has barely any caffeine in it, Toby." She complained._

_"You don't need caffeine, Spencer. You need to sleep so you can get better."_

_"I don't want to sleep. I want to spend time with you. We've been really busy lately so we've hardly spent any time together."_

_"Spencer, it's early. Take a nap, I'll read or something, and then we can do something together when you wake up."_

_"Really?" She asked and she looked unsure._

_"Really, now get some sleep." I instructed._

_"I love you, Tobes." She said as she sat up and kissed me._

_I started to pull away, but Spencer didn't want to let go. We continued to kiss and when I went to deepen it, at the risk of getting sick, the door swung up._

_"Surprise!" Hanna shouted. "Oh…"_

_"Hanna, what are you doing here? I thought we canceled." Spencer asked._

_"We did, but I wanted to surprise you and make you feel better. But I guess Toby's got that covered and we were the ones that got surprised." Hanna explained and laughed nervously._

_"Yeah, we got surprised alright." Caleb nodded._

_"I bet you did." Spencer mumbled._

_"Oh, like we haven't gotten surprised by you and Hanna a couple of times." I said sarcastically._

_"Well, you expect that from us. We don't expect that from you two." Hanna defended herself._

_"Hey, can we just not talk about it." Spencer suggested._

_"No way, Hastings." Caleb laughed._

_"What did I do to deserve this?" Spencer asked rhetorically as she dramatically plopped down on her against her pillows._

_"Deserve what?" I asked her._

_"A second Jason that goes by the name Caleb." She stated._

_She sounded annoyed but I saw the grin she was trying to hide. Caleb immediately started to laugh and it wasn't long before the rest of him joined us._

* * *

**So what did you think? I know Toby got hurt but at least Spencer didn't break up with him. Right? And was this an accident or was it done on purpose? You'll have to wait and find out next chapter. And I am so excited by how many reviews this story has. Whenever it reaches 150 I'll send a sneak peek to you. So keep it up and see you on Friday!**


	28. Chapter 28

School finally ended the next day and I practically ran to where I knew Jason's car was parked. And I actually beat him there, which was a first.

"In a hurry to get somewhere, Spence?" Jason asked sarcastically as I heard him approach the car.

"Shut up and drive, Jason." I told him as I got into the passenger seat.

"Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?" He asked just to get on my nerves even more.

"You know exactly where I want to go, Jason. In fact you were the one that promised to take me there yesterday."

"Oh right, I'm supposed to take you to Toby. How could I have possibly forgotten?" He said with exaggerated sarcasm.

"Sarcasm suits your personality so well, Jason." I shot back with just as much sarcasm.

"I pretty sure you meant that as an insult, but guess what, I'm going to take it as a compliment." He said to spite me.

"Hey, you're supposed to be taking me to Toby's!"

"I am." He stated defensively.

"No, you're not! You just made a right turn. If you were going to Toby's house you would have made a left turn." I argued.

"I said I was taking you to Toby. I never said anything about going to his house." He clarified although I still didn't get it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means; I'm not going to Toby's house because he isn't there. He's at my place."

"Why is Toby at your place?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Jason challenged me.

"Just one more question, Jason. Are you going to leave me and Toby alone or will all three of us hang out together this afternoon?"

"I'll give you two some alone time, don't worry. I know how much you've been worrying about him. And how much he's been worried about you because he knows how you get when something bad happens."

"Thank you, Jason." I said as he grabbed my bag so I could get out of the car easier.

"Thank you for carrying your bag, or thank you for agreeing to give you and Toby alone time?" He asked as we walked into his building.

"What do you think I meant, Jason?"

"That you secretly meant thanks for being the best older brother." He teased and I smacked his arm while trying to keep a smile off my face.

"Wow, that actually hurt a bit." He commented as I heard him unlock his door.

"Good, it was supposed to." I told him shaking my head.

"What on Earth are you two arguing about now?" I heard somebody ask.

Even though I knew he was here I was still surprised. I followed the sound of his voice and ran into his open arms.

"Toby!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and tried to avoid his cast.

"Hey, Spence," Toby replied and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Not to interrupt, but you have an hour and a half to yourselves while I work in my room. After that I'll pizza or something for all of us and we can hang out." Jason told us and then I heard him walk into his bedroom and shut the door.

"An hour and a half, he's in a generous mood." Toby commented as we sat down on the couch.

"I think he has a little sympathy for us after what happened yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good and I'm definitely glad to be out of the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're out too." I nodded. "But how come you're here and not at your place?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I heard him sigh. "I thought you'd want to take advantage of the hour and a half Jason gave us."

"I do want to take advantage of the alone time with you, that's why I want to get this out of the way. You know me; I'm going to go crazy until I have an answer." I tried to convince him, and I succeeded.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Jenna got off from school yesterday and today because of what happened. And about an hour after I got home, Garrett came over. I was in my room and they were in hers but I could still hear them arguing. I didn't want to listen to that so I called Jason and he gave me a ride over here on his lunch break." He quickly explained.

"I get that. I hate it when my parents argue loud enough that you can hear it throughout the entire house. I just had to listen to them and wait for it to end. At least that's what I did before I had you."

"I remember. You would come over and we'd go for a walk around town if it was late enough. Or we'd just sit in my backyard and relax."

* * *

_I walked to the Cavanaugh's house and texted Toby when I was outside._

_"Hey, I thought you couldn't do tonight." Toby commented as he met me on the sidewalk._

_"There was…a change in plans." I told him, staring at the ground._

_"Well, Jenna's home or else I would invite you in. Want to go for a walk?" He offered and I nodded._

_"What happened to change your plans? Were your parents too busy with a case to have dinner with you and Melissa at the club?" Toby asked me after a few minutes of comfortable silence._

_"No, we made it to the club alright. But my parents started to get in an argument so we left early. I left with my mom and Melissa left with my dad. I thought they'd go their separate ways when they got home. And by tomorrow morning they'd be acting like nothing happened. But things just got worse when we got home."_

_"I'm sorry, Spence, I know what that's like. And it sucks." He said as he gave me a sympathetic smile._

_"Do your dad and stepmom not get along sometimes?" I asked._

_"No, they get along fine for the most part. I was talking about me and Jenna."_

_"Oh," I nodded._

_I knew what he meant without explanation. And I felt bad for worrying about myself and my parents' argument when Toby had Jenna to deal with._

_"So, is that why you came over? To get away from that?"_

_"Yeah, I needed to get away." I sighed. "Usually it isn't this bad, but when it is, I just wait it out. But tonight, I don't know, I just needed an escape. And you're a really good escape from the problems of life."_

_I said the last part barely loud enough to hear._

_"I'm an escape from life's problem?" Toby almost laughed. "You do realize that I have a million of mine own right?"_

_"I know, and I think that's a part of why we get along. You understand that life's not all sunshine. But you still help me and bring a little sunlight in."_

_"How do I help you, Spencer?" He asked with a little disbelief in his voice._

_"It always helps to know that there's someone on your side. And even though bad stuff happens to you, you don't let it get to you like I do. You still have a little bit of optimism in your life and you care about other people, but me…"_

_"You have 'hope breeds eternal misery' as your life motto." He said slightly teasing._

_"Exactly," I laughed._

_"Well, I'm glad I can help. And I think the same about you."_

_"You help me and I help you?"_

_"Exactly," Toby nodded and smiled._

* * *

The time flew by and before we knew it my dad was calling to say he wanted me home since it was a school night. Jason offered to give both Toby and me a ride home and we accepted. We got to my place first and Toby walked me to the door.

"I know I said it earlier, but I'm glad you're okay and you're out of the hospital." I said as we went up the steps.

I knew that my parents were probably asleep so it was safe to talk outside for a few minutes. Or at least until Jason became impatient.

"I'm glad to be out. But I'm a little worried about going home. Jenna usually isn't in a good mood when someone fights her on her way." Toby admitted.

"What were Jenna and Garrett even arguing about?"

"I don't know for sure. But it sounded like Garrett did something that Jenna didn't like. She said something about it not being part of her plan. And that he was supposed to keep something safe."

"No," I whispered and shook my head not wanting to believe it. How had I not figured this out earlier?

"What? What is it, Spence?" Toby asked in immediate concern.

"I know what they were arguing about; I know what Garrett did to make Jenna so mad." I told him. "Jenna came over the day before my eye doctor appointment. She said she knew what we were doing. And we had stop because it was none of our business and we would get hurt if we didn't. She claimed that she didn't want you to get hurt or caught up in things. And that she wasn't the one we should be worried about."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before, Spence? That was almost two week ago."

"I don't know, I guess I thought it was a bluff. But that's not the point." I shook my head trying to get my thoughts together.

"Then what is the point, Spencer?" He demanded.

"Garrett is the point. He was here yesterday morning and he went to the barn. He said he wanted to check on Melissa. He was out there for a long time even though she wasn't there at all. He's the one that messed with the scaffolding. Jenna's mad at him because we ignored her warning and he hurt you."

"We?" Toby asked and I could hear both astonishment and a little anger. "Spencer, I didn't even know about her warning. You should have told me, you should have told all of us."

I thought he was going to stop there. But he didn't. He continued. And I knew he was right no matter how much it hurt to hear it. I hated messing up, and this time I had messed up big time.

"And how do you know Melissa wasn't there? Jenna and Garrett could have been arguing about a thousand different things and I doubt it was about my arm. And accidents happen all the time, and that's what happened with the scaffolding." He challenged and I could hear his voice rising louder.

"Accidents do happen all the time. But this is Rosewood, accidents and coincidences just don't exist. There is always somebody behind every bad thing that happens in this town." I argued and raised my voice to match his. "And I know Melissa wasn't home because I heard her car pull up three minutes after Garrett left."

"Jenna may hate me, she has done terrible things in the past, and we might have ignored her warnings, but she isn't capable this. And neither is Garrett, he's nothing but a wimp in a cop uniform."

"Just like I thought Ali had done a lot of bad things but wasn't capable of setting your garage on fire." I stated sarcastically.

"That's a completely different thing, Spencer. Don't change the subject!" He argued.

"No, it isn't. Ali wanted to teach us a lesson and so did Garrett." I pointed out as I yelled at him.

I felt bad for yelling at him and took a minute to calm down before continuing.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know it's a lame excuse, but I thought it was for the best. Because I honestly thought it was just a bluff and nothing to worry about. Especially since I told her off and gave her a warning of my own."

"Spencer, Jenna doesn't bluff and her warnings aren't to be taken lightly. I could have told you that if you had told me." He scolded harshly. "And I know you thought it was for the best, and not that's it often, but sometimes you're wrong. This actually is like what Alison did. You thought it was for the best then too. Look how that how that backfired, figuratively and literally."

"Don't bring that into this!" I shouted to cover up the hurt and sting of his words.

"You're the one that brought it up!" He shouted back defensively.

"I never thought that what Alison did was for the best! You of all people should know how much I regret that. I already hate myself for letting it happen and Jenna does too. So please, don't add yourself to the list."

I had been yelling at him this whole time. But when I got to the last part, I barely managed to say it, let only yell.

"That's not what I meant, Spencer, I swear." Toby backpedalled and his voice immediately dropped back to normal.

"Then what the hell did you mean, Toby?" I asked as I tried to keep my voice steady and blink back the tears that were starting to well up.

"I…I'm sorry, Spence. You're right; I shouldn't have brought that up. I shouldn't have said that." He sighed.

"But you did, Toby. You knew what you were saying and you knew exactly how much it would hurt. But you said it anyway!" I cried and the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Spencer, I'm..." He started to apologize once again when I heard a car horn.

"Save it, Toby. Jason's waiting." I stated coldly.

I went into the house and slammed the door behind me as loud as I could.

* * *

I know I know, I really am sorry for the ending. :( But at least there was Spason and Spoby fluff beforehand. Next chapter picks up where this left off and Hanna gives Toby a piece of her mind. I'm sure you're all looking forward to that. I hope you're not too mad to review because you guys were awesome last chapter. I seriously thought it would take a little while to get to 150 but you all did it in 2 days. Thank you so much and for that I'll be nice and let you know that Spoby will resolve things soon-ish. I promise!


	29. Chapter 29

_"But you did, Toby. You knew what you were saying and you knew exactly how much it would hurt. But you said it anyway!" Spencer cried and I saw tears start to fall down her cheeks._

_"Spencer, I'm..." I started to apologize again when the honk of a car horn interrupted._

_"Save it, Toby. Jason's waiting." She stated coldly._

_She went into the house and loudly slammed the door in my face._

To be honest, I didn't care if Jason waited until next Christmas. I didn't want to leave things like this. I wanted to fix things, but I realized that now wasn't the time. Spencer was stubborn and we both needed to time cool down before we tried to talk this out. That way I didn't say something else to hurt her in the heat of the moment just because I was angry.

Jason honked the horn again and I slowly started to make my way towards his car.

"What was that about? I could hear the door slam from here." Jason asked as soon as I got in the car.

"I stuck my foot in my mouth." I sighed in frustration.

I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to say that to her. I couldn't even remember what had started the argument. All I could think about was that one sentence. I had told her so many times that I could never hate her or blame for that, that she wasn't responsible for it. But just now I had pretty much said that I did blame her.

"Yeah well, I stick my foot in my mouth all the time. But she's only done that a handful of times. What happened? You two were happy couple on the ride here."

"We were talking and she told something that she hadn't before. I don't know why but I got a little mad. Things escalated really fast and we both yelled at each other. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have, and one thing that was way worse than all the rest combined."

"What could you have said that was that bad?" He joked trying to make me feel better. But he didn't know the half of it.

"I can't say it again, and I shouldn't have said it in the first place." I shook my head.

"You don't have to tell me, and actually, I'm not sure if I want to know. I like you too much to beat you up. But you seem like you feel pretty bad about it. I'm sure you and Spencer can sort things out once she's calmed down a bit. We both know how stubborn she is."

"She is stubborn, but I can't exactly blame her if she stayed mad at me. I'm the one that started it and the one that said the unforgivable."

I knew how much it bothered her that she hadn't stopped Alison that night. Usually I tried to comfort her and tell her that she did the right thing. But tonight I threw it in her face and she thought I hated her like Jenna did because of it. For the year I was gone she had been worried that I would hate her and in her mind I probably just confirmed her biggest fear. And I hated myself for it.

* * *

The next morning I slept in late since I didn't have a job to work on today. All morning I debated going to see Spencer during lunch but I decided against in the end. I didn't want to approach her too soon in case she wanted space and school wasn't the place to have that conversation anyway.

I was in the basement trying to work on a project when I heard a loud pounding at the front door. I had been working on it for weeks and I was nearly finished. And with the recent fight between Spence and me, I had more incentive to finish it. I was hoping maybe it could be a peace offering of sorts if we made up.

I stopped what I was doing and went upstairs to answer the door.

"Hanna!? Wha…what are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here Toby. I made a promise, and unlike you, I'm going to keep it." Hanna stated wasting no time as she walked past me into the house. "And don't give me any crap about how I'm supposed to be at school. I skipped gym to come here and I could care less about that."

"What did Spencer say?"

"She didn't say anything, Toby! She didn't have to. She left school yesterday all happy and excited to see you. But today she comes in and totally wasn't herself. She barely ate anything or said anything at lunch. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to connect the dots."

"She's that bad?" I asked and I felt guiltier than before which I didn't think was possible.

"Yeah, she is. Now what the hell did you do or say last night?" Hanna demanded.

"I got mad at Spencer over something that shouldn't have bothered me so much. Twenty-twenty-hindsight, she did have good intentions and it's the thought that counts. But we both started to yell and the garage fire got brought up…" I trailed off.

I stared at the floor as I spoke, unable to look her in the eye. Just like last night I couldn't tell Jason what I had said and I really didn't want to tell Hanna either. Thinking about it and reliving it made me feel worse and worse. But that was probably because I deserved it.

"Don't you dare tell me that you…tell me you didn't say what I'm thinking you said."

"I did." I sighed in shame. "I didn't realize I said it until it was too late and the damage was done. I tried to apologize but she told me to go then slammed the door."

"Toby, do you remember our first double date at the festival?" She asked a little more calm but it didn't last. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt Spencer. And last night, you didn't break your promise. You completely destroyed it then flushed it down the toilet!"

"I know." I whispered still staring at the floor.

"You know? That's all you have to say? You certainly weren't short of words last night."

"What do you want me to say, Hanna? I hurt her. I broke my promise. And I can't take it back no matter how much I want to." I sighed in frustration at my own idiocy.

"You didn't have to say anything, Toby. Like I said, I'm just here to keep my promise, which was to call you out for hurting Spencer and beat your sorry backside. But I don't think the second part is necessary. You seem like you're doing a good enough job of that yourself."

"I appreciate that, Hanna. Not many people in this town bother to keep their promises. And I'm sure Spencer appreciates it too." I told her.

"Spencer doesn't know I'm here. And I should actually get going." She replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry with you for hurting her. But I liked what you said and I know you're genuinely upset about it. Now, Spencer isn't going to let this go easily, but you need to make this right, Toby."

"I will, Hanna." I nodded sincerely.

"I believe you. Don't mess up your second chance." She advised me and then she left as quickly as she came.

I went back down to the basement and did what I could with only one arm. But I was getting distracted and this time it wasn't because of last night. It was because of a different night.

_"Did you just get home from her house?" Jenna asked as soon as I walked through the front door. In a way, being blind made Jenna creepier than before, she was always there listening when people didn't know it._

_"No, I wasn't at Spencer's." I told her and I tried to go upstairs but Jenna blocked my path._

_"I know when you're lying to me, Toby." She warned._

_"I'm not lying, Jenna. Spencer isn't even home; she's still out with the girls in Philly. I was with Caleb."_

_"Oh, I know you're not lying to me now. I just want you to know that I know." She stated with a smile that was too innocent._

_"Thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically. "Can I go now?"_

_"I'm not done yet!"_

_"Then get to the point and stop being dramatic, Jenna, say what you have to say."_

_"I know that you've been going to Mona Vanderwaal's house a lot the past two months. What would you do if Spencer got the idea that you were cheating on her?"_

_"Shut up, Jenna! I could never cheat on Spencer!" I yelled at her. "Spencer knows why I go to Mona's and most of the time she's there too."_

_"Spencer's not the only one that knows. And if I were her, I wouldn't be out celebrating that Alison's killer has been found."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"We both know that Ian didn't do it and that the person who did is still out there. I'm just saying that she should be careful." She commented with a shrug. Again she was acting too innocent and my patience had been tried enough._

_"And we both know that you're involved with what happened that night. If you're telling me that Spencer needs to be careful, that means you know there's a possibility of her getting hurt. And if Spencer gets hurt I will hold both you and your boyfriend responsible."_

_"I can assure you that Spencer won't get hurt." She stated and I was waiting for the catch. "On one condition though."_

_"What's that?" I asked._

_"Make sure your little junior detectives club doesn't find a reason to associate Garrett with any of this."_

_"Why would I do that? And Mona's suspected him of something since day one."_

_"Because you keep my boyfriend safe and I keep your girlfriend safe. Deal?" She asked as she held out her hand._

_I knew it would probably backfire on me. But when Jenna made a threat, even a subtle one, she meant business. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Spencer. I took Jenna's hand at shook it._

* * *

"You told her to stop by your office right?" I asked Jason for probably the twentieth time.

A little while after Hanna left I decided that I couldn't wait any longer to apologize. I had planned to give Spencer more time to cool down, but I was going crazy. I called Jason to get his help because I knew this wasn't going to be easy. So here I was in his office waiting for classes to let out so I could finally apologize.

"Yes, Toby, I told her." He assured me once again and he sounded both sympathetic and irritated. "Now shut up until she gets here."

I didn't say anything after that. Three long minutes later the door opened and Spencer walked in.

"What do you want, Jason? I want to go home." Spencer told him and she both looked and sounded upset and exhausted.

"There's someone here that needs to talk to you." Jason told her and he shot me a weary glance.

Both of us were nervous about how this would turn out because neither of us knew how Spencer would react.

"Who?" She asked.

"It's me." I answered her.

"What do you want, Toby?" She demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her and her whole demeanor instantly changed.

"About last night…"

"What about it? I think you did a good job of getting your point across last night. You hate me and you blame!" She stated coldly. "What else is there to say?"

"Spencer, I'm sorry. But I can explain."

"You said sorry last night too. I didn't want to hear it then and I don't want to hear it now! And I don't want to hear your explanation either, because there isn't an explanation or excuse for last night!" She raised her voice loudly.

"I know but please, Spencer. I wasn't angry at you, I was…"

"You weren't angry at me?" She laughed bitterly. "I find that very hard to believe, Toby. You were angry at me the second you realized I never told you about Jenna's warning."

"Spencer, I don't hate you. I love you." I told her. "And I don't care that you didn't tell me."

It was if Spencer hadn't heard me at all. She quickly turned around and started to walk out of Jason's office.

"Spencer, do you hear me! I love you!"

I was hoping she was stop and turn around but she didn't. She kept walking.

"Spencer! Spencer!" I called out as I tried to follow her. But the hallway was filled with people at their lockers and I lost her in the crowd.

* * *

What did you think of the 2x12 moment at the end? I know it doesn't seem like it, but Spoby will be back together soon. Spencer still loves Toby and can't stay mad at him forever. Next chapter Spencer spends some time with Veronica and Melissa. So if you're a fan of Spencer getting along with them you'll really like next chapter. And to the guest reviewer Miss B, thanks a bunch and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. See you all Friday!


	30. Chapter 30

One week later

I was sitting in my red chair by the window studying when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I mumbled not really in the mood to talk.

"Spencer, he's here." My mom told me as I heard her walk in.

I didn't need to ask who she meant when she said 'he.' Toby had come over twice, now three times, to try and talk to me. But I always ignored his visits and calls. Toby and I were the only ones that knew what happened. And Hanna and Jason knew a few vague details.

"I have nothing to say to him."

"Well, he has something to say to you." She stated. "I don't know what happened between you two. But don't give up so easily, every couple has arguments its part of the relationship."

"I'm not giving up, but we didn't just argue. What he said was…" I stopped so that I didn't end up crying in front of her. "He's not going to stop so tell him to come on up. I want to get this over with."

"Okay, I'll send him up. But, Spencer, it may hurt, but you should listen to him." She advised me and then I heard her leave the room.

I could hear Toby practically run up the stairs to my room and I prepared myself for another argument.

"Hello, Toby," I sighed as I closed my book and set it on the window sill.

"Hi, Spencer," He said and I could hear a little bit of nervousness and I could feel a bit of awkwardness as well.

"I don't want to hear another apology. So save your breath if that's why you're here." I told him right out.

"I know you don't want to hear another apology. I'm here for another reason. I'm here because of Hanna."

"Hanna? What does she have to do with this? Is she okay?" I asked completely not expecting him to mention her.

"Hanna's fine." He assured me and then got back on topic. "The day after…I said what I did, Hanna came over. She reminded me of our first double date. You remember?"

"Of course, anything involving Hanna is kind of hard to forget. Plus, I did get locked in the bathroom that made it really memorable." I answered with heavy sarcasm on the last part.

"Hanna said she was there to keep her promise. She didn't follow through on the second part though." He continued and I couldn't stop the grin at the mention of 'the second part'. "But she did call me out for hurting you. Since Hanna kept her promise, I'm going to keep mine."

"Toby, you can't keep that promise that you already broke."

"I know, I broke the promise not to hurt you and I threw it out the window. But I'm not talking about that promise. I'm talking about the one I made when I said Jenna would never break us up."

"Jenna didn't cause this rift between us, Toby. You did!"

I was angry with him for the obvious reason. But also because I couldn't believe he would try and pin the blame on someone else.

"And didn't you tell me you didn't care that I never told you about Jenna's warning?" I added.

"I screwed up, I know. But I told you the truth when I said I didn't care about that. And I was also telling you the truth when I said I wasn't angry I you. I was angry at Jenna but I took it out on you. I know you don't want another apology. But I was wrong to do that and I am sorry."

"So what? You admit that you're wrong and I'm supposed to forgive you?"

"No, I don't expect you to forgive me now. And I wouldn't blame you if you never did. All I want is the chance to explain. Let me do that then I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

"Fine, you can explain."

"The day you and the girls went to Philly, the day before Caleb left, Jenna corned me. She told me that she knew what you, me, Mona, and Mike were doing. I know it was stupid and risky but I made a deal with her. She would make sure that you stayed safe if I made sure Garrett didn't get blamed for anything. So when you said you thought Garrett was responsible I got scared."

"Why would you make a deal like that with her? And why did that scare you?"

"I got scared because I know how determined you are. You would have gone out of your way to find proof that Garrett was responsible for my broken arm. I was scared that Jenna would think I wasn't holding up my end of the deal and you would get hurt. I know it might not seem like it after what I said, but your safety means everything to me, Spencer. That's why I agreed to Jenna's deal."

"Why didn't you tell me that instead of yelling and arguing? And how is it okay that you didn't tell me about your talk with Jenna but not I okay that I didn't tell you about mine?"

"I admit that it bothered me a little just like it bothers you. But I wasn't angry about that or at you. I was angry at Jenna and at myself for getting stuck in that deal. If Garrett hurt me and that's what they were arguing about, what was to stop him from hurting you next?" He explained and I wished I could believe when he said he was worried about me.

"Do you really think Jenna would keep her side of the deal? If it comes down to me or Garrett she's not going to care about me. After all why would she? It is my fault she's blind."

"It is not your fault, Spencer. I never meant to imply that." He told me.

I wished that I could see his face, his eyes. To know for sure that he was telling me the truth. I wanted to believe that Toby didn't really blame me. But how could I believe him when I didn't believe myself. I felt like it was my fault since the day it happened. But I started to stop when Toby said he didn't blame me. But now the guilt was back and worse than before.

"What did you mean to imply then?"

"In a way, I guess I was talking to both of us I think. You didn't mention talking to Jenna because you thought it best. And I didn't mention it because I thought it unnecessary. We both try so hard to protect each other but it backfires eventually."

"So this is all because you were mad at yourself and Jenna, and you were scared that you couldn't keep me safe." I thought aloud.

"It might sound pathetic, but yes. I never thought it would turn into a fight. One minute things were fine then they weren't. And before I knew it I said the worst thing I've ever said in my life." He said and I could hear the remorse in his voice.

Despite myself, I was starting to believe him. And I even felt a little sorry for giving him such a hard time.

"I never meant to argue or yell at you either. But whether you meant it or not, it hurt a lot. And it still does. I'm not sure if I can let that go and forgive you." I told him honestly.

"You don't have to do anything right now, Spencer. Take all the time you need. But don't let Jenna and our conversations with her in attempt to keep each other safe come between us. That may not be the main reason but it definitely started things."

"Maybe we should stop trying to protect each other." I commented.

"No way. No matter what happens between us, I will never stop protecting you." He stated and he raised his voice. But not in anger, it was to make his point clear. "Listen to me, Spencer. You thought a smoke bomb in my garage was better than something else Alison could have done. Yes, that did backfire. But what if you had given up and decided that you weren't going to protect me anymore because your first attempt failed?"

"I never would have done that!" I shouted. "I would run into that garage right now if I had to."

"You're right, you don't give up. But didn't you just suggest that?"

"I can't make a promise. But I'll try and think about what you said. I don't want Jenna to come between us either." I sighed knowing that he was right.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. Thanks for letting me explain."

And with that he left. He was gone in a second and I barely heard him walk out of my room.

* * *

Later that evening I was downstairs sitting in front of the fireplace. My mom was in the kitchen making coffee for the two of us. I heard the front door opened and assumed it was my dad. But it was Melissa.

"Hi, mom, Spencer." Melissa said cheerfully but with a hint of sadness.

"Hi, Sweetie, would you like some decaf?" My mom greeted her.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Melissa declined and then she sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Hey, Mel, I didn't know you were coming over tonight." I commented.

"I wasn't planning on it. But I needed to get out of the apartment. And I have some news to tell you too."

"Oh, what's that?" My mom asked as she handed me my coffee.

"I had a doctor's appointment today. I'm a having a girl." She announced.

"Really, that's great congratulations." I told her.

"I'm gonna have a granddaughter?" Mom asked excitedly.

"Yep," Melissa replied and again she sounded sad beneath the excitement.

"Are you okay, Melissa?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've just been doing a lot of thinking today." She sighed.

It was obvious what she was thinking about and I felt bad for her. I think she really did love Ian. And to be carrying his baby now that he was gone must be pretty tough.

"I've been doing a lot of that myself lately." I admitted.

"Would it help to talk about it?" Melissa offered.

"Toby and I…we're going through a rough patch."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. You two are perfect together and you look so cute." Melissa sympathized.

"Spencer, what exactly happened to you and Toby? You were so worried about him in the hospital but two days later you refused to talk about him. Not to mention all the calls and visits you ignored the past week except for today." Mom asked in concern.

"The day after he got out of the hospital we got into a fight. I got angry at him for something he said. I had every intention of ignoring him forever but after what he said today…I don't know anymore. I can't forgive him but I deep down I don't want to lose him either."

"What did he say?" Melissa asked.

"It's not exactly what he said, it's what he implied. The night of our argument he made it sound like he blamed me for his garage fire, but…"

"He blames you for the garage fire that he's responsible for!" Mom interrupted. "Has he forgotten what you did for him and his sister that night and what it cost you?"

"A lot more happened that night than the people in this town know about. But none of it was Toby's fault." I defended him. "But ever since he said that he's been trying to tell me that he didn't mean it. I want to believe him but what he said just hurts so badly."

"Forgiving people is never easy." Melissa told me. "It doesn't erase the hurt, but at least you can move forward."

"Spencer, let me tell you something. When I found out about your father's affair…I thought about leaving him. But I stayed for you and Melissa. I know I'll never win a mom of the year award but I love both of you. And Toby loves you too, I can tell."

I never actually told my mom that Toby and I were dating or in love. When she caught us together the day of Ian's funeral she assumed we were just friends. But seeing the two of us together she must have figured it out and was obviously okay with it now.

"If he really loves me so much why would he say that?" I argued.

"Well, they say that words spoken in anger are never from the heart." Melissa commented.

"Yeah, but they also say that people speak the truth when they're angry. So which is it?" I asked in frustration.

"I guess you have to decide." Mom told me flat out without sugarcoating it. "Do you really believe that Toby would say something like that and mean it? And do you love him any less because of what he said?"

* * *

So Spencer is starting to believe Toby. Does she still love him? And will she forgive him? You'll find out Spencer's decision next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter even though things aren't good for Spoby. And how many enjoyed the mom-daughter moment between Veronica, Melissa, and Spencer? There's a big chapter coming up in the near future for Spencer and Melissa. It gives details on what happened the night Ali died so don't miss it. See you Tuesday!


	31. Chapter 31

It was a few days after I tried to apologize to Spencer again. I was pulling into the driveway after making a run to the hardware store. I probably shouldn't have been driving with a broken arm but it was only quick trip. I was shocked when I saw that Mona's car was in the driveway and both my parent's cars were gone.

"Hey, Toby," Mona greeted me as she got out of her car.

"Mona, what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at your place tomorrow?"

"I'm not here about that." She shook her head. "Spencer wants to talk to you and I agreed to give her a ride over here."

"Hi," Spencer said quietly and I hadn't even noticed her get out of the car and make her way over to us.

"Hey, Spence," I replied hoping she didn't hear how nervous I sounded. But knowing her she definitely did.

"Can we talk?" She asked and she sounded nervous as well.

"Sure, do you want to go inside or we can talk in the truck?" I suggested.

"We can talk in the truck." Spencer nodded.

"I'll wait in the car. But don't worry, take your time." Mona told us and then she disappeared back into her car.

Usually I would hold Spencer's hand or place mine on the small of her back. I knew that she was independent and didn't need help but that wasn't the reason I did it. But now I didn't know what to do and I felt like I was walking on eggshells around her. I didn't like this one bit and I wanted more than anything for things to go back to the way they were.

"Look, just so you know, I am still hurt by what you said." Spencer stated as soon as we got in the truck.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

We had talked about this so much and I didn't know what to say anymore. I just wanted to make things better. But Spencer was so stubborn and could hold a grudge for years if she wanted to.

"Because I missed you. Shutting you out is killing me." She confessed. "I want to forgive and forget. I really do, Toby. I'm just not ready; I don't want to risk getting hurt again."

"So you came here to tell me you're not ready to be here." I stated and smirked and the irony.

"Something like that." She laughed quietly.

I knew it was taking a big leap and there was a chance that Spencer might smack me but I did it anyway. I scooted over on the bench seat and held the back of her head as I kissed her. Spencer returned the kiss immediately as if the past week and a half hadn't happened.

"I've missed you too, Spence." I said when we broke apart. "And I'll do whatever I need to do to earn your trust back."

"I do trust you, Toby. That hasn't changed." She told me. "I should get going. I need to study for a huge test tomorrow."

I shook my head as she opened the truck door. Spencer would ace that test even if she only studied for five minutes before hand. She jumped down from the seat and I reached across and grabbed something from the glove compartment.

"Spencer, wait a second." I called out and she turned back around.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"I love you." I told her.

I placed a kiss on her cheek and then slipped the item from the glove compartment into the bag hanging from her arm. She embraced me in a short hug and then I walked her back to Mona's car. I stood in the driveway and watched the two girls drive off and then got back in my truck.

* * *

_"Where's your favorite place to go in Rosewood?" Spencer asked me._

_"I don't really care for anywhere in town. But I guess you could say my favorite place in would be the library." I shrugged._

_"Is there a place you like in Rosewood that's not in town?"_

_"Ever drive up the backway out of Rosewood? You know the windy road that people hardly use? Well, there's a spot up there by the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign. It's at the top of a hill and you get an awesome view of the town. I like going there to get away and think."_

_"That sounds nice."_

_"If I'm not at home I'm usually there or at the library. I could show you sometime if you want. It's really beautiful." I told her._

_I wanted to add 'just like you' but I didn't._

_"I'd love to see it, but only if you're sure you want to share it. I know how hard it can be to find a place to be alone."_

_"I'm sure." I nodded. "But actually I didn't find it. My mom showed it to me a year before she…we used to go there a lot. Sometimes it's lonely without her so it might be nice to have someone else there."_

_"You and your mom were really close weren't you?" She commented._

_"Yeah we were."_

_"I wish I knew what that was like." She sighed._

_I missed my mom a lot and wished that I could have more time with her. But seeing how Spencer was with her mom made me even more thankful for the time that I did have with mine._

_"Maybe you will. People can always change." I tried to be comforting._

_"People change but the Hastings family is a different story." She shook her head._

_"But you've changed. Before you just stood in Alison's shadow and now you show more of who you really are."_

_"I didn't really change; you just got to know me better and I got tired of Alison's crap." She denied._

_"Well whether you changed or not, I know a different Spencer than the rest of Rosewood. And I'm glad I do."_

_"And I'm glad I was smart enough to see past how everyone else sees you." She smiled._

* * *

"Toby?"

I turned around and saw Spencer standing a few feet away from me.

I was in the library and sitting where Spencer and I used to sit when we would come here together.

"Spencer, how'd you know I'd be here?" I asked her.

"I didn't." She shrugged as she sat down beside me. "I wanted to talk to you again. I had Mona drive me back to your place and she said your truck was gone. So, I figured you'd be here or at the hill."

"You know me too well." I laughed quietly.

"I just have a really good memory." She shrugged again. "And if my memory serves me right, you told me why you liked the hill. But you never told me exactly why you like the library."

"Isn't it obvious? I met you here." I mumbled and I stared at the ground.

"What about before that?" She asked and she let her hair fall in front of her face. I was pretty sure it was to hide a blush.

"It was a place to come and read a book."

"Shut up, flattery doesn't work on me." She laughed quietly.

"I beg to differ." I laughed as well.

"I found your card." She told me suddenly. "Smart move, putting it in my textbook. Mona read it to be and to be honest I didn't even realize the date until then."

"Spencer Hastings didn't notice today's date? I find that hard to believe, especially since it's a very popular holiday."

"Yeah well, I've never actually celebrated Valentine's Day with someone. Although, last year Jason did take me to a fancy restaurant as a joke."

"Me neither. And I was kind of hoping to change that this year. I bought the card, wrote in it, and added some detail a few weeks ago. I decided to keep in on hand just in case. I slipped it in your bag when you got out of the truck." I admitted.

"You bought a Valentine's Day card a few weeks ago? Early bird much?" She teased.

"Hey that stuff has been in stores since Christmas." I stated defensively.

"Ugh I know. And tomorrow they'll probably have stuff for St. Patrick's Day and Easter if they don't already." She shook her head.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But back to Valentine's Day, did you like it? I know things aren't exactly what they were before. But I figured since we're trying to fix things that it couldn't hurt."

"I thought it was sweet. And I sort of feel bad for not getting you anything."

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, you didn't realize the date. Plus, I imagine you haven't been feeling romantic and loving lately." I assured her. "Besides, I'm the one that screwed up and needs to make up for it somehow."

"Well, I have plenty of ideas for how you can make it up to me." She stated with a slight evil grin.

"What are they?" I asked skeptically because I could tell she was planning something.

"First, buy me coffee for life." She demanded and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I can do that."

"Another idea, we promise each other that we won't use the garage fire in an argument ever again."

"I promise, Spence. And hopefully we never have an argument like that again either." I told her with all sincerity as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Any other ideas?"

"I'll let you know. Now let's go get that coffee you owe me."

* * *

An hour later I dropped Spencer off at her house. I walked her to the back door and we stood and talked for a few minutes.

"I had a good time tonight." Spencer smiled.

"Me too. I know things won't go back to the way they were immediately. But I'm glad you didn't completely give up on me."

"I could never do that, Toby. I love you, no matter how mad and upset I am with you."

"I love you too, Spence." I said giving her a quick kiss.

I pulled away and Spencer started to laugh. I had no clue what she found so funny.

"What?"

"I just thought that's a little funny that we settled a week and a half long fight on Valentine's Day of all days. Wait until Hanna hears this. She'll use this as proof that every romance movie and love story is true." She told me and then started to laugh again.

"Only a week and a half? It felt like forever." I commented as I started to laugh myself.

We talked for a few more minutes and then we kissed goodnight. I started to walk away when…

"Toby, wait a second." She called out just like I had when she got out of the truck earlier.

"Yeah, Spence?"

"The card you gave me. It said 'Won't you be mine? I'm already yours.' Well, you are mine and I'll always be yours. No matter what." She told me with a huge smile.

"No matter what." I agreed as I gave her one last kiss for the night that topped all the others today.

* * *

Ok they made up on Valentine's Day, I know that's probably lame, cliché, and cheesy. But I don't care. The card we saw in Season 3 I thought was sweet and wanted it in the story. But I have to be honest with you, I'm a little bummed that the last two chapters only got two reviews. Hopefully Spoby being back together (no matter how cliché) will get you reviewing more. See you Friday!


	32. Chapter 32

"So you guys are still coming, right?" Hanna asked as we all sat down at our lunch table.

"Of course we are, Han." I answered for all of us.

"Well, I know you are. It's at your place after all." Hanna stated. "What about the rest of you?"

"We wouldn't miss it." Emily told her.

Tonight Hanna was throwing a birthday party for Caleb. She wanted to do something special so I offered her my family's lake house.

"Good because this is going to be huge." Hanna said excitedly. "And thanks again, Spence."

"No problem. Oh but one thing, remember that there are several guest bedrooms this time." I told her.

"Now does that rule apply to all of us or to just Hanna?" Mona asked.

"Eww, Mona, I'm trying eat. I do not want to picture you and Mike doing anything together, ugh, especially that." Aria stated.

"Yes, that rule applies to everyone." I laughed.

"You mean everyone but yourself and Aria." Hanna corrected.

"What do you mean everyone but us?" Aria questioned her.

"Well, you have a boyfriend that you can't be seen with at a party. And Spencer and Toby…" Hanna answered but trailed off.

"Let's not talk about that." Emily suggested. "Is this still a surprise party or did you end up telling Caleb?"

Emily was truly sweet. She knew that I didn't want to talk about Toby because of what happened. And even though I was fine with it now, not that she knew that, she was still looking out for me.

"I told Caleb. Apparently I have the subtly of a hand grenade and he caught on to me." Hanna told us and I shook my head as I laughed.

"What? I really did try to keep it a surprise." She said defensively. "Besides, Caleb is very good at persuasion."

"Again, I am eating. So please do not tell us how Caleb persuades you." Aria told her.

"Alright fine, no more talk about what we do with our boyfriends." Hanna surrendered. "But you didn't say anything about girlfriends. So, Emily, how are you and Maya?"

"We're good, Hanna, thanks for asking." Emily answered vaguely and I could tell she did it on purpose.

"It's good that you're good. Um anything else?" Hanna continued to ask.

"No, not really. We just hang out; go on dates, same as you." Emily told her and I waited to see how far this would go before Hanna lost it.

"Well, what did you do on Valentine's Day?"

"We went out together. And in fact we bumped into you and Caleb. Remember?" Emily pointed out.

"Oh yeah, we did. I wonder how I forgot that." Hanna commented and she sounded puzzled.

"Well, it's not surprising that you don't remember, considering what you and Caleb were in the middle of." Emily hinted suggestively.

"Since this is Hanna and Caleb we're talking about, that is definitely the reason she can't remember. I'm surprised you were able to interrupt them at all." Mona teased her.

"We're not that bad." Hanna told us.

"Um, yes, you are." Aria, Emily, and I stated at the same time.

"Well then, watch out tonight because this is Caleb's birthday we're celebrating after all. And part of being the birthday boy is getting lots and lots of kisses from your girlfriend." Hanna warned us and I could picture the smug grin on her face.

* * *

**Later at the party...**

"I am so, so sorry, Spencer!" Hanna apologized in a rush.

"Hanna, calm down. What's going on?" I asked.

I had just arrived at the lake house fifteen minutes ago because Hanna wanted the girls and me here early. Everybody else would be coming soon and Caleb was coming in about twenty minutes. Even though he knew about it Hanna still wanted to hide and yell 'surprise!'

"Toby's here. I know. I'm really sorry." She apologized again.

"Hanna, I…"

"But I invited him because he's Caleb's best friend and it was before you two…" She ignored me and kept explaining.

"Hanna! I know!" I shouted to get her attention.

"You know?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, he came here with me." I told her.

"He did? Why? Does this mean you're back together?" She questioned me immediately and I could hear the excitement.

"We sort of got back together on Monday. But…

"Monday? You've been together since Monday and you didn't tell us? Why the hell not? And wait a minute, Monday was Valentine's Day. Oh my gosh, this is right out of romance movie!" Hanna rambled.

"Hanna, we're not together, together. I'm just giving him a chance to make up for screwing up." I clarified.

"Oh please, you're back to being a sweet, adorable couple and you know it." She scoffed. "And don't forget that you got back together on the most romantic day of the year."

"This is why I didn't say anything right away." I sighed and shook my head. "And it wasn't exactly romantic. It was more annoying yet sweet."

* * *

_Mona and I arrived at my place after leaving Toby's. We settled around the island in the kitchen and got down to studying. I opened my textbook and flipped through the pages when something fell out that wasn't one of my bookmarks._

_"Mona, what is this?" I asked her._

_I felt the piece of paper to try and figure out what it was. I knew it was a card of some kind and that it wasn't in there when I left school. But that was it._

_"You, my dear Spencer, have received a valentine." Mona stated and I could just picture the mischievous smirk she had in my mind._

_"A what? From who?"_

_"Like you don't know." She teased. "I bet Toby slipped it in your bag when you hugged him goodbye."_

_"You were watching!" I shouted._

_"What? It's not my fault I could see you perfectly from my rearview mirror."_

_"What does it say?" I asked nervously._

_"It says 'Spencer' nice and big on the front with a big, dark red, heart. And inside it says, 'Won't you be mine? I'm already yours. Love, Toby.' If that isn't sweet and adorable I don't know what is."_

_"Over-romantic idiot." I mumbled in annoyance. "Why would he give me this?"_

_"Because this is the sort of thing couples usually do on this particular date. Come on, Spencer, tell me that you don't think this is pretty sweet of him."_

_"But he knows we're not back together." I argued._

_"Then what was the point of this afternoon? And you never told me what you think." She argued back._

_"I wanted to spend a little time with him. Despite what happened I really do miss him. And it is pretty sweet actually that he remembered even though we're not a romantic couple anymore these days." I admitted._

_"Then stop being stubborn and be with him. I don't think he's dumb enough to do what he did again if that's what you're worried about." She told me. "Look at it this way. There's a risk in everything, you know that. There's a risk in getting an eye operation but you're willing to take that chance because you want to see. Don't you care about Toby enough that you're willing to take that chance to be with him?"_

_I took a moment to let Mona's words sink in. It was pretty crazy how her metaphor was able to hit so close to home. Even though I was upset and angry about what happened I couldn't hold on to it forever. It wouldn't get me anyplace and the place I where I wanted to be was with Toby. I wanted and I was willing to take that chance."_

_"Can you drive me back to Toby's?" I asked her._

_"I thought you'd never ask." Mona teased._

* * *

"That was quite the party last night, Han." I told her the next afternoon.

Hanna, Mona, and I were at the lake house again to straighten up. We had finished half an hour ago and now we were just hanging around talking.

"Tell me about it, I still feel hungover." She sighed.

"You're not the only one." Mona mumbled. "I wasn't coherent in any of my classes until after lunch."

"Why weren't you hungover, Spencer?" Hanna asked me.

"I have zero alcohol tolerance so I didn't drink." I told her.

"Not at all? You miss half the fun if you don't drink at least a little at a party." Hanna stated.

"Oh I don't think she missed out on anything. Spencer and Toby seemed to be enjoying themselves plenty without alcohol." Mona commented.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"I still can't believe you knew they were back together and didn't tell anyone." Hanna told her and she tried but failed to sound mad about it.

"Well, Spencer didn't mention anything and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. But I figured it was her story to tell. Plus I didn't know what happened after I brought her to the library. Just that Toby took her home." Mona explained.

"Yeah I guess those are good reasons." Hanna agreed. "I just wish I knew so I didn't freak out when I saw him. I was so scared I thought Spencer would kill me."

"That's why you were so nervous. I thought it was because you forgot something for the party." I teased her.

"I would never forget. I planned that party for weeks." Hanna stated.

"But you did forget to lock the closet door." Mona told her.

"What? There were a million places to sneak off to and a dozen bedrooms. I didn't think anyone would find us there. You should've knocked." Hanna told her.

"Yeah, because you always knock before you open a door." I stated sarcastically.

"Whatever." Hanna ignored me. "At least you found another spot before Aria saw you."

"Aria is cool with me and Mike dating. But I don't want to think about what she'd do if she saw that. She might be worse than Jason." Mona commented.

"Is such a thing possible?" Hanna laughed.

"I don't think so and I hope not." And I started to laugh too. "But when you think things can't possibly get worse, they do."

"How many times has Jason caught you and Toby?" Mona asked me.

"More times than I care to remember." I sighed.

"Man, am I glad I'm an only kid." Hanna said thankfully.

"Me too." Mona agreed with her.

"Yeah, enjoy that you two." I told them sarcastically. "Aria might think that a little brother is annoying. But personally I think big brothers are worse."

"I can see why you feel that way when you have Jason as your big brother. If I had a big brother, I'd want him to be like fifteen years older than me, married with kids, and too busy to bother me." Hanna commented.

"Unfortunately I'm not that lucky." I sighed overdramatically.

"Well, you have our sympathies." Mona laughed.

"Thanks, I appreciate your sincerity so much." I said sarcastically and then all three of us busted up laughing.

* * *

So how did you like seeing Spencer's reaction to finding Toby's Valentine? I figured it had been a while since we saw all the girls and Spona &amp; Spanna so I did this fun chapter. The next one has a lot of Spoby to make up for the fight and a moment from the beginning of season 3. If you can guess it I'll send a sneak peek. More hints will be on my profile page. Good luck and Happy Memorial Day Weekend! :D


	33. Chapter 33

I got into the truck and headed right over to Spencer's. Jenna wanted to go to Philly to visit an old friend. Our parents were busy so of course I had to take her. After spending an entire day with Jenna I needed to get away from her, and I needed to get to Spencer.

It had been about a month since Spencer and I made up. We had put what happened behind us and we were pretty much back to normal. Or as Hanna kept saying, we were back to being an insanely-adorable couple. But this time we were trying harder to communicate better.

When I got to Spencer's I went through the back door as usual. I was surprised to find Melissa in the kitchen.

"Hi, Toby," She greeted me and then went back to cooking.

"Hi, Melissa, I didn't know you we here." I said just to make small talk.

"I decided to come down and visit for the weekend. I've been staying in the barn. But there's hardly any food in there and I'm having pregnancy cravings." She told me. "Sorry, I'm rambling and you probably don't care."

"Uh, it's fine. Um, do you know where Spencer is?"

"Oh yeah, she's upstairs. She went up to take a shower but she should be done by now."

"Thanks." I nodded to her and then went upstairs.

I opened the door to Spencer's room and saw her sitting on her bed. She was brushing her hair and I noticed that she was wearing a very familiar blue shirt.

"Hey, Spence,"

"Toby, hey, I missed you." She told me and a smile appeared on her face.

"I was only gone for one day, Spence." I laughed as I sat down next to her.

She placed her brush down on the bed, wrapped her arms around my waist, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but you were with Jenna the whole time so I was worried."

"I wasn't my first choice on how to spend my day but I survived. And I found out some useful information that could help us." I told her.

"What did you find out?" She immediately asked which didn't surprise me. "And I'm glad you survived and that you're here now."

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first I have to ask you something."

"What's that?" She asked and this time she raised her head in curiosity.

"You know that's my shirt right?"

"Yeah, and you're never getting back." She told me with a smile and her arms tightened around me.

"I don't want it back. You look better in it than I do." I told her and then leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed back and we sat there together on her bed for several minutes before we pulled apart to catch our breath.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Spence, come on, I just spent all day with Jenna. I want to relax a little and spend time with you before I start a possibly long conversation about Jenna and Garrett." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll wait." She sighed with complete exaggeration. "What do you want to do?"

"We can continue what we were doing a few seconds ago." I suggested.

"Hmmm, I think I can agree to that."

Her lips reconnected with mine as I leaned back against the pillows with her on top of me. My shirt came off rather quickly like it usually did and my hand got tangled in her long brown hair.

"Okay, I know it was my idea to wait." Spencer said a little breathless as she pulled away slightly. "But right now I'm completely forgetting why."

I kissed her again before replying.

"You'll remember why as soon as we stop making out on your bed. And it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go any farther considering Melissa might still be downstairs."

"Melissa's downstairs? Please tell me my door is closed?" She asked and immediately sat up on high alert.

"It's closed, Spence, so I doubt she heard anything if she's still here." I assured her as I sat up as well.

"Thank goodness." She sighed.

"Speaking of Melissa, did you hang out at all today?" I asked her to get her mind off what could have been a disaster if Melissa had come in here.

"Yeah, we had lunch at the club with my mom and dinner with both parents at The Grille. Afterwards we talked in the barn for a little while before I came up here to take a shower. I'm still getting used to it but it's nice to be with Melissa."

"I'm glad you had a good time. It sounds like your day was better than mine. But at least I found some potential evidence against Jenna." I told her.

A few weeks ago, Spencer and Mona made the decision that it was time to stop coming up with theories against Jenna and Garrett. We needed actual proof that they were responsible and that wasn't an easy task.

"Really, like what?"

"The place in Philly where Jenna met her friend made you sign in. It the same place she went to after the fire so I thought maybe I could find something there. I tried to think like you and when the lady at the front desk left I grabbed the logbook for 2009. Garrett not only visited Jenna that day but he signed her out too."

"Toby, you're a genius." She praised me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "This is proof that Jenna was in Rosewood that night. All this time we thought she knew who did it, but she might have actually been there too. But I didn't realize she knew Garrett back then."

"Maybe we weren't the only ones hiding a relationship. And it might be proof that she wasn't where she said she was but how do we know she was in Rosewood?"

"Someone must have seen her. I mean someone saw you talk to Alison that night and you were in the woods right outside the barn." She pointed out.

"I think I know a possibility." I told her. "When Jenna left with Garrett she probably stuck to him like glue. And Garrett was in that club with Jason and Ian. We know all three of them would drink and do stuff together and Jason was stoned that night. Maybe he saw Jenna with Garrett at some point during the night."

"He might've, but he can barely remember anything about that night." She sort of agreed. "And don't you think he would have said something if he did?"

"Well, he might not think anything of it. Who would suspect a blind girl of hitting another girl in the head with a shovel? Plus, he thinks Ian is the one that did it and he doesn't know anything about what we're up to."

"Those are good points." She admitted. "I feel weird about asking him though. It's not really a touchy subject but you can't just bring it up out of the blue."

"That's okay, I understand. For all we know Garrett could end up turning on Jenna. He might just tell us himself what happened that night."

"Wait what? Why would he do that?" She asked me completely puzzled.

"Garrett and Jenna got in another fight. But this time I know for sure what it was about. She broke up with him yesterday." I informed her. "He's been calling her like crazy and left a couple of angry voicemails. He even came by the house today before we left and was mad when she wouldn't talk to him."

"When is Jenna having her eye surgery again?" She asked and I wasn't sure why.

"It's in about two weeks." I told her and then it dawned on me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so. Jenna seems pretty confident that this is going to work and she'll be able to see again. And if it does…"

"She won't need Garrett anymore." I finished her sentence.

"If he's as angry as you say he is, he might be willing to throw Jenna under the bus. Do you think he'd talk to you if you asked him some questions?"

"He might, I don't know. But it's worth a shot."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do something that could make you a target." She asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me, Spence. What's the worst that could happen? I suddenly get framed for Ian's murder? Well, I have a solid alibi for that night. I was with you at Emily's swim meet, afterwards we went to The Grille with everyone, and then I took you home." I assured her as best I could.

"This is Jenna we're talking about, anything could happen." She argued.

"But she'll be leaving for Boston in two weeks and I don't know how long we'll be gone for. If she doesn't have Garrett she's can't do anything to you or the others while she's in a different state. And she won't do anything to me with our parents there."

"Remind me again why you have to go." She sighed.

"Because the doctor said she should have family there for support. And our parents always go the extra mile when it comes to taking care of her needs. So they're taking off work to go and I'm expected to go too since I'm part of the family."

"That's a bunch of bull. They never treat you like a part of the family except when it's convenient for them."

"I know. That's why I want my own place. But I don't want to talk about my family or Jenna anymore."

"Okay," She nodded. "So when do you think you'll have enough money to get a place of your own?"

"I hope to have enough by the summer." I replied. "I heard a rumor that the owner of that awful coffee shop is thinking of selling. If the new owner plans on fixing it up I could probably help out and get enough money to rent the loft above it."

"I forgot there was an apartment above the place. I wonder how long it's been since it was last rented out."

"Oh, it's been awhile. I've heard stories that people sneak in there to hook up."

"Well, I hope the rumor is true." She said sincerely before teasingly adding on the next sentence. "If things work out it would be convenient for you to live above a coffee shop."

"I would be convenient for both myself and my caffeine-addicted girlfriend. And did you just admit to hoping for something?" I teased back.

"You're lucky I like you." She frowned.

"Like me?" I asked in feigned astonishment. "Well, Miss Hastings, I happen to more than like you."

"I like you better than coffee. And that's a lot coming from me." She told me.

"I know it, and I consider it a privilege to come before coffee."

"Now you're definitely teasing me. If you keep this up maybe I'll only visit the coffee shop and not you if you live upstairs." She stated folding her arms in front of her.

"Okay, I'll stop." I gave in.

"Wise choice, Toby." She laughed.

"Want to know what would be another wise choice?" I asked her. "This,"

I leaned in to kiss her and she returned it. Things quickly got back to the way they were before Spencer got worried about Melissa. Most of my day had been pretty unpleasant to say the least but this, being with Spencer right now, made up for all of it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for leaving more reviews last chapter, keep it up! Next chapter has two flashbacks. It's been a while since I've done that. And you'll find out the mystery of what Toby was working in chapter 29. So I hope you all are excited!


	34. Chapter 34

Today was the day that Toby was leaving with his family for Boston. In less than an hour he would be gone. His dad asked him to do some last minute errands and Toby stopped by my place on his way to say goodbye.

"How long will you be gone?" I whispered trying not to show how sad I was.

"I don't know, Spence." Toby sighed. "To be honest I don't really know anything about this other than the fact that I'm expected to be there."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll try to call you if I can. I promise."

"You better keep that promise, Cavanaugh." I tried to threaten but instead my voice started to crack.

"I will." He promised and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You know, I've never been to Boston before. Bring me back a souvenir?"

"Of course, anything you want."

"What I really want is for you to stay. But I guess I can settle for a sweatshirt or a t-shirt." I sighed dramatically.

"I was thinking a coffee mug would be a more practical gift. You can never have too many of those, especially you." He joked.

"You got that right." I laughed.

For a little while we just held each other, right up until he had to leave.

"I guess you have to go." I thought aloud when I heard his phone beep.

"Yeah, my stepmom says they're almost ready." He replied sadly.

"I don't want to hold you up and cause problems. It'll probably be bad enough without you being late." I told him although I wasn't quite ready for him to leave.

"I shouldn't be gone long. I'll let you know when I'm coming back as soon as I can." He assured me.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Instead of replying with words, Toby leaned in and kissed me. It was a long kiss and it was our way of saying goodbye since neither of us wanted to say it out loud.

"I love you, Spence." He whispered.

"I love you too, Tobes." I replied and I kissed him again.

This time no words followed the kiss. Toby gave me a strong hug and then I heard him walk down the porch steps.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Hanna asked.

I had gone over to Hanna's so I wasn't sitting at home all day missing Toby. Mona, Emily, and Aria also came over and we were all hanging out together.

"I don't care as long as it's not another game." Emily told her.

"Well, I'm trying to keep Spencer's mind occupied so she doesn't miss Toby so much." Hanna stated.

"I've seen you around with Toby. It's obvious that you are so perfect for each other and he loves you. But other than that I don't know that much about you guys." Aria commented.

"Yeah for people who don't hold back on being super sweet in public, you're pretty private." Emily agreed.

"There's not that much to tell. We love each other, we hang out a lot and go on dates, and he's a really sweet guy." I shrugged and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I hated being in the spotlight.

"Toby is definitely the sweetest guy ever. What is the sweetest thing he's ever done?" Mona asked me.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" I laughed. "There is no one thing that's better than all the others. But there is one thing that's pretty high up there."

* * *

_"And you're sure Jenna's not here?" I asked Toby for the fifth time._

_"No one's here, Spence, except for you and me." He told me._

_"Where are we going? Your room is upstairs isn't it?" I asked._

_I knew Toby's house almost as well as I knew my own. But this was a part of the house I wasn't familiar with and I was a little confused. Usually Toby took me straight to his room when I came over._

_"I'm taking you down to the basement. My dad knows I didn't cause the fire on purpose but my stepmom thinks I did. As a compromise, I'm not allowed in the garage but I can go in the basement if I leave the door open. So I've turned it into my hangout since it's too cluttered for Jenna to come down and bother me."_

_"You have to keep the door open? I thought that rule was only used for a guy in a girl's bedroom." I couldn't help but laugh a little._

_"I know, but it's better than nothing."_

_"So why are we coming down here instead of going to your room?"_

_"Because what I made for you is down here." He told me and he sounded a little nervous._

_"You made something for me?"_

_"Yeah, I've been working on it for a while. I finished it the day after I got my cast off. And I got the idea from the picture frame in my room."_

_I knew instantly knew what he was talking about. In his room, on top of his dresser, was a wood picture frame. I remembered from before that there was a picture of him and his mom inside. The edges of the frame had a beautiful scroll pattern carved into them. I loved the frame because the detail was so precise I could almost see the pattern._

_Toby took my hand a placed it on the object. My hands explored and within a few seconds I realized it was a chair. A rocking chair actually. I could tell Toby put a lot of time, effort, and love into making this. Flowering vines were carved into the arms of the chair. And I didn't need eyesight to see that it was beautiful and a work of art._

_"Toby, this is amazing."_

_"I'm glad you like it." He sighed in relief and I realized he had been nervous about me liking it._

_"I love it, this is so sweet. Thank you." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him._

_"You're welcome, Spence. But you really don't need to thank me. I had fun making it for you." He said before giving me a kiss and I didn't hold back as I returned the kiss._

* * *

"Oh my soul! That is definitely the sweetest thing ever." Hanna said with excitement.

"Where is the rocking chair now? Is it still in his basement?" Mona asked.

"He just moved it into my bedroom yesterday. I have a feeling I'll be sitting in it a lot while he's gone." I told them.

"Well, if you miss him too much you have us." Emily told me.

"And you seem to get along with your family better and they like Toby so you have them too." Hanna added.

"Speaking of your family, you've told us that Jason has caught you several times but has anyone else?" Aria asked.

"Melissa hasn't caught us but we did kiss in front of her and Ian at the festival. My dad is almost never around and he barely acknowledges Toby. But my mom on the other hand…"

* * *

_I got up from the couch where I was studying to stretch. My shoulder was killing me and the way I was sitting wasn't helping._

_"You okay, Spence?" Toby asked._

_He had come over and was looking over blueprints or something while I studied._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. My shoulder's bothering me though; I probably just slept on it wrong."_

_"Come here,"_

_I returned to the couch and sat next to him and he turned me around so my back was to him. He started to rub my shoulders and it felt so good._

_"You're a little tense." He commented._

_"Yeah, I was born that way." I joked._

_"Maybe I can help."_

_He continued to rub the knots out of my shoulders. Eventually Toby's hands moved lower down my back and he kissed my neck. I couldn't stand it anymore and I turned around so I could kiss him. Things were pretty intense and I started to lean back so I was lying on the couch._

_"Spencer?" I heard my mom call out as the front door slammed shut._

_"In here," I called back as Toby and I quickly sat up._

_"Hello, Toby." My mom greeted him when she came into the room._

_We tried to appear as if nothing happened but I had a feeling she knew something was up._

_"Hi, Mrs. Hastings, how was your day?" Toby asked to be polite._

_"Oh, I've had better days." She sighed and I could hear the tiredness._

_I knew her line of work could be stressful and it was the last thing I ever wanted to be._

_"Will you be joining us for dinner Toby?" She asked him._

_"Um, sure," He replied and he sounded a bit nervous._

_I couldn't exactly blame him. He had joined us for a dinner a handful of times. But it was never after almost getting caught making out on the couch. I hoped I wouldn't get a lecture about it from my mom later on._

* * *

"Let me tell you, my mom has caught Caleb and me several times. And embarrassing doesn't even begin to describe it." Hanna told me. "And it would probably be worse for you and Toby because your mom is more stricter than mine."

"Thanks for the warning; I'll keep that in mind." I said sarcastically. "And it's stricter or more strict, not both combined."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She shot back just as sarcastically.

"You think it's bad for your mom to catch you and your boyfriend. But what do you think my mom would do?" Aria asked us.

"Yeah you have a good point. I'm dating someone about my age and I'm a little scared of your dad." Mona told her.

"If you guys stay serious and you end up together for a long time, do you ever plan on telling your parents?" Emily asked Aria.

"We've thought about it. Ezra's not going to be teaching anymore after this semester. He's going to buy that awful coffee shop and completely redo it. Hopefully sometime this summer that place will be serving decent coffee. We think we'll tell them then." Aria informed us.

"Finally, I thought I'd die before somebody fixed that place up." Hanna sighed very dramatically.

"That's great for you, Aria. I hope things work out." Emily told her sweetly.

"Ezra's the one redoing the coffee shop?" I asked in excitement for Toby. "Do you think you could ask him to hire Toby? It's still hard for him to find work and that would be a great opportunity for him."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Aria agreed.

"Thanks," I smiled. I was beyond happy that this was working out and Toby could finally be free of Jenna and his family. I couldn't wait to tell him when he got back.

* * *

Sorry guys, but Toby won't be gone long and he promised to call. Interesting stuff will come up to keep you occupied in the mean time. Especially next chapter when Spencer and Melissa bump into a certain blonde ;) And I'm so happy that the reviews have picked up a little. Whenever this story reaches 175 I'll send out previews like I did at 150. Have a great weekend everyone! And who's excited for PLL returning soon?


	35. Chapter 35

On Saturday I went to Philly with Melissa. We spent most the morning shopping for baby stuff and stopped at a restaurant for late lunch.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Spence." Melissa said.

"No problem, I've had a good time. It's fun to do stuff that normal sisters do together."

"It is." She agreed. "Don't get me wrong, this is really nice. But I always thought Ian would be here instead. He was the one that convinced me to have a baby."

"Well, I'm glad you're having a baby. It'll be nice to have a niece to spoil."

"I'm glad too. But I never thought things would end up like this. Pregnant with no father around, and even if he was still alive he wouldn't be around. I can't stay in Rosewood for more than a few days before the gossip about Ian being Alison's killer gets to me."

"Melissa, there's something you should know." I started hesitantly. "There's a possibility that Ian might not have done it."

"Spencer, I know you're trying to make me feel better. But you don't have to; I've come to terms with it."

"No, Melissa, I'm serious. I don't think he did it. I think someone set him up just like they set Toby, Mona, Hanna, and Aria up." I stated firmly.

"But why?" Melissa asked completely dumbfounded.

"I think he knew who hurt Ali, and that someone did him in to keep him quiet. I know you and Ian weren't together anymore that Labor Day, but do you know who he might have been with that night?"

"Alison…she found out something about me. I was angry and wanted payback. Ian told me he and some of his friends were going to get her back once and for all. So I went with him to Jason's after you and the girls went to the barn. All of us, me, Ian, Jason, Cece, Garrett, and Jenna, were together that night."

"What did Ali found out?" I asked her.

"This isn't the place or the time to talk about that, Spencer." She told me and I knew better than to keep prying.

"All six of you were together the entire night?" I clarified.

"No, at some point that night we decided to take a break. We all split up and went our different ways for about an hour and a half. Garrett, Jenna, and Cece didn't come back. And Ian was acting different when he did."

"Do you know where Garrett and Jenna went?"

"Just that Garrett took Jenna out back to calm down." She told me. "Spencer, I know why Jenna hated Alison so much. I know the truth about the fire."

"You…you what? How do you know and how long?" Now I was dumbfounded.

"Everyone there that night had a bone to pick with Alison, but Jenna just kept going on and on. So I asked her what she had against Alison. She told us the truth about the fire and Jason confirmed that she was right." She answered.

"You've known this whole time?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never said anything. I just didn't know how to." She apologized and she sounded genuine.

"It's okay, we're Hastings, we overlook and cover up imperfections rather than face them." I shrugged.

"That's not an imperfection, Spencer. It's a shame that that happened to you. But it happened because you saved two other people's lives. That's not something to be looked down upon."

"Thanks, Mel." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked and sounded really confused.

"You sound like Toby. He always thanks me for what I did and makes me sound like some great heroine like Joan of Arc." I explained to her.

"So, are things still good between you two?"

"Yeah, things are great. As far as Jenna knows, we're trying to be just friends though."

"Why is that?"

"One of the causes for our fight was lack of communication. And the second factor was Jenna. She knew how close Toby and I were and that we would do anything to protect each other. She made a deal with Toby to keep me safe. And Jenna and I threatened each other to keep Toby safe."

"So let me guess, Toby's attempt to keep you safe interfered with your attempts to keep him safe and vice versa. And because both of you are stubborn plus the lack of communication you mentioned, it lead to a huge fight that lead to Toby being in the doghouse for a week."

"You pretty much hit the nail on the head." I told her and I couldn't help but laugh at the way she put it.

"Melissa Hastings?" I heard a female voice ask curiously and excitedly.

"Cece? Hey, what a coincidence we were just talking about you." Melissa greeted her with equal excitement.

"What are you doing here in Philly today?" Cece asked her.

"I live here now. And Spencer and I were just doing some shopping." Melissa told her. "You remember my sister Spencer don't you?"

"Yeah, of course. Spencer, how are you? You were one of Alison's friends, right?" She asked as she shook my hand.

"Yep, I was." I nodded. "I didn't know you knew Alison."

"Oh we hung out a lot. She talked about you and the others all the time." Cece told me.

"So, what are you up to, Cece? I haven't seen you in ages." Melissa asked her.

"I've been doing a lot of traveling. I'm working in fashion and I do a lot of shows. But I heard from a friend that you were expecting and I had to come see for myself."

"Well, you heard right, I am most definitely expecting. Maternity clothes and flats are my new best friends."

"Are you far enough along to know what you're having? And who's the daddy?"

"I'm having a little girl and I'm about twenty, twenty-one weeks along." Melissa told her and I noticed that she didn't answer the question about who the father was.

"Aww, baby girls are the cutest and they're so much fun to spoil." Cece cooed.

"You've got that right; I'm looking forward to spoil my little niece." I agreed with her.

"Holy cow, is that Jason DiLaurentis that just walked in?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, Spencer and I bought a lot of stuff and he's going to help bring it into my apartment. And some of the stuff is going back to the barn at my parents' house." Melissa told her.

"Do you know if he's single by any chance?"

"Yes, he is. But don't even think about it."

"Why not? He's a good kisser and I haven't been with a guy in a while."

"Ew, Cece, that's our brother. I do not want to be hearing this." I laughed and tried not to think about Jason with a girl.

"What did you just say?" Cece asked me and she sounded completely shocked.

She probably would have been less shocked if I said Alison was still alive.

"Jason is our brother. Our dad had an affair with Jason's mom." I told her.

"Melissa Hastings, you kissed your brother?" Cece asked her and her shock was growing by the second.

"I didn't know he was my brother at the time. My dad just yelled at me and told me to never do that with Jason again." Melissa whisper shouted defensively. I could just picture her cringing and the mortified look on her face.

"We didn't find out until after Ali went missing." I told Cece and then turned my attention to Melissa. "You kissed him?"

"We were high school and I didn't know. And it was only once. Now, both of you shut up. He's coming towards us." Melissa warned.

"Hey, Mel, Spence. You two ready to go?" Jason greeted us.

"Hello, Jason," Cece made her presence known.

"Cece? What are you doing here?" Jason asked wearily.

"What am I doing here in Philly? Or what am I doing here with your sisters?" Cece asked to clarify.

"Um both I guess." Jason replied.

"I'm thinking about relocating to Philly. Then I heard that Melissa was going to be a mommy and had to see for myself. And coincidentally I saw your sisters here and we've been catching up."

"Well, it's good to see you." Jason told her. "And are my sisters ready to go?"

"Yep, we're ready." Melissa told him and I grabbed my purse and sweater from the chair next to me. "Hopefully we'll bump into each other again, Cece."

"Yeah, I look forward to it and it'll probably happen soon with both of us living here." Cece agreed. "And maybe you and I can catch up sometime, Jason."

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I live in Rosewood and working with the high school kids takes up a lot of my time." Jason tried to politely blow her off.

"You work at Rosewood High? I thought you'd never want to step foot in that place again after you graduated. I'd love to hear about that sometime."

"We'll see about that." Jason told her and it didn't seem likely. "Come on, I only paid for fifteen minutes on the meter. And I don't want to deal with a ticket."

Melissa and I quickly said our goodbyes to Cece and then followed Jason out to our cars.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in my room getting ready for bed. Jason and I spent a little time with Melissa and then Jason drove me home. I wasn't asleep yet, but I was started to dose off, when I heard my cell ring.

"Hello?" I answered trying to wake my mind up.

'Hey, Spence,'

"Toby? Hey, I'm glad you called." I told him as I sat up with excitement.

'Sorry, I didn't wake you up did I?'

"No, you didn't. I'm wide awake." I tried to deny.

'Liar, I could hear you yawn when you answered the phone.' I heard him laugh on the other end.

"Well, I'm wide awake now. How are you? Will you be home soon?" I asked quickly.

'I still don't know when I'll be home. Jenna isn't even going to have her surgery until Tuesday.'

"Tuesday as in this coming Tuesday? Toby, you left a week ago, why so early?"

'That's because I haven't told you the best part yet. We got here several days early so we could spend some family time in Boston. And things have been just wonderful.'

Jason always said that I was the most sarcastic person he knew. But right now Toby had me beat in the sarcasm department. And I didn't blame him.

"You're kidding me? Is it bad?"

'It's tolerable for now. At least I convinced my dad to let me pay for my own room. I got a cheaper one on a different floor from them.'

"That makes things a little better for you I guess." I said sympathetically.

'Yeah, but all this makes me want to get my own place even more.'

"Oh, that reminds me. I found out who's buying the coffee shop. It's Ezra Fitz."

'Your English teacher that's also Aria's boyfriend?' I could hear the skepticism in his voice as he asked.

"Yeah, he wants to keep it a coffee shop but also add a bookstore or something. I told Aria that you were looking for work and she said she'd talk to him. I know you were hoping it would work out before and now it seems like it was meant to be."

'That's awesome and it definitively gives me something to look forward to when I get back.'

"Is that the only thing you're looking forward to?"

'No, of course not. I'm looking forward to seeing you way more than anything else.'

"Me too, Toby, I really miss you."

'I miss you too.' He said and right after I heard a distant knocking sound. 'Hey, I'm sorry but I've got to go.'

"Okay," I said even though it was the last thing I wanted. "Call me again soon, please."

'I will. I love you, Spence.'

"I love you too, Tobes." I told him and then decided to tease him a bit. "Don't forget my souvenir."

'I won't, I promise.' I heard him laugh.

"Bye, Tobes" I sighed.

'Bye, Spence'

* * *

Hey! So Spencer got some info from Melissa. Next chapter Mike, Mona, and Spencer will talk about it and come up with theories. And what do you think of Cece showing up? Is she really there to catch up with old friends? Or is she Garrett's replacement and helping Jenna? Keep reading and find out. And a sneak peek when I get 175 reviews. BTW who's excited for season 6 tonight!?


	36. Chapter 36

Two more days, I kept repeating to myself. Toby had been gone for exactly two weeks but now he would be home in two days. Well, technically one day and fourteen hours but two days was easier to say.

"Hey, Spencer," Mona greeted me as she walked into the room.

"Hey, Mona, what's going on?" I asked.

She had called me and asked me to come over without saying why. I got Jason to give me a ride and strangely enough Mona wasn't there. Her mom let me into her room and I had been waiting about fifteen minutes.

"I found out something big. I'll explain more when Mike gets here." Mona replied vaguely.

"You'll explain what when I get here?" I heard Mike ask as he walked in.

"Hey you," Mona said and I could tell she was smiling. I was happy for her, but right now it made me miss him even more.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to wait for Aria to get off the phone so she could give me a ride." Mike apologized. "Do either of you know who her secret boyfriend is?"

"No, she talks about him all the time but won't give us a name." Mona quickly lied.

"Yeah, she said something about not wanting to be teased about her relationship." I added.

"Wow, I thought for sure she would have told you girls." Mike commented in surprise.

"Sorry, we really don't know. But if we find out we'll let you know who he is." I assured him even though I was lying.

"Oh well, I guess the mystery man will remain a mystery. Unless he hurts her, then I'll find out who he is and hurt him." He stated. "So, what do you have to tell us Mona?"

"Okay, so both of you know that Caleb was arrested for hacking into the school's computer system yesterday right?" Mona asked us and both of us nodded. "Well, I went with Hanna to try and bail him out…"

"Wait I thought he was let go because the police found out he was hacked too?" I couldn't help but interrupt.

"He was. But Hanna and I didn't know that at first. So while we were waiting around I did some digging. I found Alison's case file and took it with me when we left. I…"

This time Mike was the one to interrupt her. "You did what? Mona you could get in serious trouble. Why would you do that? You have to take it back before someone realizes it's missing."

"Don't worry, I made a copy of everything and returned the original a few hours ago." Mona stated with a little annoyance. "I did it because the police don't tell the media everything. And if we want proof that Jenna and Garrett did this we need all the information."

"Did you find anything that we can use?" I asked her. "Although, since you said you found something big I guess you did."

"The big thing I found was what I didn't find. There's a page missing from Alison's autopsy report." Mona revealed.

"This is proof that someone is working on the inside. Only someone that read or filed that report could have removed something. That means it has to be a police officer and we all know which one it was." I said and a smile came to my face in excitement that we finally had some solid evidence.

"I hate to always be the pessimistic one, but that could just mean that the police are sloppy. Someone else could have beaten you to it and snuck in there months ago and stolen the page." Mike pointed out.

"No, I was the first one. And I know Garrett is the police officer that removed the missing page." Mona told him. "All day today I've felt like I'm being followed. I know I saw Garrett's car at least five of the times I looked behind me. He's the one that removed the page and he knew I took it."

"You said you put it back though. Have you seen him since?" Mike asked her in a panic.

"Yeah, but he might not know that I put it back yet. Either way, I'm having Hanna sleepover tonight, safety in numbers. Plus if he follows me to school tomorrow morning maybe Hanna will notice and I'll know I'm not being crazy and paranoid."

"That's probably a good idea. You can never be too careful." I agreed. "Did you find anything else?"

"Not really," She sighed. "Did Toby ever get a chance to talk to Garrett before he left for Boston?"

"Toby talked to Garrett but he didn't get much out of him. Everything Garrett told him we pretty much already knew." I told her. "But I found out something from Melissa."

"Melissa? What does she know about that night?" Mike asked me.

"On the night Ali disappeared, Melissa went next door after we went to the barn. She was angry with Alison and Ian told her his friends knew how to get payback. Jason, Melissa, Ian, Cece Drake, and Garrett and Jenna were all together that night in the DiLaurentis house."

"All six of them were together that night? And they were talking about getting payback on Alison? That definitely makes one of them the killer." Mona thought aloud. "Did Melissa say if anyone was missing for a little while, or acting suspicious?"

"Apparently everyone had their own opinion on what to do to Ali. They started arguing so they took a break and everyone split up. But Cece Drake and Garrett and Jenna never came back." I answered her.

"So it has to be one of them. And my money's on Garrett. Why else would Jenna go to such lengths to protect him?" Mike said.

"But who's Cece? The name sounds familiar but I don't know that much about her. It's obvious what Jenna had against Alison. But what did Cece have against her? And what about the others too for that matter?" Mona asked and she had several good points.

"Jason was probably tired of having his little sister bothering him twenty-four-seven. As for Garrett, Ian, and Cece your guess is as good as mine. But Cece bumped into me when I was in Philly, she seemed to really like Alison. I'm not sure she did it." I told them.

"Appearances can be deceiving, but my money is still on Garrett too." Mona replied.

"I hate to be the one bringing this up…but what about your sister?" Mike asked me timidly.

"Melissa didn't do it, and I believe her. She was angry with Alison because of something she found out. Trust me, after what happened to Melissa, I don't think she could do that." I tried to discreetly answer without giving away too much.

It's not that I wanted to keep something from them. It's just that it wasn't my story or secret to tell.

"Okay, we believe you." Mona stated and I was relieved. "Now, we know Garrett won't talk and neither will Jenna. Ian is obviously out of the question. Melissa is clear and told everything she knew. Jason probably doesn't remember that much. And if he was guilty, Garrett and Jenna would have thrown him under the bus already."

"So that leaves Cece, who no of us really know that much about." Mike concluded.

"I could try to take to her." I volunteered. "She's been talking to Melissa a lot since that Saturday. And you didn't hear this from me, but she's going to dinner with Jason tomorrow. He says it's just to catch up, but I think he secretly still likes her."

"We didn't hear you say a word." Mona assured me but I could hear a little mischief hidden behind it. "But could you answer just one question? Does she secretly still like him too?"

"Oh it's no secret. She came right out and asked Melissa and me if he was single." I laughed and I heard Mike groan.

"If you're just going to talk girl-talk, I'm gonna get out of here." He sighed. "If you don't mind."

I could tell he added the last part just so he didn't offend his girlfriend.

"I think we're done. I told you everything that happened so there's not much else to talk about. And until Spencer talks to Cece I don't think there's much we can do." Mona told him.

"Well then, I'm going to go call Aria. That way you can keep talking about something you didn't hear." He teased a little.

"Okay, I'll call you later." Mona said.

I could hear the two kiss goodbye and then Mike left the room.

"So, I've never met Cece. What's she like?" Mona asked me. "And what do you think will happen between her and Jason tomorrow night?"

"I have no idea. But Cece seems like the type that gets her way." I laughed and then started telling her more about Cece and what happened when she saw Jason.

* * *

The next afternoon I was sitting on Jason's couch while reading a textbook. I heard a knock on the door and assumed that Jason had locked himself out.

"Hey, Spencer, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Cece greeted me in surprise.

"Hi, Cece, um sorry Jason isn't here. He went to run a quick errand. But you can come in and wait." I told her as I moved out of the doorway so she could come in.

"It's okay, I'm a little early. So do you live with Jason?" She asked to make small talk.

"No, I live with my parents but I come over here a lot. Jason and I are pretty close." I replied as I sat back down on the couch.

"I can see that." She commented. "So are you visiting today to get details on his dinner with me?"

"Um, as far as Jason knows…I'm here to study. I'll be the only one here so no distractions and it'll be easier. But in reality, you hit the nail on the head." I admitted.

"I thought so." She laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happen to you guys?" I asked her.

"I don't know what we were that summer. I guess the easiest way to explain would be to say that we were on a break or sorts. But any chances we had of being together they went out the window two weeks after Alison went missing." She told me.

"Ali had something to do with everything, didn't she?" I asked rhetorically.

"She did alright." Cece sighed. "The night she disappeared our group was together. I left that night and didn't come back to Rosewood for two weeks. I somehow hadn't heard anything about Ali's disappearance. So when I went over to Jason's things didn't go over well. He thought I helped Alison run away. I have a bit of a temper and I'm sure you know Jason does too."

"Yeah I do." I laughed quietly but then returned to seriousness. "I'm guessing it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened next."

"Nope, it sure doesn't. I'm hoping tonight we can clear the air between us."

"And I'll be right here afterwards to get all the details." I added to lighten the mood.

"Oh please, Jason's a guy. He won't tell you what you want to hear. What you need is a good, old-fashioned girl talk. How about tomorrow afternoon I swing by your place and give you all the details." She offered.

"That sounds great, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. My boyfriend is coming back tomorrow and he's been gone two weeks."

"Well, how about I swing by anyway. And if I see or hear two people making out I'll leave and we can talk another time. But if not, we can talk until you hear from him." She suggested.

"Works for me," I nodded with a smile.

"Good," She stated just as the front door opened.

"Hey, Spence, sorry I took so long." Jason said as he came in and I heard him toss something on the table.

"It's no problem. I had good company." I told him.

"Hey, Jason," Cece greeted.

"Hey, you're here. I'm really sorry. You wouldn't believe traffic in a small town." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I got here early. And I had a good time talking to Spencer."

"Oh boy," I heard him mumble under his breath. "Well, are you ready to go then?"

"Yep, lead the way."

"Okay then," He stated. "See you later, Spence. I should be back in a couple hours. And if you need anything…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be fine." I interrupted and I couldn't help being sarcastic. "Now get out of here."

"Bye, Spencer!" Both of them called out as the door closed behind them.

I shook my head laughing. I couldn't wait to hear the details. And I couldn't wait to tease Jason either. He was going on a date and I was finally going to get my revenge on him. He had teased Toby and I far too long, now he would get a taste of his own medicine!

* * *

Yes! I made it to 175 reviews thank you so so much! I have to ask should Jason and Cece be together? If they were a couple they'd be like Mona and Mike you only see them together every now and then. And sorry for going two chapters without flashbacks. I sort of ran out of ideas (feel free to give me any) plus I want more present content so I can get to the big reveal quicker. But I'll make up for it next chapter by giving you a sweet and thoughtful one. ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Spencer POV

The next afternoon I jumped up as soon as I heard a knock on the door. As Cece predicted Jason didn't tell me much when he got home. So I was anxious to get some information so I could get my revenge. But it wasn't Cece who was at the door.

"Hello, Spencer," Jenna Marshall greeted me. And like always she sounded too friendly, something was up.

"Hi, Jenna, would you like to come in?" I offered although I didn't really want to.

"No thanks, I can't stay long. I just wanted to tell you three things." She told me. "First, the surgery worked. I can see."

"Wow, that's awesome. I'm happy for you, Jenna." I lied with a fake smile.

"It is awesome. I just wanted to let you know it worked. And I honestly hope it does for you too."

"Thanks," I nodded not sure if I believed her. "So what was the third thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, it's not something I want to tell you. It's something Toby wanted me to tell you." She said.

I was immediately curious and confused. Why would Toby send me a message through Jenna? He could have called or come over himself.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Stay away, Spencer. I'm done." She stated.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to listen to you, Jenna." I said with as much sarcasm as I could.

"I didn't say it, Spencer. Toby did." She clarified.

"Why should I believe you?" I demanded. "And if he really did say that, it was probably to get you off his back because that's what you wanted to hear."

"Look at the facts, Spencer. When was the last time you talked Toby? And how was it?"

"Um sometime last week." I hesitated as doubt started to creep in. "But that doesn't mean anything. He limited his calls so that you wouldn't find out."

"Or maybe he told you that because he knew that's what you wanted to hear." Jenna challenged. "And if you don't believe, why don't you ask him yourself. He'll say the same thing I told you."

"No, he wouldn't." I stated firmly, regaining my confidence in our relationship. "He loves me and wouldn't use me the way you used Garrett. Yeah, I know about that, and Toby is nothing like you."

"Maybe we're more alike than you think. We are siblings you know and we spent a lot of time with each other these past two weeks."

"You're stepsiblings, Jenna!" I yelled at her. "And Toby spent as little time with you as possible; he didn't even want to go."

"Again, maybe that's just what he told you."

"Toby's not a liar. But you are. Now, you've delivered your message so I think it's time you left."

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe Toby had me tell you because he thought it would soften the blow? He's a really nice guy, as I'm sure you know, maybe too nice to be the one to break your heart."

"Shut up, Jenna!" I yelled but realized this is probably what she wanted. "When I said it's time for you to leave I wasn't making a suggestion."

"Goodbye, Spencer," Jenna said, back to be overly friendly, then left.

I slammed the door shut in anger. I immediately grabbed my phone from my pocket and called Toby. It went straight to voicemail and I didn't bother leaving a message. I knew he would call me back soon and that he still wanted to be with me. Jenna was just playing more mind games with me. Or at least I hoped so.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I heard another knock at the door. But this time it was at the backdoor so I knew it was either Cece or a family member. And it was Cece.

"Hey, Spence," She greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi, Cece, have seat."

"Thanks, so are you ready to talk details? Or is your boyfriend back?"

"He's back but it might be awhile before we can get together." I sighed as I sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it sounded like you were really looking forward to being with him."

"Yeah, but he'll come over soon." I told her even though I didn't know if it was true or not. "So, tell me how your dinner was last night?"

For the next twenty minutes Cece gave me a detailed account of what happened. I felt like I was talking to Hanna or Alison. But a slightly less devious Alison though. Apparently they talked about Alison and that summer and cleared the air between them. They were friends now and Cece didn't know if it would ever become more than that. But she didn't care; she was content with having Jason as a friend for now.

"So I've told you about my date. Why don't you tell me something about your boyfriend?" Cece stated as I got up from the sofa to make us some coffee.

"What do you want to know? And not to be rude, but why do you even care?" I asked. I was honestly confused why she had taken interest in me.

"Because your sister is my best friend, and apparently so is your brother. I still can't believe that by the way." She answered.

"I can't either sometimes." I laughed.

"Well, it's obvious that he cares about you and Melissa a lot although he'll probably never say it." She commented. "Now, about your boyfriend, what's his name?"

"His name is Toby."

"Do you mean Toby like Toby Cavanaugh the kid that set his garage on fire?" She asked skeptically.

"How many other Tobies are there in Rosewood?" I asked her and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Hey, I haven't been in Rosewood in over a year, a lot can change." She said defensively as she laughed.

"You can say that again. And yes, Toby Cavanaugh is my boyfriend." I admitted with a hint of nervousness.

I wondered how Cece would react. Would she be like the rest of the town and believe the lies about Toby? Or would she be like Melissa, my mom, and the girls and believe that he's a good guy? And thanks to Jenna I couldn't help but wonder how much longer Toby would be my boyfriend. I knew it was stupid, he would never listen to Jenna, but a small part continued to think, 'What if?'

"Wow, I never pictured you two together." She commented thoughtfully. "But you did save his and his sisters life, that pretty romantic if you ask me."

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged a little embarrassed. "I just did it because at the time he was my friend. He was my only friend outside of Alison and the girls. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"You probably already know this, but you really had Alison beyond mad about that. You spoiled her perfect plan to get rid of Jenna and Toby."

"Alison told you the truth about the fire?"

"Was anything that Alison said true?" She laughed. "But yeah, I know what really happened. And you might not think so, but that was brave. And now that you're together it definitely counts as romantic."

"If you say so." I nodded and laughed.

"So, what did you do for your first date?" She asked.

"Well, we weren't together as couple, but it felt like a first date. We were friends still getting to know each other and we were both pretty nervous." I started to tell her.

* * *

_"Okay, so from here we're gonna have to hike up to the top." Toby told me as he got off his bike. "But don't worry, it's not too much farther and it's not steep or anything."_

_Today at lunch Toby asked if I was busy this afternoon. When I said no, he asked if I wanted to come with him to the hill. I had been eager to see it since he first told me about it. Toby made it seem too good to be true so I wanted to see the place that was so special to him._

_But I was also a little nervous at the same time. Toby was sharing this place with me. That showed that he really cared about me, right? This was new territory for me. The way my family showed caring was by buying expensive things. But Toby was the exact opposite, this didn't cost a thing but it meant so much to both of us I'm sure. And as much as I liked that, I disliked having to rethink everything I knew and start from scratch._

_"I'm not worried. I'm fairly good at hiking, and I have you to help me if I need it." I stated trying to sound more confident than I felt._

_"Somehow I doubt that you'll ever admit to needing help." He commented._

_We hadn't been friends long, but we already knew so much about each other. And Toby definitely knew how independent and feministic I was. But there was still a lot I didn't know about him and enjoyed learning more._

_One thing I wanted to learn was how to make him open up more and hide things less. I knew this place was special to him because of his mom, and I was glad he wanted to share it with me. But I could tell he was really nervous about it although he tried to hide it. I didn't want him to be nervous around me. And I wanted him to know that he didn't have to hide his thoughts or feelings from me._

_We made it to the top of the hill a few minutes later. And Toby was so right, the view was absolutely amazing. Immediately I understood why he loved it here. From up here Rosewood looked like some quaint, small town from a painting instead of the secret filled world that it really was. Looking at it this way, I felt like Alison, my parents, and all my problems were a million miles away._

_"Wow, this is…" I trailed off not being able to find the right words to describe it. "Thank you, for bringing me up here. It was worth the hike and the grass stains."_

_On the way up I had tripped twice. And once I completely fell on my hands and knees and got grass stains all over my jeans._

_"Next time you'll have to remember better shoes." He teased and the nervousness I had felt from him the whole time disappeared a little._

_"Next time? You'll bring me here again?" I asked a little surprised._

_"Of course, if you want. And you can come here by yourself anytime you want. It's not like its property that I own." He told me with a small nervous laugh._

_"I think I'll keep coming here with you. I might not make it on my own." I joked a little._

_"You get used to it. I could probably come up here with my eyes closed. I know exactly where all the rough spots, tree roots, and other obstacles are."_

_"I'm sure I will, and I'll have you to show me. Right?"_

_"Right," He nodded as he sat down on one of the larger rocks. "Have a seat, enjoy the view."_

_"Don't mind if I do." I smiled as I sat down beside him._

* * *

? POV

The next night...

I was tired of this. I needed to settle things instead of avoiding it. I walked down the hallway to his apartment. As I got closer I saw smoke coming out from under the door. I grinned thinking that another cooking accident happened. But when I went to knock on the door my grin disappeared.

The door was already open which wasn't normal at all. I opened the door all the way and was shocked. The kitchen and most of the living room were in flames. And lying unconscious on the other side of the room where the flames were just beginning to reach was Spencer.

* * *

Cliffhanger! What happened to Spencer? And who found her? I think it's pretty obvious ;) You'll find out what's going on next chapter. But back to this one, what did you think? I still haven't decided if Cece and Jason will be together so let me know your thoughts on that. And is Jenna playing mind games as usual or is Spoby headed for another rough patch?


	38. Chapter 38

**And lying unconscious on the other side of the room where the flames were just beginning to reach, was Spencer.**

4 hours before...

Immediately after school I had Hanna and Caleb drive me to Toby's. They were reinforcements. If Toby wouldn't listen to me he might listen to them. I was going to stop these games of phone tag and hide and seek. I would wait for Toby to come home for the rest of the day if I had to.

It had been a little over three weeks since Jenna and Toby got back. And I hadn't talked to Toby at all since he never answered his phone. I even stopped by twice and both times his truck was missing. I knew from Caleb that Toby wasn't acting like himself. And I continued to hope that he was just going along with what Jenna wanted, but my hope was slowly fading.

"Do you want me to come in with you, Spence?" Hanna asked as she pounded on the door and I shook my head.

"No thanks, Han, this is something Toby and I have to solve ourselves." I declined.

We waited for what seemed like forever on the porch. But it was really only a minute or two later that I heard the door open.

"Spencer, Hanna, what are you doing here?" I heard Toby ask skeptically and a little surprised.

"You've been back in Rosewood for three weeks and I haven't heard a word from you. So this is way overdue if you ask me." I stated irritated.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but I've been really busy. Honest, I'm not just giving you a lame excuse." He told me.

"Too busy to call or leave her a voicemail saying that your stepsister is crazy and not to listen to her?" Hanna demanded.

"Hanna, can I talk to Spencer alone for a few minutes?" Toby sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes to explain. And you've got a lot of explaining to do. So skip the awkward, walking on eggshells, small talk crap." Hanna instructed and then I heard the clicking of her heels as she walked away.

"Is she really going to time us?" Toby asked me as he moved so he wasn't blocking the door.

"With Hanna you never know, so I'd say follow her instructions." I shrugged as I walked into the house.

"I really am sorry, Spencer, I didn't mean for it to go on this long."

"For what to go on this long? Avoiding me, not answering my calls or texts, not being around whenever I came over, making me believe that Jenna was telling me the truth for once? You know something's not right if the words 'truth' and 'Jenna' are used in the same sentence."

"I don't know what Jenna told you. But I haven't been around because I got a job in Bucks County. Ezra talked to me and he isn't planning on redoing the coffee shop until summer. I need work in the meantime so I got a construction job in Bucks County that pays well." He explained.

"That's great, Toby, although I bet the commute sucks." I said genuinely happy for him. "I don't mind that you have job, I understand. And that explains why you haven't been around but it doesn't explain the other stuff."

"Jenna has become even more of a control freak now that she can see again. She got me a new phone and claimed that it was to say 'thank you' for helping her out while she was blind. But it was really just so you and I couldn't talk." He told me.

"Why is she doing all this? And why didn't you just call from your new phone?" I questioned him.

"I tried once but I realized Jenna messed with it before she gave it to me. She can track all the calls and texts. As for why she's doing this, I have no idea." He sighed.

I don't know what clicked, but something did. For some reason I had a feeling that he was lying about not knowing.

"You mean you spent two weeks with her and when you come back she wants you to stay away from me but never told you why?"

"It's Jenna; she's cryptic, mysterious, and good at hiding things. What do you expect?"

"I expect answers, Toby."

"I gave you all the answers I know, Spencer." He told me and I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"No, you haven't. There's something that you're not telling me. I want to know what it is." I demanded. "Look, ever since you got back and Jenna came over I have been trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. But every second I am starting to believe her more and more, Toby."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you, Spencer. I know that's not what you want to hear, but in this case, what you don't know won't hurt you, applies." He stated firmly.

"Is that you're way of saying that you're trying to protect me? What happened to telling each other everything? This is what caused our huge fight in the first place two months ago." I reminded him.

"Spencer, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. This is between me and Jenna and has to stay that way, for everyone's sake."

"Between you and Jenna, huh, I never saw that one coming." I thought aloud. "And I didn't see you shutting me coming either. Did you get that job in Bucks County just to get away from me?"

"I'm not shutting you out, Spencer."

"Then what do you call it, Toby?" I asked as I flung my hands in the air in frustration. "You and I haven't spent any time together in over a month now."

"It hasn't been that long." He sighed as if I was overly exaggerating.

"Yes, it has. You were away for two weeks and you've been back for three. And this is the first time we've talked face to face." I stated the facts. "Now, what is going on? What the hell is with this sudden loyalty to Jenna?"

"She's my sister, Spencer."

"Stepsister," I corrected him. "You know what, if you don't want to tell me, fine. I'll leave you and your stepsister alone. I never thought I'd say this but I'm positive that Jenna told me the truth."

"What did she tell you?" He suddenly as he gently grasped my wrist to keep me from walking away.

"That you said 'Stay away, Spencer. I'm done'" I quoted mimicking Jenna's tone perfectly. "Prove it to me, Toby. Prove to me that Jenna was lying, that you didn't really say that and all the other things she implied."

"What else did she tell you?"

"You had her tell me to soften blow because you were too nice to break my heart. And that everything you've told me was just because you knew that's what I wanted to hear." I told him. "What did Jenna do to you, Toby?"

"Jenna didn't do anything, Spencer." He answered. "Not yet anyway."

I barely heard him mumble the last part and it probably wasn't meant for me to hear.

"Knock, knock, alone time is up." Hanna announced as she walked in. "Did you get this major lack of communication fixed?"

"Yeah we did, Han. We're on the same page now." I told her. "Goodbye, Toby,"

Hanna and I left before Toby had a chance to say goodbye or say anything else.

"How'd it go?" Caleb asked when we got back in the car and I just shrugged.

"Spencer, did you two really settle things? Or do I need to go back in there and kill Toby with my defense weapon that I bought yesterday?" Hanna asked me.

"You mean with a pink, furry lamp, Hanna? I could break that thing with my bare hands." Caleb told her.

"That's okay, Hanna." I couldn't help but laugh. "We didn't settle everything, but I got enough."

"So was Jenna telling you the truth or not?" She asked me.

"Toby didn't really tell me anything, he claimed that he couldn't. So, I'm just going to leave him alone until he can." I sighed and Hanna got the picture that I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

1 hour before...

"Spencer, are you sure you want to stay here while I'm out?" Jason asked me.

I had plans to spend the weekend with Jason so I had them drop me off after we left Toby's. When I got there I found out Jason was going out to dinner with Cece. So to distract myself from what happened with Toby, I decided to give Jason a hard time.

"Jason, it's a Friday night and you're taking a girl to dinner and a movie. You're not just leaving the apartment for a few hours. It's called going on a date." I teased him. "And I'll be just fine."

"I'm just trying not to push my luck. It's not just any Friday, it's Friday the thirteenth if you didn't notice." He told me.

"Since when you did you become superstitious?"

"Since I live in Rosewood," He said as if he was stating the obvious.

"Good point," I had to agree. "But I still wouldn't get worried over today's date."

"Well then, to each their own."

"So, are you picking up Cece or is she coming here again?" I asked him.

"I'm picking her up. And I should probably get going. I said seven and its quarter to seven now." He answered.

"Have a good time, and tell Cece I said hi."

"I will and I should be back before midnight. But call if you need me back earlier."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"See ya, Spence," I heard Jason laugh as he walked out.

* * *

30 minutes before...

I was in Jason's bedroom listening to a CD when I heard a weird noise. I shrugged it off thinking it was probably just the song. But when it happened again I got a feeling that something wasn't right. It sounded like someone was in the apartment and I didn't think it was Jason. He would have let me know. So I grabbed one of his baseball bats that he kept in the closest. I wasn't sure if it would do me any good but it made me feel better.

I stepped out of the bedroom and got a whiff of smoke from the kitchen. I headed right for the door figuring it wouldn't be a good idea for me to stop a possible fire. Once I was outside I would call Jason and the fire department. But my plan was interrupted. I was a few feet away from the door when the bat was taken from my hands. Before I could react I felt a blow to the side of my head and I fell to the floor.

* * *

Toby POV

After Spencer left with Hanna I went to my room and did a lot of thinking. I should have just told her the truth. But I didn't. Now she was going to leave me alone because that's what she thought I wanted. And I did in a way. But I felt bad for leaving it the way I did. For letting her walk away without giving her any real answers.

So I decided to go to Jason's because I was tired of this. I needed to settle things instead of avoiding it. I walked down the hallway to his apartment. As I got closer I saw smoke coming out from under the door. I grinned thinking that another cooking accident happened. But when I went to knock on the door my grin disappeared.

The door was already open which wasn't normal at all. I opened the door all the way and was shocked. The kitchen and most of the living room were in flames. And lying unconscious on the other side of the room where the flames were just beginning to reach was Spencer.

I rushed over to her and she was still breathing thank heaven. But she had a giant bump on her head that would probably give her a killer headache later. I picked her up and got her out of the burning apartment. I pulled the fire alarm and got my phone out and dialed 9-1-1.

While I waited for the fire fighters and other emergency personnel to arrive, my head filled with questions. Why was Spencer alone? Where was Jason? Who had done this to her because it obviously wasn't an accident? And what would have happened if I didn't come over? I didn't want an answer to that last one and shook at the thought of losing Spencer permanently.

* * *

Ok so you finally know what happened after the last cliffhanger. Yes, it was Toby and yes Spencer will be fine! BTW keep the end if season 2 in mind. I know Toby was a jerk but trust me on this. Next chapter will be from Jason's POV which will include another funny flashback! BTW 5 reviews last chapter made me really happy. And I'm happy to have an increase jn favorites and followers too. Keep it up eveybody and happy weekend! :D


	39. Chapter 39

"Toby! What happened? Is she alright?" I asked in a panic as Cece and I headed towards him in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I don't know, I think so but they didn't tell me much." Toby admitted sadly.

"Thank you, Toby, for getting her here. I don't know how something like this could happen." I told him shaking my head in guilt.

I knew I should have stayed home! What was I thinking leaving Spencer alone on Friday the thirteenth? Thank goodness for Toby though.

"It's not your fault, Jason. There's no way you could have known." Cece comforted me.

"I'm going to find a nurse or a doctor and see what I can find out." I told them and headed in the direction of the nurses station.

"Can I help you?" A middle-aged nurse asked.

"Yeah, I want to know how Spencer Hastings is doing. I'm her brother." I told her.

"Okay, just a second." She told me. "Alright, Miss Hastings is down the hall in room 215. She's on oxygen due to the amount of smoke inhaled, but lucky she didn't receive any burns. And she'll be kept overnight because of a possible concussion. I'll have a doctor tell you when you can see her. It should only be a few minutes."

"Thank you," I nodded and then walked back to Cece and Toby.

I was glad I got a helpful and friendly nurse that told me everything I needed to know. It reminded me of the first time I brought Spencer to the hospital.

* * *

_It was about a month and a half after I found out that Spencer was my sister. We had been hanging out together and things were great. Until she cut her hand and I had to bring her to the emergency room. The doctors were busy taking care of Spencer's hand and I had left to go call my boss to tell him I would be late._

_"Can you tell us where Spencer Jill Hastings is? We're her parents." I heard a family female voice ask at the nurses' station as I walked back to Spencer._

_Oh, great! Peter and Veronica were here, I was going to get it. They were always hesitant about letting Spencer and I hang out together. But now I'd probably be banned from seeing her._

_"Jason, what are you doing out here? Why aren't you with Spencer?" Peter demanded._

_"I had to make a call. I was just on my way back." I told them and continued walking._

_I could feel the daggers they were shooting at me as I walked ahead of them to Spencer. And once we got there they didn't say a word but I knew a lecture of some sort was coming._

_"Oh, Spencer, I'm glad you're alright. You have no idea how worried I was when I got a call from the hospital." Veronica said completely overreacting._

_In my opinion she was probably faking it. She never gave too much though towards Spencer. But since the fire she was a little more concerned about her. But right now she was over doing it._

_"I'm fine, Mom." Spencer told her._

_"You're lucky you are this could have been a lot worse." Peter stated. "Jason, how could you let this happen? We trust you with our daughter and you go and let her get injured. You have to pay extra attention when you're taking care of her."_

_"I'm really sorry, Peter. It won't happen again. I'll keep a closer eye on her next time." I told him and I felt guilty for letting it happen this time._

_"I do not need extra attention." Spencer stated in irritation. Under other circumstances I would have laughed at her need to stay independent no matter what. "And it wasn't Jason's fault. It was mine and that stupid table's fault."_

_"Spencer, what are you talking about?" Veronica asked her._

_"I was going down the stairs and I miscounted. I thought I was at the bottom but I was really on the second to last one. So I tripped and knocked over the little glass table on the landing. That's how I cut my hand. It was not Jason's fault." Spencer explained._

_"Well, we're glad you're okay now. And in a few minutes we should be able to take you home." Veronica told her._

_"But I'm going home with Jason." Spencer said confused._

_"No, you're not you're coming home with your mother and I." Peter told her firmly._

_"No, we agreed that I could spend the whole weekend with Jason. And it's Saturday afternoon so I get the rest of today and tomorrow." Spencer told them._

_After a few minutes of debating Peter and Veronica gave in and let Spencer go back with me. And once we were in the car Spencer started cracking up._

_"What's so funny?" I asked her._

_"You are. Whenever you said something to my parents you sounded so scared and nervous." She said while still laughing._

_"I was not. I just felt really guilty because of what happened." I said defensively although she was right. But I had no intentions of telling her that._

_"Whatever, Jason." She laughed and shook her head, clearly seeing through me._

* * *

"Jason, finally! How is she?" Hanna demanded as soon as she saw me.

"She's fine, Hanna. We'll be able to see her in a few minutes. And they're keeping her overnight because she might have a concussion." I told her as I sat down next to Cece.

I looked around and saw that Caleb, Emily, and Mona were also there.

"Thank goodness, I've got to text Aria the good news." Hanna said quickly as she got out her phone.

"Where is Aria, I thought all five of you would come together. You all used to do everything together?" Cece asked curiously to make the time pass.

"She's with her dad in New York for the weekend." Mona answered.

For the next few minutes everyone continued to make small talk. But I didn't pay much attention and I don't think Toby was either. Finally a doctor came over and told us that we could see Spencer and that visiting hours for nonfamily were ending in an hour.

"Come on you guys, let's go." Hanna urged with excitement.

"You all go ahead, I think I'll wait." Toby said a little hesitantly.

"Good idea, maybe you should go and get her a cup of coffee. She's not going to be happy about staying overnight but that'll make it a little better. Plus you'll get major brownie points." I joked with him and then led the group to Spencer's room.

I opened the door and the others came in behind me. Spencer was sitting up and awake. And looked small surrounded by all the monitors and stuff.

"Hey, Spence, how're you doing?" I asked her as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm stuck in a hospital bed, Jason. How do you think I'm doing?" She stated with as much sarcasm as she could.

"Well, considering the amount of sarcasm you're using you must be doing okay." Hanna commented.

"Hello to you too, Hanna," Spencer mumbled. "Who else is here?"

"It's me, Caleb, Mona, Emily, Cece, and Jason obviously. Oh and Toby is off somewhere getting you coffee." Hanna told her.

"Toby? Why is he here?" Spencer asked and I could see the confusion clear as day on her face.

"Believe it or not, he's worried about you, Spencer. And he's the one that found you in Jason's apartment." Caleb told her.

"Toby did? I don't remember that."

"What do you remember?" Emily asked her.

"I heard a weird noise so I grabbed a baseball bat and went to check it out. I smelled smoke so I headed for the door. But something took the bat from hands and I hit me in the head with it. Next thing I knew I was waking up here." Spencer told all of us.

"I'm sorry, Spence, I should have been there and I wasn't." I apologized.

"Jason, it's not your fault, end of discussion." She stated leaving no room for argument. "Besides, how could you have known? And I practically pushed you out the door to go on your date. How was it by the way before you got a call saying I was in the hospital?"

"It was alright. The dinner was good but the movie was boring. I was glad to have an excuse to leave." Cece joked. "And speaking of leaving I should probably go. I'm glad you're okay, Spencer."

"Thanks, Cece," Spencer nodded and smiled.

"Bye everyone," Cece waved and I followed her so I could walk her to her car.

"Thanks for coming to the hospital, Cece." I told her as we walked out.

"No problem, I'm glad I was otherwise you might have had a panic attack." She teased. "How are you going to get home? Your car is still at my place."

"I'll get a ride with Toby or maybe Hanna and Caleb if I have to." I shrugged.

"Okay, call me tomorrow." She said kissing my cheek and then she drove away.

I was walking back to Spencer's room when I heard two people whispering. There were talking about Spencer and my apartment. I peeked around the corner to see who it was and saw Jenna and Toby.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Jenna. I never agreed to this." Toby whisper shouted at her.

"You want to know what wasn't part of the plan? You rescuing her." Jenna shot back angrily.

"I went over there to talk to her, Jenna. When I saw her I couldn't just keep walking, I had to do something."

"Well, thanks to you playing the knight in shining armor, the police suspect you. That's right; they think you caused another fire. And this time you won't be sent to reform school for a year."

"You set this up didn't you? You knew all along I would find her so I would get the blame. I thought I've been doing everything you asked me to. Why this?" He demanded.

"I already told you this wasn't part of my plans. It's a huge setback. But I know how to fix it. Garrett still owes me a few favors." She told him. "Now go see your soon to be ex-girlfriend."

"One day you are going to pay for this, Jenna." Toby threatened.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jenna said and I could hear her smug attitude.

I turned and walked the other way so that neither of them saw me. It was still weird to think that Jenna could see now. But at least it reminded me that Spencer had a chance at it too. Spencer wouldn't tell anyone, she would say she was cautiously optimistic, but I knew that she really hoped it would work.

I was standing right outside the hospital doors and I saw the others come out. I figured Toby had gone to see Spencer and they were giving them alone time. What did Jenna mean by soon to be ex-girlfriend? I knew Toby would never willing break up with Spencer and neither would she. Something was going on between Spencer and Toby. And whatever it was, Jenna was behind it.

A few years ago Alison was behind everything and Jenna seemed to follow in her footsteps. They were a lot alike and that's probably why they hated each other. Alison had caused a fire and so had Jenna. Alison had gotten away with it, but there was no way Jenna was. She had gotten revenge on the wrong person and I was not going to lose another sister.

* * *

So I don't know about you guys, but my favorite part was the flashback. I wanted to show how things were between before coming to Rosewood. Next chapter has something...well I can't say. But there is some comic relief at the end for you. A game is played by Spencer and Hanna vs. Jason and Melissa. Get ready for some over competitive fun ;)


	40. Chapter 40

I was NOT happy about spending the night in the hospital. It was only because I might have a concussion and in the end I didn't so it was completely unnecessary. Jason ended up crashing at Caleb's place for the night and in the morning he came back and so did my parents and Melissa.

Finally I was able to go home. My parents left the hospital and went straight to work, which wasn't surprising, so Jason and Melissa brought me home.

"Surprise!" I heard several people shout as I walked through the back door.

"Hey, what's this?" I ask in total shock.

"We are celebrating that you're home. And we made plenty of coffee just the way you like." Hanna announced proudly.

"It was only one night." I laughed.

"That's funny because the way you were talking last night you felt like you were staying a thousand nights." Mona teased.

"It's one of those things, it's annoying while it's happening but then you look back and it wasn't too bad. Or at least that's what you tell people." I shrugged. "Now where's the coffee Hanna talked about?"

"Right here and we've got your favorite muffins too." Emily told me as all us girls sat around the kitchen island.

"Wow, you guys are really buttering me up. Are you sure this is just because I spent one night in the hospital?" I asked feeling like there was an ulterior motive for all this.

"Well, Spence…" Hanna started. "Ow, Em!"

"Okay, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Nothing, everything is fine, Spence. Your friends are just happy you're okay." Melissa tried to convince me and totally failed.

"Come on, she's not stupid. She'll find out eventually." Mona sighed.

"I'll find out what?" I asked and I was really getting annoyed.

"I'm not telling her!" Emily, Hanna, and Caleb said simultaneously.

"If I tell her we'll go back to hating each other." Melissa stated.

"I'm not telling her because it always falls on me. It's someone else's turn." Jason said washing his hands of it.

"Why are you always afraid to tell me things?" I asked throwing in the air. "I don't care who tells me just somebody, please."

"Fine, cowards, I'll tell her." Mona stepped up. "Caleb went with Jason back to the apartment to check it out. A few police officers and fire fighters were there. Obviously someone started the fire on purpose and they think it was Toby. With his history, they think it's a little too convenient that he's the one that found you."

"What? No, he didn't, he couldn't!" I stated and I started panicking. If Toby got blamed for this he wouldn't be going away to reform school this time. He would be going somewhere worse, for a long time.

"We might not be together right now but he wouldn't do that. And I think the noise I first heard was shoes, high heel shoes walking on the tile in the kitchen." I told them.

"Are you sure? You should go to the police and tell them that. It would get Toby off the hook because he definitely wouldn't wear high heels." Emily suggested.

"Hold up, that's a great suggestion, and you should do it. But what do you mean you're not together?" Melissa asked me.

"Neither of us actually said 'I'm breaking up with you' but I think it was understood. I don't know what changed while he was in Boston, but he doesn't want to be with me anymore. And if he doesn't want me I don't want him." I answered and tried not to get emotional.

"That last part was an obvious lie, but I guess you can have a free pass this once." Hanna commented.

"Okay, if you're going to have girl talk about how you feel can you wait until Jason and I leave?" Caleb asked.

I don't know if it was his intention to lighten the mood, but it worked and all us girls started laughing.

"As much as I'm sure Hanna would enjoy that, we should go to the police before it's too late. I'm not letting Toby get blamed for another fire, especially when he did come back and save me." I told them.

"Let's go then." Mona said and handed me my purse.

* * *

_Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Mona were still in my hospital room talking. But the chatter stopped when I heard the door open._

_"Hey, Spence," I immediately recognized the voice as Toby's._

_"We'll let the two of you talk. See you tomorrow, Spence." Hanna said and with that I heard everyone leave._

_"So, I heard you were getting me coffee." I commented trying to start conversation._

_"Yeah, I was but there was nothing worth drinking. You'd think a hospital would have hot coffee for people waiting but it all went cold. I'll make it up to you." I told me and I heard him sit down on one of the plastic chairs to my left._

_"Well, I appreciate the thought."_

_"Look, Spencer, I'm sorry about early. That's not how I wanted it to turn out." He apologized._

_"Toby, you saved my life tonight, I think that completely makes up for this afternoon." I told him in all sincerity and gratitude._

_"I'm so glad I was there." He sighed in relief._

_"Me too," I smiled thinking we could put this afternoon behind us. Boy was I wrong._

_"But it doesn't make up for this afternoon. I was going to Jason's apartment to talk to you. When you left with Hanna, a lot of things were left unsaid. Jenna was partially right." He told me._

_"Which parts was she right about?" I asked him becoming a little nervous about what he would say._

_"You and I need to stay away. I should have told you when I first got back but I didn't. So I guess Jenna was also right when she said I was trying to soften the blow."_

_"I'm hearing what you're saying, but I'm not sure I know what you mean. Or maybe I do and I just don't want to admit it." I told him quietly._

_"We both know what I mean." He admitted. "I'm really sorry, Spencer. But you were right, something happened while I was gone. And things can't go back to the way they were. So why try? It'd be best for both of us if we didn't."_

_"When we fought a few months ago, Mona told me something. There's a risk in everything. And she asked if I cared about you enough that I was willing to take a chance. That's when I asked her to drive me back to your place. Now, I'm asking you the same thing."_

_"I'm really sorry, Spencer." He whispered._

_I heard the chair creak as he stood up and placed a kiss on my forehead. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close again. Toby left._

* * *

"Well that was unexpected." Hanna commented in surprised as we walked out of the police station.

Jason, Hanna, and Caleb came with me to the police station. I had told them what I remembered from the fire to clear Toby. But it ended up being unnecessary. The police had already found the person supposedly responsible: Officer Garrett Reynolds.

"Yeah, you're telling me." I nodded. "I still don't think it was Garrett but at least Toby's not taking the blame. And Garrett is definitely guilty of plenty of other things."

"That's for sure." Hanna agreed.

"I don't think Garrett did it either. Last night, after I walked Cece to her car, I overheard Jenna and Toby. She told him not to worry about getting blamed because Garrett still owed her a few favors." Jason told us.

"So that confirms it, Jenna started that fire knowing I was in there. Even though she can see now she still wants revenge for what happened." I stated. "See, Jason, this wasn't your fault. Jenna was going to do this no matter what."

"And she's probably so miffed that he interfered with her plan." Hanna laughed but then became serious. "Do you think she'll try again?"

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "Garrett is definitely going away for this. If she tries again who is she going to blame it on? I don't know why but for some reason she wants Toby to be her sidekick and still stay clear."

"At times Jenna seems even more twisted than Alison. I know the saying is great minds think alike but I think it should be changed to evil minds in some cases." Hanna stated.

"I think you're right, Han." I agreed. "Come on, let's go home. I didn't sleep well last night and I want to lie down on my own bed."

* * *

"Spencer, Jason, Hanna, get over here." Melissa shouted to get our attention.

When we got home from the police station I fell asleep during some TV show Hanna liked. When I woke up we went over to the barn where Melissa and Jason were. We had dinner together and now we were playing a trivia game, Hanna and I vs. Jason and Melissa.

"What is it?" Jason asked her as we all walked to the kitchen where Melissa was getting snacks.

Instead of answering Melissa turned up the volume on the TV.

"As we all know a fire was started last night in an apartment on North Street. Originally the police suspected Tobias Cavanaugh was responsible but know they have solid evidence that it was Officer Garrett Reynolds. They believe Reynolds intended to frame Cavanaugh because of his previous charges for causing fires. When the police went to arrest Reynolds this afternoon they found his car missing and his personal safe emptied. It is believed that he left town and a statewide search has been started. If anyone knows where Garrett Reynolds might be please call this number."

"Well, at least Toby's clear." Hanna commented looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, that is good news." I nodded. "But I'm worried that Garrett's still out there somewhere. What if he tries to get back at Jenna and Toby?"

"Garrett's a cop so he knows how these things go. I bet he was out of town by morning and won't stop anytime soon. Don't bother yourself worrying about it, Spencer." Jason assured me.

"He's right, Spence, don't worry about it. I bet he's found within a week. He might be a cop but he's not that smart. We've said several times over that Jenna was the one behind things and he just did the dirty work." Hanna said.

"And who knows, maybe he'll get caught and completely rat Jenna out." Melissa commented.

"I'd say I hope so but…"

"We know, Spencer, we know." Hanna sighed dramatically in mock frustration.

"Come on; let's get back to the game. I'm ready to kick serious behind." Jason said with excitement.

"No way, Spencer and I are going to win. And when we do we're going to order the most expensive things at The Grille since it'll be your treat." Hanna challenged.

"I don't think so, Hanna. You and Spencer will have to get a job or something to pay the bill after Melissa and I win." Jason stated with a very cocky attitude.

"Hey, I know that insane intelligence runs in the family, but Spencer's hobby is to find out random trivia. That's how she always wins." Hanna stated with confidence.

"And I'm undefeated might I add." I told them.

"We'll everyone has to lose sometime. And if Cavanaugh can beat you at Scrabble, we can beat you at trivia." Jason told me.

"That was a onetime thing, Jason." I said defensively. "But if you want to try and fail Hanna and I would love to watch."

"Alright, we can talk trash all night, but that won't decide who wins. Let's play the game and see which one of us can actually live up to their big talk." Melissa announced. "And I believe it was our turn."

"Let's do this." Hanna said and I imagine she had a smug grin that matched my own.

Melissa liked to think she was the smartest of the Hastings. But while she was good at academics I was great at knowing random things that could win the game. And Hanna knew her fair share of things too, like what celebrity one the such-and-such award in 1999. Jason and Melissa were going down even if we had to play all night.

* * *

Once again **Please** keep the season 2 finale in mind! I'm really sorry about what happened between them, I really am. But next chapter should make you feel better. It's from Hanna so it'll be fun plus she pays Toby another visit that everyone should enjoy.

Another thing I want to mention to you. As you know I write several chapters ahead and I'm working on the final chapters. Lol I say that but there's still probably ten more chapters IDK. But that being said, if there's anything you want to see either in flashbacks or the present please let me know and I'll try to work it into the story while I still can.

And lastly, to the guest reviewer Miss B. Thanks a bunch for reviewing. And it won't be much longer. Jenna will get what's coming to her.


	41. Chapter 41

"I was right, I was right, I was right!" I yelled excitedly as I burst into Spencer's bedroom.

"What the hell, Hanna. Don't do that!" Spencer screamed at me.

Somewhere deep down I felt bad for waking her up. But I was too excited to care right now. This hardly ever happened and I was going to enjoy it for as long as I could.

"Sorry, not sorry, but this is really important and totally worth it." I told her and then paused for dramatic affect. "They found Garrett yesterday morning. And I told you that they would find him in a week and yesterday was exactly seven days. Go on say it."

"You were right, Han." She laughed.

"Why thank you," I told her and I joined her in laughing. "And that's not all. Garrett confessed to a lot of other stuff and totally sold Jenna out. Both of them are getting what they deserve big time."

"Wow, how do you know all this?"

"A certain guy that we go to school with knows how to do stuff with computers." I shrugged. "And another certain person from school volunteers at the newspaper and she found out that this is going to make front page news in a few days."

"Those certain people wouldn't happen to be named Caleb and Mona would they?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"You know me, I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh don't tell me that means you've kissed Mona."

"No, I'm obviously into guys. But we almost did once. It was at a Halloween party and everyone was wearing masks. I had had a couple of drinks and the costume she was wearing was similar to Sean's. But luckily for both of us I took the mask off and figured out it wasn't Sean."

"Oh my goodness! Does Caleb about this?" She laughed.

"No, and you're not going to tell him or anybody else!" I demanded.

"So, is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Or should we spend the rest of our Sunday being lazy and hanging out?" She suggested after she stopped laughing.

"Well, from what I heard, there's a warrant out for Jenna now for the fire. And I think Garrett confessed to killing Ian."

"I knew it! But it's nice to have my theories confirmed. And this'll be good for Melissa. She's acts like she's come to terms with things but I'm not so sure sometimes. This should definitely give her closure." Spencer said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and it'll be nice for the baby to know her daddy wasn't a killer if Garrett confesses to Alison's death too." I agreed. "Okay, enough being serious. I'm taking you up on spending a lazy Sunday together. Where's your CD player?"

* * *

Once again I was right, only this time I didn't shout it and wake Spencer up. Two days later Jenna was caught and it made front page news.

"I can't believe this. It feels so good to know what finally happened to Ali." I told the girls.

Spencer, Mona, Emily, and Aria were all at my house for a Saturday night party. It was to celebrate Garrett and Jenna getting locked up and also a sendoff party for Spencer. She would be leaving tomorrow for New York to get her eye surgery. Later the guys, Caleb, Mike, and Jason would come over and we would have a good time. But until then we would do what girls to best, talk.

"Spencer and I knew it was them but we never had proof. And I never thought Jenna actually did it." Mona told us.

"Speaking of Jenna, who would have thought she could see this whole time?" Emily pointed out.

"I can't believe it either." I shook my head. "Do you think Toby knew?"

"No, I don't think so. He would have said something. The fact that Jenna got one eye done right before he got out of reform school, makes me think she didn't want him to know." Spencer answered.

"I do remember him saying that Jenna would show up out of nowhere and eavesdrop on stuff. And that he couldn't figure out how she knew some things." Mona commented.

"I hate to admit it but it's actually genius and as sneaky as you can get. If you've been to blind school and you see out of only one eye you can play the part of the blind girl without ever raising suspicion. Everyone thinks your blind and they do stuff right in front of you. And you can get away with stuff. " Spencer stated and it was pretty genius and creepy.

"Well, at least she can't deceive people like that anymore. Or ruin anyone else's lives. I knew she and Ali hated each other but to take it that far?" Aria commented.

"Not that I'm defending her, but technically it was an accident. And for the past year and a half she thought Garrett did it." Emily pointed out.

"There was no accident about it. She grabbed the shovel and somehow hit Alison in the head." I said frankly.

"The one thing I'm not sure about is why Garrett stole a page from the autopsy report." Mona said with a puzzled/annoyed look.

"It was most likely in an attempt to protect Jenna. That page showed that a shovel was used. If they didn't have that page they wouldn't know what exactly to look for. And Garrett could explain his prints by saying he helped with yardwork or forgot to wear gloves. But he couldn't explain away Jenna's fingerprints." Spencer theorized.

"It's kind of ironic. He was trying to protect Jenna because he thought she did it and he was just getting his anger and frustration out. And Jenna was protecting him because she didn't think her swing did anything and that Garrett finished Ali off." I thought aloud mostly.

"And in the end they both threw each other under the bus." Aria added.

"It feels nice to know that we won't ever see either of them again." Emily stated with a content smile.

"Yep, Garrett is charged for framing us, tampering with evidence, killing Ian, helping Jenna cover up Ali's death, and a bunch of other stuff. And Jenna is charged with killing Alison, being involved with Ian's death and framing us, the fire in Jason's apartment, and for attempted murder with Spencer." Mona told us matter-of-factly with a smug grin. "And that's just all the stuff we know about."

"And Jenna told them the truth about the garage fire. It was taken off Toby's record and all we have to do is work at the crisis hotline for a couple weeks." Emily reminded us.

"Don't forget Ian helped Garrett bury Alison and ran Toby off the road after homecoming." Spencer added. "I know what he did was wrong and that he wasn't a good guy, but I'm happy for Melissa. When she found out his name was cleared of killing Alison she cried for ten minutes she was so happy. I've never her heard cry before ever."

"I think everybody's happy. This whole mess is over and we can finally move on from everything." Emily said.

"And that's why we're here tonight, to celebrate and start off on the right foot for moving on." I added. "Come on, let's set up and get some karaoke practice before the guys show up. They'll be here in like thirty minutes."

"All of us together partying, alcohol, and karaoke do not sound like a good mix." Spencer laughed.

"It's called making memories, Spencer. And you're going to enjoy yourself whether you like it or not because this is your good luck party too." I told her leaving no room for her to argue.

* * *

The party was great and everyone had so much fun, even Spencer. But looking back as Caleb, Emily, and I were drunkenly cleaning up. Well, Emily and Caleb were mostly sober and I was getting there, but anyway. I hated to admit it, because I was supposed to be super-duper mad at him for walking away from Spencer. But I sort of, kind of missed Toby.

Things felt a little weird without him and Spencer sitting together being adorable. And I know she would never admit it but she missed him too. Usually I would give her a talk and tell her to get her butt over to his place and make up. But she hadn't done anything and he was the one that walked away from her. He was the one that needed some sense knocked into him.

Right then and there as I dumped someone's unfinished vodka soda, Spencer's favorite of course, down the sink. I decide that I would be the one to knock some sense into Toby Cavanaugh. I grabbed my purse and shoved my keys in Caleb's hand.

"Forget cleaning this place, we're going to Toby's." I told them and headed for my bedroom.

"Hanna, it is one-thirty in the morning!" Emily scolded me as she followed me upstairs.

"I don't care. Spencer is leaving tomorrow, or actually later today, and this needs to be settled before then." I told her as I unplugged my pink furry lamp.

"What needs to be settled? And why are you bringing a lamp?" Emily questioned me.

"That's for me to know and Toby to find out. So one of you, just get me to Toby's or I'll walk there." I threatened.

"Hanna, can't this wait until morning?" Caleb asked me.

"It is morning. No more stalling and get in my car!" I demanded.

* * *

"Hanna, you can't just go banging on the door. You'll wake his parents up and we'll all get in trouble." Emily tried to stop me.

"Quit worrying, Emily, they're not even home. They're nothing but cowards and left town as soon as sweet little Jenna got arrested so they wouldn't hear the gossip." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Fine, let's just get this over with. I want to get to sleep before the sun comes up." Caleb complained.

I shook my head; I was really getting annoyed by them. Couldn't they see how important this was? I pounded on the front door and hoped Toby was a light sleeper.

"Toby Cavanaugh, open the door this instant!" I shouted as I continued to knock as loud as I could.

"Hanna, you're going to wake up the whole street!" Emily whisper shouted.

I was going to ignore her and yell again but I didn't need to. The door opened and a not very happy looking Toby appeared.

"Hanna? What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Why the hell did you walk away from her?" I challenged him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked clearly mad.

"Yeah, it's late I know. That's all this party-poopers have been telling me. But whether you like it or not this can't wait." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Fine, come in and tell me what it is that can't wait." He sighed in frustration and we followed him inside.

"Let's start with the question that you never answered. Why did you walk away from her?" I stated once we were in the living room.

"I'm sorry, Hanna, but that's none of your business." He told me.

"Wrong answer, smartass!" I told him and hit him with the pink furry lamp I still had.

"Hanna!" Caleb and Emily yelled at me.

"What? Did you think I've been carrying this lamp around like a toddler carries around a blankie?" I asked them sarcastically. "I told you I was bringing it for me to know and Toby to find out."

"Can we just get on with whatever this is?" Toby asked. "And I would prefer that it be without hitting me with the lamp again."

"I wouldn't count on that last part." I told him.

"Hanna!" Caleb and Emily yelled again.

"Alright! Spencer misses you like crazy. She is leaving tomorrow. And when I see her off, I want her to be excited and happy. Not sad and missing some guy that doesn't care about her. A guy that never did care about her and never will care about her!"

I ended my explanation/rant by hitting him again with the lamp.

"Hey, I do care about her. I always have." Toby stated defensively.

"Again, then why the hell did you walk away that night? Huh?" I asked for a third time.

"I was doing what I had to do. And that's all you need to know." He told me and I knew that was all I would get. But I wasn't ready to give up.

"Maybe, but Spencer needs more than that. And if you care about her at all, you will prove it by showing up tomorrow before she leaves. And I don't care what you tell her but don't let her leave Rosewood without knowing the truth."

"What time is she leaving?" He asked quietly.

"Ten, but we're going over at nine-thirty to say goodbye. Don't afraid to be early, but be very afraid of being late or not showing up at all." I warned him.

"Is that all you came to tell me?" He asked.

"One more thing, I shouldn't be here because you never should have walked away from her whatever your dumb reason." I stated hitting him with the lamp for a third time. "But do not make me come back here. If you are stupid enough to let her walk away from you tomorrow I will do a lot worse than hit you with a pink furry lamp. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, Hanna." He nodded.

"Good," I smiled with satisfaction. "Now, go to bed, wouldn't want you to oversleep."

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, Caleb, you can go home and get your precious sleep too." I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked towards the door.

* * *

So you finally know everything. Jenna and Garrett were behind it all and now the girls can move on. How did you like having Hanna again? Do you think Toby will show up in the morning? You'll find out soon because I will update again when I get 200 reviews! BTW thank you to **prettylittlespoby13** for giving me the idea with the pink lamp. And thanks to **midmaxieblue** for the idea about Jenna's eye.


	42. Chapter 42

Spencer POV

The next morning when I woke up I just wanted to rollover and fall back asleep. But I knew I couldn't do that no matter how bad my headache was. Hangovers sucked and I wished I hadn't had so much to drink. But I wanted to have fun since Hanna went through the trouble of having a party. I thought I would enjoy myself more if I could forget about Toby for a little while.

The alcohol did help a little but not much. And it definitely wasn't helping now. I got my butt out of bed and got ready for the day. Melissa and I had already packed my stuff, and I knew Hanna would go over everything, so all I had to do was wait for the girls to get here. And Caleb was coming too of course.

"Hey, Spencer, Veronica sent me up here to make sure you were awake." Jason said as he walked in.

"Yeah, I'm awake but my head is killing me. It's a good thing I'll be sitting in the car most of the day. Oh, and thanks for covering for me last night." I told him.

"No problem, you weren't that bad. And trust me I've been a lot worse myself. I just had to help you get up the stairs because you had some serious balance problems."

"That's why I usually don't drink. But even if I wasn't that bad my parents would have still killed me. Especially since we're leaving today and they told me not to go crazy at Hanna's."

"When it comes to your parents, yeah I get that." He laughed. "Now, come downstairs, eat some breakfast, and I'll get you something for that headache."

I got up and followed him down to the kitchen where my parents and Melissa were waiting for us. Melissa was coming with my parents and me to New York but Jason wasn't. I was pretty bummed about that. Even though things were better than they used to be with my family, Jason still made it easier to tolerate them. He still had to work at school but I finished a week early because of the surgery plus I was way ahead in all my classes.

Almost as soon as I finished eating I heard the back door open and in walked Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Aria, Mona, and even Mike.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Spence, even if it is only for a week and a half." Hanna said as she hugged me.

"I know I'm gonna miss you crazy people too." I laughed. "I really appreciate you coming though. And I'm surprised Mike came."

"Aria and Mona kind of talked me into it. Plus it was fun hanging out with you and Toby when we were searching for answers." Mike commented like it wasn't a big deal.

"Mike!" Aria scolded. "I told you not to mention him."

"It's fine," I mumbled with a shrug.

"If it's fine why did you drink so much last night?" Caleb asked me.

"I felt obligated to since Hanna threw the party for me." I answered him.

"That's a good reason, but I still don't believe it." Caleb laughed.

"Quit bothering Spencer. We all know why she was drinking. Now, let's do something more important. Like see what she packed for the trip." Hanna decided.

"I think I'm going to go out to the barn and hang out with Jason until it's time for Spencer to leave." Caleb announced and I heard Mike follow him out.

The girls and I laughed at them as we went up to my room. But the second we got in it was all business. As predicted Hanna went straight for my suitcase and started inspecting.

"Spencer, you're only taking two pairs of shorts? You'll be gone for nine days!" Hanna said and she sounded appalled.

"I don't wear shorts that much, Hanna, you know me. I have plenty of pants and I'm bringing a couple of those cute, shorter skirts we bought a week ago." I told her.

"Forget about the shorts, what is this?" Mona asked.

"Spencer, why are you bringing a dude's undershirt?" Hanna questioned me.

"It's Toby's and I'm bringing it because…I just am." I stated wishing they hadn't found that.

"You don't need to tell us, Spencer." Emily assured me.

"Yes, she does." Hanna insisted. "Did you and Toby sleep together?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Then why do you have it?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, because I like wearing it. He took it off when day when he was doing yard work and I took it. It makes me feel like he's around even when he's not. I just really miss him, okay. It's stupid I know, but…" I started rambling.

"It's not stupid, Spencer." Mona told me. "If anything happened between me and Mike, I'd want something to remember him by."

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, Spence." Hanna apologized.

"Don't worry, Han." I laughed quietly and shrugged it off.

"Do you think he'll come?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "Why would he?"

"You might be surprised." Hanna commented and then she went back to looking through my suitcase.

"Hanna?" Aria asked her suspiciously.

"What?"

"What do you know?" Mona asked her.

"Nothing," Hanna told us defensively. "I just thought, maybe Toby misses Spencer as much as she misses him. And he might decide to wish her luck."

That was all Hanna would say before she permanently changed the subject back to clothes and hair products.

* * *

Melissa came upstairs about twenty minutes later and told me that Mom and Dad were ready to go. The girls and I went downstairs and I hugged each of them in the driveway. But when I went to hug Hanna and say goodbye, something seemed off.

"I won't be gone long, Han. And you can throw me a celebration party as soon as I get back." I told her trying to cheer her up.

"When did you become so optimistic about this?" She asked.

"I've always been optimistic." I corrected her.

"Right, right, you've been cautiously optimistic this entire it. How could I have forgotten?" She said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Spencer, we need to leave now." My dad called out as I heard him shut the hatch.

"Bye, everybody, I'll see you in ten days." I waved and everyone shouted goodbye.

Melissa and I got in the backseat and my dad drove down the street. We were finally going to New York and I would finally get the chance to possibly see again. I was really excited, but for some reason I was a little sad too. Who was I kidding? I knew exactly what the reason was.

I had always hoped that if I could see again I'd be able to see Toby. To see my friend again, to finally see the man I fell in love with, and to see the one person who knew everything about me. But if this worked, I would see the guy who used to be my friend and the guy that didn't love me as much as I thought he did.

* * *

Toby POV

I woke up the next morning, or really it was the same morning technically, and was really tired due to Hanna late night visit. I didn't get up right away; instead I laid there thinking about what Hanna had said. Spencer did deserve answers, but now wasn't the time. I didn't want to hurt her more like I had that night in the hospital. And she didn't need added stress right before leaving for eye surgery.

For an hour I tried to decide whether or not I would go to Spencer's. Hanna made a lot of sense but I didn't know if Spencer would even listen to me at this point. But I did know that Hanna would keep giving me a hard time and I wanted to avoid a repeat of last night.

At the last minute I decided that I would go to Spencer's. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her everything but I could at least apologize for how I had been since I got back. And maybe she would listen to me when I got a better chance to tell her everything.

* * *

_"What do you want, Jenna?" I asked as I packed up my suitcase._

_"I want to talk to you."_

_"Well, I don't want to talk to you so…"_

_"Let me rephrase that. I am going to talk and you are going to listen." She stated. "I can see now…"_

_"Yeah, so I've noticed." I commented sarcastically._

_"And you are not going to interrupt!" She yelled. "Now that I can see I am going to do something that should have been done a long time ago. But since I got rid of Garrett I need your help."_

_"Why would I help you, Jenna?"_

_"It's because I have answers to everything you and your little group of investigators have tried to figure out. I know who killed Alison."_

_"Who?" I asked because I knew she wanted me to._

_"It was me, Toby."_

_"You!?" I said completely shocked. "How?"_

_I had been expecting her to say Garrett. And that she would have him kill me if I didn't help her._

_"I grabbed at a shovel and I got lucky." She shrugged. "You know all this time I thought Garrett did it. But when I told him I didn't need him anymore he told me that it was me and gave me proof."_

_"Nice to know, but again, why would I help you, Jenna?" I asked trying not to sound nervous._

_"If you don't I'll go after your ex-girlfriend."_

_"I don't have an ex-girlfriend." I told her._

_"You do now. I can't have you running off to her and telling her about everything. Don't worry; maybe when this is all over you can go back to her. But I don't know why you would want to. And in the meantime you don't contact her at all." She instructed._

_"And if don't break up with Spencer and ignore her?"_

_"Like I said, I'll go after her only this time I'll have better aim. After her, I'll pay a visit to your buddy Caleb, then the rest of Alison's girls." She answered. "Oh, by the way, we both know Spencer is stubborn. So if she tries talking to you, you get rid of her. Pretend like you hate her and don't want her anymore if you have to."_

_"Fine, I'll help. But don't lay a finger on Spencer."_

_"Mom and Dad say we're leaving in an hour. Don't hold us up." She smiled wickedly and then walked out of the room._

* * *

I drove down Spencer's street and parked my truck in front of her house. Several other cars were there too so I hoped I had made it in time. I saw Caleb and Jason and I ran over to them. Before I could ask them where Spencer was I saw Hanna staring at me and she did not look happy. Right away I knew why, Spencer had already left. I was too late. Boy was I going to get it from Hanna.

"Better replace the batteries in your clock, Cavanaugh. Its six minutes slow. Or do you do this on purpose?" Hanna stated and I knew she was angry.

"I didn't do this on purpose, Hanna. I had every intention talking to Spencer before she left." I tried to tell her.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you." Hanna laughed and what happened next I never expected in a million years.

* * *

Cliffhanger! What do you think Hanna does? A pink furry lamp won't be involved but its still good. And finally you get to see what's up with Toby since everyone has been asking. You'll get a little more next chapter too as well as a nice long flashback. Let me just say thank you times 1,000! I'm so amazed/excited/shocked that this story has 200 reviews! You are so awesome and just a big thank you to everybody! See you next Tuesday.


	43. Chapter 43

Jason POV

Spencer had just left with Veronica, Peter, and Melissa. I was going to miss her a lot, but I was glad she had this chance. The girls stood around talking to each other and I talked to Caleb and Mike. A few minutes later I looked up to see Toby coming. He headed towards us but Hanna got to him first.

"Better replace the batteries in your clock, Cavanaugh. Its six minutes slow. Or do you do this on purpose?" Hanna stated with her arms crossed.

"I didn't do this on purpose, Hanna. I had every intention talking to Spencer before she left." Toby told her.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you." Hanna laughed.

What happened next I don't think anyone expected in a million years, especially Toby. Hanna's fist went flying and connected with Toby's left eye. For a chick she could throw a pretty good punch.

"Hanna!" All of the girls yelled at her.

Mike and I went over to help Toby and Caleb just stood there looking really freaked out. I couldn't blame him to be honest. And I could guarantee that he wouldn't be messing with Hanna anytime soon.

"Man, are you alright?" I asked him and he moved his hand so I could see his eye.

"Wow that is going to be one black eye." Mike let out a low whistle.

"It'll be fine." Toby shrugged, typical. "Do you have any ice?"

"Yeah, let's go to the barn." I nodded.

"Dude, what did you do? I've heard Hanna make threats but I've never actually seen her do something." Mike asked him as we went inside and Caleb followed us.

"Didn't you hear? I was six minutes late." Toby mumbled.

"Okay, I'm going to rephrase Mike's question. What didn't you do?" I asked him as I handed him some and ice pack and a towel.

"Hanna came over to my place around two in the morning. She said Spencer was leaving and I needed to talk to her before she did. I debated all morning if I would actually come here or not. I decided at the last second to come but I guess I didn't make up my mind soon enough." Toby shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing you can do now. Although I'm sure Hanna will stay angry at you for a long time. I'd watch my back if I were you." I said slightly joking.

"Speaking of Hanna, I'm going to take her home and get her to calm down." Caleb announced. "Sorry about the eye, Toby."

"Don't apologize." Toby smirked. "Good luck with Hanna."

"Thanks," Caleb mumbled and then he walked out.

* * *

"So, how long are you staying here in the barn?" Toby asked me.

It was mid-afternoon and we were playing video games together. His eye was pretty bad so I would give him a ride home but we decided to hang out a bit. Plus, I wanted more info on what happened between him and Spencer.

"Um, I'm not sure. I hope it's not too much longer though." I shrugged.

"Well, school finishes at the end of this week. And starting this weekend I'm going to be helping Ezra Fitz with the coffee shop. He said I could move into the loft above it as soon as I get it cleared out. If you don't mind living in a construction zone, I don't mind having a roommate." He offered.

"I think anything would be better than this place. Melissa and I get along okay when she visits. Veronica tolerates me which I understand. But Peter…" I trailed off shaking my head.

"I get it. I've felt that way ever since I got back last fall."

"So, is it true that your dad and stepmom are moving out of Rosewood?" I couldn't help be ask.

"Yeah, they're not even staying in this state." Toby laughed.

"I wouldn't want to show my face around here either." I agreed. "Speaking of not showing your face around, are you sure you want me as a roommate? Obviously things aren't good between you and Spencer and she and I hang out a lot."

"I don't know how things will go, but I want to talk to Spencer as soon as she gets back. I'll tell her what I couldn't before. I won't blame her if she still hates me, but at least I can say I tried to clear the air."

"Spencer doesn't hate you. She tries to act like she does but she doesn't. Just like you are." I told him.

"How do you know I'm acting?"

"Why would you be here if you weren't acting when you said you hated her?" I shrugged.

"I never said I hated her." Toby corrected me.

"Then what did you say?"

"Long story," He mumbled.

"We're sitting here playing video games and I'm your ride home. We got nothing but time." I pointed out so he had to talk.

"Alright, let me start at the beginning." He sighed. "It was the day we were leaving Boston. Jenna told me about Alison. She said if I didn't help her she would do the same thing to Spencer, Caleb, everybody. The first thing she told me to do was not contact Spencer. She said pretend that I hate her and don't want her anymore if I have to. And that's what I did."

"Why did Jenna want your help?"

"She wanted a replacement for Garrett. She wanted me to help her frame Garrett for everything and get revenge on the girls. She told me that she was going after the other girls first and leaving Spencer for last. I thought I could make sure things didn't get out of hand. I figured by the time she got to Spencer I would have enough proof to go to the police. But she went after Spencer first and purposely didn't tell me so I couldn't stop her."

"You weren't kidding. It was a really good thing you decided to talk to Spencer that night." I said shaking my head at the possibility of Toby not showing up in time.

"Yeah," He nodded in agreement. "I decided to go over because even though I was doing what I had to do I still felt bad. She came over that afternoon asking for answers and I couldn't give her any. If I told her about Jenna she would have gone to the police and Jenna would have permanently knocked her out with that baseball bat. So instead of ending things with her in your apartment, I did it in the hospital."

"Of course you did." I mumbled rolling my eyes. Breaking up with someone in the hospital had to be one of the worst ways ever. And it probably hurt more too.

"Spencer really is an incredible person." He commented. "I went in her hospital room and she was so grateful that I saved her. She was ready to forget what happened that afternoon."

"Something tells me you didn't let her do that." I said knowingly.

"I couldn't let her think things were okay. I thought part of the reason Jenna did it that night was because she knew we talked. I told her we couldn't be together, that things couldn't be the same so why try. When she asked if I cared about her enough to take a chance and try…I apologized and walked out."

"You actually walked out? No wonder she's been going about the way she has and Hanna took a swing at you." I stated shaking my head.

"I know. I wish I could take it back so bad. Walking out of there was the biggest lie I ever told. And I didn't even have to say anything. I still love her, and I do care enough to give things a chance. I just couldn't then." He said also shaking his head and I could see the regret in his eyes.

I nodded my head letting him know I understood. I wasn't happy because this was my baby sister that he hurt, but I did understand. And I knew he must have cared about her along. I knew those two had something special the first time I saw them together as friends. I knew they could never hate each other no matter how much one thought the other did.

* * *

_"Your seat, Miss," I said feigning a fancy British accent as I pulled out her chair for her._

_I knew she hated that type of stuff. But tonight was for fun. And what was more fun than aggravating your younger sister?_

_"Are you trying to be a handsome gentleman from an old black and white movie?" She asked sarcastically as she sat down._

_"How am I doing?" I laughed completely expecting this._

_"You could use some work." She told me._

_"On the accent or the looks?"_

_"Both!" She laughed. "Obviously this isn't a real date so why are we having dinner at fancy restaurant on Valentine's Day?" She asked me curiously._

_"Well, I might have overheard that your parents were planning on setting you up with a client's son. He planned to be an eye doctor I believe. So I figured I'd rescue you and we could have some fun. I can also learn about any past boyfriends you had that need beating up." I told her._

_"Oh boy, that would have been the worst dinner ever." She shook her head in horror. "For the record, I much prefer dinner in a fancy restaurant with you than with my parents and a future eye doctor."_

_"I thought so." I laughed. "So, how does this compare to other Valentine's Day dates?"_

_"Technically this is my first. I've never had a boyfriend so you don't have to go hunting anybody down." She admitted a little embarrassed._

_"No boyfriends? What are the guys in Rosewood and Philly stupid?"_

_"Well, nobody in Rosewood High wanted to go out with the stuck up-rich-brainy-bookworm-girl that followed Alison around. But Ali did fix me up on two blind dates that were horrible." She shook her head. "As for the guys at my school in Philly, I don't hang out with them much. I keep to myself if I can."_

_"So you're an almost sixteen year old girl and you've never had a boyfriend or a good date. Do you have a crush anyone?"_

_"What?" She asked in total shock._

_"I asked…"_

_"I heard what you asked; I just can't believe you did." She interrupted. "I feel like I'm being interrogated by Hanna instead of talking to my older brother."_

_"Hey, when I asked if I needed to beat up any past boyfriends I also meant any potential boyfriends." I stated._

_"Fine, there is one guy." She sighed and admitted. "But he hates me. And it's my own fault so you don't have to beat him up."_

_"I'll admit; you're viciously competitive and rudely sarcastic sometimes. But other than that you're too nice for somebody to hate. Who is this guy?"_

_"He didn't always hate me." She shrugged. "But after the fire I can't blame him."_

_"Are you talking about the Cavanaugh kid?" I asked not exactly surprised. I knew they were friends and they seemed to really get along._

_"Maybe," She mumbled. This was too good to pass up._

_"Aww, my sister has a crush on the guy she rescued. That's so sweet." I said as girly as I could._

_"Jason!" She whispered shouted, not wanting to draw attention._

_"I'm sorry, Spencer, really. But I couldn't help it." I apologized. "But seriously, he seems like an okay guy. Why do you think he hates you?"_

_"Duh, it's because I gave Alison that damn lighter. I helped give him a criminal record that got him shipped off to reform school. And his stepsister is also blind."_

_"Jenna is blind, but she's also alive, Spencer. Yeah, twenty-twenty hindsight it was a bad idea to give Alison the lighter. But you made up for it by saving them. And Toby getting the blame has nothing to do with you." I told her trying to make her feel better._

_"Wouldn't you hate someone that was even partly responsible for something like that?" She asked me._

_"Well, I'm not Toby. I have a feeling he's a bit nicer than I am. But if my close friend made a mistake then saved my life, I wouldn't care about the mistake or getting punished. I'd just be glad to be alive and happy to know that I have a friend that was willing to do that."_

_"How could you ignore something like that? What if I didn't get in there fast enough and couldn't help?" She questioned._

_"Don't go down the 'what if' trail, Spencer. You'll only make yourself miserable." I told her. "Look, when you have a life and death situation, it puts stuff into perspective. Little stuff like doing something stupid doesn't matter. But big a thing, like risking your life to save someone else's does."_

_"When did you become so wise and intuitive?" She teased._

_"Maybe I've always been smart but I was too stoned or drunk to notice." I joked._

_"Maybe," She shrugged and laughed._

_"Hey, do you remember the handful of times that I stood up to Alison for you two?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I did it because I saw how you and Toby were together. Friendship like that doesn't happen every day. I don't think there's anything you or Toby could do to make you hate each other."_

_"You really think so?" She asked quietly._

_"Yeah, I do." I stated. "And I would also be willing to bet that Toby might have a crush on you too."_

_"Oh shut up!" She demanded. "Toby and I were just friends."_

_"If that's what you want to believe." I shrugged and laughed. "But take this from a guy that has liked his share of girls. And for the record I can't believe I'm saying this. I saw the way Toby looked at and acted around you. And I saw the way he looked at and acted around other girls. And there's something special about you."_

_"Shut up and eat, Jason. This is a restaurant not a chatterbox coffee house." She said sarcastically and that was it for any conversation that was serious or involved Toby or other guys._

* * *

Hey everyone! Who saw Hanna's punch coming? Speaking of Hanna, most of next chapter will be from her POV. And you'll also find out whether or not Spencer can see! That means Toby will get another chance to talk to her soon. Will she listen? Thanks for all the reviews on the last two chapters. Keep it up! :)


	44. Chapter 44

Hanna POV

I thought time was crawling by as I waited for the last day of school. But now that felt like nothing compared to waiting for Spencer. And it didn't help that I was bored out of my mind.

I threw a party of course on the last day of school and half the school showed up. Or at least that's what my mom said. She came home early from a conference and kicked everybody out. Now, I was starting the first week of summer grounded. No shopping, no parties at other people's places, and no cell phone. How could I go around without a phone? That would be like going around without a brain. Or shoes! At least she hadn't banned me from Caleb or my friends.

I guess I missed her so much today because tomorrow she would finally be home. All of us would finally find out if she could see again. I would still love her just the same even if it didn't work. But I would be madder at the universe than I was at Toby right now if Jenna Marshall could see but Spencer couldn't. And that was saying a lot.

"I'm here!" Mona announced as she made her grand entrance into my room.

"Oh, finally, I'm so glad you're here." I said as I shut the door and locked it. "I need your help. And since you had a secret little club looking for evidence, I figured you would be perfect for this secret mission."

"Okay, what does this secret mission involve?" She asked curiously.

"Well, my mom banned me from throwing anymore parties here this summer. And I can't go to anyone else's parties. But I really want to have one for Spencer this weekend." I told her.

"So you need another place for a party, help planning, and help sneaking out. I think I can manage that." She said with an evil smirk.

"Thank you, Mona, you are a life saver!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. "Okay, so we need a place, that's our number one priority."

"My place is too small or I'd say we could do it there." Mona sighed. "I know! Spencer's lake house, it was perfect for Caleb's party. It's not in town so no one would find out meaning no one gets in trouble again. And if we have it Saturday night you technically won't be grounded anymore since you were grounded for a week starting last Saturday morning."

"You are an evil genius!" I laughed. "The lake house is definitely the perfect place for parties. And if Spencer can see then we can do fireworks. But only if we're super cautious of course."

"Of course," She nodded. "Okay, so we got the place, the date, and you figured out. What's the next thing?"

"I'm not allowed to shop either. So I'll send Aria and Mike out for food and you can get decorations. They should be Spencer's favorite colors and get lots of those glow stick necklaces. You can't have party without those."

"Got it, decorations are my specialty. What about the guest list?"

"Spencer's not a big party person. So I'd say just us, Jason and Melissa, and a couple of her other friends from school. But not that Andrew kid." I told her.

"Yeah we don't want the party turning into a debate about which one of them is smarter." She nodded.

"There's nothing to debate. Spencer is definitely smarter than he is." I stated confidently.

"What about Toby?" She asked cautiously.

"No, if I ever see Toby again I'm going to punch him in the face again. And for some reason I get the feeling Spencer wouldn't like that." I stated. "But forget about that. This party is going to be great and Spencer's gonna love it. If she can see it'll celebration, but if she can't it'll cheer her up and let her know we still love her no matter what."

"Is it true that you hit Toby with that lamp over there?"

"Three times," I said with a smug grin. "And it felt good too."

"Oh, I bet it did." Mona agreed.

"If anything ever happens between you and Mike, and I really hope nothing does, but just in case. Let me know and I'll let you borrow the lamp." I told her and we both ended up laughing.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Ugh, when is she going to call?" I asked for the twenty-millionth time.

"Hanna, she said she'd be back today but not when. She could come home at 11:59pm for all we know." Caleb sighed.

He was probably tired of me but I didn't care.

"I can't wait that long!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Han, but you're just gonna have to. How about we go over to Aria's? You can hang out with her and you two can wait together." He suggested.

"You just want to beat Mike's butt in video games." I rolled my eyes. "But fine, just let me grab my purse and my shoes. Oh, and do me a favor. Text Aria and tell her we're coming and tell Mona and Emily to get over there too."

"Can't I just give you my phone so you could do it?"

"Nope, I'm restricted from all phones after my mom caught me using Mona's." I smirked.

"You chose now of all times to listen to your mom's rules." He mumbled.

I shook my head and laughed as I went upstairs.

* * *

"Oh my soul, I'm glad you're here!" Aria sighed in relief when she opened the door. "I'm going crazy. Come on upstairs, Em just got here. And Mona's been here since the crack of dawn."

"Are you sure she didn't sleepover?" I whispered as we went upstairs.

"Ugh, I hope not. But either way I don't want to know." She said shaking her head.

We walked into her room and were greeted by Mona and Emily. We immediately started talking about anything and everything to try and keep our minds occupied. But finally around two o'clock, the phone call came.

"Hanna! I've got some great news!" Caleb announced with a huge smile as he appeared in the doorway of Aria's room.

"Caleb, I love you. But I honestly do not care that you just beat some insane high score on your nerdy little video game." I told him with brutal honesty.

"I love you too, Hanna." He sighed. "And for the record, I did beat the high score. But I know you don't care so that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Mona asked him.

"Spencer's back." He stated with a smug grin.

"No way, really? She is? How do you know? Why didn't she call us?" All four of us shouted at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one at a time!" He somehow managed to yell over us. "Yes, Spencer is back. But I didn't find out from her. Jason called me about three minutes ago because my number is the only one he knows. He told me Spencer's back and how she's doing."

"Well, how is she doing?" Emily asked the question all of us wanted to know.

"The surgery went…You'll have to find out for yourselves. Last ones to Spencer's is a rotten egg!" He said and then he ran down the stairs.

"That's just mean, Caleb!" I yelled at him as I followed him.

"You are so immature, Caleb Rivers!" Mona shouted.

All of us made a mad dash for our cars. And since Caleb had Mike start up the car in advance we, Caleb, Mike, and I were ahead of Aria, Emily, and Mona. Caleb was driving way over the speed limit and I hoped we didn't get pulled over. I would literally explode if I had to wait any longer to find out how Spencer was doing. Later I would give Caleb a piece of my mind for not telling me in the car.

When we got to Spencer's I jumped out of the car before Caleb even put it in park. I ran straight for the backdoor. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Spencer and Jason standing in the backyard talking. Even from a few yards away I could tell she was still wearing her dark sunglasses.

That was good. Right? I vaguely remembered Spencer telling us about the eye surgery. Didn't she say something about her eyes being really sensitive and she might have to keep wearing her sunglasses for a while? Ugh, why was I paying more attention to that magazine then those boring medical phrases Spencer was using?

"Hey, Hanna, where's everyone else?" Jason waved over to me once he saw me.

"Umm, right behind me I…I think." I stuttered not realizing until now that I had left the others behind in the dust.

"We're here, Hanna just ran at the speed of light before I even put the car in park." Caleb joked as he and the others arrived in the backyard.

"Caleb, I hate to break it to you. But it's not possible to run at the speed of light." Spencer smirked.

"It's good to have you back, Spencer." Emily laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're having a great time catching up. But we can do that later." I stated becoming impatient again.

"Right, I'm sure you want to know how things went." Spencer nodded. "Why don't we go inside? You might want to sit down for this."

"We might need to sit down because this is good? Or we might need to sit down because this is not so good?" Aria asked nervously.

"I'll let you decide that for yourselves." Spencer sighed.

* * *

Spencer POV

Ten days. That's how long I told the girls I would be gone. And I was right of course. A lot of things can happen in that amount of time. And a lot of things sure did happen in that short amount of time. Or long amount of time depending on how you look at it. I still can't wrap my head around all of it.

Time is a funny thing. A few weeks ago I couldn't wait for the day of my surgery to arrive. But once I got there I wished time would slow down a little. I wouldn't come right out and admit it to anyone but I was nervous. Another thing I would never admit was that I wished Toby was with me. He always made everything easier and I felt like I could do anything if I had him there to support me.

But Toby wasn't around anymore and I needed to stop thinking like that.

So I went from wanting time to go by faster, to wanting it to slow down, and now I wanted it to speed up again. New York was nice and believe it or not I enjoyed the time with my family. We hadn't taken a real trip together of any kind for a really long time. But I was anxious to get back to Rosewood and most of all my friends.

Finally we got back home and I was greeted by a crushing bear hug from Jason. Melissa went into the barn to rest; the pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. And my parents went inside since they didn't want to hang around Jason too much. So it was just the two of us standing in the backyard. I told him how things went in New York and he was glad to finally have me back.

I heard someone running towards us and it turned out to be Hanna. The others arrived fifteen seconds after she did. She must have really been running. I teased Caleb like I usually did but then I could tell Hanna was getting impatient. And I really wanted to talk to them too. So we all went inside and sat down.

"Okay, so I'm going to spare you all the long details and cut to the chase." I told them. "The surgery went well. And a couple days ago I found out that it was success. I can see!"

* * *

She can see! Sorry for ending it like that. I originally wrote more but I wasn't happy with it. But the ending of next chapter will be better. You know why? Because I'm finally giving you Spoby! I know it's about time and it'll be 100% worth the wait. Enjoy the weekend everybody and see you Tuesday.


	45. Chapter 45

The next few days were crazy. I was still getting used to seeing again plus there was the huge shopping trip. Hanna told me about the party she was planning at the lake house this weekend. She insisted that we all go out and buy new bathing suits together. But of course with Hanna you can't just go in one store.

That was yesterday and today we were all in my room trying stuff on and deciding what we would wear tonight. To me it felt like getting ready for homecoming all over again. Two days ago Jason showed me a picture he took with his phone. The quality wasn't good but it was of me and Toby dancing outside. Part of me wanted to delete it permanently but the other part wanted to keep it forever to remember the friendship we used to have.

"Spencer!" Hanna shouted.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts of Toby and homecoming.

"You spaced out for a minute, Spence." Emily told me.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Aria asked.

"I was thinking about when Hanna and Mona helped me get ready for homecoming." I shrugged.

"This is kind of like that isn't." Mona commented.

"That was so much fun! Spencer, you have to let Mona and I do your hair and make up for tonight. Pretty, pretty please?" Hanna begged with a sad puppy-eyed look.

"Okay, but don't go too heavy on the makeup and something simple with my hair." I gave in.

"Simple isn't any fun!" Hanna whined.

"I know, but I don't want your hard work to go to waste if I go swimming. I did just buy a great new yellow and black polka dot bikini. It would be a shame for that to go to waste." I told her.

Truth be told, I doubted I would actually go swimming. But I knew mentioning the bikini I bought yesterday would help convince Hanna to do simple.

"She does have a point." Emily agreed with me.

"You know what. I just saw a hair tutorial online that would look so good on you." Mona told me. "Where's your curling iron?"

"Well, Mona, you start your hair magic since you know what you're wearing. I'll start the make up as soon as Aria, Emily, and I know." Hanna instructed. "Oh, Spencer, you have to wear that yellow sundress that matches the bikini."

"I will, Hanna." I assured her as I grabbed my curling iron and plugged it in.

* * *

The girls left a couple hours later after everyone decided what to wear and we had helped each other with hair and makeup. I honestly don't know why they were making such a big deal out of this. For Caleb's birthday we just went to the lake house and had fun. This seriously felt like a black tie event. But I didn't really care, I was just glad to be home, excited to see, and happy to spend time with my crazy but awesome friends.

I still had some time before Melissa and I left for the lake house. So I looked over my room for the thousandth time. It looked just the same as it had before the fire. But there were a few minor changes and one major change, the rocking by the window. I had asked Melissa to take the stuff that had to do with Toby and put it in the attic. But she didn't move the rocker and I was secretly glad.

I went to sit down on it when something caught my eyes. A box was sticking out of my closet and I was curious what was in it. I opened it and turns out Melissa didn't put the stuff in the attic. She must have hidden it in the closet and one of the girls uncovered it while we were picking clothes.

I wanted to put it back immediately but I couldn't help but look through it. Some things I had seen before like the necklace he got me on my birthday. And some things I hadn't like the picture of us with Hanna and Caleb on a double date. But the one thing I couldn't take my eyes off of was the silver key.

* * *

_It was a Saturday afternoon and Toby and I were sitting on the tailgate of his truck. It had only been a couple weeks since I gave it to him and he wanted to take me somewhere for the weekend. We had gone to a park in Philly and know we were in the parking lot not quite ready to leave._

_"Spencer, hold out your hand." Toby told me._

_"Ooookaaaay," I dragged it out skeptically as I held out my right hand._

_"What is it?" I asked as I felt the small piece of metal he placed in the palm of my hand._

_"At homecoming you told me that you kept a set of Jason's keys with you in case he ever lost his. Well, this is a key to the truck. Just in case I ever lose mine and maybe someday you could actually use it yourself."_

_"That's sweet, Tobes, thank you. I'll keep it safe just in case you ever need it. Although I doubt you will considering how well you take care of the truck. You love it a lot I can tell."_

_"You're right, I do love the truck, and thank you again by the way." He told me._

_"You're welcome, again. But when are you going to stop thanking me? You needed a truck for your job and I helped you get one. Would you be thanking Caleb this much if he was the one that helped you get it?"_

_"No, because Caleb is just my friend and he's a guy. With guys it's 'thanks man' and then you go about your business. But you are a girl, and not just any girl. Like I was saying I love the truck, but I really love you."_

_"I really love you too." I smiled and kissed him._

_"So, you already know why I love you. Or at least I hope you do."_

_"Yes, I do." I nodded._

_"But do you know why I love the truck?" He asked me._

_"I guess." I shrugged wondering where he was going with this._

_"Well, I'm going to tell you." He stated. "You bought it for me. You spent money on me and nobody's willing done that for me since my mom. And technically it's yours since I haven't paid you back. It's nice having something of yours with me all the time. Even if in ten years from now that truck breaks beyond repair, I'll still have a soft spot for it."_

_This time he gave me a kiss and I hoped things would stay this way between us. I didn't want this to be some high school relationship that ended when I went to college. Or even if it didn't end, I didn't want to be like my parents. They must have been in love like this sometime long ago, but at some point it faded._

_Toby said it was nice to have something of mine with him and that he had a soft spot for the truck. And I promised to keep his spare key safe. I would be keeping safe something that he held close to him. In ten years I'd still keep it safe. And I hoped we'd still be together and still be like crazy in love teenagers. It might sound strange but this key gave me hope that we would. When it comes to Toby I was pretty sentimental, and in this case I hoped that was good._

* * *

Melissa and I arrived at the lake house and we were the first ones there. I took it as an opportunity to explore and see the changes. Actually not much had changed which wasn't surprising since my parents hardly ever came here. With the exception of Caleb's party and tonight, I don't know the last time anyone was here.

Aria, Mike, and Mona were the next ones to arrive and we enjoyed talking to each other. But the party really started when Hanna and Caleb arrived. Jason wasn't here yet but nobody was worried about that. Jason didn't get the 'always on time for everything' gene like Melissa and I did.

"This is a great party, Han." Emily told her as you stood on the dock talking.

"Yeah, not bad for someone that's been grounded from parties, her phone, and shopping." Aria commented.

"Thanks, but I did have help. Mona did a lot of organizing and decorating. And Mike and Aria got the food." Hanna replied.

"And Emily helped me with the decorating." Mona added.

"Well then, I owe everyone a big thank you. You are seriously the best." I told them.

"You know if you want to repay that I.O.U. I think speak for all of us when I say that we take payment in giant group hugs." Hanna told me.

"That's a pretty expensive price." I joked. "But you guys are totally worth it."

I hugged each of them individually and then we got together in our giant group hug.

"Oh my soul!" Hanna gasped when we pulled away.

"Spencer, whatever you do, do not look behind you." Aria stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Come on, Spencer, let's go inside." Mona suggested.

"Too late!" Emily said nervously. "She's been spotted."

"Is he coming over here?" Mona asked.

"Yes," Aria replied and I saw her cringe.

"What's going on? Have you all gone crazy or something? Why can't I turn around? And who are you talking a…" I questioned them as I turned around. I trailed off once I saw who was behind me.

It was Toby. To say I was shocked that he was here was an understatement. Jason had arrived about ten minutes ago and we had talked. I assumed everybody that was invited was here. Judging by the girls reactions, Toby wasn't invited.

Without thinking I took a few steps forward, closer to him. I looked at him and saw his face for the first time in nearly two years. He looked a little older just like everybody else did. He had cut his hair and it was a little spiky on top. But his eyes were the same amazing blue they always had been. He was better looking than I ever thought or remembered. Not that looks mattered but he didn't give an accurate description of himself. And the last time I saw him we were just friends.

For a few seconds we just stood there staring at each other. And I knew the girls were staring at us wondering what would happen. After a few more seconds Toby walked towards me and stopped when there was only a foot of space between us.

"Pretending not to love you was the hardest the thing I've ever done." He finally spoke.

Pretending? Like a reflex my arm swung out to slap his face. But instead he caught it and used it to pull me forward. His other arm wrapped around my waist and then he kissed me.

I was surprised at first but then I thought about the rest of what he told me. He still loved me. I smiled and kissed him again, this time wrapping my arms around his neck. We kissed for a long time; the girls would probably make fun of us later for making out in front of them. But I didn't care, I was too happy.

He pulled away first and we both tried to catch our breath. While I concentrated on my breathing realization started to sink in. Toby was back and he implied he still loved me. But was this real? Was he going to stay or walk away again? He had openly admitted to pretending.

"You love me?" I whispered but I wasn't sure if I was stating it or asking it.

"I never stopped." He told me.

"But you pretended? Pretend…why the hell would you do that? And how do I know that this isn't just more acting and pretending?" I asked him blinking back a few tears.

"Spencer, what we had was real." He answered. "Come with me? I'll tell you everything, I swear."

I could see in his eyes that he meant it. And something I had said before came back to me. 'When Toby tells you something you believe him.' I really wanted to believe him now and have all the questions I had answered.

"Okay," I nodded and he took my hand in his.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so!

Originally I was going to make the chapter a lot longer and end the story here. But I decided to give you a little more. So there will be three more chapters and then it'll be over. :( I may do a short sequel to this but I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think and thanks for sticking with this story. You all are amazing!


	46. Chapter 46

_"Spencer, what we had was real." He answered. "Come with me? I'll tell you everything, I swear."_

_I could see in his eyes that he meant it. And something I had said before came back to me. 'When Toby tells you something you believe him.' I really wanted to believe him now and have all the questioned I had answered._

_"Okay," I nodded and he took my hand in his._

We walked away from the girls; well everyone at that point had come over to see what was going on. We went into the house and settled in front of the lit fireplace.

Toby told me everything. What Jenna told him in Boston, the plans she made to get payback on us, and how she threatened him when he wouldn't do something. I wanted to be mad at him for trying to protect me. But it wasn't just me he was trying to protect. And if someone told me they killed somebody and then said they would do the same to the ones I loved I'd probably do anything too.

But none of that mattered now that I knew the truth. What he and I had was real and he was only pretending because he had to.

"I'm sorry I forced you to do that, Toby." I told him.

He told me how hard it was to walk away from me in the hospitable. And I felt bad for giving him that ultimatum that hurt both of us.

"Spencer, I know who you are. You never have to say you're sorry." He said and he kissed me again for the hundredth time.

"Can we just put this whole thing behind us?" I asked him. "These past two years have been good and bad for both of us. I just want to look back and remember the good things. Like the day you came back, dancing at homecoming, our first kiss, our dates and double dates, the day I gave you the truck."

When I mentioned the truck I pulled out the key I had stuck between the straps of my sandal.

"I found this earlier today. I knew what it was to, immediately. And I remembered what I thought when you gave it to me. I hoped that you and I would still be together and in love in ten years from now. You would have a soft spot for something that was mine and I would keep something safe that was to something you loved. So I brought it with me hoping that even if you and I weren't together, we would find a way to be in ten years from now."

"I don't think I could wait that long." I saw him shake him head. "I wanted to talk to you, or at least tell you that I still loved you the day you left. But I didn't get there in time and Hanna punched me for it."

"She what?" I couldn't help laugh.

"The night before she come over and she told me to tell you the truth, whatever it was." He told me. "I've been waiting ever since then to talk to you. I would have come to you the day you got back but I was out of town a couple days. I didn't get back until tonight just as Jason was walking out the door to come here."

"I'm disappointed you were late that morning. But I'm glad you're here now." I said. "And congratulations, it must be nice finally having your own place. All though you are sharing with Jason I hear."

"It's actually kind of fun. And it's much better than living with my messed up family. I'm happy to finally be out."

"I'm happy you're happy. And I'm happy, more than happy actually, to be here with you. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too. But I'm not going anywhere ever again. And I'll never give you another reason to think I don't love you. I love you so much." He stated and I could see the love in his eyes. It was so amazing to see how he felt and not just hear it.

"I love you too, so, so, so much, Toby." I smiled and leaned in for yet another kiss.

* * *

Eventually we decided to return to the dock and tell everybody the good news. Plus I didn't want Hanna to punch Toby again if we didn't tell her immediately.

"Well?" Hanna asked impatiently as soon as we were in her sight.

"Well, thank you for knocking some sense into Toby. Only next time not so literally." I joked and Hanna just rolled her eyes.

"So, you two are good again?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yes, we're good, Em." Toby nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek to prove it.

"Good, it's about time. I'm tired of Aria yelling at me every time I mention Toby." Mike said and we all laughed. It was pretty funny to see tiny Aria yelling at Mike.

"And it's about time we celebrated." Mona announced. "Caleb, Jason, Mike, Toby, go get the boats."

"Remind me again why I'm taking orders from you?" Caleb asked her sarcastically.

"Because your girlfriend and I planned this. And speaking of your girlfriend, if you don't listen to me I'll have her give you a black eye like she did with Toby." Mona answered him and someone managed to have a convincingly innocent smile.

"You wouldn't." Caleb said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I would." Mona stated completely serious.

"Fine, Shorty." He mumbled as he walked off.

A few minutes later the guys came back with four boats. There was one for me and Toby, Mike and Mona, Emily and Maya, and Melissa and Aria. Hanna would be staying on the dock with Caleb. All of us rowed out to different parts of the lake and when we were all in place Mona gave the Caleb and Jason the signal.

I had been a little nervous when I first heard about the fireworks. My last experience with them was not a good one obviously. But Caleb and Jason knew what they were doing and we were a safe distance away on the boats. I allowed myself to relax next to Toby and I actually enjoyed watching the fireworks. Up in the sky they weren't a danger to anyone and I could appreciate the beautiful colors and patterns.

"This is a lot better than the last time I saw fireworks." Toby commented.

"Yeah, you and me both." I nodded.

"Can you believe that was two years ago?" He asked me.

"Yes and no." I shrugged. "But I want to move on from those years. Like when I think of summer, I don't want to think of the one with the fire and Ali's death. I want to think of this one. All the things you and I are going to do together and what I'll do with the girls. And when I think of fireworks I want to think of tonight, sitting here with you on the lake, watching the fireworks exploding in the sky instead of in your garage."

"I agree. I want to think of those too. You said it earlier, just remember the good stuff. Like me finally beating you at Scrabble." He said slightly teasing.

"I'm not sure if I count that as a good time." I said rolling my eyes. "But I would count everything else from that day and the next day too. And I would definitely count tonight. I wouldn't exactly admit it but everybody knew. I've really missed and I'm so glad to have you back."

"I'm glad you heard me out and wanted to take me back. I was worried you would think I crossed the line when I walked away." He sighed.

"It hurt but I still love you." I told him with a small smile.

"I love you too." He smiled and I loved being able to see him happy. He leaned in and we kissed until the others saw us and started complaining.

When the fireworks were done we rowed back to the docks. It was pretty late by then so Emily, Maya, and Melissa left. We said goodbye and the rest of us sat on the dock talking and looking at the stars. Caleb called me a geek at least a dozen times because I had gotten the telescope out of the attic and looked for different constellations. But I didn't care, I was just glad I could see the stars at all.

Eventually the others left but Toby and I stayed the night at the lake house. Once again Jason was our alibi and he would tell my parents that I was staying with him and Toby was still out of town. I knew my mom would be happy Toby was back but she wouldn't be happy if she knew we stayed here by ourselves for the night.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up something was off. Usually I would be cuddled up to Toby but this morning the other side of the bed was empty. I started to worry but then I smelled coffee.

"Good morning, I knew the coffee would get you down here." Toby smiled when I came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, what's all this?"

"I decided I want to make up for lost time. So I made breakfast and coffee just the way you like it."

"Wow." I said, pretty impressed that he did this. "I know there's a lifetime supply of coffee here. But I'm surprised you managed to find food. My family doesn't come here much anymore so the fridge is usually empty."

"It wasn't easy. And you're right there was nothing in the fridge but I found a few things in the pantry." He told me. "And it's just about ready if you want to have a seat."

"I believe I will." I stated as I sat down at the small kitchen table.

About two minutes later Toby served the breakfast he cooked. He sat down across from me and we talked about some things we hadn't gotten the chance to last night.

"So, what have you been up to? And I mean other than waiting for me to come home so we could talk." I asked him.

"Well, while I waited for school to let out for the summer I worked on sketches and blueprints for the coffee shop. And first thing last Saturday morning I was working on clearing out the loft. I had it finished late that night so Sunday Jason and I started moving a few of our things in. And since then I've been hanging out with him and working on the coffee shop."

"Again, I'm glad this finally worked out for you. But I didn't have Jason as your roommate in mind when I pictured you having a place of your own."

"It's actually been kind of nice." He told me but then added. "But that might change, now that we're back together. He'll have something to give me a hard time about twenty-four-seven."

"Oh, that'll change very quickly." I laughed. "So, when do I get to see the loft? Jason told me about it vaguely and offered to show it to me. But it didn't feel right since it was yours and…"

"No, I get it. And I wouldn't have minded but you probably wouldn't have known that." He stumbled over his words a little. "But you can come to the loft whenever you want. I can take you over there after we finish eating if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that." I nodded. "And after all, that is where we're supposed to be technically."

"Okay, that's what we'll do. But I have to warn you. Almost everything is covered in sawdust or something. And there's hardly any furniture except for two air mattresses, some boxes that we use as tables and chairs, and TV that looks like it's at least twenty years old."

"It sounds like you're living in a mansion." I joked. "Is there anything I can get you? It can be housewarming gift or something?"

"I have more stuff than that. It's just in storage until I get the loft fixed up more. So you don't have to get me anything, Spencer." He tried to decline but I was determined to get him something.

"But I want too!" I argued. "Come on, you at least have to have one piece of real furniture."

"Spence, you already bought me a truck. You don't have to buy me furniture. I can get by for now. It'll only be another week or two before I can move the rest of my stuff in."

"Who said I was going to buy anything?" I asked. "I already have something perfect already at my house."

"What do you have? And will your parents be okay with you giving me something?" He asked looking a little concerned when he mentioned my parents.

"Nope, it's a surprise." I shook my head. "Now, I'm finished eating. So let me get dressed and then we can swing by my place and pick it up."

I got up and gave him a quick kiss and then headed upstairs. He was going to love this.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there are only two left. And orginally I was going to end the story after the first line break but that didn't feel right. So I hope you liked all the extra fluff I added. And next chapter will be from Toby and it'll be his last. You'll get a couple fun memories and Jason will walk in on them ;) See you Tuesday and enjoy the weekend.


	47. Chapter 47

Finally we made it to Spencer's house, which was an adventure to say the least. One, because I wanted to find out what surprise she had for me. And two, we were riding my motorcycle. I had brought it instead of the truck last night. I thought if she saw the truck before she saw me, she would run off and I might not get the chance to talk to her.

I knew Spencer wasn't scared because she had ridden on it with me before. But she didn't seem to like the idea either. We both got on the motorcycle and she had her arms in a death grip around my waist. It reminded me of the first and only other time that she had ridden with me.

_"Wow, you got here fast." Spencer commented as she let me in. "Usually it takes you twenty minutes to walk here. Did your dad give you the car?"_

_"No, I got my own, sort of." I told her._

_"You got a car? When?" She asked really surprised._

_"I said sort of." I clarified. "It's not a car, but it gets me around. I bought a motorcycle about a week ago. I've been fixing it up and I just test drove it over here. Everything's good."_

_"You bought a motorcycle?" She asked slowly letting it sink in. "Is it safe?"_

_"Yes, I did. And yes, it is. I promised you a long time ago that I'd stay safe if I ever got one. I intend to do that as best as I can." I answered her. "It's right out front if you want to take a ride with me."_

_"What? No! No way!" She yelled. "If you want to drive that thing around yourself, be my guest. But no way am I getting on thing!"_

_"It'll be fun." I tried to convince her._

_"But you told me you just test drove it!" She argued back._

_"It works fine, Spencer, I swear. And would I ever do anything with you that wasn't safe?" I asked her knowing what her answer would be. "All you have to do is sit there and hold on."_

_"And you promise not to crash into anything?" She asked hesitantly and I knew she was about to give in._

_"I promise." I said placing my hands on her shoulders for emphasis._

_A few minutes later we were on the road. I drove around the neighborhood slowly at first so Spencer could get used to it. But now we were going onto the busier streets around town. I could tell she was scared at first because she had a death grip around my middle. But I eventually felt her relax a little so I knew she wasn't terrified anymore. I drove us to the hill and pulled over on the side of the road._

_"We're here, Spence." I told her as I helped her off._

_"Where exactly is here?" She asked._

_"The hill, I figured you might want to go somewhere relaxing. You sounded pretty annoyed with your parents when you asked me to come over." I told her and then added. "And after the ride here you probably need some rest."_

_"Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She reluctantly admitted. "I wouldn't make it a regular thing though. But I actually did enjoy going faster once we were out of town. Feeling the wind was pretty awesome. And I'm glad I couldn't see the trees and everything blurring by. That might have made me sick and I would've been more nervous."_

_"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it and that you didn't get sick." I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Now, let's go enjoy the hill together for a few hours."_

* * *

"So what did you think this time?" I asked her about the motorcycle as we went up stairs in her house.

"Pretty much the same thing I did last time." She shrugged. "And I was right about seeing everything blur past us. I was feeling a little queasy on that one windy road. But I got used to it. Like I said before, it wasn't bad but I prefer the truck."

"I know, I prefer the truck too most of the time." I agreed. "Speaking of the truck, will I need to come back with it later to take whatever surprise you're giving me?"

"I'm giving you two things. One I can hold but the other you'll need the truck for." She told me as she stopped and opened a closet door.

"What's in the closet?"

"This isn't a closet. It's the door to the attic. What I have for you is up here. Or at least I hope it still is." She informed me and then led the way up the stairs.

We got to the attic and it was very different from other attics I had been in. Instead of a mess of furniture and boxes just left up here, everything was neatly organized like a furniture or antique store. But honestly I don't know why I was surprised considering this was the Hastings' attic. The whole family probably enjoyed organizing the layout.

"Okay, I haven't been up here since I was twelve. But I think it's by the dressers." She said as she made her way through the huge organized maze.

"Tell me what it is you're looking for and I can help." I offered.

"It's a wooden nightstand with three drawers and the top one is missing." She told me.

"Nice, I get a present that's a fixer upper." I sarcastically teased her.

"Well, it's worth it. It used to be my grandfather's. The third drawer has a fake bottom and it was in the guest room I always slept in. So as a kid I loved it because I would always hide stuff in there. When he passed away he left it to me and it's been up here ever since."

"Spencer, I can't take that!"

"Yes, you can. It's just sitting up here and something that awesome doesn't deserve that. And you said yourself that it's a fixer upper. Who better to do fix it than the best carpenter in Rosewood?" She stated and I couldn't find a way to keep arguing.

"I don't know about the best carpenter part." I shrugged. "But I'd be happy to fix it up and I could definitely use a nightstand with a secret hiding spot."

"Good, now let's find it."

A few minutes later we did find it behind two large dresses and some headboards. The Hastings' really did have enough furniture up here to open a store. And some of it looked old enough to be on display or something. It was pretty light so I easily brought it down and put it in Spencer's room until I could come back with the truck.

"So, I'm assuming this is what I'll need the truck for. What was the other thing you mentioned?" I asked out of curiosity.

Instead of answering, Spencer walked over to the rocker and started digging through a box that was on it. She pulled out a picture frame and gave it to me face down. I turned it over and started laughing when I saw the picture.

It was from a few months ago and Mona took the picture of us. Mona asked Mike and me to come over to her house because she and Spencer had found something. But they had gone to get pizza and we got there before them. Mike got bored while we were waiting and decided to have some fun with them for taking so long. He pulled out two cans of silly string. Why he had it? I don't know. But I do know it was fun surprising Spencer and Mona.

They yelled at us so bad but Mike and I just stood their laughing. Eventually they must have seen the funny side of it and started laughing with us. Mona took the picture of Spencer and me. And I took one of Mona and Mike. But the girls did get their revenge by making Mike and I split the small pizza and they kept the extra-large one for themselves.

"I didn't know if you had any framed pictures of us. And most people like to keep a picture or something on their nightstand so it works out. A very nice and coordinated gift if you ask me."

"I actually don't have any framed ones. So thank you, for the picture and the nightstand." I said as I set the picture down on the nightstand and then embraced her in a hug.

"You're very welcome." She laughed. "Now, let's get out of here before my parents come home from their morning at the club."

* * *

We got to the coffee shop and she glanced inside but we didn't go in. I took her around back and up the stairs to the loft. When we got I saw a note from Jason saying he had gone out for a bit. I sighed in relief that I would get a little more privacy with Spencer before her brother showed up.

"Where's Jason?" Spencer asked me as she took the place in.

"He said he went out and plans to be back around one-thirty." I told her.

"Good, let's enjoy the peace and quiet while we can. So do I get a tour?"

"There's not much to see." I shrugged. "There's a bathroom back there and I guess this is the living room. I plan to put a desk over there and a table over there."

I pointed to the different spots and then walked into the kitchen area.

"This is the kitchen obviously. The fridge is like new but there's nothing in it."

"Is that because you haven't had a chance to stock it? Or because Jason is eating you out of house and home?" She asked jokingly.

"A little bit of both probably. But at least we're giving the take out places some good business." I laughed. "Come on, I'll show you the upstairs."

"It has an upstairs?"

"Yeah, but it's just two really small bedrooms. And watch your head; the ceiling's a little low." I warned her.

"Wow, this is pretty nice. It's small but I imagine it'll feel nice and homey once you get it fixed up a bit more. And once you get furniture." She said as she sat on the air mattress.

"Ezra is hoping to have the coffee shop open by the end of July at the latest. And I'm hoping this place will be mostly fixed up by the end of the summer." I told her. "And thank you again for your contribution to the furniture department. The picture already makes this place better and the nightstand will too."

"You're welcome again. And hopefully Jason will be out of here by the end of the summer." She commented. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you let him stay here but…"

"But you don't want your slightly annoying older brother ruining intimate moments?" Jason finished her sentence.

Both of us looked towards the doorway in shock. Neither of us heard him come back and he came back way earlier than he said he would.

"Hey, Jason," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked him.

"I live here now, Spencer." He told her and then added. "And for now this is my bedroom too since the other one is used for storage. So keep that in mind and don't make any memories in here."

"Jason!" Spencer yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. I'm going to work on the plumbing in the bathroom. Make sure you keep the door open." He said and then he left.

"He came back early on purpose." Spence mumbled as she picked the pillow back up.

"Yeah, he probably did. Or he purposely wrote the wrong time just to mess with us." I agreed. "But let's not worry about him. He'll be working on the plumbing all day. And we can spend all of it up here if you want."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and then she leaned in to kiss me.

"Jason doesn't have super hearing does he?" I asked her when we broke apart.

"Not that I know of." She laughed.

"Good," I stated and then I started kissing her again.

"Tobes," She asked as she pulled away just enough so that she could talk. "I'm really glad you came back."

"I'll always come back to you, Spence." I told her and I sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

Let me start by giving a shout-out to **prettylittlespoby13** for giving me the motorcycle idea. I hope everyone liked this chapter and sorry if it felt a little bit like a filler. Tomorrow I will update with the final chapter. It'll be from Spencer's POV and...well that's all I'm gonna say. Thanks for reading, leave a review, and see you tomorrow. :)


	48. Chapter 48

Before we start the last chapter I just want to say THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! You have been so amazing and supportive. Thank you to those that have followed, favorited, and just read the story. And a special thanks to my reviewers who gave 200+ that is way more than I ever expected. And shout-outs to **spencershasting**, **prettylittlespoby13**, **midmaxieblue**, **reneexoxtyler15**, and **sarahschneider2012** who have reviewed and given me tons of ideas, suggestions, and advice. And to **choose joy xox** who inspired me. I couldn't have done it without you! So again Thank you so so SO much!

And now without further ado, here is the final chapter of "Back to Me". Enjoy!

* * *

They say time flies when you're having fun. And it's completely true. The rest of the summer was a blur and if I had to choose three words to describe I'd choose: exciting, crazy, and happy. A lot of things happened and I got what I wanted. When I thought of summer I thought of this amazing summer instead of the one with the fire and Ali's death. The first big thing that happened was the road trip we took to Florida that Hanna promised. The girls and I left the day after the Fourth of July and the trip lasted a week.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Hanna asked as she started the minivan she rented.

All of us nodded so she finally pulled out of the driveway. We took forever saying goodbye to the guys because they weren't coming and we waved to them until they were out of sight. The guys weren't coming because Hanna wanted this to be girls only. Plus Toby, Ezra, and Mike were busy working on the coffee shop. And Caleb was visiting his mom. Maya was going to come with us but she was visiting her cousin.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this. It's the perfect break from everything that's happened the past few months." Emily commented.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. One whole week away from Rosewood is the best thing I've heard since Spencer told us she could see." Mona agreed.

"And this is the best thing I've heard since Toby came back." I added.

"Things are still good between you right?" Hanna asked me.

"Yes, things are great, Hanna. You don't need to be paying him anymore visits with a pink furry lamp." I laughed.

"And you don't need to punch him again either." Emily told her.

"But he deserved it!" Hanna shouted defensively.

"I still can't believe how scared Caleb looked. And he didn't even get punched." Mona laughed.

"He was probably in shock from seeing his girlfriend go crazy." Aria also laughed.

"Yeah, he was the world's number one boyfriend for about a week after that." Hanna told us and that had everyone laughing.

Everything about that trip was great. We had laughed on the way there, had loads of fun and adventure in Florida, and on the way back we were all excited to get back to the guys and Maya.

* * *

Two and a half weeks after we got back from Florida the coffee shop was completed. Ezra had decided to call it The Rear Window Brew or just The Brew for short. The grand opening was a success and I was happy for Ezra and Toby. Ezra let Toby stay rent free in the loft and after seeing The Brew other people wanted Toby to work for them. And since Ezra was no longer a teacher and his business was a success Aria told her parents. They weren't happy at first but they eventually came around.

And now that the downstairs was finished Toby was concentrating on finishing up the loft.

"This is really coming together now." I commented as I placed the picture I had given him on the nightstand.

"It is." Toby nodded. "It's not done yet but it will be soon. All that's left is finishing up the other bedroom and getting the rest of my stuff in here."

"And get the plumbing to work in the bathroom." I added.

"I know. I plan to get it fixed sometime next week."

"No, no, it's no rush at all. Really, there's…there's no rush." I told him.

Jason attempted to fix the plumbing not long after they moved in. But he just made it worse and Toby has been struggling to get it working. So in the meantime Jason took showers in the barn and Toby took them in my bathroom. That meant I had seen him shirtless quite a few times and I wasn't complaining.

"I'm pretty sure if you had your way the plumbing would never get fixed." He laughed.

"As much as I would like that, it's probably not a good idea." I shook my head. "I don't think my parents would approve and they finally like you again."

"Well, let's hope they don't find out and we continue for a bit longer." He suggested and he walked over and kissed me.

* * *

The second week of August was a time of happiness and excitement for everyone, especially Melissa.

On Sunday my family was having lunch at the club and we left early because Melissa wasn't feeling well. By late afternoon it was obvious she was in labor. Finally on Monday, around 4 AM, my niece Taylor Thomas entered the world.

She was adorable and my parents immediately fell in love with their first grandbaby. Around seven o'clock Jason stopped by to see how Melissa was, and Taylor had her uncle wrapped around her finger in a second. And of course Melissa was the happiest of all.

My parents went home to get some sleep and I went to the loft with Jason. He would finally be moving out of there next week. And Toby and I could finally have some real privacy.

"Hey, how're Melissa and the baby?" Toby asked when Jason and I walked in.

"Taylor is perfectly healthy and the cutest baby girl in the hospital." I told him as I walked straight for the coffee maker.

"That's not biased." Jason said sarcastically. "And are you sure you should be having another cup of coffee?"

"I'm not biased, I'm just happy because I became an aunt today. And aunts are like mothers, their protective over things. So unless you want an angry mama bear on your hands, let me drink the coffee." I stated so he knew I wasn't kidding.

Jason shrugged and gave in and Toby just shook his head and laughed at the two of us

"Well, I'm glad Taylor is okay. But how's Melissa?" Toby asked.

"She's good. She was a little sad at first that Ian wasn't there. And she was scared she couldn't be a single mom. But she's happy now and she has plenty of people that'll help her with Taylor. And she'll get tons of help from that big idiot over there." I said and I couldn't help but tease Jason.

"Hey!" Jason yelled.

"Oh come on, Jason, when it comes to your cutie-pie niece, you are a goner. She has you wrapped around her little finger and you will never be able to say no to her." I laughed.

"I just want to help my sister out. You know what that is? That's called being nice, something you don't know anything about." He shot back at me.

"No, that's called wanting to spend every possible with your one and only niece." I told him. "But that's okay, I understand, it's not every day you become an uncle for the first time. Or in my case an aunt."

"Okay, seriously, it is pretty cool that I became an uncle today. And I'm happy for you becoming an aunt today. But while Taylor is the cutest, don't you and Toby be getting any ideas about having one of your own. I will not be happy if you become an aunt and a mommy." He warned and then ran upstairs.

"Jason!" I screamed and ran after him.

* * *

"Whoa! Senior year here we come!" Hanna shouted before taking a shot.

"Hanna school doesn't start until Tuesday. It's Saturday night." Emily told her.

"Well, I'm starting a new trend. Instead of being fashionably late, I'm fashionably early." Hanna stated.

"I think you're on to something, Han." I laughed as I poured her another drink.

"Can you believe we're gonna be seniors?" Aria asked. "I mean, I know Spencer's been dreaming of this day since she was six. But still can you believe this? The last three years have flown by."

"Well, I'm sort of glad they flew by. Freshman year wasn't that bad, but sophomore…" Emily trailed off shaking her head.

"Yeah, sophomore sucked being away from you guys." I agreed and Aria nodded her head.

"Well, for me, freshman sucked but thanks to Hanna sophomore was a lot better." Mona said. "But I think junior year was hard for all of us. Murders, framings, hospital stays, break ups, you name it."

"Last year did kind of suck, but we did have each other." I commented.

"And we had our significant others." Hanna added.

"Yeah, I don't know what we would have done without them." Aria agreed.

"Let's make senior year a good year that completely knocks it out of the park. I told Toby that I wanted to think of watching fireworks on the lake instead of the garage fire. And I'm telling you that when we think of high school, we shouldn't think about the bad stuff of previous years. We should make it so we think of all the crazy, insane, awesome things we did during senior year." I told them.

"Spencer's right. I want to think about having you guys as friends, meeting Maya, and seeing everything about Alison, Jenna, and Garrett put to rest." Emily said.

"I want to think about becoming friends with Mona, overcoming Hefty Hanna, breaking up with Sean, starting a relationship with Caleb, and you guys of course." Hanna added. "Oh, and beating up Toby with the pink lamp."

"Hanna!" I yelled but then ended up laughing.

"You know, Spence, you should use that as your valedictorian speech." Aria told me. "But senior year will be over at graduation so tell people to make freshman year of college the best year."

"Hey, what makes you think she's gonna be valedictorian?" Mona asked defensively.

"No offense, Mona, but it's like Aria said earlier. Spencer has been dreaming of graduating high school, being valedictorian, and going to her dream college since she was six. She's a Hastings. She's going to win every battle to get what she wants." Emily tried to tell her without starting an argument.

"Em, you're talking to Mona and Spencer. I don't think the battle analogy was the best idea." Hanna told her.

"Actually I think it's quite fitting. Don't you, Mona?" I challenged.

"I do indeed. Battle is all about strategy, to have a strategy you have to be smart, and you have to admit I am smart." Mona stated.

"I agree." I nodded. "But I'm smart too. So may the best girl win."

* * *

"So tomorrow you're starting your senior year? Are you excited?" Toby asked me as we sat on the hill.

"Yeah, I am. The girls and I decided that we would make senior year amazing. And after this year I'll finally be off to college and doing something my parents will be proud of."

"Spence, you're parents already are proud of you. They might not be the best at showing it but they are."

"I know." I nodded. "But it's not just about that. I'm ready to leave Rosewood and find somewhere nice to start over."

"Any idea where you want to go to college? I know you're parents have been telling you to go to UPenn since preschool. But where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I've never really considered anywhere else." I shrugged.

"Well, wherever you go, just promise you won't forget me." He said quietly.

"I could never forget you, Tobes. And you might even end up coming with me. Everywhere needs carpenters." I assured him.

"It's not that easy, Spence." He shook his head.

"Don't worry so much, that's my job. College isn't for a year. But when it comes, we'll make it work." I told him.

"Our roles really are reversed. Usually I'm the optimist and you're the pessimist. But here I am worrying and you're reassuring me." He laughed dryly.

"I'm not a pessimist. I'm just practical and realistic." I corrected him.

"If you're being optimistic then what am I?" He asked. "I'm sure not being practical or realistic right now. Like you said, I'm worrying about something that's a year away."

"You're you." I answered him. "Look, Toby, I may go miles, states, countries, or oceans away. But you've always found a way back to me. So the least I can do is come back to you."

"Spence, I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Nothing between us has ever felt like an obligation, Toby. I love you and college will not change that no matter where I go next fall." I stated gently.

"I love you too, Spence." He said and kissed me.

"I know." I smiled and then returned the kiss. "I know. Now, let's enjoy today because college is a long way off. But senior years starts tomorrow and it's gonna be both awesome and stressful. I want to relax with you and be carefree while I still can."

"I want that too." He smiled.

Toby and I spent the rest of the afternoon on the hill kissing, relaxing, and being carefree. It was the best last-day-of-summer I'd ever had. Statistically speaking, I knew long distance relationships were hard and eventually ended in break ups. But I didn't have any worries about Toby and me when it came to me going to college.

Jason once said we had something special and I agreed with him. Toby and I always had a strong friendship which led to a strong couple relationship. Not many people have that but somehow we got lucky enough to have it. Our relationship wasn't perfect but we always found a way to make it through. Last fall Toby came back to me and he came back to me again this summer. But next fall when I start four long years of college, we'll come back to each other. I know we will.

~The End~

* * *

That's it, I hope you enjoyed it. What did you think of having the whole summer in one chapter? When I wrote it I felt like I was doing a chapter that was all flashbacks in away. A sequel to this story will be coming but I'm not sure when. And I'm also planning on a Spoby one-shot that should be ready in a couple weeks. So again, I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks a million for reading. Hopefully I'll see you soon with another story!


End file.
